Under my Skin
by Missjude
Summary: Edward is an artist, his family is the most important thing in his life. Bella is hiding behind her books, she doesn't have much of a family and is in a bad relationship. Both of their lives will take a new direction where they will face both good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers,**

**This is my first fanfiction and also my first English story to be posted. I hope you will all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**I would like to thank a few persons before you start reading...**

**First, I would like to thank my pre reader Cared Cullen. She is also the one who worked on my banner. She is talented and I appreciate everything she is doing for me. Take a look at this website: robattack . wordpress . com . ****She reviews and recommends fanfictions every friday. It's perfect if you are looking for a new story to read. She is amazing!**

**Secondly, I would like to thank my beta Boo1414 (Emily). She makes sense out of my craziness and makes my story sparkles. Thank you for your patience and your hard work. I wouldn't be here today without your help.**

**Thirdly,I would like to thank Eternally Edward's Girl (Judy) for helping me when I decided to write my first Twilight fanfiction. She is always there to help me. She is sweetheart.**

**Finally, I would like to thank Alice Vampire, my Tracey, my T-Jane, my crazy canuck soul sister. I can count on her when I need support, advice or a boost. She is helping me with my story, making sure it is ready to go. Her help means the world to me. Thank you. I will forever be grateful for your help but first, for your friendship.**

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all!**

**You can also join my facebook page MissJude FanFiction. :)**

*****SM owns all the characters. I just own the story.***  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Edward**

It's been over a month, and I don't even feel like working anymore.

You are so lame Cullen. Get over it.

Tanya.

I thought she was a great girl, an honest girl. I can't believe it. She used me, used my name, and I gave it my all during the photo shoot. One of the best I have ever done.

I even bought a new lens and new equipment, just to please her. I should've known the second I gave her the portfolio, her attitude would change. She went from super sweet to super bitch. I'm just too naive sometimes. I should've known better. Never date a girl in the business; it brings nothing but trouble.

I've been slacking at work. I have one major contract coming in a few days from New York. I need to get my shit together. Be a man, Cullen! This is your life, your reputation, everything you've worked so hard for. It's time to get back now. Be better. Be stronger.

Tonight, my favorite band is in town. It's my night. I need to start over and move on. First I need to call Emmett.

''Emmett, do you still have my ticket to the concert, or did you find someone else?''

"Edward, I knew you'd come. I still have it. It's yours, man.''

''Great. I'll meet you at the bar before the concert.''

''Alright, Rose is coming too.''

''Of course, see you then, take care brother.'' I'm smiling. I'm finally smiling again.

The concert will be more than good. It's my favorite band. It'll be a good excuse to go out with my brother and Rosalie, drink a few beers at his bar, and enjoy the night. I've been quite boring lately. I didn't go out that much while I was with Tanya. I stayed in my apartment most of the time; just painting or working on my pictures. I'm not much of a socialiser. I realize now that it has to change.

**Bella**

Love, noun, verb, loved, lov-ing. noun

1. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

2. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

3. Sexual passion or desire.

4. A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.

5. (used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like): Would you like to see a movie, love?

I've been dating Mike Newton for three years. I don't feel it anymore. I've been reading the meaning of love for over an hour. I repeat each definition out loud. In my mind, I don't think of him anymore when I think of the word "love". I think I'm done with him.

The passion is gone, the sex is boring, and I clearly don't see myself with him five years from now. I'm not looking forward to breaking up with him because he tends to get really mad when he feels rejected.

I've seen him before, arguing with an old girlfriend, and I didn't like it. It scared me. He was like a different person; he wasn't Mike anymore. He was evil: cursing, provoking and being a total ass.

Months ago, we were at a Christmas party with his colleagues, having fun, when one of his assistants started dancing with me. It was nothing slutty; it was just dancing. We were having fun, but Mike didn't like it.

Maybe he had too much wine in his system. He took me to the ladies restroom, and as soon as we were in private, he started calling me names that I'd rather not remember. He insulted me, and I felt like shit afterward. Basically, he said I was only his, and that other men were not allowed near me.

Then we left, pretending that I was sick. I cried the whole night. When Mike's with me, he's controlling and jealous. He always has been. When we are with his friends, he's the most generous, sweet and respectful boyfriend ever. That's the only reason I've stayed with him this long. We're always with his friends, so he's nice to me most of the time.

I'll have to break up with him in a public place where he won't be able to get angry. Maybe we could go to a park. I'm getting nervous just from the thought of actually doing this. I need to calm down and try to enjoy my night.

He bought me tickets for a Muse concert tonight. I absolutely want to go. He's picking me up in an hour. Eric and Jessica are coming with us. Hopefully with them in tow, it'll be fun.

Tomorrow, I'll ask him if we can go on a walk at the Waterfront Park. I have to break up with him. I can't keep pretending I want to be with him. It's wrong, and I need to make it right, both for my sake and his.

I dress in my purple, Converse sneakers, black, skinny jeans and a black and white _s_triped tank top. I think I'm ready to go. I can already hear Mike's complaints about my clothing. "Why do you always dress like you are fifteen years old Bella?" Or, "Why do you always have to wear your damn Converse?"

I am so tired of him. I'm not a business woman, obviously, so I don't do the suit thing. He can wear his boring clothes, I couldn't care less. I never complain about his awful ties. I'm not the one working in a skyscraper in a dreary finance office.

I'm lucky enough to read books for a living: I get to review them for the head publisher. I don't need to dress up; I can do this in my pajamas if I feel like it. I can wear whatever I like; one more thing I love about my job.

Calm down, Bella, calm down.

Knock, knock, knock.

''Bella, baby, are you ready?'' He says as he comes into my apartment.

''Yeah, I'm almost done'' I respond as I'm applying my mascara.

I can hear him walking into the living room, on his way over to the bathroom where I stand. I see his reflection in the mirror as he walks up behind me.

''Seriously, those jeans accentuate your fine ass, but come on Bella, what is it that you like about these damn shoes?''

I roll my eyes. ''Mike, do you really want to have this conversation, and end up with us fighting again? Is that really what you want tonight?'' I have no patience and no time to waste fighting with him. ''Are you done now? Can we go?''

''Whatever, Bella.'' He sighs. ''Don't be so angry. It was just a question.''

''Yeah, a stupid question you've been asking me for over three years now.'' He's getting on my nerves, and we've only been together for two minutes. It's going to be one long night.

The cab's waiting for us downstairs. Mike tries to hold my hand, but I make it clear I don't want to be touched. I need a little time to calm down. I'm going to see Muse; I should be super excited, not angry. I look out of the window, trying to force a smile. Muse is my favorite band. Matthew Bellamy is kind of hot too and that's a bonus. Now, I smile. WaMu Theater, here I come.

Jessica and Eric are waiting for us at the entrance. As soon as Jessica sees us, she runs over. She's so excited she can hardly contain herself; hugging me so tightly that I can barely breathe. She makes me laugh. Jess has a very funny personality.

Mike's trying to touch me once again. He places his hand on the small of my back and gently slides it down my ass. I don't stop him this time. I don't even care.

''Come on, Jessica, we have to hurry. I want to be as close as possible to the stage.'' We leave the boys behind; I just want to be with Jess.

We have floor tickets, which mean no seats. We'll be standing, jumping and dancing in front of the band all night. I need to make sure that we'll be in the front. I'm still holding Jessica's hand firmly trying to make our way to the front. There are so many people already. We're almost there.

Lana Del Rey is opening for Muse. I've heard a little about her, but not much. When she gets on stage, I fall in love with her completely. She is so mysterious and so young, but her voice is so mature. It's breathtaking. I like her very much and plan on buying all of her songs as soon as I get home.

''What's up between you and Mike?'' Jessica asks.

I have to be careful. They were his friends before they were mine. They'll always pick his side over mine. ''Nothing, we had a little argument before we got here. That's all.''

''Are you guys alright?'' She definitely wants to know more. She's so curious, and it's killing her that I don't give away any details. I can't be rude to her; she doesn't deserve that.

''I guess we'll see.'' I say. I'm not smiling. I know what I'll be doing tomorrow. I'm done with him.

I'm dancing to Lana's voice and music, feeling much better. I like the vibes, and Mike's not as glued to me as he normally is. Jessica's dancing, though I wish she wasn't. She has no coordination, whatsoever. Jessica's suddenly looking behind me, as someone's trying to find their way through the crowd.

I feel someone touching each side of my hips. I'm thinking it's Mike, but it can't be. His grip is not as sexual as this one is. I feel every finger touching me, sending me some kind of vibration. Or is it electricity? I can't even describe it. I hold my breath and close my eyes, trying to regain control.

His hands let go, and I feel empty: drained of all the energy my body contained. I turn to look around. Who was that? I see him trying to make his way through the crowd. He's a few feet away when he stops to look at me, holding my gaze.

I just can't stop looking. He's perfect. My heart's hammering in my chest. I've never felt like this before. I feel my body falling apart. Is this love at first sight? It sure is. I can't take my eyes off him; I could look at him for the rest of my life. I feel like we are in a bubble and we only have eyes for each other. Everything around us becomes blurred.

''Hey baby, having fun?'' I hear Mike say, but I completely ignore him. I'm still staring at the perfect stranger.

''Baby, are you OK?'' Mike asks nervously.

I close my eyes for two seconds and then look at Mike. ''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I thought I saw someone I knew, '' I lie. And I'm such a bad liar.

Jessica looked at me, saw it, and saw the connection between the stranger and me. I've screwed up. Damn!

''Who... who was that?'' he asks, trying to mask his jealousy.

''I don't know. It wasn't who I thought it was, '' I say, looking away from his eyes. Looking in the other direction, I see the angel has disappeared. I'm lost.

**Edward**

Who is she? I need to know. I can't leave without knowing her name or her phone number. When I touched her, I don't know what happened, but I can still feel her on my fingers. Fuck! I'm not stupid. There really was something...something different.

"Edward, where were you man? I've been looking for you.'' Emmett asks.

''Relax bro, I was just enjoying the show.''

''Yeah, whatever; I think you were trying to get a girl. You think I don't know you, but I do.''

''Shut up Emmett, I'm not that desperate.''

''Well, ever since you dumped Tanya, you've been acting strangely. Even Jasper's noticed.''

''Don't worry, I'm fine.'' As long as I find her again, I'll be fine. I search through the crowd, and I don't see her anywhere. She can't be gone. But no one leaves in the middle of a show. She must be somewhere. I just need to find her.

I go back into the crowd with a beer in my hand. I've never wanted a beer so fucking much. I'm so afraid that I've lost her. I have to make sure I have my phone on me. If I find her, I want to be ready to ask her for her number. I still can't see her. She was so perfect; so cute with her purple converse. Fuck, I don't even know her and she's driving me crazy.

I walk around and drink my beer. There she is. I'm standing maybe ten feet away from her. I can see her face clearly, and she looks mad. Some guy's standing behind her holding her by the hips. He's whispering things in her ear, and she's constantly rolling her eyes. She's so fucking cute.

But now I have a problem: how am I supposed to talk to her if she's not alone? I just need her to notice me again. I've been standing here for twenty minutes, and she hasn't looked at me yet. I'm losing my mind. I decide to go closer. I can feel the tension growing as I get nearer. Please tell me she feels it too.

She closes her eyes, and I'm the happiest man on the planet. She feels it too. I'm almost standing in front of her when she re-opens them. I get to see her them…they are perfectly brown. I smile at her and see the guy standing behind her who is wearing a fucking tie. I laugh, and I stare back into her beautiful eyes again.

It hurts. I want to be the one standing behind her. She looks at me, biting her bottom lip and I think I've just died. I want to bite that lip so damn much. I have to control myself to not kiss her right here and now. That wouldn't end very well.

I see the tie guy pulling her against him and wrapping his arm around her waist. Asshole! He knows.

I'm seeing red. I want her to be mine. I look back at her one last time before I go back to Emmett. I won't be able to talk to her as long as she's with tie guy.

She seems to know how desperate I am. She winks at me and smiles. She is so beautiful. I could just take her picture right here and now. It would be the best portrait of my whole career.

''What the fuck, Bella, do you know him?'' Tie guy is asking her. I'm taking notes; her name is Bella.

She smiles. ''I don't.'' He tightens his arms around her. ''Unfortunately, she murmurs, loud enough for me to hear.

I have to leave before this gets out of hand. I need Rosalie's help. I have to find her immediately. The show is so loud. I love this band though. They're the best band I've ever seen live. I wish I could enjoy it a little more, but I have to fight to get what I want. It doesn't always come easy.

I see Rosalie talking to and kissing Emmett. Some things never change.

''Rose, I need a favor. I'm serious. I really need a huge favor right now. Are you in?''

''What the hell, Edward? You look like you want me to kill someone. I'm not down with that.''

''I just need you to go see the girl wearing a striped tank top. She has brown hair, brown eyes. She's with some prick wearing a tie. I need you to pretend you know her. Get her alone. I'll be waiting at the entrance of the theater, alright?''

''Geez, who is she?'' she asks. I can tell that she thinks I've lost my mind. I'll go crazy if I can't get my beautiful stranger to talk to me.

''I need to find out who she is. She's driving me fucking crazy.'' I sigh. ''Good crazy.''

''Alright, I will, but you owe me one.''

''No problem, I'll owe you anything you want. By the way, I think her name is Bella.''

''Ok. I'll meet you there, freak.''

**REC:**

**A new life by Alice Vampire. **Bella is running from her past. Can she make life start over or will the past catch up with her? Rated M for very good reasons.

**Love Through Another's Eyes by Eternally Edward's Girl. **Edward Masen has lived a life based on love, commitment and respect. Enter Kate Denali who plays by her own rules. Will a brief encounter in a bakery change Edward's path, leading him to the happily ever after he desires?

**Salacious by Cutestkidsmom. **In a world where money is power, and power is everything, Edward must stay true to the society he was raised in to, and stay true to its values. Laid back Bella is the object of his affection, and he will stop at nothing to have her, What is your life worth? Would you hand it over to a beautiful stranger for money? M for language, sexual content, and some violent situations

**Mud, Sweat & Beers by SparrowNotes24. **Boot camp in the freezing winter sounds like hell on earth, but is there anything that would make it bearable? Bring on the sexy soldiers! A little bit of fun. All Human

**Corporate Affairs by Chocaholic123**. Bella is a Management Consultant who works hard and plays harder. Edward is a Union Leader who fights for his workers' rights. She is brought in to change things at the Car Factory. He won't let her. The fight is on, attraction becomes obsession, and the lines between love and hate are blurred. BxE, AH, OOC. Rated M for eventual lemons.

**A whisper of Chaos by theonlykyla**. Bella is new in town, a self-imposed loner and sees Edward Cullen when no one else seems to be paying attention. Both have their reasons for keeping to themselves. But they find themselves drawn together inexplicably, will they be able to work through the chaos or will it destroy them both? All characters are OOC, drug use, minor abuse and mental illness. Rated M for future ref.


	2. Chapter 2

*****WARNING VIOLENCE AND STRONG LANGUAGE TOWARD THE END OF THE CHAPTER*****

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to my amazing pre reader Cared Cullen and my wonderful beta Boo1414. Without you girls, I wouldn't be here.**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my soul sister! I'm glad I have you.**

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all!**

**SM owns the characters and I own the story.**

**Bella**

Who is he? I need to know.

It's driving me crazy and apparently it's driving Mike crazy as well. I bet he didn't like it too much when he caught me staring at the stranger.

If I say I have to use the bathroom then Jess will just come with me and I don't want that, it will ruin it. She'll ask me questions and she'll tell him. I have to go alone and it's almost impossible.

Mike's holding me hostage and he won't stop kissing my neck and my hair. He's marking his territory like a dog. It's humiliating.

There's a pretty blonde girl coming toward me. She acts like she knows me but I have no damn clue who she is. She's pushing people out of her way and she hugs me and takes me out of Mike's hold. She whispers in my ear to follow her. She's smiling and all I can think is she looks like a Victoria's Secret model.

''Bella, I haven't seen you in forever. Come on, girl, you need to meet my fiancé.'' She looks over her shoulder at Mike while pulling me with her. ''I'll bring her back in five minutes, I promise.''

We walk through the crowd and she keeps my hand in hers. ''Who the hell are you?'' I ask.

''Don't kill the messenger, please. Someone wants to talk to you.'' Her face is mischievous. ''I bet you know who by now.''

It's him. He found a way to rescue me. I have this huge smile on my face. He can trap me all he wants.

''Just pretend you know me, your boyfriend's still looking at you.''

Shit!

''Where are we going?'' I ask, curiously. To be honest, I'm a little scared that Mike will find me.

''We're almost there, pretty girl!'' Me? Pretty? She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She's tall, slim, blond hair to die for and her smile is bewitching. I'm speechless.

His back is leaning against the wall. He's waiting for me and looking like a Calvin Klein ad. Part of me feels more alive than ever and another part of me feels scared shitless.

''There you go my friend; you owe me your life. Her boyfriend was about to rip my head off. I think he's a little possessive.'' She isn't joking around.

''He is, actually. Whatever it is that you have to tell me I'd suggest that you hurry.'' I look around to make sure he isn't here yet. ''He's probably on his way to find me.''

''Rose, can you make sure he isn't on his way?''

''What am I? A bodyguard? Geez, Cullen, what's wrong with you?''

I can't help but laugh.

''That's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life.'' He pauses. ''And I'm telling you this at the concert of my favorite band. Today is definitely my lucky day.'' He grins and my heart is melting. I've never believed in fairy tales but he's my prince. That's as much as I know.

''Look, I get it, you have a boyfriend but what I felt and what I'm pretty sure you felt when I touched you, well, it was like... I don't know. I'm speechless.'' He's trying to describe it. ''It was magic. I don't know. I probably look like a fucking moron right now but I'm... I don't know exactly.''

''I felt it too.'' I reassure him as I put my hand on his forearm. I needed to touch him again. I needed to feel it and know that I'm not going crazy. What we felt earlier, it was real. I feel it; the feeling is there again, tickling my fingers.

I look at my hand on his arm. I see his muscles tighten. His arms are covered with tattoos. So freak'in hot.

He pulls me closer to him; we're inches apart, looking right into each other's eyes. His green eyes are to die for and I can't breathe at this point; I close my eyes to relax and try to enjoy the moment.

I feel him getting closer and his lips brush against mine. A soft sweet kiss gradually turning into a deep passionate and demanding one. I've never been kissed like this before. I could kiss him all night for all I care. Our kiss continues and I don't want it to stop. My hands are running through his disheveled bronze hair. I'm never pulling back; his lips feel too good against mine.

''Cullen, he's coming.'' Rosalie shouts.

He instantly pulls back and abruptly leaves. I'm feeling lost.

''I'll get her number.'' She takes her phone from the inside of her purse and she waits for me.

''My phone number is 206-555-7854.''

''Bella, what are you doing? You missed your favorite song. Come on, now.'' Mike takes my hand and pulls me to him.

''Wait, Bella, you said 206-555-7864? Is that right?''

The music is so loud. I know she got the first six digits right. ''7854.'' And, like that, I'm back in the theater and I'm not even sure if she heard me.

I'm so mad at Mike for acting like a complete moron. I can't take this anymore. I just can't. I try to get my hand out of his grip but he's holding me so tightly that it hurts.

''Let go of my hand, Mike, you're hurting me.'' I urge, tears running down my face.

''Bella, come on. Are you seriously going to cry here? I paid two hundred bucks for your damn ticket and you're crying?''

''I'm crying because of you, Mike. You're hurting me; you're treating me like shit in front of my friend. I've had enough of your crap today.'' Tears are rolling down my cheeks. I'm so angry. ''I've had enough of your shit, I'm done with you, Mike, I'm fucking done.'' I start to leave. I won't get to see the end of the concert.

He grabs my hand, trying to force me to stay. I'm sure I'm going to bruise. ''Don't touch me or I'll have security kick your ass. It's your choice.''

He lets me go. ''I'm not done with you, Bella.'' His tone was full of anger and sadness.

He didn't see it coming. He had warned me a couple of times in the past that he would never let me leave him. I was entering a war zone. I know he thinks I can't live without him because he's all I have, but I'm pretty sure I'll survive. I'll need time but I'll survive it, no doubt. He just won't let this happen easily.

''Well... I am.'' I spit back at him. ''Get over your damn self, Mike.''

I turn and leave. My hands are trembling. I only have ten bucks on me. Not enough to get home. I'm crying, and I probably look like a mess. I see the blond girl out of the corner of my eye but I'm not sure if she saw me. I look back just to make sure that Mike's not following me. He's not.

I'm sitting on a bench outside the theatre. I'm trying to calm down. I know that if I wait for Mike to get out I'll be forced to go back home with him. That's not what I want. I want Cullen. God, I'm so ridiculous. I don't even know him.

I decide to go over to the bar across the street. I'll just get a beer and think for ten minutes. I'll pay the cab with my credit card, that's all. Apparently, it's ladies night; a buck a beer. This could end badly. I order a beer and drink it slowly. I'm thinking about the unforgettable kiss and I'm sure I'm blushing. I hope that Blondie was able to get the phone number correctly. I should've gone looking for her, but I'm an idiot, what else can I say? I didn't expect the night to end like this. It's terrible; pathetic, actually.

Just as I was going to order my second beer, the bartender placed it in front of me. His treat. I smile at him and nod thanks. I start to think...I'm in Seattle, trying to make a living. I just completed my studies which is the whole reason why I moved here. Up until tonight I had three friends that I can now forget about. So, I'm basically alone in this big city where only the bartender cares. Great!

By the time I'm drinking my fifth beer, I see people coming out of the theater. The show must be over. I'm looking through the crowd, I thought I might see Mike with Eric and Jessica, but I don't. I'm starting to think that I really need to get home now because I'm dizzy. I didn't have time to eat before the concert so the beers are really taking effect. This is not good. I make my way out of the bar and I wait for a taxi.

''Bella, what are you doing here?'' A female asks.

I turn to look around wondering who it is. It's the blonde girl from the concert.

''I'm waiting for a cab, can't... can't you see?" I trip over my own shoes and end up at her feet, on my knees. She helps me to stand and she grabs her phone.

''Where are you, Cullen? I need you to get your ass over here, NOW. I'm at the bar.'' She puts her arm around my shoulders, making sure I don't trip a second time. How embarrassing.

''Wait… Wait... who did you call?'' Oh my God! She called him. This is a total nightmare.

''You'll see. He's going to take you home before you hurt yourself again.'' She rolls her eyes at me.

We remain quiet. I have way too many excuses going through my mind. I just need to find a way out. A BMW pulls up in front of us and he, Cullen, gets out. His eyes are in shock. He didn't plan this and neither did I.

''She had a few drinks, just get her home.''

''What happened to you tonight? Why are you here by yourself and why are you drunk?'' He's concerned.

''I dumped him. It's over.'' My eyes are tearing up and I don't know why. This is, I mean, he is exactly what I want. His arm around me feels so good. I feel safe.

''Come on, get in the car. I'll drive you home. Where do you live ?''

''The Bellevue Tower.''

''Let me know if you think you'll be sick, ok? I actually like my car.'' Edward mentions.

Is he serious? I'm not that drunk or am I? ''Don't worry.''

''Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.''

''Just get me home, please.'' I'm so tired.

He turns on the music and it's Muse playing. I know he's looking at me every five seconds and I don't mind. I just can't believe that I'm sitting in his car. All of the beers I drank are really affecting my judgement and I only want him to touch me.

He parks his car at the entrance of the Bellevue Tower. He gets out and walks around to my door. He offers me his hand. I hesitate**...** as I look up at him, and I notice he's grinning. I take another look at his hand before taking it.

''It's the South Tower, room 706.'' I say before he asks.

We get on the elevator and he pushes on button seven. He never releases my hand and the feeling is there again. My hand feels warm, he feels good. I wish I lived on the last floor so I could stay with him longer.

We're here; he's walking next to me; still holding my hand. When we get to my door I release him to get my keys. I step inside but he stays out. He won't come in unless I invite him in. Polite!

''Would you like to come in?'' I ask shyly. I'm not sure if I really want him in. I mean, this could be a disaster or the total opposite. I'm hoping for the total opposite.

He comes in, smiling like he's the winner of the lottery. He puts his hands around my waist and he just holds me. We just want to feel it again, the connection.

''Well, well, well... That was fast, Bella. You dumped me for this shithead.''

This is bad; this is a DISASTER in the making.

I push Edward out the door and close it quickly. I don't give Edward or Mike time to react.

''Mike, what are you doing here, I told you I'm done. I meant it. It's over. I'm not going to get back together with you, okay?'' I'm scared, so fucking scared.

''You must be fucking kidding me, right? You're nothing without me; you have no friends, no family. You only have your job and this place. You never go out; you are a hermit, a loner. I'm all you have. You can't just throw me away.''

''Actually, I can and I am. Just leave, now, please and give me my key back. All the codes will be changed in the morning, so don't even try to get back in.'' I say to him.

''Fucking bitch. Who was that guy? It's the guy from the concert, right? Are you going to fuck him ,too?''

He's seriously mad. His face is scarlet red and his eyes are scaring the shit out of me. My hands are trembling and if he approaches me again, my whole body will be too. I hope Cullen is gone; I don't want him to hear Mike. It's humiliating.

''Answer me!'' He screams. He's standing two inches away from my face. I'm about to start crying at this point.

I look at his eyes, trying to connect with the Mike I know, but he's long gone. ''No, of course not.''

''You're a fucking lying bitch.'' He screams at me.

I close my eyes. He's going to hit me, I know he will. No point in trying to escape, it'll just get worse when he catches me. He hits my left cheek with the back of his hand. The force behind it is so strong that I'm thrown on the floor. I'm crying and begging him to stop. He's about to the kick me in the ribs when the door bursts open and slams into the wall. Cullen's now facing Mike and he looks dangerous, they both do. I don't want to see this.

''Cullen, just leave, please.'' I don't want him getting hurt.

''Bella, why don't you go in the kitchen?'' Cullen orders. His eyes are terrifying.

''Please, Cullen.'' I'm begging.

'I'm not leaving, Bella. He is.'' He looks at me, his eyes piercing through mine, telling me silently that he is protecting me.

At that moment, Mike tries to hit Cullen in the face but he stops him and hits him first. Cullen's a lot taller and obviously stronger than Mike, and he easily grabs him by the neck and he pushes him out the apartment. He closes and locks the door.

He turns to look at me. His knuckles are bleeding. The side of my face is on fire and I'm crying. This is so not how I wanted to spend this night.

''I'm not leaving you, Bella, not after what just happened. Okay?" He leans over me and helps me up. He makes sure I'm not hurt and he lifts me in his arms and slowly puts me down on my couch in the living room.

''Do you have ice or something cold?''

"In the kitchen.'' I say, and I'm about to go, but he stands and starts walking in the direction. This is so wrong, I feel like a complete moron. I can't stop crying.

''Hold it on your face Bella, I don't want you to have any bruises.'' He gently places my hair behind my ear and kisses me on my forehead. ''I'm sorry I went through all your cupboards. I was trying to find some Tylenol or Advil. Here take two.'' He hands me a glass of water. Edward gently places his palm against my cheek. He levels my eyes to his. ''I'm sorry; I know this is entirely my entire fault. I was acting like a fool at the concert. I didn't think, I was being selfish.''

He's feeling guilty but it's not his fault. Mike's just angry at me for breaking up with him.

''I was going to break up with him tomorrow but then I saw you, we kissed and he was being an ass, again, so I dumped him right after I left you.'' I try to hold back the tears. ''It's not your fault at all. I was there too, I could've pushed you away, but I didn't.'' A little smile is making its way on my face. ''It was the best kiss I've ever had.''

He blinks and takes my hand in his. ''I'm sorry that he hit you; I shouldn't have let it happen. I'm sorry.'' He kisses the hand he's holding.

I can't help but smile. ''Thank you.'' For everything, for saving my life, for existing.

He stays silent for a while. ''If you want, I could call Rosalie, maybe she could spend the night with you or something?'' He looks at his watch. ''You could talk about it, you know between girls. I don't know.'' He hesitates. ''Or you could call one of your friends.''

''No, it's fine. Thanks for the offer and you heard him, I don't have friends, I'm alone here.''

''Or I could sleep on the couch, just to make sure he doesn't come back.''

I'm not saying no to this. ''Yeah, that sounds better.'' I squeeze his hand. I can no longer smile; I think my face is swollen. This is really bad.

''You are trembling, Bella. I think you should take a bath and relax for a while. I'll stay here and watch TV.''

Yeah. I could really use a bath and some alone time. ''Sure, that's a good idea, actually.''

I'm standing naked in my bathroom. I remember just a few hours ago how I thought I looked pretty. Now, I look like shit. My mascara is all over my face; my left cheek is in a really bad shape. Mike only hit me once but he didn't miss his target, which was my face.

And Cullen, he's sitting in my living room watching TV. I think I'd rather die than have him see me like this.

There's nothing better, more comforting than a hot bath. I add vanilla and lilac essential oils to the water. I may look like shit but I'm allowed to smell good.

What would my dad think of me? What would he do about this situation? He would either kill or arrest Mike. He never really liked him. I should've listened to him on this one. I miss my dad, so much. He was the only good parent I had and he had to die. Stupid cancer. He could've been killed at work, but he was always careful and people really liked him as a Police Chief. He was a great man, a respectful man, but God had other plans for him apparently.

And Renee, I haven't talked to her in months. I'm not even sure where she's at. She doesn't care about me. Last time I saw her was at Dad's funeral, two years ago. I spoke to her once on the phone after the funeral. It doesn't surprise me though, after they got divorced, she started acting like a cougar. She started dating younger men and got married twice after divorcing my dad. So, it's not like I'm going to contact her and ask for advice.

I've had enough with the thinking and enough with the bath. I need to get out or I'll fall asleep in here. I get up and I reach for my towel. I so wish it was warm. I wrap it around my body as I step out the bath.

Wow, my head is spinning; I can't get a hold of anything. My vision's blurry. I'm losing my balance, I'm going to slip, I just know it. Shit. I hit my head on the corner of the vanity.

''God, damn it.'' I shout at myself. I think I'm gonna be sick. I just got out of the bath, there's no way I'm going to cover myself with my own vomit. I crawl to the toilet bowl and I let it all out. The towel's sitting on my waist; I'm trying to hold my hair out of the way. This is really bad.

... Chapter 3 will be out saturday!

**REC:**

**Life by Choice by Alice Vampire. **This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea. I LOVE IT

**A new life by Alice Vampire. **Bella is running from her past. Can she make life start over or will the past catch up with her? AU, AH. This story has been reposted and extended. Rated M for very good reasons.

**The Gentlemen by Masteraskim. **Bella Dwyer was an average girl until tragedy strikes and her life is turned upside-down by the mysterious organization known only as "The Gentlemen". Bella must learn to navigate the web of intrigue these power-brokers weave around her and decide once and for all who she can trust before time runs out for her and her new allies. Rated M for language and violence.

One of my favorite complete FF: **Metal Pointe by theonlykyla collab with Bnjwl**; PunkRockward and Ballerinella have known each other their whole lives, they want to love each other but many twists, turns and bad decisions stand between them. Is love enough? Rated M for drug use, adult language and lemons


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**You can join my group on facebook, MissJude FanFiction. I would love to see you there :)  
**

**Thanks to my amazing pre reader Cared Cullen and my wonderful beta Boo1414. They are so important to me! Without them, the story wouldn't be as good. **

**I added a few things prior to posting because the chapter was way too short.**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my soul sister! I'm glad I have you. You are my rock! MY DIAMOND!**

**OK and also, this chapter is for Twimoments aka Jackie B. You make me smile!**

**Huge hug to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all!**

**SM owns the characters and I just play with them.**

**Edward**

I try to relax a while Bella's taking her bath. I don't know how long she will be in there and I don't want to fall asleep before she does either. I've been in a similar situation before, she'll need my support and I have to be there for her. It's that easy. I just can't leave her alone. I want to make sure that she's doing fine before I leave tomorrow. The idea of leaving Bella is already painful. I don't know what to think of it.

What the hell's going on in there? I heard some noise, and now what? Is she sick or something? I knock on the door twice and open the door.

HOLY SHIT! Her breasts are bare. ''Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to… hmm... Sorry.'' I try not to look again but I just can't. _Come on Edward. Stop._ I take a towel from the towel holder on the wall and I wrap it around her shoulders. I release her hair from her hand and hold it for her. With the other hand, I rub circles on her back. She keeps vomiting, and by the sound of it, and the look on her face, it seems painful.

After more than thirty seconds of silence, I take it that she's done. I get up to get her something to rinse her face with. She's got to be exhausted. No doubt of that. I know I am.

''Do you want to go to your bed now? I think you should.'' She looks tired**, **her face is pale and void of emotion.

''Yeah, I think I will.'' She can hardly get up by herself. I put my arm around her waist, and hold her next to me. I don't want her to fall again.

She's holding the towel over her breasts as she sits on her bed. ''Cullen, do you mind giving me a t-shirt from the third drawer, and underwear from the first one?''

''I don't mind, I'll be right back.'' I open the third drawer and grab a Hello Kitty t-shirt. I'm actually surprised that she owns one. I take a look in the first drawer; I see thongs, lace, cotton, sheer. I pick a pair of pink boy cut cotton underwear. I go back to her side and help her get to bed. She is so fucking sexy; I just can't believe how lucky I am to be standing here.

''I'll be on the couch if you need me for anything.'' I don't know what to do or say. Should I kiss her cheek? I'm not used to this.

''Cullen?'' Every time she says my name, my body reacts. She is driving me fucking crazy.

''Yes?''

''Come here...closer.'' I do as I'm told. ''Stay with me.'' She whispers. Her voice is so sweet and small. How can I say no? That would be impossible. She moves and gives me room. ''I feel safe with you. I just want you closer.''

''Hmmm ... OK... sure.'' I feel like a teenager now. '' Is it ok with you if I take off my jeans?'' I pause. ''I don't want you to be uncomfortable.''

''No, of course not.'' She's laughing and it sounds so good to my ears. ''You saw me at the concert; I thought I was, you know, looking great. You've kissed me. You've seen my boyfriend, I...I mean ex-boyfriend, losing his shit on me. You've seen me vomit out my entire insides, and you definitely saw my boobs. I think you've seen a lot more than you're supposed to in one night. '' She smiles. ''If you want it to be fair, you can even take your shirt off.''

''I might scare you.'' Tattoos, piercings, she doesn't seem like the type.

''Why would you scare me?'' She looks curious.

''I've been told that I sometimes intimidate people.'' Well, maybe not her. I take off my shirt and let it fall on the floor. She is looking at me with her brown eyes and she sees right through me. She seems to understand now. Tattoos are covering not only my arms as she probably thought, but my torso and back.

''You don't scare me, Cullen. I'll just need time to read you in the morning. You are like an open book, and I need to read your story. But _that_, I mean come on, the tattoos I get it, but the pierced nipples, that must have hurt like hell.''

''Yes, it did.'' I can't help but remember the pain. ''I thought I was going to pass out. Emmett almost did.''

''Mmhmm...''

''Sleep, Bella, we'll talk in the morning.'' I look at her and I realized that I'm already feeling something for her. She is so damn beautiful, it hurts.

I place the pillow under my head, and she rolls closer to me. Her head is on my chest and her legs are intertwined with mine. I didn't expect that, but to be honest, I'm not even sure she realizes what she is doing. I don't care; I'm loving every second of it. I place my arm around her shoulders and kiss her forehead. I'm being careful not to touch the fragile side of her face. I just wish I could take all her pain away.

I can't sleep; I can't stop looking at her. She is so beautiful but full of so much hurt. I hope she makes a full recovery, not only physically but mentally.

I remember my sister Alice talking about love at first sight. When she first met and talked to Jasper, she said she had felt it. She said she felt her whole life being connected to his, that it wasn't under her control.

I feel like this with Bella. I've known her for only a few hours and we've been through a lot already. I feel like my life needs her, my soul too. On the other hand, there's an inner voice telling me to relax and take it easy that I just need some sleep and that in the morning; I will come back to my senses.

I'm still looking at her, her lips, her long eyelashes, and her perfect skin as I feel my eyelids getting heavier. I love the idea of falling asleep looking at an angel. I'm just hoping she's not a broken angel.

UmS

I really, really need to take a piss, but I don't want to risk waking her up. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold it though. I've been awake for a while now, just looking at her. The photographer in me is noticing every curve of her body: how I could make her look divine in a photo shoot, and the tattoo I wish I could see on her. I'm just daydreaming. I won't ask her to change anything if I ever get to see her again after today. I could so easily fall madly in love with her.

She's starting to move; I think she's stretching. I see her opening her eyes very slowly. She doesn't seem sure of anything. I hope she's not going to be sick again. Her brown eyes are looking at me. She's definitely blushing. I think it's hilarious.

''Are you all right, Bella?''

She's rubbing her eyes, probably making sure she's not dreaming, but then I see pain on her face.

''If I were you, I would put some ice on it again.'' I wait for her to say something but she doesn't. ''Are you OK, Bella? Do you want me to go? Say something, please?''

''I'm fine, really. I'm just surprised to see how hot you look when you wake up.''

''Wow... OK... I didn't expect that, but thanks... You look good as well.''

''Shut up Cullen, I look like shit, half my face is all swollen, and I don't even think I can smile. It hurts.''

''Ice. I'm going to get you ice.'' I pull myself out of the sheets. I can feel her looking at me. I'm just wearing my boxer and as a man, I know I can be attractive. I don't want to seem superficial but I've been offered to model quite a few times, but I prefer to be behind the camera.

''Cullen?'' She's about to ask me something, and, for some reason, that makes me fucking nervous. ''Thank you... for everything.'' She is sitting in the middle of the bed with a really bad case of bed head. Even looking like she does, she is seducing me in a way I never thought was possible.

''No problem, baby.'' Baby? Really, Cullen. Loser.

I walk out of the bedroom, and all I think about is how badly I need to use the bathroom. I could have gone to her master bathroom, but then again it would feel weird, I don't know. There has to be another one. I take a quick tour and find it. On my way out, I'm astonished to see the quantity of books she owns. It's incredible. I'm having a hard time believing that she's read all of them…there must be hundreds. I'm impressed. I find everything from Shakespeare to Nora Roberts, Nicholas Sparks, Sylvia Day, James Patterson. She has quite the collection but she doesn't seem to have a genre. I think she reads anything that can be read.

''There you go. Hold it against your face.'' I hand her a bag of ice. ''It's none of my business, but I think you should call the police and file a report.'' I can't know for sure, but I think she stopped breathing. She's looking at me with tears coming down from her eyes.

''I think I should too... That's what my dad would've suggested.''

I get the feeling her dad is not around anymore, maybe not even alive. I remember the words Mike said last night…"_You are nothing without me; you have no friends, no family. You only have your job and this place. You never go out; you are a hermit, a loner. I am all you have."_ I see fear on her face. She must be really scared. Her ex seemed like a total ass: possessive and jealous.

''Maybe you should even ask for a restraining order. It would be safer for you.''

I've just met her, I don't even know if we have a future. I want to hope we do but I have no clue of what's coming. One thing I know, I want her safe and as long as he's around, I fear that she's not safe. I'm not going to pretend that I'm a superhero. I don't want to fight him; it's not the type of person I am. But I think, for sure, she should get some kind of legal security. The only thing I can do, at this point, is suggest it to her and give her my opinion.

''I'm not really what you were hoping for, huh? Admit it?'' She says the words without meeting my gaze. I think she's ashamed of who she is, and what happened last night. She shouldn't doubt herself since she had no control over the situation.

''You are exactly what I thought. You are smart; I can tell by all the books you own.'' I touch her hand with mine, trying to get her attention. I want her to look at me and be proud of who she is. ''You are sensitive, and you are beautiful. Probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen.'' I take a few seconds to see her reactions, she smiles lightly. ''You have a beautiful smile and when I saw you last night, when I touched you at the concert, I was able to take a look at your soul. You're an incredible person, never doubt yourself. ''

She's blushing again, and I love it so damn much. It's the perfect shade of red and it adds to her cuteness.

There she is biting her lips again. I have to look away before I kiss her, because if I do, it won't be pretty this time, it won't be gentle.

I may not be able to stop myself.

**REC:**

**Life by Choice by Alice Vampire. **This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea. I LOVE IT

**A new life by Alice Vampire. **Bella is running from her past. Can she make life start over or will the past catch up with her? AU, AH. This story has been reposted and extended. Rated M for very good reasons.

I am reading **Help Wanted **right now by **Jaxon22**. IT'S AMAZING! Pound of Flesh too, one of my favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Happy New Year Everyone! Lets start 2013 with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to my SUPER AMAZING AND TALENTED pre reader Cared Cullen and my WONDERFUL AND AMAZING beta Boo1414. They are so important to me! Without them, the story wouldn't be as good. **

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your hard work and devotion to help me. You are my soul sister! I'm glad I have you. You are my rock! MY DIAMOND!**

**You can all join my facebook group MissJude FanFiction.**

**Huge hug and wet kiss to my friends at JUF and JNF. I love you all!**

**SM owns the characters and I just play with them and add tattoos.**

**Rosalie**

I haven't heard from Cullen since last night. I didn't hear him come in either. I have to admit that I'm worried. Since Tanya, he's been acting differently. She totally used him. She needed a career boost and she only had to get him to take a few shots to get it. As soon as she got her pictures, she was gone, never to be heard from again. With his connections, he could have destroyed her career. I guess he isn't mean enough. I would have done it, that's for sure.

Emmett's watching the Mariners game on the flat screen. I'd rather not distract him during a game, but I have to ask if he's heard any news from Cullen. I scratch the hair at the back of his head. He loves it.

''Em, have you heard from Edward since last night?''

He looks at me; he's surprised that I'm asking. ''Hmm, no, I didn't and I didn't even hear him come in last night. I stayed up until 4am, and I didn't hear his door or anything. Do you want me to call him, Rose?''

''No, it's fine.'' I can't hide that I'm worried. It's just us three, for now. Jasper and Alice are away.

Maybe I should text him; he's normally pretty fast with texting. I guess it's my only option for now.

_Cullen, where are you? Are you ok?_

I wait patiently... Ding!

_**I'm OK. I'm with Bella. She had a rough night. Her ex is a total ass.**_

Thank God, he's fine. Edward's like brother to me. I hope he's not getting into any trouble because of that girl.

_**Just be careful, ok? I don't want you getting hurt or anything.**_

I don't know her; she seems like a sweet girl, but her boyfriend, he looked like a psycho. The way he pulled her away from me was disturbing and creepy. It's not like I was trying to steal her.

_**Yeah, don't worry too much Rose. I'm at her place right now trying to fix things, or whatever.**_

This doesn't sound very convincing, but I'll trust him. He's old enough to deal with his own problems. I have to stop protecting him. Emmett doesn't understand why I am so protective of his brother. I've known him since we were five, and he's just too nice to people. I feel like they're always trying to take advantage of him. I know he looks tough and all, but that's just an image.

The relationship he had with his father was never easy. Emmett was always the good son; he did well in school, and he is now owner of a few businesses. Alice was the little sister; she had everything she wanted. She was a little princess. She was good at just about everything she touched. But Edward was an artist; he didn't fit. From tattoo artist, to painter, to photographer, it was never up to his dad's standards. He won't say it, but I know it's been hard on him.

From what Emmett told me, their mother was just like Edward, and one day, she had had enough of their dad. She just left. She took some money and left a note. That's all. They never heard from her again. Their dad got a letter from a lawyer one day, saying that she had passed away in a car accident in Italy. She had married an Italian. Emmett was upset, but Edward, he didn't say anything. He just got a huge portrait of her on his chest. _Freak_.

Plus, I owe him my life. He saved me... and for that, I will be forever grateful.

**Bella**

"This is not love. It is a crime... You can't look the other way just because you have not experienced domestic violence with your own flesh." - Selma Hayek

I have to file a report. He hit me. I need to call the police out of respect for my dad. He would've never accepted that kind of behavior towards me. _Never_. I have a witness; Cullen. It'll be alright. I keep repeating that in my head.

I called them twenty minutes ago; they should arrive any minute now. Cullen's holding my hand. He hasn't kissed me since last night at the concert. I really wish he would, but I just think he is trying to be good now. I'm sure he will before the end of the day; I can be persuasive. I can't help but smile, and even blush, at the thought of kissing him.

''Don't worry about it; you're doing the right thing. You need to be safe. I need you to be safe. I can't help but think of what could have happened last night if I hadn't stopped him.'' He rubs his hands over his face.

''He's such an asshole, hitting someone so defenseless. He is... I don't know Bella... but I'm so fucking happy that I threw him out.''

''I'm sorry you had to go through that. I don't think it's fair.'' I keep looking at my watch. ''Maybe you have time to take a shower if you want. Anyways, I'll have to explain what happened, so I should be fine if they arrive before you're done.''

''Yeah, well, I don't think I can refuse the offer. A shower sounds pretty fucking good right now.''

We both get up at the same time. He follows me to my master bathroom. I give him a towel and everything else he may need.

''Wait a second, beautiful!'' I look at him wondering what's going on. ''Come here, come closer.''

I do as he says, and he wraps his arm around me and he holds me tightly against him. I know he's looking at me, waiting for me to look back. I just know it, I can feel it. I slowly lift my eyes to meet his, and my heart is melting; literally. I'm not sure yet what I see in him. Savior? Love? Friendship? I don't know.

He frames my face delicately so as not to hurt me, and his lips meet mine. This is the most romantic kiss I've had in awhile. Last night's kiss was all about need, sexual tension. It was so bad, but so good at the same time. This kiss is smooth, tender, and so delicious. I kiss him back, knowing it's too soon, but I want more. I need control. I hold him by the belt of his jeans, and it takes all my willpower to not unzip them. Trying to concentrate on the kiss and nothing else, I gently bite his bottom lip, and he goes crazy. He loves it. His tongue is brushing against mine, touching and twirling. God, I don't want it to end. He tastes so sweet; it's so good. I slip my hand under his t-shirt. I have to touch his skin. He's warm and he smells so good. My hands are caressing his abs and he seems to love it. I deepen the kiss, taking control over him.

''Wow, please stop, Bella we don't have enough time for this but, believe me, I fucking want to.'' He whispers in my ear.

''I know...sorry...''I try to catch my breath. ''My fault this time.''

''I don't want to hurt you. The police officers are coming, and I really want a cold shower right now.'' He's smiling and it's so beautiful.

I take a look below his waist, and to my surprise, he really did enjoy our kissing session. There is clearly a bulge under his pants. If I could smile, I would, but I'm pretty sure I'm blushing right now, so the result is the same. He wants me just as much as I want him.

''Sorry about that.'' I say while I'm looking at his lips, ready for another kissing session.

''There's nothing to be sorry about.'' He kisses my forehead and heads for the bathroom.

Geez! I don't even know him, but I'm ready to break all the rules. This is so not like me. I try to keep busy while he's in the shower. I make coffee, not even knowing if he'll want some. I hope so, otherwise, I'll offer some to the officers. Normally, I would offer him something to eat, but I really don't think I can eat right now. I'm way too nervous. I won't be able to keep it down. I don't want to vomit in front of him for a second time in less than twenty-four hours. I've been humiliated enough already.

He is walking out my room. I don't want to stare, but he's shirtless and super hot. I can't help but look at the huge portrait he has inked on his chest. It's a beautiful woman. The tattoo is so realistic, it looks like a picture. He puts his shirt on before I have a chance to ask. I offer him coffee and we sit at my kitchen table. He can sense that I'm nervous, but he doesn't say much.

''You smell like a girl, so cute.''

Again, his smile appears. ''Are you making fun of me?''

I am, and I'm not sorry about it.

_knock knock knock_

They are here. I'm so nervous that I can't move; every muscle in my body suddenly froze. Cullen sees my reaction and goes for the door.

They have papers in hand. They're ready, and I'm not. They explain the procedure, and I'm a little shaken by the situation. Tears roll down my cheeks. Cullen is supportive and holds my hand. All I can see is Mike, and how crazy he looked. I had never seen him like that before. I had seen mad, but this was out of control mad. Cullen does most of the talking. I explained my part, and he explains the part where he became involved.

-Isabella Marie Swan, born September 13th, 1988, do you declare that Mike Newton, born June 3rd, 1988, assaulted you on the night of August 2nd, 2012, at approximately 11:45 pm? You state that he hit you on the left side of your face, is that right?

-Yes.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, born June 20th, 1984, do you declare that you heard, but did not witness, said altercation between Isabella Marie Swan and Mike Newton, and that you intervened when the victim was hit by said aggressor? You state that when you entered the apartment, you saw the victim, Isabella Marie Swan, on the floor, and that the aggressor tried to hit you. You hit him and forced him out of the apartment, is that right?

-Yes.

They are talking and talking. I have a headache, and I can't take it anymore. I know Cullen's asking about a restraining order. I'm not convinced that it will be necessary. I'm hoping that Mike got the message.

The police officer gives Cullen a form to fill out regarding the restraining order, just in case I change my mind. I think the report will be enough to scare the shit out of Mike. I don't think he will try to hit or contact me again. Well, I hope not. The officers take pictures of my swollen face. I think my red and puffy eyes will make it look even worse. More dramatic.

They leave and I finally feel better.

We're quiet for a few minutes, and I feel terrible to have him involved in this story. He saved me, and I'm forever grateful, but he shouldn't have to go through this because of me. We're cuddling on my couch. It feels too soon, but so good at the same time. I can't think straight when I'm around him.

''So, should I call you Edward?'' I ask.

''Coming from your lips, it never sounded better, Isabella.''

I kiss the corner of his lips. ''Well, in my case, I'd rather you called me Bella.'' I continue kissing his lips. I just can't control myself.

**REC:**

**A new life by Alice Vampire. AMAZING! **Bella is running from her past. Can she make life start over or will the past catch up with her? AU, AH. This story has been reposted and extended. Rated M for very good reasons.

**In plain sight by Dishie. **At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?

**Professionally Personal by DH78. ****TATTWARD ALERT******Aspiring tattoo artist, Bella Swan works a nine-to-five job at Cullen Energy, Inc. When forced to work with the cold, elusive, and very hot CEO, she discovers they have something in common. Can she keep things professional personal? E/B Humor/Romance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to my SUPER pre reader Cared Cullen and my SUPER beta Boo1414. They are so important to me! Without them, the story wouldn't be as good.**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your hard work and devotion to help me. You are my soul sister! I'm glad I have you. You are my rock! MY DIAMOND!**

**You can all join my facebook group MissJude FanFiction.**

**Huge hug and wet kiss to my friends at JUF and JNF. I love you all!**

**SM owns the characters and I just play with them and add tattoos.**

**Edward**

Bella promised me she would call me if she needed something. I told her to lock her door, and keep it locked unless she's certain who's on the other side. I hope she does.

I'm on my way out of the elevators, and I'm exhausted. I've just spent the most beautiful night of my life with an angel. I really hope I'll get to see Bella again soon; I feel as though we are so connected and it's scary. I had to stop her. As much as I want her, she has to get better physically and emotionally, first. Because when we do have sex, I'll want it all. I don't want any part of her thinking about that asshole. I want Bella all to myself.

''Hey, Shithead.'' I hear someone screaming behind me. I turn around just to see who the hell it is. It's tie guy, Mike. Shit. I thought we were done with him. What the hell does he want from me now?

I decide to keep walking, I don't want any more problems with him; he's so not worth it. I'm standing beside my car by the time he catches up to me.

''I bet you fucked her all night. Didn't it feel weird to fuck her and smell another man's cologne on her sheets?''

''I didn't fuck her, as you would say. I put ice on her swollen face and I comforted her all night. We just filed a report on your ass, so if I were you, I would back the fuck up, before you have Seattle's finest on your ass. Got it?'' I spit in his face, I'm so irritated right now. Adrenaline's pumping through my veins. Calm down Cullen, he's not worth it.

I have to leave before this gets out of hand. I know I shouldn't turn my back on him. He's like a predator; he just wants me out of the way.

''Take that, shithead.'' He yells, as he hits me from behind.

Asshole.

''Come on, you're going to hit me now? Wasn't it enough for you to hit the girl you supposedly loved?''

People around us are staring at him. You can see that he's humiliated; he fakes a smile, and pretends he doesn't care. I get in my car and leave him standing there. The adrenaline is kicking in. I am not the type of person who doesn't fight back. I didn't know I had that much control. Maybe today was his lucky day.

I need to talk to Bella to make sure she's safe. I dial the number, and hope she answers.

''Bella, if you haven't done so already, lock your door.'' I order.

''Wh..I...why?'' She demands nervously. I can hear her walking to her door making sure it is locked.

''Mike Newton was downstairs. He was waiting for one of us. I don't know... Just be careful, okay? Call me if you need me.'' My hands are shaking on the steering wheel. I'm glad I didn't fight with him. I should have, God knows I wanted to, but he's nothing but trouble and I don't need any of that.

''Yes, I will.''

''Bella?'' I want all her attention.

''Yes, Edward?''

''Be safe.''

I'm glad she changed her security code this morning. I know she'll be safe as long as she stays inside. She's supposed to have her locks changed as well. This is so fucked up.

I finally meet the girl I've been waiting years for, and she's so beautiful, so pure, and this asshole had to take her innocence away from her. I could tell by the look in her eyes how grateful she was that I kicked him out. I could also see how much she hated him, and how much pain she felt that I had to see it.

I truly hope he hasn't hit her like that before. There is no excuse for that type of behavior. He is just a fucking prick, and I feel like ripping his head off. I need to distract myself or I'll just turn around. I'll bet Emmett's already left for work, but Rose is probably home. I'll just stop by her house first. She really seemed nervous when she texted me.

UmS

''Edward Cullen refusing to fight? Did I hear right?'' Rose doesn't believe a word I'm saying.

''I told you, Rose, this guy's crazy, like mentally ill, crazy. I didn't want to risk it. It wasn't like a fight in a bar. This guy wants me ... I don't know. It just didn't seem like the smart thing to do."

She's laughing, which surprises me. ''Well, in less than twenty-four hours this girl has changed you more than I have in the last twenty-four years.'' She sighs. ''Well, that's good. I mean, if she has that kind of influence on you.''

''It's a lot more than influence; I've never felt like this before. It's like she owns me or something.'' I rub my face, trying to make it clear in my head, but I don't know what's going on. It's all so confusing.

''Soul mate?''

I smile. ''Something like that.'' Could I already be in love with her? Maybe, I can't help it.

''Will I get to meet her soon?''

''I hope so. I have a shoot in New York, though. I'm leaving Monday...so I hope I'll see her before I leave.''

''Cullen, why don't you invite her?''

Is she crazy? I don't want to scare her away.

''Nah, too soon.''

''You should at least ask her.''

''We'll see.'' I'm not so sure about it, though I would love to have her by my side. It's a photo shoot for a magazine; I could probably bring her with me. The idea is appealing... and I could have her all to myself.

**Bella**

''New York? Are you kidding me?''

''I know it's... hmm. It's a little too soon, but I just thought you might like the distraction.'' I could hear in his voice that he was hopeful. He wanted me to go with him to make sure I was safe.

''When are you leaving?'' I ask. I need to know if I can make it work with my schedule.

''Monday. The flight leaves at 1 am.''

''Geez, Edward, that's a little last minute, don't you think?''

''I know...''

''All right.'' I say before he can go on.

''You're coming?'' He suddenly sounds way too happy.

''Yes.'' I respond with a huge grin on my face, happy it doesn't hurt anymore.

''I'll get you a ticket and hmm, we are going to stay at the Marriott Marquis in Times Square. Is that alright?"

Is he serious? How can you go wrong with a Marriott? He had me at New York. ''It sounds great Edward. I really didn't expect that when you called.''

''Yeah, well Rose thought I...well...I thought it would be good for you to go out a little, you know, get a little distraction. I'll have to work most of the day on Monday but I should be done around dinner and we can spend Tuesday together.''

I'll take what I can have. I just love to be around him, even if it's only for thirty seconds.

''OK, I'll find something to do during the day. It's New York, there has to be something interesting somewhere. I could just spend my day in a library, like the one in the movie You've Got Mail with Meg Ryan.''

There are so many things I could do. Statue of Liberty, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the Museum of Modern Art and Central Park. I really hope that we will have time for a walk in Central Park, it's so romantic.

He's laughing. ''Whatever makes you happy, Bella. You could even spend the day with me and be my assistant." He says with a wink.

Oh! Maybe that was his plan; maybe he truly wants to spend the day with me. I'll pretend to be his assistant as long as he needs me. ''Sure, OK, I can always go to the library later.''

I've never been to New York before, so this should be fun. I have to get my things ready. It's only one night, so I don't need to pack a lot. My backpack will do. I am not the type of person who will carry her entire wardrobe. I'm pretty simple.

UmS

Planes. I really don't like planes. They make me anxious. It's going to be a long flight and I plan on napping for most of it. Sorry, Mr. Cullen! I won't win entertainer of the year! I'm so tired. It's 11:30pm and Edward is picking me up.

We grab coffee and something to eat on our way to the airport. Once we arrive, we drink our coffee on a bench outside. I guess he doesn't like to eat in his car. He owns a nice car, and I have to admit that it's pretty neat.

The previous night, after he went back home, we talked on the phone until one in the morning. We are getting to know each other. Everything about him is intriguing, and makes me want to know even more. He is passionate, protective, artistic, and so freaking hot. The only thing I find strange about him is the reaction he had when I said I could meet him at his place instead of picking me up. He almost sounded panicked... and I didn't understand why. I'm not going to ask him now, but I had the feeling he was hiding something. I'm definitely not letting it go so easily, but now is not the time to bring it up. He's got me curious.

We're sitting side by side. His hand is caressing my knee, and my head is leaning against his shoulder. His scent is intoxicating. I keep kissing his neck and I see the goose bumps forming on his skin. He likes it.

We are halfway through the flight and I'm getting more than tired. I've been reading a lot. I have to report on this book in three days, and over 700 pages. A vampire story; it's great, and I only have a hundred pages left to read.

I try to stretch my legs and arms. Seeing my discomfort, he forces my legs over his. He places his hands on each side of my face and he kisses my lips deliciously and passionately. Each one of his kisses charges me like a bulldozer. He's killing me. I want him closer, but sitting in an airplane doesn't allow us to cuddle much.

He pauses, looking into my eyes, trying to read me. He's only going to read desire, hope and envy. He squeezes my knee gently. I know he's thinking about what to say. He seems nervous. ''You are beautiful, you know that, right?''

I think I have a question mark printed on my face. ''Mmmhmm.''

"Go to sleep, Bella. It's going to be a long day."

I hate to say this, but he's right.

He puts his arms around my neck and I slowly fall asleep.

**ZZzzZZZzzzZZZz Next chapter coming soon :) Are you readers still with me? **

**I am sorry, it was the shortest chapter so far. **

**REC:**

**Life by Choice by Alice Vampire.** This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea. I LOVE IT

**A new life by Alice Vampire.** Bella is running from her past. Can she make life start over or will the past catch up with her? AU, AH. This story has been reposted and extended. Rated M for very good reasons.

**Uncertain by theonlykyla.** Bella isn't used to finding herself in situations like this. She's typically a good girl, likes to have fun and be carefree. But, then she met 'Masen' and her life changed forever. Edward Masen saw his future in her eyes...but left her anyway. Can they find themselves back together? Or will the uncertainty of their future continue to hang in the balance?

**Because of a boy cutestkidsmom**. Edward is the son of an Autistic father. Bella is the mother of an Autistic son. What happens when their paths cross. Can they find peace and love with in the chaos. Rated T for minor language and some adult situations.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thanks to my SUPER pre reader Cared Cullen and my SUPER beta Boo1414. They are so important to me! Without them, the story wouldn't be as good. :)

Thanks to Alice Vampire for your hard work and devotion to help me. You are my canuck sister! I'm glad I have you. You are my rock! MY DIAMOND!

You can all join my facebook group MissJude FanFiction.

Hello to my lovely and super amazing friends at JUF and JNF. I love you all!

SM owns the characters and I just play with them and add tattoos.

**Edward**

I have the most beautiful and charismatic creature sitting next to me, sleeping. I would love it if she could be mine. I hope she is because I feel so much for her already. I could spend the rest of my life with her. I can't stop looking at her and I feel so proud that she's with me. It's like feelings I thought were long dead are coming back to life. I am scared but I can't help but feel the way I do toward her.

We spent the weekend together. When I went back to her apartment Saturday afternoon, she was still in her PJ's and she was so freaking cute. She said she got caught up in her book and didn't see the time fly. I think it's the same book she was reading earlier on the plane. I like that she takes her job seriously: taking notes, marking in pink what she liked, and in green what she thinks needs to be changed. She didn't want to leave the apartment because of the bruises she had on her face. I respected that, I mean, there's no need to face people if she's not feeling up to it. We ordered Chinese food and watched movies until 3am. We were only cuddling, laughing and tickling. She insisted that I stay the night with her, saying that it was too dangerous for me to drive when I was so tired. She was right, but I think she just didn't want to be alone. So, once again, I slept in her bed. I was pleased to see that she changed the sheets. She fell asleep right away, but I stayed awake looking at her, stroking her beautiful brown hair. I came back home before lunch because I had to start packing for the shoot. I find myself smiling thinking about the memories, good memories.

**UMS**

I kiss her hair. I'll remember the smell of her perfume a thousand years from now. As we're about to land I remove my arm from around her neck, adjusting her seat belt without waking her up. I do the same for myself. I love New York. I've been able to come here a couple of times in the past year whether it was for a tattoo convention, or simply for a photo shoot. I enjoy it every single time. The photo shoot I'll be working on today is located in the Marriott Marquis, so at least I won't have to rush from the hotel room to the set. We'll have a few minutes to freshen up.

''Come on, baby, we're here.'' I whisper in her ear.

She opens her eyes slowly. I can see how tired she is. This is going to be a rough day for her. ''You can go back to sleep once we get in our room.''

''The last thing I want to do while I'm in New York is sleep, Edward.''

I can't help but laugh, she's so cute. ''Alright, alright. We'll just grab some more coffee then.''

''Sounds good.'' She rubs her eyes and looks out the small window.

**UMS**

We're ready to leave the airport after I grab our bags. It's New York so there are taxis everywhere. I flag one down, open the door, and motion for her to get in. I put our bags in the trunk and join her.

''Marriott Marquis Times Square, please.'' She's smiling. I'm happy to see her so full of joy. It's refreshing. Not that she wasn't happy in the previous days, but the event with Mike definitely took its toll. Now, I feel that she's completely free and happy. It's great!

Our room is gigantic. The view of Times Square is breathtaking. We stand outside, enjoying the view. She steps closer to me and encircles my waist with her arms.

''Thank you Edward.'' She says.

''You're welcome, Bella. I'm happy to have you here with me.'' I kiss her forehead and the tip of her nose. She's smiling. This is all I wish for her.

''I love it when you kiss me like that; you have no idea how good it feels.''

I kiss on her temple. ''I think I do, Bella. You make me feel the same way.'' I kiss her neck. She smiles as I kiss her lips. ''How long do we have until you have to be at the photo shoot?'' She asks.

''We have a little over 45 minutes.''

''Enough time to go outside. I really want to take some pictures of Times Square.''

''Pictures? Really?'' I thought she wanted something more intimate. My bad!

''Yeah, it's so cool here.'' She searches through her bag and producing her camera. ''I brought my camera.'' She smiles.

''That...That's your camera?'' I am laughing so loud. It's a really basic camera, and she seems a little embarrassed. ''Bella, if you're going to take pictures of Times Square, I might as well come with you and bring one of mine. At least you'll have quality pictures.''

''Edward, you are such an ass. My camera works just fine.''

''Don't even think of bringing it. I'm telling you now...'' I can't stop laughing.

**UMS**

In the middle of Times Square, I've already taken seventy-nine pictures of her. She is so beautiful, and it seems so effortless for her. We barely slept last night and she's looking marvelous. I love her Converse and her tight jeans. She is sexy even with just a basic t-shirt. Her hair is loose and, sometimes, it catches in the breeze. She's not even looking at me, and I know there isn't a single picture in there where she's not breathtaking. She is so naturally photogenic and adorable. When she does look at me, I see the light in her eyes. I hope I'm responsible for that. I think she likes me.

''May I?'' She wants to take pictures and it makes me a little nervous. I'm not used to this.

''Hmmm... yeah... sure... I'll put it on automatic mode, it's easier.'' She holds the camera with her little hands, and I make sure the strap is around her neck, just in case.

''Come on now, Edward. Model for me.'' She's pretending to be a photographer. ''Come on... just pretend like you're in a Calvin Klein ad.'' Okay, I might as well play along with her. I start posing, just to make her laugh. Her laugh is like a drug, it feels so good to hear it. The sound of her laughter is literally my heaven. She comes closer to me; I think she wants to give me a kiss.

''Take that off.'' She pulls at my beanie and now it's war. Nobody touches my beanie. I try not to laugh. ''Bella, give it back.'' I try to shake my hair a little; it's all flattened. ''Bella, this is not fair.'' Click click click. Damnit, she's taking pictures.

''Edward, you are such a girl.'' She throws it back to me.

I laugh at her statement. ''Bella, you are such a ... I can't even say anything mean about you.''

I take her hand in mine and pull her closer. I kiss her lips again. I'm so addicted to these lips. I want them to be mine, always. ''You are adorable, Miss Swan.'' I change the setting of the camera, moving my face closer to hers as I take a few shots of us. ''There, enough for now or I'll be late.'' I kiss her forehead. ''Are you coming with me, or you want to visit NYC?''

''How could I not want to spend the day with you, Edward? Of course I'm coming with you.'' She slaps my butt and for the first time, and I feel like I'm getting to know the real her. She's perfect.

''Maybe I could get us coffee or something, while you get ready.'' She proposes.

She IS perfect. ''Sure. I'll have what you're having.''

**Bella**

Times Square. I'm speechless. Looking all around me, it's just how I'd pictured it would be, except it's ten times better. Edward's taking picture after picture. Hopefully, they're not all of me. I'm trying not to look at him too much. I guess I could say I'm camera shy.

I love when he is wearing his beanie. He looks rebellious and mysterious which makes him even more hot. I see the huge smile on his face as he's taking pictures. He seems so happy, and it makes me happy, too. He's working with the lenses, turning the camera around from portrait to landscape. I'm only looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He impresses me.

Now, it's my turn to play. I ask him for his camera. Wow, he doesn't look certain at all. I feel like I'm asking for something forbidden. He says yes. He looks so good with his beanie. I love beanies on men. I have an idea and just to play with him, why don't I try to take it off his head?! He's desperately trying not to laugh while trying to look mad. He fails completely. He tries fixing his hair, but it's a lost cause. I take a few shots of him and his bad hair day. I can see the look on his face. He's not pissed, but it's a mix of irritated and happy. Okay, okay. I give it back. I'm not a mean girl. Well, maybe just a little.

**UMS**

Once we get to the shoot, I bring us coffee and sandwiches. I'm not even sure he'll have time to eat. Hopefully he will, because we haven't eaten much since last night.

The set is a little intimidating. I don't feel like I belong here at all. I don't see him around. The only things I see are the models, and they leave me speechless. They look young and are pretty, very pretty. Their hair, makeup and clothes are just perfect. I'm not sure if I'll stay now.

I see Edward's cameras and equipment. There are soft boxes, reflectors and lights all around the set. It's a lot more than I thought, I mean, this is the real deal. He is a professional. I see his camera case on a table; I set his coffee and lunch next to it. When he enters the set, he's staring at me, and only me, but all the models are staring at him, and only him. There's nothing official between us, but I'm clearly feeling some kind of jealousy, and I hate admitting it.

''Hey, Bellababy!'' He places his arm around my waist and kisses my neck softly.

''I got your coffee and a little something to eat.'' I smile but it's fake.

''Perfect, I'm starving.'' He grabs the paper bags, takes out the contents, and starts eating. This is normal for him, he's used to it but I'm not. ''Are you ok?'' He asks between bites.

''Yeah, yeah...I'm okay.'' Cue fake smile number two.

''Don't be intimidated by this...'' He motions with his arms toward the set. ''This is...well it's a lot of stuff, but it's nothing really...and the girls...I think they are like seventeen. It's crazy. It's a perfume ad so it shouldn't take long.'' He really isn't nervous at all. It doesn't seem to bother him that the girls are barely dressed. I feel better though.

''Yeah, well...like you said it's a lot of stuff. What can I do to help?''

''Hmm...for now there isn't much to do. They're running late.''

I move closer to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I just need to feel him against me.

''I needed that, too.'' He kisses my hair and holds me tightly. I feel him breathing against my neck; it sends shivers down my whole body. I love his kisses and they always leaving wanting more.

**UMS**

The session is about half done, apparently. He took I don't know how many pictures, and gave I don't know how many orders to the girls: place your arm this way, your legs this way or smile, not so much, natural smile. He really knows what he's doing, and it amazes me. I feel so proud to be with him. He's really good at it and the people who hired him seem more than satisfied.

It's inspiring. I bet his family is really proud of him and his success. He totally kicked ass today. He was in total control, and again, so hot. His tattoo covered arm is showing. I love it but I can't explain why. It adds to his charm. I must be the shittiest assistant ever, because I didn't do anything. I just watched him.

The girls are leaving the set, and he walks back to me. ''Done. I am done.'' He says with his arms open, ready for me. "Come here." I don't hesitate and meet him halfway. I'm treated to a kiss on the lips this time. I'm loving it.

''What do you want to do now?'' He says.

''I don't know...you? I mean, you must be tired.''

''Yeah, but like you said, we are in New York. There's no way I'm going upstairs to our room to sleep. There has to be something else to do.'' His hands slide slowly down below my waist to my behind. He's never done that before, and I'm not stopping him.

''We could simply go outside and walk. Central Park, maybe.'' Central Park; I've seen it in so many movies. It looks romantic.

''Sounds good. I just need to bring my stuff back to the room.'' He squeezes my behind softly and it sends an electric charge all over my body. Tension is definitely building between us.

Central Park is so romantic... well in my opinion. What do you think will happen in Central Park?

**REC:**

**Life by Choice by Alice Vampire.** This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea. I LOVE IT

**A new life by Alice Vampire**. Bella is running from her past. Can she make life start over or will the past catch up with her? AU, AH. This story has been reposted and extended. Rated M for very good reasons.

**Fix you by chocaholic123.** Two lives. Different worlds. The ripples from this twelve year collision course will last forever. ExB, AH, Rated M for a reason.

**Adagio by SparrowNotes24. **Two talented musicians are forced together against their will. Can they get over their less than friendly first impressions? ExB AH Drabble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Playlist for the chapter: Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez**

**Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey**

**Feel so Close by Calvin Harris **

**In regard to a review I received, I have a little something to say. I appreciate those who have been in an abusive relationship and had enough power to walk away. My friend and soul sister, Alice Vampire aka Tracey Millen, found herself the receiver of abuse as a child and again as an adult. She had the strength to survive one and walk away from the other. I look to her for support and guidance for this story. She assures me that every person who has lived through abuse survive by different means. I don't want to make it light of anyone's situation but everyone survives and reacts in different ways. I am sorry if I offended or insulted anyone.**

**And, I would like to add, if you want to express how you feel about my story. Even if its negative, you should be courageous enough to sign in instead of appearing as a Guest. Its lame and I cant defend myself.  
**

**Thanks to my amazing pre reader ****Cared Cullen** **and my wonderful beta ****Boo1414****. Without you girls, I wouldn't be here.**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! Tracey, you are my soul sister and so much more! I'm glad I have you. *smtnh***

**Love and wet kisses to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you my crazy friends!**

**SM owns the characters but I own the story and the tattoos.**

**Bella**

The sun is almost gone, and we're still laying on a blanket in Central Park. Edward's sitting against a tree with my back on his chest. His arms circle my waist under my t-shirt. I love the feeling of his skin against mine. It's indescribable. So warm and soft, it brings me a feeling of contentment. He keeps kissing my neck; I'm never going to get tired of this. His affection, his tenderness, it makes me feel loved and safe. I've never felt like this with Mike.

''Can I ask you something...personal?'' I'm nervous. I shouldn't have asked.

''Yes, sure.'' He doesn't hesitate.

''Who is the woman tattooed on your chest?'' I can feel his whole body tense under mine, and I already regret asking already. ''Forget it, Edward, you really don't need to answer. I was just curious.''

''No, it's ok. I just rarely talk about her. It's my mother.''

''She's beautiful.'' I pause for a few seconds, but he doesn't say anything. ''You look a lot like her.''

His smile is serene. ''Everything about her is in the past. She was beautiful. She was an artist, a free spirit, you know. She left us: Emmett, my dad, and I when I was five years old. She passed away years later.''

''So the last time you saw her, you were five years old?'' It's terribly sad.

''Yeah. I don't remember her all that much. I remember when she would play the piano, and her melodic voice, but that's it.'' He sighs. ''Emmett remembers more things about her. He was eight.''

''I'm sorry.'' I really feel bad, and guilty for asking about her.

''Don't be. It's alright now. I just wish she had stayed with us, but she made her choice, and it's okay too. We all make choices in life, some have more impact than others.''

I turn around so we are facing each other. ''My dad died too, two years ago. He had cancer. My mom's alive, but I don't know where she is. We don't really talk. I don't have any brothers or sisters, so I'm pretty much on my own now.''

''No, you have me.'' He's right, I have him and I love it. My heart is more than happy to hear it.

''Yes, I do.'' I can't help but kiss him. He is just as serious as I am about this. About us.

''I really like you, you know that, right?'' Is it a love declaration? I hope it is.

''I think I do.'' He kisses me back softly and passionately. I truly enjoy this. ''I want you to be mine.'' I murmur, not convinced that I should have said it out loud. Maybe I should have kept it to myself.

''I already am...I'm yours baby. All yours.'' He places his index finger under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes; his ravishing and stunning green eyes. ''I feel it with you, Bella, I really, really like you, and I think you are the one. I know it's too soon, but we are better when we're together.''

He's right because I know we are. I feel safe with him. I feel complete, and more importantly, I'm happy. I won't let him go.

''It's only been a few days since I met you, but I know we're meant to be. I've got you under my skin.''

I just declared my love without saying those three magic words, and I've never felt better. A tear's rolling down my cheek. It's a tear of happiness.

**Edward**

Her body's laying against mine; her perfume is exactly what I need to survive. I don't need oxygen, I need her. Always. I'm in love with her. It's clear in my head, but I think I need to give her more time. Obviously, she just went through a rough break up. Everything about her makes my heart swell. I need her. I'm a better person because of her. She's given me my life back, she inspires me in my work. I'm so happy that I've found her, that I'm getting to know her. She's everything I want in a person.

The way she is with me, the way her body feels against mine; I'll always need it. I'll always need that feeling of proximity. I feel like I need to touch her all of the time. We could stay here all night like this, and it would be the most beautiful night of my existence. I don't want her to move. I don't want to lose her warmth.

''Maybe we should go before it gets too dark.'' She suggests.

''Really? I don't want you to move, you feel so good.'' I'm almost begging her to stay.

''I'll feel just as good in a warm bath, don't you think?''

''Torture. This is torture.'' He laughs. ''OK, let's go, Bellababy.'' I pat her on the behind before I let her go against my will.

We're walking side by side, and for some reason, I find it awkward. Maybe because we're not touching for the first time in hours. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. I reach for her hand and it immediately changes my mood. She's smiling, I bet she needed it too. I could walk with her endlessly. As long as I am with her, holding, touching her.

Back in our hotel room, Bella's exhausted. I can see it in her eyes. I order room service because I'm about to die of starvation. She's changed into her pajamas. Well, more like a Kings of Leon men's t-shirt and a pair of very tiny, boy cut underwear. All in black this time. I don't know how I'm going to resist her. I'll have to sleep on the couch. She's deliciously hot, and she doesn't even realize it.

I close my eyes, clearing my mind for a few seconds. I think I'm good, but then I feel her hands moving up my chest, wrapping her arms around me. Her touches are making my insides tighten and I shudder. I've never felt anything like this.

''Thank you for the amazing day.'' She says, pressing her body against mine. I'm in heaven.

''Thank you for making this day amazing and unforgettable.'' I breathe her in. ''Pajamas already? What about our warm bath?'' I kiss her neck, her earlobe, and at last, her lips.

She's biting her lip, as if she's deep in thought. ''Maybe we should wait for your food. I would hate to ruin our bath time with someone knocking at the door.'' She's absolutely teasing me. ''I could go in and wait for you there, if you wish, Mr. Cullen.''

''What are you doing to me? You might as well stab me, because you're killing me. So pretty, so smart and so unbelievably seducing me.'' I laugh. ''You should go take that bath; I think it's the safest place for you right now.'' I joke. Her smile is divine, it pleases my heart.

She nods and walks toward the bathroom, taking off her t-shirt as she goes. She's topless now, and all I can see is her curves, and how sexy and petite she is. She glances at me over her shoulder, and she smiles, torturing me.

I can hear her humming some kind of melody. I think it's Roberta Flack's _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_. I'm surprised by her choice of music. It's a classic, very romantic.

I devour my food within five minutes and almost run to the bathroom, only to find her in the bath with her hair up, no makeup on, absolutely beautiful. She moves to give me some space. I rapidly undress and I sit behind her. She leans back on me. Once again today, I'm in heaven. She is caressing my calves and my feet. I'm massaging her neck delicately. I kiss her all over here and there. It's just perfect.

In the past, my relationships with girls have always started fast, sexually at least. Yet, here I have the most glorious creature naked in the tub with me, and even though sex is in my thoughts, I can live without it until she is ready. I don't want to push her. We are slowly getting there, I think.

She puts the t-shirt back on and undoes her hair. She slides under the sheets and rests her head on my shoulder. No need to talk; she's fast asleep before I know it. I'm watching TV and smoothing her hair, enjoying every second of it. Her breathing isn't steady, and her hand on my chest is gripping at my skin. It doesn't hurt, but I wonder why she's doing this.

''Edward?'' She says with her eyes closed.

''Yes?'' I'm still looking at her... I think she's still asleep.

''I love you.'' I heard it, she said it.

''Really?''

''Mmmhmm... It smells good. Are you cooking or something?'' She's definitely sleeping.

''Yeah, we're having pancakes with fresh strawberries.'' I can't help but laugh at her a little.

She is so adorable. I continue soothing her hair while trying to control my laughter, failing miserably.

She clears her throat. ''Are you laughing or crying?'' She mumbles. I think she's awake now.

''I'm laughing. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.''

''Mmmhmmm.'' She kisses me on the chest and goes back to sleep. This time, I do too.

**UmS**

For some reason, I feel like eating pancakes, so I decide to invite her to eat breakfast with me. Well, I wasn't going to leave her alone in the hotel room.

We're entering a casual breakfast restaurant in Times Square, when I see this dark haired, dark skinned guy yell at us from the back of the restaurant, ''ISABELLA SWAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BELLA?''

Well at least, he was happy. He jogs to the front and scoops her in his arms and hugs her tightly, a little too tightly for my taste. She's all smiles, almost ignoring me as she hugs him back. This bugs the crap out of me.

''Jake, it's been so long. What are you doing here?'' She really looks happy. Her smile is radiant.

''I'm just here for a few days.''

So are we, and now you are ruining my precious time with her, I think to myself.

''Me too. Where do you live now?'' She asks.

Who is this guy, and why is she so interested?

''I live in Florida, and I hate it so bad. I'm moving back in Washington next week. Forks or Seattle. I'm not sure which just yet.'' He says. ''I'm supposed to hear back from a couple of places for job.''

I think to myself, Forks, definitely Forks.

''I'm in Seattle.'' She says.

Jesus Christ, Bella.

I'm jealous and I hate it.

''Give me your phone, I'll add my number, you can give me a call.'' She hands him her phone, totally ignoring both the waitress and I.

''Edward, I'm sorry, this is my friend Jake. We've known each other since we were born. Jake, this is my...'' She hesitates. ''Boyfriend, yes, my boyfriend, Edward Cullen.'' She sounds proud, at least.

''Hey, man, nice to meet you.'' We shake hands and I'm almost happy she called me her boyfriend. At least he knows she's mine. Fuck, I sound like such a loser. ''Well Bella, it's really good to see you, you look good. But my breakfast is served and I'm starving. We'll keep in touch, okay?''

''Sure. Bye, Jacob.'' She gives him a quick hug, he kisses her forehead, really irritating the fuck out of me.

She slides her hand into mine. ''I'm sorry about that. Jake has been my best friend for many years. Our dads were best friends.''

''It's okay, Love.'' I kiss her cheek. It's understandable. I calm down.

I see the look on her face. She seems nervous or hesitant. She's biting her lip in a non-sexy kind of way. ''What's wrong, Bella?'' I need to know.

''Do you want to know?...I mean...I don't know you all that well. I didn't plan this, and I'm not sure I want to lie in your face or pretend it's not important.''

''Just tell me.'' I expect the worst now.

''He used to be my best friend and also...my boyfriend. My first serious boyfriend.'' I see what she means now. I try to maintain a straight face, but I can't, and she can't look at me while she's saying this. She just looks at her fingers, and I can see she's not sure how to deal with his.

''I can't say I'm glad to meet him like this. I'm not ready to share you just yet, but we all have a past. He is part of who you are.''

''Yeah...I guess he is.'' I can see a hint of a smile but she's holding back, controlling herself.

''How long ago?'' I need to know. I suspect she dated him before Mike, which, I assume, is few years ago .

''Well, we started dating when I was 15 up until I was 21. We started dating when I moved in with my dad.'' She tries to pretend she is looking at the menu. ''A pretty long time. I broke up with him.''

I don't know what to say. Should I really say something? I'm such an ass. I am so not good at this.

''He wanted to get married and I didn't. It freaked me out and I broke up with him instead of saying yes. I don't regret it...At all.'' She's not comfortable at all; she looks nervous and anxious. She runs her hand through her beautiful chocolate brown hair, and she covers her eyes with her hands for a moment.

I'm not saying anything. If she feels like saying more she will. I won't force her.

''He was convinced I was the one, but in the last year we were together I felt like we grew apart, and anyway, I didn't want to get married so soon. He would have wanted me to get pregnant soon after, and I was...I...I was definitely not ready to raise kids. I'm not convinced that I could have been a good mom. My mom was not exactly the best mom.'' She takes a sip of her coffee. '' Afterwards, I moved out of Forks, and tried to start a new life in Seattle. I met Mike not long after that.''

''Okay, Bella. That's a lot of information, but I see and understand your point.'' Do I want to marry her? Would she say yes? Would she be ready? Would I be ready? What about kids? So many questions that I wasn't going to ask her right now. It would ruin everything.

It has been at least three years since she broke up with him; she might have changed her mind. Shit. I'm crazy here. Thinking about marriage and kids, and I've only been with her for a few days. I need to calm the fuck down. If she's the one, she'll still be the one a year from now.

It doesn't change anything. But yes, for the first time of my life, I think all of that could really happen. It makes me happy just to think about it.

''But, Love, I'm sure you'll be a good mother. It has nothing to do with your mother. If you know what it's like to have a mom like yours, well, you know exactly what not to do. Regardless, I'm sure you would be a good mom.''

''Are you saying you want us to have kids?'' She's mocking me.

''You know what I mean. Obviously in the future, but not now. I've only known you for few days.''

Maybe I shouldn't even have mentioned kids. I don't want her running for the hills. I'm an idiot.

''I know, I know...I'm just giving you a hard time.'' She smiles and my heart melts. ''I would have to meet the one too.'' She's definitely teasing me.

''Yeah, of course.'' I say, trying to look indifferent.

She's laughing at my face. ''You are the worst actor I've ever seen.'' She takes a sip of her coffee. ''Really, Edward, I do want kids, so don't worry. Just give me a few more months, or years, deal?''

''Deal.''

We both laugh.

-End of Chapter :(

**Who wants kids with Tattward? I do, I do!**

**What did you think of Jake? Any Team Jake around here?**

**REC:**

**Life by Choice by Alice Vampire. **This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea. I LOVE IT

**Dancing in the dark by Jaxon22. **You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark. This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark." Immersed in a world of dance, drink, drugs, and women, Edward Cullen is the ultimate bachelor. Until he receives a late night phone call that changes everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 already?! Hope you have fun reading it!**

**Playlist: Lover, You Should've Come Over by Jeff Buckley**

**Thanks to my amazing pre reader Cared Cullen and my wonderful beta Boo1414. Without you girls, I wouldn't be here.**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! Tracey, you are my soul sister and so much more! I'm glad I have you. *smh***

**Love and wet kisses to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you my crazy friends! MWAH!**

**SM owns the characters but I own the story and the tattoos.**

**Bella**

Oh my God! Jacob. I recognize his hoarse voice immediately. I can feel my body tense. I'm very excited to see him but it's an awkward moment to share with Edward. I hear him, but I don't see him immediately. I just feel his arms scoop me up and before I know it, I'm an inch away from his face. _Jeez, Jacob, you are so buff._ It's so good to see him. It has been such a long time since I saw him last. Such bad timing cause I see Edward's jaw tighten. He doesn't look mad, but he's not happy, either.

Jacob finally puts me down, and I get to look at him. He's changed a lot; he must have put on thirty pounds of rock hard muscle. His biceps bulge beneath his Mariners t-shirt. He sees me checking him out, and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. I'm not attracted, just very surprised and astonished. His smile is just as beautiful as it used to be. He's changed, but he still looks like my best friend, Jacob.

I suddenly feel sorry that I had to ignore him the past three years due to Mike's jealousy. He didn't like Jacob at all. I wasn't allowed to see him so I had to ignore his phone calls and emails. My dad was angry with me. At the time I thought it was normal, since he was my ex-boyfriend. I didn't want to have any problems with Mike.

We exchange our phone numbers and I introduce him to Edward. Edward seems better now that I mention he's my boyfriend. I'm not sure how I would have reacted if a girl did that to Edward. I would probably be jealous. He probably is a little.

Jacob goes back to his table, and I'm alone with Edward. I'm nervous because I'm not sure if should or shouldn't tell him who Jacob really is. I think the truth is always the best thing to say. I hesitate a little, making sure he's ready to hear this. I'm telling him that this tall, dark, handsome man with huge muscles, used to be my boyfriend. He wasn't as buff as he is now when we were together. But I don't think I really need to share that with Edward, right? I'll just tell him everything about us. It's the best thing I can do. I might see Jacob again if he's moving back to Washington. That would be great. I'm looking forward to this. Things are looking up.

Talking about Jacob wanting to get married is difficult. It was a hard decision back in the day. We kept in touch for the first few months, but then after Mike, I lost touch with Jacob. Mike didn't trust Jake at all, and I thought it was normal. Jake's my ex, and I don't know a lot of guys who like to deal with exes.

I don't have any secrets with Jake. We might not be together anymore, but somehow we managed to remain really good friends. Mike ruined it. I think by the reaction Jake had earlier, he doesn't hold it against me. Thank God! Talking about this with Edward makes me realize that I want Edward badly. I want to marry him, and maybe have kids. I know it already. I feel it under my skin. He's mine, forever mine. I hope he feels the same way, too. I think he does. We made a deal, at least. And I can't help but smile. We are absurd, really absurd.

**UmS**

Pancakes. So warm. So delicious. So tasty. I feel like I've been craving them. They're comforting.

''Enjoying your pancakes, Ms. Swan?'' Edward asks me with a huge grin on his face.

''Yes, why are you asking?'' I question.

''Have you ever heard of sleep talking?'' He teases.

''What? I said I wanted to eat pancakes?'' I ask.

''You didn't exactly say that, but...''

''Edward, don't do this... tell me what I said. Please?'' I'm begging him.

''Well, first, you said you love me...'' His green eyes are looking at my lips. I bite them just to torment him. ''Then you asked if I was cooking or something, and I may have mentioned pancakes.''

''So _you_ are responsible if I gain weight and can't get into my jeans.''

He takes a generous bite of his pancakes and continues to stare.

''You should know it's impolite to stare.'' I say, as I dip my finger in the whip cream on my plate and I scoop some onto his nose. He grabs my finger and sucks on it until there is no longer any whip cream. It's so erotic. I'm probably scarlet red by now and I'm out of breath. I didn't expect that at all. He takes a napkin to wipe off his nose.

''Just so you know, I love you too.'' He declares.

He. Loves. Me. I can't find the words...I'm speechless. So much has happened during our breakfast. Jacob, then marriage and kids, and now this. I can't say it's going too fast, because I feel the exact same way, but it's just too much all at the same time.

I see Jacob walking towards me with his boyish smile. It feels like just yesterday we were together. I think I need a time out now.

''Bella, relax, it's just me. You look like you've seen a ghost. I just want to say bye. I'll call you sometime next week, OK?''

Jacob! Please. ''Sure, call me please. Take care, Jake.'' I hug him quickly and he leaves with a few friends.

Edward gets up from his seat. ''I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said it so fast. Here, with your ex in the same building. Please forgive me.'' He pleads. ''I...don't get me... I...''

''Shut up, Edward.'' He looks surprised by my order, but I smile my most radiant smile. ''I feel the same way...you just took me by surprise. There is a lot going on in my head this morning, and I'm simply overwhelmed. Jake...I never thought he would talk to me again, and on top of that, there is you. How happy you make me; my heart is so full of joy. It seems too good to be true.''

''That's what you do to me too.'' He takes my hand. ''Are you finished?''

I take a last sip of coffee and I get up from my seat. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly against me. I kiss his lips and let go. ''Come on now, I need some fresh air.''

He keeps my hands in his as he lightly kisses my palms, never taking his beautiful green eyes off of me. There's this need building in me, I want him against my skin, I want to feel him. Once again, it's a new feeling. I've never wanted someone so much in my life.

It's a beautiful morning out in New York City, as we continue our little walk. We have to get back to the airport by mid-afternoon. My right arm is around his waist, my finger holding onto his belt loop, while his arm is around my shoulders.

We pass by a few boutiques. There's a bookstore that catches my eye.

''Can I go in this store, please?'' I beg. I just love books.

''Yeah, I'll let you go. I'll meet you inside in fifteen minutes, okay?''

''Sure.''

I enter the store and it's simply a dream come true. I've never seen a store; I mean a bookstore, of that size. I walk the many aisles. I'm not buying any books, but I read some prologues. Nothing catches my eye and, also, I have plenty to read waiting for me at home. I was mainly intrigued by the store itself. It's beautiful. I'm amazed by the quantity of books to be found here. No dust on the books, lots of staff working on the floor, and there's even a little area for kids. I simply love it. I could work here and never get bored.

''Bella, I've been looking for you all over the place.''

''This place is huge. This is my version of paradise.''

''Hmmm...I had another version of paradise in mind.''

What? Edward? Is he teasing me or something? ''I guess you'll have to show me yours.''

''I'm counting on that.'' He says. His smile, right here and now, is killing me. He leans toward me, kissing my lips and circling his arm around my waist.

Sex...it's on my mind, more than I would like it to be. I mean, last week at the exact same time, I was still with Mike. A lot has happened in the past few days. My life seems to be going really well right now. I'm already engaged in a new relationship, which I hadn't planned for at all, but I feel more than great about it. I have this feeling inside me, in my heart and in my head, that he was sent on my path to make my life better. He's beautiful, sweet, generous and perfect. I love him already.

I've never fallen for someone so fast in my life. I think I've found my soul mate; my other half. I want him like I've never wanted anyone. I know he's not going to push me, or force me into anything. He was there the night of the break up, and I think he's giving me time to make up my mind. He respects me and I more than appreciate it. I just need to admit to myself that I'm ready to go for it with him. I have this need in me and it's killing me. I desire him.

It's time.

We're standing in the middle of Times Square, surrounded by noise, billboards, people and yellow cabs. I could stand here for hours and never get bored. There are so many things to see. The pretzel and roasted nuts street vendor. The famous naked cowboy is here too, trying to make a few dollars by entertaining the tourists. It's overwhelming. People live here. This must be a crazy day to day life.

Edward's slowly making his way through the crowd in front of me, holding my hand, never letting go. With his other hand, he pulls a rectangular box from his jean pocket, offering it to me. ''When you went in that bookstore earlier, I stayed outside 'cause I had a few calls to make. There was a jewelry boutique next door. and I saw this in the window. Please don't run for the hills, I know it's a lot, too fast, but I had to buy it for you. I just had to.''

He takes away my breath once again. He opens up the box and I see a white gold chain with two little pendants. One of the pendants is exactly me. He's so thoughtful. It's a little book. The other one is what we both share: a heart. A crystal heart. I'm so touched by his gesture, tears are making their way down my cheeks. In my eyes, I only see him. Everything else disappears. There's just us.

''Thank you, Edward, so much.'' I dry the tears on my cheeks with the back on my hand. ''It's a lot, I have to admit, but I think it's who we are. It's perfect. Thank you.''

He takes the necklace out of the box and he makes his way closer towards me to put it around my neck. His scent is surrounds me. I love it.

''Edward?''

''Yes, Bella?''

''I really am falling in love with you.'' I reply.

''I know. I am too.'' He kisses my forehead and then my lips.

''I'm never taking it off, ever.''

His crystal heart is laying on top of my own beating heart. Forever.

I'll never forget this adventure in New York City. So much has happened in such a short amount of time.

-END OF CHAPTER...

***sighs* I wish I had that necklace. What did you readers think? Do you think there is a lemon coming?**

**REC:**

OK so I always rec **Alice Vampire** because, that's just the way it is... Now, I just want to take a few moment and talk about her next story. She is not ready to post yet but she is getting there. It's called **Black and White**. I read the first chapter and it's GREAT. I love it and I am sure you will too. As soon as she starts posting it, I will let you know.

**Masen Rules by CaraNo.***Tattward alert*** **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks to my amazing pre reader Cared Cullen and my wonderful beta Boo1414. Without you girls, I wouldn't be here. -XOX-**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my soul sister! I'm glad I have you my sexy thing :P. *hsmh***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Big squishy hug with two wet kisses.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted. Im only borrowing them to play.**

**Jacob**

I'm dying to call Bella now. How long is she staying in New York? She's changed so much in three years. She's even prettier now. She seems happy with that guy, Edward; I think that was his name was. The last time I saw her it was at her dad's funeral and she was with that smartass. We were talking with my dad and Mike, I think that was his name, joined us. He started acting like a fool like he was the king of the world. I could tell she was embarrassed. He was trying to impress my dad with his Gucci suit, but my dad didn't give a shit. Nobody did, not even Bella. We were going through a very sad time; the loss of her father and my father's best friend. Charlie, my dad, Bella and I, we are basically family.

Bella was wearing her black Converse I had bought for her, that day. I was glad to see that she was still wearing them. I wonder if she still does.

Later that day, Mike asked me not to talk to her. I couldn't believe it. He even mentioned that I shouldn't try to call her or email her because I was...history. Of course, she had no idea. I tried to call her once after that but I got her voicemail. So I gave up. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to her as long as she was with that guy. I left her a quick message with my phone number but I never heard from her after. I did everything I could to keep her but she didn't want me anymore; not even as a friend.

Edward, he seemed fine. I mean, I didn't get the feeling that he wanted to rip my head off. Well, maybe a little at first. But then she introduced him as her boyfriend, and he seemed okay when we shook hands. I know it's too late for us to get back together, but if I could at least have her friendship back, I would be very happy.

I miss our Thursday pizza nights and horror movies. We used to have fun. I hope we can again in the near future. If she's living in Seattle, it helps me make my decision. I wanted to go back to Forks, but there aren't enough job opportunities there. I think I'd better go to Seattle. I still have time to think anyway.

I've been living in Florida for a year, but it's just too hot down there. I really miss the west coast. I haven't seriously dated anyone since Bella. I just haven't found anyone yet. I couldn't find a girl who would made me feel alive like Bella used to make me feel. I had to finish school anyway. I was awarded my diploma right before I moved to Florida. I wanted a fresh start, but as it turns out, I really miss my old life.

I work as a car mechanic now. I like it, the pay is good, and it keeps me happy. I'm sure I could easily find a job in Seattle at a car dealership or something like that. I would be closer to my dad, too. Better than Florida, that's for sure. I can't wait to see him. His health hasn't been good lately. I'll feel better when I'm closer and I will be, soon enough.

I keep looking at her phone number in my contact list. Maybe I could text her…just to say I was happy to see her. She definitely was happy to see me. I could tell by her smile.

_**I'm glad I got to see you. You seem happy. Looking forward to seeing you soon in Seattle. Jake.**_

I edited it like twenty times before I send it. It went from "you seem happy now that you're no longer with that asshole," to "you seem happy." I wanted to say she was pretty too, because she was, damn it, but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

I really miss her.

**Edward**

Well, that was the longest flight ever. I'm glad we are finally in Seattle. I just need to drop her off at her apartment. I have to work on the pictures from the photo shoot; I need to send them to the director by Friday morning.

''Are you coming up with me?'' She asks with a strange look on her face. I'm not sure what she means by that, but then she touches my thigh, sliding her fingers up and down, and it occurs to me that she has plans, interesting plans.

''Yeah...I...hmm...I'll just park my car and we can go to your place.'' I sound like a fucking idiot now.

I'm suddenly nervous; it's not exactly what I had planned for tonight. I guess work can wait until the morning. Tons of images are running through my mind. Mostly images of Bella, her smile, her bare breasts, her curves...she's driving me crazy. She's sitting next to me; clearly proposing something I've thought about a lot, and she's acting like it's no big deal. How long has she been planning this? Damn, I love this girl.

''Edward, please, relax, you look so tense.''

''I'm sorry. You...you took me by surprise, that's all.''

''Relax, it's just us, you and me. We're good together, nothing can go wrong.''

I smile because her words make me the happiest fucking man in the world. ''I know.''

It's not like I hadn't done this before, I mean, I have, but for the first time of my life I feel like it means so much more. She's it for me. I want her to like it as much as I will. It's not just physical, it's emotional. It's her and I love her so much.

We're standing in her living room. She walks into her kitchen and returns, offering me some red wine. She's relaxed, biting her bottom lip, driving me even more crazy. She's totally teasing me and I love it.

She stares at me through hooded, lustful eyes as she sips her wine languorously. I take a big gulp of my wine. A second one soon follows, and by the third, my wine glass is empty. I might regret it later, but right now, I know what I want, and she's standing just inches away from me.

''Come here sweetheart, I want you closer.'' I demand in a low voice, placing my hands on her shoulders.

''I'm here, baby.'' She says as she steps closer, leaving her wine glass on the table.

I gently pull her to me, running my hands down her back to her behind. My movements are slow and sensual. I like touching her curves and feeling her. I place feather kisses on her neck, earlobe, temple and lastly, her lips. I want to feel more, I want her skin against mine.

She runs her hands underneath my t-shirt, pulling it over my head. As she always does, she stares at my tattoos with a look of amazement in her eyes. I love that look on her face. She runs her finger on the outline of my chest piece, her touch sends chills all over my body. She licks and kisses my pierced nipples. I take all the strength I have not to rip her clothes off.

Once I am sure I regain control of my deviant thoughts, I realize that I'm the only one shirtless, I think it's only fair that she is too. I slowly pull her top over her head, leaving her in her purple lace bra. Her porcelain skin is simply perfect; so soft and flawless.

I can't wait any longer, I think it's time to move this into her bedroom. I look into her eyes and I know that at this moment, she's the only thing that matters. I lift her up, so she can wrap her legs around my waist as I walk towards her room. She brushes her lips against mine and we kiss. I deepen the kiss, feeling her legs tighten around my waist in response. I feel the tension building between us.

I sit on the bed with her straddling me. I pop the button of her jeans and she stands to step out of them. She leaves them in a puddle on the floor and comes back to me. I can feel her fingers brush lightly against my skin as she removes my belt. She pushes me back on the bed so I am laid out before her. She tugs on my jeans, and I lift my hips to help her remove them. She drops them on the floor next to hers, and I'm left in only my boxers.

She starts kissing me so softly, sending shivers over my whole body. She first kisses my belly button, moving up to my abs, my neck and then once again, her delicious lips are back on mine. I am so hard for her, it hurts. She's moaning in between kisses. I caress her back, getting ready to undo her bra. I can't wait to feel her bare breasts against my skin.

''Just take it off, Edward.'' She whispers in my ear.

I unfasten it and toss it gently to the floor. My hands find her breasts, warm and inviting. I palm each one, paying special attention to each of her beautiful, deep rose colored nipples. I brush each one gently with my thumb. They pebble and swell at my touch. She's so warm, so perfect; I couldn't ask for any anything better.

''I love you, Bellababy, so fucking much.''

She slides her hand into my boxers, finding me hard for her. One touch and I'm nearly on the edge of an orgasm.

''Slow down, Bella. Geez, woman...''

She's blushing, so adorable.

I gently slide her panties down her legs and toss them on the floor next to our jeans. She's completely naked and I adore her body so fucking much. I expected her to be hot, but she's so much more than that. I could stare at her flawless figure all night. She pushes my boxers down and I'm a little concerned by the hardness of my friend down there. I don't know why, but I feel very self-conscious. I just hope she won't be disappointed. Her big brown eyes are staring at it, and I'm sure I'm blushing.

''Edward.'' She's still staring.

''Yes Bella.'' I respond to her. I'm a little embarrassed because she's still staring.

''I'm on the pill, but, um, I don't have any condoms here.''

''My wallet, I have one.''

''Just one?'' She's now staring at my face, I can see her disappointment.

''Yes, just one. I don't know about you, but I know I'm clean. I had tests done a month ago.'' _Thanks to Tanya._

''Okay...its okay.'' She literally jumps on me, straddling me. I sense her need; she wants this as badly as I do. She

I feel her move against my hardness and I'm dying to be inside her. I palm her breasts and suck on them, and I can barely control myself. I put my hands on each side of her hips and lift her up, so I can push into her exquisite heat. She's panting already. I push in and out, slowly making my way. She's so tight.

''More Ed... more.'' she demands through gritted teeth. She's biting her bottom lip. Again.

''I want that lip now, Bella.'' I say as I pull her to me, and start sucking on her lip.

Her hips are now in control, and she's just fucking incredible. We have a perfect rhythm going on. I'm in heaven underneath her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Every one of her touches sends millions of tiny shocks through my body; the sensation's driving me wild.

I circle my hands around her and I roll over, taking control. I kiss her deeply, our tongues dancing. I moan into her mouth. I'm trying to slow it down a little; I want this feeling to last forever. Her nails are digging into my behind. I know she wants more.

''Fuck, Edward, keep going. Faster, harder.''

I've never heard her say fuck before. It's so sexy; I want to hear it again. But her wish is my command. I want to please her so much. My body's rubbing against her. I grab her hips with my hands and I push a little harder. She moans and I can't deny her. I want to give her all she needs, all I have. I push in and out harder and faster.

Her breathing is loud and her hold on my bicep is probably going to leave bruises but I really don't care. Her eyes are closed and her back is arched. I can feel her body trembling under mine. She's getting close. I could go on forever…well, it feels like it anyway.

''So fucking beautiful, Bella...'' I moan in her ear.

I lick her nipple, sucking on it. She's just about to lose it. It's too much for her.

''Edward...I've never felt like this before...'' She's panting and it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. I can feel her coming on my cock as I'm thrusting harder, and I'm almost there too. My hand is caressing her breast; I'm so close now.

''Bell... I'M COMING...FUCK... SO GOOD.'' I roll onto my back, drained of all my energy. My breathing is erratic and so is hers. We're lying on the bed, side by side, trying to catch our breath. My chest is covered in sweat.

She kisses the tip of my nose delicately. I love her so much.

''Edward...that was so freaking good.''

''Mmmmhmmm...''

''Again?'' She's smirking at me.

What? Is she insane?

- End of my lemony chapter.

**What did you think? Was it hot enough?**

**REC:**

**Life by Choice by Alice Vampire. **This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea. I LOVE IT


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Playlist: Breathe me by Sia**

**Secrets - One Republic**

**Thanks to my amazing pre reader Cared Cullen and my wonderful beta Boo1414. Without you girls, I wouldn't be here.**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my soul sister! I'm glad I have you.**

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Big squishy hug.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

**Bella**

_Heaven._

No words, there are absolutely no words meaningful enough to describe how I feel right now; sated, happy, in love...and tired.

I shouldn't have pushed him for a second round. Now, I'm beat. I must be dreaming. There's no way in hell that I'm dating this guy for real. He'll be the last person I look at before I fall asleep, and the first person I see when I wake up.

I kiss him on the lips. He excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and I fall asleep, exhausted! I have no clue what time it is, but when I wake up again, Edward's gone. I get nervous immediately.

Why would he leave without waking me up? Without saying goodbye?

''Edward?'' I call for him.

I try to get up, but I'm feeling dizzy.

I hear his voice in the kitchen; he must be talking on the phone. I feel better already. He's still here. I finally get up and walk into the kitchen. He's only wearing his boxers, looking absolutely fabulous. I just stand there looking at him, admiring the view.

''Bella, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?''

''I woke up and you were gone. I was worried.''

''I'm sorry, Bella love, Rosalie called... '' He tells me away from the phone. ''Rosalie, I'll ask her and I might meet you there. If I'm not there by 11am, forget it, okay?...laters.''

Breakfast with Rosalie? Okay...I'll just wait for him to ask. I go back to my room. It's only 7am. Geez, I could sleep for at least another two hours.

''Are you up for breakfast with Rosalie and a few other friends? They're basically my family...''

''Who exactly will be there?''

''Rose and my brother, Emmett. Rosalie's twin, Jasper, and my little sister, Alice.''

''Hmmm...okay, I'll go with you. Can we just go back to sleep for a little longer? I'm tired.''

He joins me in bed, intertwining his legs with mine before he places his arm over my stomach. It feels good, and I fall right back to sleep.

**UMS**

''Bella, love. It's time to wake up now. You have forty-five minutes to get ready.'' He whispers in my ear.

''I only need thirty...'' I'm trying to think for two seconds. ''You're welcome to take a shower here, but if you don't have any clean clothes left, we could stop by your place.''

He gives me that look; that mysterious look I get whenever I mention his place. ''Hmm...no, I just need to shower. Can I shower here; we'll save time?''

''Sure, you can go first.'' I try to go back to sleep, but I can't. I'm wondering what's bugging him about me seeing his place. It can't be that bad, can it? Maybe I could try to get some information from his friends during breakfast.

He's out of the shower in ten minutes. He comes back to my room wearing his low rise boxers. God help me! His hair is still damp and I feel like... STOP! I can't... not now. It's my turn, and I really need a cold shower. I walk into the master bathroom, still staring over my shoulder at him. Nice ass. Nice tattoos. I'm a lucky girl.

''Bella, stop looking at my...hmm...it's embarrassing.'' He laughs.

''I should say sorry, but I'm not.'' I smile at him. Maybe I feel like teasing him a little.

I get in the shower and I set the water to cold. Take that teaser.

**UMS**

Rosalie's waiting for us outside the restaurant. She really is beautiful. She smiles when she sees us coming. We're holding hands. He kisses my temple before releasing my hand and he hugs her tightly.

''It's good to see you, Rose.''

''I missed you, Freak.''

''I missed you too.''

''Come on, we're all waiting for you guys.''

We walk into the restaurant. Edward's walking behind me. He places his hand on my lower back. I am following Rosalie and all I see is a petite brunette with a pixie haircut running toward me.

''You must be Bella. I'm Alice, Edward's sister.''

She hugs me. She may be petite but she's strong. There was no way for me to even try to let go.

''It's so good to finally meet you. I heard a lot about you.'' Really?

''Nice to meet you, too.'' Alice's definitely intriguing. She seems very unique.

''Come on, Alice, don't scare her away with your weirdness.''

She finally releases me and Edward holds me closer to him. ''This is my brother Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella.''

''Hey, Bells.'' He looks like a football player or professional wrestler, his physique is very impressive. He looks strong and very athletic. He has cute dimple too when he smiles too.

''This is Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother, and Alice's husband.'' He looks shy, but he's very handsome. Just like his sister.

''Good morning, Bella.'' And polite.

''Good morning. It's a pleasure to meet you all.'' I didn't know what to expect, but I didn't expect this.

We sit. I'm between Edward and Rosalie. Alice is sitting in front of me. I need a black coffee...now. Alice is smiling at me non-stop. I don't know where to look anymore.

''Bella, Rosalie and I are going shopping this afternoon, do you want to come?''

Oh no...this is turning out to be a bad day...I should have stayed in bed. I hate shopping.

Edward squeezes my hand reassuringly. ''It's a good idea, love; you could have a girls only kind of day.''

It can't get any worse than this; even Edward is on their side.

''I'm not sure. It's obvious that we don't shop in the same type of stores.'' They're all wearing designer clothes; I don't fit in with them at all. ''I think I'll go back home for today.''

''Bella, there's no way you're going back home alone. You're coming shopping with us, it's that's an order. Besides, Edward needs to work on the NYC photo shoot.''

Hell. I'm in hell.

Do I even get to think for myself? ''I guess I'll go, then.'' I fake a smile. Team Bella is not doing well. I'm having a good time at the restaurant, though.

While Edward's talking with his brother and Jasper, Rosalie tells me a little about her family. Her father's a lawyer in a very important office downtown, and she and Jasper were raised in Seattle.

Alice normally works with Edward on set. She's a makeup artist, and she knows everything regarding fashion. She directs most of his shoots.

They all seem very well established. I mean, they all look very successful. It's a little intimidating. Edward's holding my hand under the table and I feel better. I've never been intimidated by people before, but it feels like there's a very tight bond in this group. I'm not sure if I'll fit in. I get along with them fine, it's just…I feel so different.

The only good thing about spending the day with Rosalie and Alice is I'll get to ask them about Edward's apartment. I hope they'll tell me. I really have no clue why he's acting like this.

With Alice as a sister, it can't be because the apartment's not well decorated. I don't think she would allow him to live in a mess. From what I understand, they are next-door neighbours and located in a really nice part of town. So really, I just don't get it. Maybe he has a severe case of OCD and he doesn't want me to disturb his routine. Or it could be the opposite. Maybe he's a compulsive hoarder. My curiosity's killing me.

''Hey, E.T., earth is calling you.'' Alice is snapping her fingers two inches away from my face. I'm really lost in my thoughts. ''Thinking about Edward naked, eh? You naughty girl.''

How embarrassing. I can tell I'm blushing. ''I'm here, sorry.''

''Are you ready for our shopping adventure?''

''Not really, but does it matter?'' I bite my lips trying to hold back words I could eventually regret.

Alice spanks my behind really hard, and steals me away from Edward. I didn't even have time to kiss him goodbye. Rosalie's walking in front of us, car keys in hand. Where exactly are we going? I'm dying to know. I'm sitting on the back seat of the car, texting Edward. I need to plan my escape.

_**Edward. If you love me, you are going to pick me up from wherever they are taking me. I HATE shopping, OK? PLEASE, I'm begging you.**_

I wait as patiently as I can...please answer me back. Please, please, please.

_**Baby I have to work this afternoon. It can't be that bad. It's only shopping. Who doesn't like shopping?**_

_**ME**_

He really doesn't get it. I could've stayed home and read, or cleaned and done my laundry. I have to admit there is a part of me that knows this is important to Edward. It's important to him that I like his family and friends. I'll do it for him…I might even enjoy myself. Who knows? They have been really nice to me so far. I have to look on the bright side.

_**I'm sorry baby. I'll pick you up when I'm done. Love u**_

_**It's okay. I'll behave. :) ILY**_

I can't be mad at him, he didn't know. It's not the end of the world, it's just an afternoon. I'll spend some time with them, and after, I'll decide if I should go home, or if I should surprise him.

''So, Bella, how was New York?'' Alice asks.

''It was great. We had fun. We walked downtown, went to a bookstore, he took pictures.

''Did you assist during the photo shoot?''

''Yes, I did. I was pretty impressed by Edward. I mean, he really knows what he's doing. He's professional; so talented and sexy as hell.'' I laugh at my own comment.

''Yeah, he's an artist.'' Rosalie mentions and Alice agrees with her.

I think it's my time to ask about the apartment. I can't wait any longer.

''I've noticed something strange about Edward, though.''

Alice turns around in her seat to look at me.

''Strange? What exactly are you referring to?'' Rosalie sounds concerned.

''Each time I mention his apartment, he gets nervous, all tense, and I don't know why. I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?''

They both start laughing, and I'm sitting here wondering why. Just please tell me why, so I can laugh too.

''Bella...'' Rosalie is trying to talk but she's still laughing. ''Edward's an artist...his apartment reflects his soul. There are pictures everywhere, paintings...it's very personal for him. It's a nice apartment, very clean. There's no mold, so don't worry. It's just his own personal art gallery. You'll get to see it soon.''

Alice continues with the description. ''His living room is painted black and there are huge black and white pictures on the walls. Some are of us. He'll probably add one of you soon. Anyway, I won't spoil it for you. You'll see for yourself.''

''At least he's not a compulsive hoarder.''

''He really isn't.'' Alice confirms. ''Do you have any tattoos, Bella?''

I'm surprised by her question. ''No, I don't. Why?''

''Well, I'm sure he'll have ideas for you, if you're interested. He has a little tattoo studio in the apartment too.''

''Have any of you been tattooed by him?" I ask.

''Of course''. Alice shows me her wrist. There's some writing, but I can't see it clearly. ''He's very talented, and he does it because he enjoys it, not because he needs to pay the bills. I think it makes all the difference."

A tattoo? The idea has crossed my mind quite a few times in the past. Mike didn't want me to get one, but now that he's out of the picture, maybe I could. There are a few quotes from books I've read that appeal to me, or maybe a memorial tattoo for my dad. This is interesting. I wouldn't get a big one, but something small and cute would be great. I'm more than okay with it. I hope he'll propose something. The idea appeals to me.

In the end, this breakfast thing was a good idea. I got the answer I was looking for. Now it's time to endure a shopping afternoon... or escape.

**REC:**

**Life by Choice by Alice Vampire. **This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea. I LOVE IT


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks to my amazing pre reader Cared Cullen and **

**my wonderful beta Boo1414. Without you girls, I wouldn't be here.**

**Thanks to my Twifey Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my soul sister! I'm glad I have you.*bsmhwabkotc***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Big squishy hug.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted.**

**Playlist: Dying Swan by Camille Saint-Saëns and Raindrop by Frederic Chopin.**

**Edward**

So beautiful. I'm looking at the pictures I took of her Bella in New York. I knew some of them would stand out, but they're almost all equally stunning. I'm definitely adding one to my wall in the living room. Rosalie calls it my celebrity wall. It's mostly the people I care about, and that means Rose, Emmett, Ali and Jazz. Soon, I'll add Bella.

Even the pictures she took of me are good. I remember that she had stolen my beanie and that explains why I am trying to fix or hide my hair in almost all pictures. The ones we took of ourselves are good too. I mean, as good as it gets. I'll print all the pictures for her. I'm sure she'll like them.

Enough now Edward. I just spent fifty minutes on her pictures alone. I need to get my ass to work. It's important that I concentrate now. I'm an idiot. I have to get this done and stop thinking about her for a few hours.

Fifteen minutes pass.

Bella, go away...please. I just need a few hours alone...fuck. Edward, you're losing it, not even able to spend few hours without her. She's in on my mind constantly. I've never been like this before.

''Edward, can I come in?'' Now Jazz...I should lock my door.

''Sure, Jazz. I'm working on the computer.'' Trying to emphasize on the word working. I wonder if he'll get the hint.

''What the hell are you listening to, man?'' He laughs at me.

''Chopin... He's the man.''

''You are weird, Edward.'' He jokes.

''I've heard that before.'' I retort. ''It calms me down. Apparently, my mom used to listen to Chopin all the time. That's what Emmett told me.''

''I know, Ed, I'm just kidding around. I know you like classical.'' He walks toward my baby grand piano.

''Do you still play? I haven't heard you in a while.''

I started playing piano many years ago. I love it but I haven't played a lot in the past few weeks. After everything happened with Tanya, I mostly moped around. I wasn't doing anything to help myself.

''I know Jazz, I know. I'll get back into it soon. I just need more time.''

''I'll let you work then. Talk to you later.''

''Later.''

Finally. Now I'm truly hoping I'll get to work on the pictures. There isn't much to be fixed, but I still need time. I need to concentrate and do a good job if I want them to call me for other contracts.

An hour later...

My phone's ringing. It's probably Bella. Poor girl. If I'd known that she didn't like shopping, I wouldn't have told her to go. Rose and Ali will drive her fucking crazy, I know they will.

''Hello''

''Mr. Cullen?''

''Yes, speaking''

''Its Waylon Forge from Tattoo Magz. We would like to have you for our next photo shoot. Are you available in two weeks? We'll have the studio set up for two days.''

I think for two seconds. ''Yeah, sure. I'll make it work.''

''I'll call you later with more details. Your protégée will be modeling too.''

''My protégée?'' Who the hell is he talking about?

''Yeah, Tanya Denali.'' I think my heart stops with the sound of her name. I can't believe I'll have to deal with her for two days. She's a total pain in the ass. I only wish I didn't have to deal with her anymore.

''Hrmm. She's not exactly my protégée. I only did her portfolio.'' She used me. I feel sick.

''Oh, okay. Well, I'll be in touch with you soon.''

Another contract is a good thing for me, but I already know this is going to be a nightmare. TANYA DENALI! There are two possibilities: she can act like the total bitch that she is, or she might just try to play nice. Too nice, if you know what I mean? She's the devil, and it really pisses me off that I'll have to deal with her again.

I wonder if I should tell Bella about her. I met both of Bella's exes. I pray to God that Bella never meets Tanya. They are total opposites. Tanya is wild…tattoos all over her body, and Bella...well, she is perfect just the way she is.

Okay, now it's my third try to get to work. I've locked my door, but I have to keep my phone on just in case Bella calls me.

It turns out the pictures don't need too much work, so it's all good. I'm fixing the brightness, contrast, shadows, etc...a little photoshop when needed. The models were really great. They weren't beginners, that's for sure. They knew exactly what to do and how to pose. It was an easy one.

Three hours later and I'm done.

Alice

If I could only get Bella to try on one single pair of heels, that would make my day. Converse are comfy but come on, you can't wear them all the time. I don't know why, but she's exactly what I've always imagined for my brother. I only met her a few hours ago, and I already see in her that she completes him. She's strong, beautiful and a little weird, just like Edward. She thinks differently; she surprises me. I just hope that she likes us. It would break his heart if she didn't.

''Bella. Please don't say no, okay? I just want to see you in heels for five seconds. Please.''

''Three seconds will do.'' She rolls her eyes. ''Rosalie, just come here so I can hold on to you while I'm

walking with skyscrapers. How many inches high are they anyway?''

''Three and a half inches.'' I smile.

''Alice, this is pure torture. What have I done to you to make you hate me so much already?''

''It's not hate, it's love. Edward would probably like it.''

''Well, could we at least start with an inch high?'' She sighs. ''This is ridiculous. How can you even walk with these?''

''Bella, these are Christian Louboutin. You can't complain.''

''Does he design sneakers?'' She asks with an amused face.

''Yes, but no, you are not trying them on. I asked you to try on heels.''

''Alice...Rosalie. You are both really nice. A little crazy and beautiful, but there is no way I am walking more than four steps in these. Okay?''

Rosalie turns to me. ''Edward would probably be pissed if she comes back with two broken or sprained ankles. I think Bella's right. Flats it is.''

''Thank you, Rosalie.'' Bella takes the shoes off.

''On your wedding day, you will wear heels.'' There is no way she won't wear heels on her wedding day.

''Whoa, whoa, Alice, easy. We've just met each other like days ago.''

''I know, but you are going to marry him. That I'm sure of.'' I confirm.

Bella's laughing shyly. I think marriage is a pretty huge step for her. She looks a little scared. ''Alice, you're hilarious.'' She's trying to play nice.

Rose turns toward Bella and places her hand on Bella's shoulder. ''She's right Bella. Edward's said many times in the past, when the time comes, and he knows he's with the right person, he won't hesitate.''

''Girls, come on... I know I love him but it's so new.'' Clearly Bella was a little uncomfortable.

''Sorry, we're just so happy that he found you.''

''I am too.'' She smiles timidly.

I'll stop talking about marriage or else Edward will be angry with me if he finds out. She's his perfect match. I can't stop smiling, I'm just so happy for him. After Tanya, I didn't know if he would ever date again. With Bella, I already know it's more than that. I could bet my shoe collection that they will get married by the end of the year.

Bella

Believe it or not, I'm enjoying myself. Alice is a bit too much, but I like it. Marriage! I think she's insane. The worst part is, I don't even think I could say no to Edward if he asked me. He's my everything. I know I don't know him well enough now, but everything I know about him makes my heart happy, and that means a lot.

I bought a pair of nice flat shoes. They're simple and made of black leather. They look great. Alice was way too happy about them. She wanted to pay but I refused. I bought other things that I didn't really need, but this is what happens when you go on the shopping spree.

I can tell that they are far from ready to go home. They have a couple other stores in mind. ''Listen girls, I'm having a really good time, but I'm exhausted after New York and all that, and I really want to be with Edward right now. Would you mind if I leave? Oh, I'll need his address.''

''You want to surprise him?'' Alice loves surprises, I can tell.

''Yeah, I guess I do.'' I know I have a huge smile on my face.

Rosalie's writing down the address on a piece of paper and she hands it to me. I hug them both and I turn to leave. I just need to call for a taxi now. I'm so excited.

UMS

Knock Knock Knock

I hear a piano. He probably can't hear me. I decide to call him just to get his attention; he probably has his phone close by.

''Bella? You survived?'' He sounds relieved.

''Yeah, I had a good time.''

I knock on his door again. I hear some noises on the phone and I can tell he's walking toward the door. I'm nervous, as I know he's not expecting me here.

''Good, I'm happy you had a good time. Hold on. Someone's at my door.''

He unlocks the door and my palms are sweaty. I take a deep breath, and as soon as the door opens I let a shy "surprise" escape my mouth.

His face is completely white and he closes the door behind him.

''Bella...how...who...I thought I was going to pick you up.''

''I was tired and I decided to surprise you.'' I bit my bottom lip. He doesn't look happy. ''They gave me your address.''

''Oh…yeah...Bella...I hmm...I'm a little anxious about this. My apartment's very personal. Please, don't judge me...you'll think I'm a weirdo. I have my pictures and paintings all over the place. I... hmm..'' He's freaking out.

''Don't worry, Edward. I won't leave you.''

He opens the door hesitantly and he motions me to enter. The entrance is pretty simple, nothing to worry about. I drop my bags on the floor by the door. I walk into the living room, and like Alice had mentioned earlier, the walls are all painted in black. The furniture is very contemporary and all in white. There are huge black and white pictures with red frames on each of the walls. Edward's following me quietly. I can't even find the words to say. I'm speechless. I continue my little tour. In a corner, I see what looks like his tattoo work area. His kitchen is just like in a magazine; very modern. All the cabinets are bright red and the counter is made of black marble. There are paintings on the walls. There's a portrait of his mother. Well, I think it's his mother.

''Is this your mother?'' I ask timidly.

''Yes, I painted her portrait. It's based on a picture. The last one we took before she left.''

''You are so talented, Edward.''

He smiles, but he remains quiet.

I enter his office and I can tell this is where the magic happens. There are pictures everywhere. There's a dart game board with the picture of a blonde girl with a huge tattoo on her back. I guess he has an issue with her, but I won't ask just now.

''I have the pictures we took in New York, if you want to see them.''

''Sure.''

He walks by me and he moves a few things on his desk before he finds the envelope. He gives it to me without meeting my eyes. He's avoiding me.

In the corner of the room, there's a baby grand piano. I realize that he was the one playing just a few minutes ago.

''You play?'' I ask curiously.

''Yeah.''

''My mother used to listen to a piano version of the Dying Swan all the time when I was a kid. She loved it.''

''I can play it for you, if you want.'' He offers, walking toward the piano.

He sits on the bench and he invites me to sit next to him. He stretches his fingers real fast and he starts playing without any sheet music. He knows it all by heart.

I cover my mouth with both my hands and I'm fighting the tears in my eyes. I feel the sadness of the music deep in my body; so many memories are running through my mind. My parents together, or my mom attempting to dance like a ballerina in the living room. I can no longer fight the tears. I have images of my dad sitting on the couch, laughing at my mother's poor dancing talent.

My eyes are staring at Edward's fingers. How can somebody be so talented? I could sit in here forever. I wipe away my tears, hoping that he didn't notice. When he's done with the piece, he looks at me briefly and kisses my temple.

''I love you so much Bella, I'm sorry I made you cry.''

He places his fingers on the keys. The beauty of the sound amazes me. Edward's wearing a short sleeve t-shirt and the contrast between his tattoos and the soft sound of his music is making me fall for him even more. His tattoos are telling a different story, giving him a tough allure, but the music he plays is telling me how soft and gentle he can be. I love him.

''This is my favorite: Frederic Chopin, Raindrop.'' He smiles while playing. He looks so serious. ''This was apparently my mother's favorite piece.'' He frowns. ''It's the first piece I learned.''

''Edward, you're incredibly talented.'' I keep repeating myself.

He doesn't say anything; he just keeps playing. It's a beautiful song, one that I have never heard before. I'm definitely adding this song to my playlist. As soon as he hits the last key, he stands up and offers me his hand. I stand up and look into his eyes. There's no need to speak. We understand each other.

I pull him to me and I kiss his soft lips. God, he feels good against me. ''I love you Edward, so much.'' I kiss his lips again. ''You have a beautiful apartment, I love it here.''

''Really? You don't think I'm a freak?''

''No, you are just an amazing artist, and that's what I love about you.''

**-THE END OF CHAPTER :(**

**What did you think about my Pianoward? And what happen Tanya? What do you think she is up to?**

**Life by Choice by Alice Vampire. **This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea. I LOVE IT

**A new life by Alice Vampire. **Bella is running from her past. Can she make life start over or will the past catch up with her? AU, AH. This story has been reposted and extended. Rated M for very good reasons.

**In plain sight by Dishie. **At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?

**Professionally Personal by DH78. ****TATTWARD ALERT******Aspiring tattoo artist, Bella Swan works a nine-to-five job at Cullen Energy, Inc. When forced to work with the cold, elusive, and very hot CEO, she discovers they have something in common. Can she keep things professional personal? E/B Humor/Romance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted.**

**Thanks to my amazing pre reader ****Cared Cullen**** and**

**my wonderful beta ****Boo1414****. Without you girls, I wouldn't be here.**

**Thanks to ****Alice Vampire**** for your help and support!  
**

**Hi to my friends at JUF and JNF. I love you all! *squishy hug*.**

**Edward**

We stare at each other. I hope Bella wishes for the same things I do. I want to hold her forever. I want her to be mine…'til death do us apart. I'm crazy about this woman. She's beautiful, intelligent and she enjoys my artistic side. She cried when I played for her. I want to know why. I feel like I have so much more to learn about her; so many more reasons to love her. I have never felt like this before, and I'm scared shitless.

I gently kiss her sweet lips. ''Can you tell me more about you, your life, your parents?'' I'm curious. I want to know as much as possible about her. I want to know about her mom, her dad. I want to know everything. ''You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would really like to get to know you better. You know, where you come from. Why you are the way you are.''

She takes a moment before she starts to talk. ''I was born in Forks. My parents got divorced when I was eleven years old. My mom was tired of living in Forks, and my dad didn't want to leave. He loves it there. He had his friends: Jacob's father, and the other guys from La Push. He was born and raised in Forks. They were always together; fishing, or going hunting.

My mother packed up our things and we moved to Arizona. She became a different mom from that point on. She started dating men and I hated it. She didn't care how I felt about it. She was trying to find her perfect match. My dad still loved her, but she knew he wasn't ready to give up everything for her. I guess she felt the need to replace him. Some guys were nice, some were idiots, and some were young enough to be my older brother.

When I turned 13, she married a dentist. She had only been dating him for three months when they got married. She thought she'd hit the jackpot with him. I was so angry. I barely knew him, and she never asked if I was okay with it. The next thing I know, he's my step-dad, picking me up from school. She got divorced eleven months later, citing irreconcilable differences.

After that, she met Phil. He was really good for her. Younger, but definitely able to deal with her craziness. She married him, and six months later, they decided to move to Florida. So, I moved back to live with my father. I didn't want to move with my mom again. I missed my dad. I hadn't seen him a lot during the years I was in Arizona."

She takes a deep breath, hesitating for a few seconds. ''I missed Jacob too. He was my best friend; we used to play together all the time as kids. By the time I moved back home, we'd both grown up some, and we'd started having different types of feelings for each other. I thought he was very attractive, and he was very attentive. He was always there for me. So that's it, I guess. I mean, you know what happened next. My dad passed away, and I have no idea where my mom is.''

''Maybe you should try to find her.'' I propose.

''I don't know. I'm not so sure. I don't think she needs me anymore. She has Phil, and she's happy. My cell phone number hasn't changed. She could've called me. It was so different the last time I saw her. I felt like she'd moved on with her life. She was trying to find happiness again, and it didn't feel like she wanted me to be a part of it.'' I run my hands through my hair. ''I don't know, Edward, maybe someday I will.''

''I'll be there for you if you ever want to get in contact with her. I'll help you.''

''Thank you.'' She kisses my neck. ''So, what's your story?''

''I was mostly raised by my dad. My mom left when I was three years old. Alice was almost two. I'm a lot like my mom. She was an artist. She played piano; she was a lot better than I am. With my dad and I, it wasn't easy to say the least...I think I reminded him too much of my mother.

When Emmett started going to school, he was the perfect son. He was doing so well in school, and all that. When it was my turn to start school, either I was drawing all the time, or I was thinking about the new piece I was learning in piano. I wasn't doing well; I was too distracted by my passion for the arts. So, he sent me to a school for the arts, and I finally found somewhere I belonged. I was so freaking happy.

And Alice, how could I forget about her? Alice was a good little sister; we were always together. I wanted her to come to my school so badly, but she went with Emmett instead.

A few years ago, my dad remarried. It felt like he was finally able to smile again. Esme is a really nice person; she has an heart of gold. She helped my dad and I a lot. We're much closer now because of her. ''

''I'm glad your dad sent you to that school. You shouldn't waste talent like yours. Your music, your pictures, everything you touch is incredible. I love that so much about you. You are inspiring, that's one of the reasons I love you.'' She adds.

I could listen to this all day long.

''I'm so glad that I found you.'' I say as I kiss her, moving a strand of hair from her face. She's so beautiful. She slowly leans her face toward mine. I reciprocate, and we kiss. Her lips feel perfect against mine. I feel the intensity of the kiss and I'm sure she can feel it as well. The kiss deepens, and I pull away to stare into her eyes once more. ''You drive me fucking crazy, I hope you know that.''

A huge grin appears on my face, and she answers with one of her own. ''You have the same effect on me.'' She says.

We kiss again. My hands caress her back, her waist, and finally, they reach her behind. I lift her up into my arms, and she wraps her legs around me. I love it when she does that. I love the feeling of her body pressed up so tightly against mine.

''EDWARD... BELLA.'' Alice is here. Bella immediately lets go of me.

''Christ, Alice. Sorry about that, Bella.'' Bella's trying to catch her breath.

I kiss Bella's forehead before Alice appears in the room.

''Am I interrupting something?''

Bella's blushing and Alice notices.

''Sorry, I guess I am.''

''What's up, Alice?'' I demand.

''Emmett wants to know if you're up for a little night out.''

''Emmett owns a club, do you feel like going?'' I ask Bella. I'm hoping she'll say yes. I think I'm in the mood for a night out with my friends.

''Hmm... yeah, sure.''

**UmS**

**Bella**

The guys will be meeting us at the club. Alice lends me a dress. I would have never dressed like this before I met Edward. It's way too sexy for my usual taste, but you know what? I think I like it. I'm finding out it feels good to be sexy. I'm wearing my new shoes, and Rosalie's fixed my hair and makeup. I don't know if Edward will even recognize me.

We're standing at the bar having a drink, when Emmett and Jasper finally arrive. But where is Edward? I immediately feel nervous. Alice points behind me when she sees the anxious look on my face. I turn around to face him; he's smirking at me.

''You're the sexiest woman in here tonight, and you're all mine. God, Bella, I love you so fucking much.'' He tells me he loves me all the time now, and it feels so good each and every time.

''May I have this dance ?'' He says, offering me his hand. I can't resist him.

''Of course.'' He kisses my hands as I place them in his, and he leads me to the dance floor.

Edward is all smiles as he pulls me to him. His hands are on my hips, and I notice there's something different in the way he looks at me, but I don't know what it is yet. I think maybe his desire for me is through the roof.

Edward can dance. I'm surprised. He presses up against me, making me shudder. I place my hands on his abs, and it takes all my power not to slide my hands up under his shirt. The music is loud and the dance floor is packed. Rosalie and Emmett are dancing next to us.

Edward turns me around. My back against his front. He runs his hand over my stomach and down my waist while we dance. I wrap my arms around his neck and he starts kissing my neck in such a sensual way. Maybe a bit too much for a club, but I don't care. We're dirty dancing, and I never thought I would do this ever in my life. He can really move. Our hips are grinding together, and his hands are all over my body.

The next thing I know, we're hot and sweaty. All I want is to go home with Edward and spend the night with him. I have no clue what's happened between us today, but I really want him. I finally go back to the bar where Alice is standing, with a look of disbelief on her face.

We have a couple of drinks. I'm feeling a bit dizzy, but I'm having so much fun. Alice and I are enjoying the company of our shooters, Jack Daniels, Goldschlagers and Tequila.

Edward's checking his cell phone, and he looks irritated. He looks at me and fakes a smile. He's looking around the bar for someone. His face turns bright red when he spots a blonde on the other side of the bar. He looks furious. This is not a version of Edward that I know.

Alice notices. She grabs my arm, and pulls me toward the restroom.

''What the hell, Alice?'' What's going on?''

''The blonde bitch is trouble, Bee. Only trouble. Whatever she does or says to you doesn't mean anything, okay?''

''Okay, but who is she?'' I ask. I need to know.

''Edward dated her for a little while. Nothing major happened. He helped her with her portfolio, and as soon as she got her pictures, she dumped him. Now, she has plenty of jobs, and I really want to know why she's here tonight. I hope she's not here to see him. If we're lucky, this is only a coincidence.''

''Okay...We can't let her near him. Did you see how mad he was? I've never seen him that mad.''

''It doesn't happen often, Bee.''

''Bee? Since when do you call me Bee, anyways?''

''Its cute. Let's go, Bee. We'll have some more shooters.''

We walk back into the bar, and the tattoo girl is literally two inches from Edward's face. I'm so pissed right now. It might be the alcohol, but I'm so angry. Edward sees me out of the corner of his eye. He knows I know. He moves away from her and comes over to me as soon as possible. He kisses me on the lips.

''I should have told you about her. I didn't think I would see her again.''

''Don't worry baby, it's okay. Alice told me.'' I say, kissing him back. ''We're good.''

**TANYA**

Well, look who's here. Edward Cullen and his brother have entered the club. This is going to be an interesting night. He's looking good. He looks like he's happy and in a good mood. I should have known as soon as I saw Alice standing at the bar with Rosalie and little Miss girl next-door.

I've never seen her before. Weird. The Cullens don't normally hang out with other people. Maybe she's family. She doesn't really fit in with them. Obviously, she doesn't have any ink, at least none that's showing. His family all have big pieces from Edward. I can't help but stare at Edward. He's standing behind her, checking her out. He has a huge grin on his face. What the hell? Her? She's his girlfriend? Shit.

I watch as he takes her hand, and kisses it like a gentleman. I should have known that he would find someone else, but HER? I don't get it. They're dancing. How come he never danced with me before? He can move, and he's so fucking sexy. All I want is to kick that bitch out of here. They're making out on the dance floor.

The Edward I knew was not that type of guy. He used to be very private. I don't know what's up with him. I need to talk to him and fix things between us. I decide to text him; I should be able to distract him for a few seconds.

**_Nice moves, Edward. Are you warming up for me? Tanya_**

As soon as he finishes reading the text, his eyes are all over the place looking for me. He looks furious. When his eyes find me, I smile.

Alice notices me as well, and she vanishes into the restroom with the brown haired girl. Now it's my time to play.

''Hi, Edward. Are you having fun with your little college girl?''

''Mind your own business, Tanya.''

''I miss you...a lot. I was hoping we could spend some time at my place...''

''Are you insane? We're done, Tanya. You know that.''

''Yeah, but according to the text messages you sent me, you miss me, too.'' I move closer and closer toward him. I'm almost there; I know he won't be able to resist me.

''That was weeks ago, Tanya, weeks. I'm with someone now, so if you could please step back.''

''You're choosing her over me?'' I laugh. ''Come on, Edward, you can't be serious. That girl's nothing; she has nothing you like."

''She's everything, Tanya, EVERYTHING. Now, if you don't mind, I'd love to get back to her now. You have fun, get wasted, and go after the first tattooed guy you see. That's all you want, anyways.''

''Asshole.''

He moves out of my face and goes to get his girl. SHIT. That didn't work out the way I wanted it to. I know we're working together again two weeks from now. I'll have to get a better plan in place this time. I'm not done with him.

Emmett's walking in my direction. ''I think it's best that you leave. Leave him alone, Tanya. You've done enough. Forget about him. You don't stand a chance.''

''Shut up, Emmett, you don't even know me.''

''I know enough. Now, out!''

Dammit. This is a total nightmare.

**- END OF CHAPTER BOOOHOO:(**

**What did you think of Edward and Bella's dirty dancing? and how much do you hate Tanya?**

**You can also join my facebook page MissJude FanFiction. :)**

**REC:**

**Life by Choice by Alice Vampire. LOVE IT :)** This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea.

**Love Through Another's Eyes by Eternally Edward's Girl. **WARNING Talented writer and adorable Edward**** Edward Masen has lived a life based on love, commitment and respect. Enter Kate Denali who plays by her own rules. Will a brief encounter in a bakery change Edward's path, leading him to the happily ever after he desires?

**Salacious by Cutestkidsmom. **EMC is a hottie meeoooww****In a world where money is power, and power is everything, Edward must stay true to the society he was raised in to, and stay true to its values. Laid back Bella is the object of his affection, and he will stop at nothing to have her, What is your life worth? Would you hand it over to a beautiful stranger for money? M for language, sexual content, and some violent situations

**Mud, Sweat & Beers by SparrowNotes24**. *****I just love this one so bad..*****Boot camp in the freezing winter sounds like hell on earth, but is there anything that would make it bearable? Bring on the sexy soldiers! A little bit of fun. All Human

**In Plain Sight by Dishie** At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thanks to my SUPER AMAZING AND TALENTED pre reader Cared Cullen and my WONDERFUL AND AMAZING beta Boo1414. They are so important to me! Without them, the story wouldn't be as good. **

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your hard work and devotion to help me. You are my soul sister! I'm glad I have you. You are my rock! MY DIAMOND! and My chocolate cake teaser.**

**You can all join my facebook group MissJude FanFiction.**

**Huge hug and wet kiss to my friends at JUF and JNF. I love you all!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**_

_**Edward**_

I need to make sure Bella isn't mad at me. I should have told her about Tanya before tonight, but then again, I never thought Tanya would try to get me back. She's completely lost it.

''I'm sorry you had to find out about her like that. I never thought she'd come back. Tanya and I, we dated for two or three months. Things were okay until I helped her out with her modeling career. She was really nice when she needed to be, but then as soon as she got what she wanted, she left. No goodbye, no nothing. That was over a month ago.''

''Its okay, Edward... as long as you don't see her again. She's a total bitch.''

''There's something else I need to tell you. I got a new contract today for Tattoo Magz, and she's one of the models. I'll have to work with her again in two weeks or so. I do a lot of tattoo pictures. She's doing really well as a model right now, so I'll probably end up working with her more than I would like.'' I hope Bella understands. I need to work, and I can't really refuse a contract based on who's modeling.

She looks disappointed. ''Do you still like her?'' She asks seriously.

Her question surprises me. ''Bella. No. There is nothing about her that I miss. It was fun to hang out with her, but I was never really serious about her. I was just really pissed that she used me. I'm naive sometimes. I learned my lesson the hard way.''

''The only thing that worries me, is that I feel like she's more the type of person I could imagine you with. I don't suffer from a low self esteem issue, here. I'm just telling you how I feel. She has tattoos like you, you both work in the same industry. I don't know. I feel like maybe ... I don't know...''

''Stop, Bella. Please, stop. I love you just the way you are. Tattoos or not. They don't mean anything. I'm so much more myself with you than I was with her. I feel like I can share everything with you. She doesn't know shit about me.''

''So, if I ask you to do a photo shoot of me, you will most likely say no?'' She's smirking at me.

I can't help but smile back. ''I guess we'll have to see.'' I take her hands and bring her closer to me. I can already think of all the pictures I would love to take of her. In the park, in my apartment. Hair down, hair up. With or without makeup. She's so pretty, and nothing's forced. She's a natural.

''There's no way I'll turn into a model, just so you know.'' She kisses the corner of my lips.

''You certainly could, love.'' He smiles. ''You're a hottie.''

''Come on. Let's dance, Don Juan.'' He leads me to the dance floor next to Alice and Rosalie.

''Hey Bee, it's about time.'' Alice shouts over the music. She's dancing is in a very provocative way with

Rosalie, and this is not how she acts normally. I'm a little shocked to see my little sister dance like this.

''Bee? What's with the nickname, Alice?'' Alice has a way with nicknames.

''It's cute, shut up.'' Alice is drunk. This is going to be an interesting night.

''I think I'll let you dance with the girls, Bee.'' I say.

''Are you sure?'' Bella asks. She looks concerned.

''Yeah. I need a drink.'' I kiss her forehead and hold her in my arms for a few seconds. ''I'll be at the bar, Bee.''

I like Bee. It's cute. Alice is right.

I go back to the bar and I block Tanya's phone number on my phone. I don't want to have to deal with her anymore. Well, I mean, unless it's in a professional way.

Jazz and Emmett are sitting at the bar looking at me. They want to hear all about it. I order a double of Jack no ice. I need to relax a bit. I tell them all about it, but all I can think about is that I can't lose Bella.

I've just met her and she's already turned my world upside down. I can't even imagine a day without her. I just need to keep Tanya away.

The girls come back for more drinks. Alice is out of control, and Bella isn't far behind. I think I'll have a long night sitting by the toilet bowl holding her hair. I guess its ok. She seems to be having fun. That's all that matters. I know she doesn't have a lot of people in her life; it's important for me that she makes new friends. She needs them more than she thinks. I know Rosalie and Alice are good people. They'll be there for her when she needs someone to talk to.

I can't stop looking at her…the way she moves…her smile.

Nothing makes me happier than seeing her smile. I've seen her cry her heart out because of Mike. I've seen her lost in thought afterwards. I've seen the sparkle in her eyes as I offered her the necklace. That's is how she deserves to be treated. I'm going to do my best.

**Bella**

Oh my God...my head hurts. My body aches. I open my eyes and all I see his him...Edward. He fell asleep next to me on the bathroom floor. His back's leaning against the wall. My head's lying on his lap. I'm no longer wearing Alice's dress. I'm wearing Edward's t shirt.

He's still fully dressed. I try to sit up, ignoring the pain I feel in my head and stomach. This isn't good. I don't even remember how I got here. This is so embarrassing. I try to keep quiet, but I really need a Tylenol or something. I miserably try to stand up. It takes all my will to achieve it.

I walk over Edward silently. He doesn't move. I open the cabinet in the bathroom. Nothing. There's probably a bottle somewhere in the kitchen. I tip-toe silently into the kitchen. I go through all his kitchen cabinets. My head is killing me. I finally find some Advil next to the coffee maker. I take two with a huge glass of ice cold water. That's exactly what I need.

I sit at the table, drinking slowly. My stomach is growling. I'm hungry. I cross my arms on the table, resting my head on them, closing my eyes. The apartment is very quiet. The only noises I hear are coming from the apartment next door. I feel bad about leaving Edward on the floor. I just want the Advil to kick in.

''Bella.'' I can feel his arms lifting me off the chair. ''I'm putting you in bed. It's a little more comfortable than my kitchen table. Leave your eyes closed. You can sleep, Bella.''

A moment later, he slowly lays me down on his mattress, covering me with his comforter. He takes off his jeans and t-shirt before he joins me in bed. He places his arms around me, holding me firmly.

I take a deep breath. My head's doing better. ''Thank you, Eddie, for taking care of me.'' I whisper loud enough for him to hear.

''No problem, Bee.''

We both fall asleep in the comfort of his warm bed. The sheets smell so good. I love sleeping in his arms. I feel safe.

''Hey, lovebirds. Wake up. It's 4pm.''

''Alice, what the hell?'' Edward releases me from his arms. ''What are you doing in my bedroom? Have you ever heard of the word privacy?''

Wow...I open my eyes and I see Alice. Am I dreaming or something?

''We called you like twenty times already, and you didn't answer.''

''What's the problem? She's been sick all night. Give me a break.''

I think Edward's about the kick her out.

Oh! How embarrassing. How can she be so happy and pretty? She was even drunker than I was, and she looks perfect. I really hate her right now.

''We just want to know if you guys want to grab something to eat. We could wait for both of you to get ready. And that means, both of you need a shower. I smell vomit all over the place.''

''Damn it, Alice, sometimes you are so annoying. Get out. Now. Give us an hour.''

She's laughing at us as she dances her way out of the apartment.

''Sorry Bee, I didn't ask. Do you want to go? We could just stay here and that would be fine too.'' He asks me, still annoyed by his sister.

''I'll go where you go, Edward. I really don't mind, staying or going.''

''I don't want it to be too overwhelming for you. I know it's a lot to take in, being around them all the time. Sometimes I need time off, too. Don't hesitate to tell me when you feel like it's too much.''

''I'll let you know.'' I kiss the tip of his nose. ''Come on now, you lazy boy. Get your ass in the shower.''

''Yes, Mistress.''

He strips down and walks to the bathroom naked... I'm staring, but too tired to get up.

''Hotward, you've got a nice booty.''

He turns to look at me. ''Bella, are you still drunk?''

I laugh at myself. I'm losing it. ''Maybe. I'll get a cold shower when you are done.''

**TANYA**

I can't believe I'm waiting for him outside his apartment building. I'm so pathetic. I just really need to talk to him. I need to fix things. We had a good time right? I mean, before I screwed everything up. I walked all night.

I've been sitting here for seven hours. I probably look like hell, but I really need to see him. I haven't brushed my teeth since the last time I saw him. Maybe I should try to call him? If he's with her he most likely won't answer. I sit and I bite my nails. I'm losing it.

Finally, Emmett and Rosalie come out, followed by Jasper and Alice. Where the fuck is he? What the hell? He's giving her a piggyback ride. He's all smiles and she's kissing his neck. She's totally enjoying this. I can see his hand reaching around…he's trying to tickle her! I think I'm going to be sick. She jumps off his back and starts walking next to him. What does he see in her? I don't get it. I JUST DON'T. He takes her hand, kissing each of her fingers. And to add a little more to my misery, they both stop walking and start kissing.

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "You two need to get a room.''

I hate that brunette girl so much. Never did he demonstrate that kind of lust, that kind of passion, with me...it really hurts. I wear his ink on me; his art. He can't take that away from me.

Alice grabs her arms, irritating Edward. "Come on, Bee. You're riding with us.''

What? Bee? What kind of name is that?

Alice sees me. I see her. Bee sees me. She immediately looks at Edward with a worried look on her face. Wow…geez. Everyone relax, it's not like I'm going to kill anyone.

''Edward, I need to talk to you, please'' I hope he'll listen to me.

Alice looks at me from head to toe. "You look terrible.'' I guess that's not a compliment.

''I know, Al. I know.''

Edward goes directly to Bee. ''Wait for me in the car, Bella. I won't be long, okay?'' She nods.

''I thought I was clear last night, Tanya. I said I don't want anything to do with you. Why would you show up here?'' He looks really pissed. ''I'm with her now, and I won't ever be back with you. You and I, what we shared meant nothing...but she…she means the world to me. I will deal with you professionally when I have to, but it won't ever be more than that. Understand?''

Fuck…tears are rolling down my cheeks.

''I regret what I've done to you so fucking much. I just want you back.''

''It's not going to happen, Tanya, not now, not ever. Okay? Now please, leave us alone.''

I'm crying like an idiot, standing there on the sidewalk. He's almost laughing at me. They're probably all in the car looking at us, looking at me. I wipe away the tears with the back of my hand. He salutes me and walks away. ''Don't bother calling, I've blocked your number.''

''Fuck, Edward. Please don't do this.'' I'm begging him to let me in again.

''I already have, Tanya. Go home now. Take a warm bath and chill out. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, and you better fucking behave.'' He means it. I know he could totally destroy me, my career. I'll have to think of another plan. Both of my plans have failed. I seriously doubt I'll succeed, but I'll have to keep trying. There has to be a way to win him back during the photo shoot. It's all I've got left.

**Edward**

I walk toward the car. Bella looks worried, Alice and Rosalie look pissed, and Jasper and Emmett are laughing at me. So many different emotions, and all because of me. The only ones I care about are Bella's.

''Guys, do you mind? I need to talk to Bella in private before we leave.''

Emmett's laughing. ''I never thought you would have girl problem, Edward. Seriously, this is strange. You've gone from nothing at all for years, to a perfect girl you want to keep, and a crazy ass bitch you can't get rid of. You need to make up your mind.''

''Shut up, Emmett. Right now's not a good time for your smart mouth.'' He can be such an ass sometimes. ''Bee, come with me.''

We stand a few feet away from the car. I hold her hands in mine. Kissing them, I look into her eyes. She's waiting patiently for me to say something. I have to find the right words. I don't want her to think differently of me because of the way I am when I'm with Tanya.

''I don't want you to worry about her. She's realized that she made a mistake. She's trying to fix it, but what she doesn't realize is that there _isn't_ a way to fix it. I don't care about her. We were good friends for a while, but she screwed everything up. I think I made it pretty clear that. I don't want to hear from her anymore.'' I pause, kissing her soft lips. ''There is only you Bella. I've never felt like this for anyone before. You're all I think about. Please don't let her come between us.''

''Edward, shut up.'' She smiles beautifully, touching my bottom lip with her thumb. ''I know. I feel it too. I trust you.''

**Any thoughts on Tanya? And what do you readers think about Bella and Edward?**

**I know a lot of you think Alice is annoying but she will get better/nicer.**

**REC:**

**Life by Choice by Alice Vampire. **This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea. I LOVE IT

**Fix you by ****chocaholic123****. **Two lives. Different worlds. The ripples from this twelve year collision course will last forever. ExB, AH, Rated M for a reason.

**Adagio by SparrowNotes24. **Two talented musicians are forced together against their will. Can they get over their less than friendly first impressions? ExB AH Drabble.

*******************CONTEST FOR A UPCOMING STORY MY ALICE VAMPIRE**********************

My Twifey, Alice Vampire, is having a contest. She is looking for the perfect story picture to go along with her new story. There are many prizes so visit her group on FB to see rules and details. You can also contact me for the links.

Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan live in a black and white world. He is a widower and single father. She is a photographer and confirmed bachelorette. Both have locked their hearts and thrown away the key. Picture the colors that return to their worlds as their hearts are set free ... 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and**

**my beta Boo1414. They help me so much with this story. -xox-**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my soul sister, my twifey etc... I'm glad I have you. You are my rock, my diamond. :) *bsmh***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Big squishy hug and a big sloppy wet kiss.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

**Edward**

The last couple of days have been incredible. I feel like I'm a new man. Bella brings out the best of in me. Her smile, her enthusiasm, her laugh, everything about her. I think my family and friends are bringing a lot into her life, too. She seems so much happier. She spends time with Rose and Ali, separately or together. It's like she belongs with us. The feelings that brings to me are so powerful. The bond I share with Jazz, Em, Ali, and Rose is so strong…I want her to feel that bond, too. I want her to feel like family.

The first time I saw Bella at the concert, she was having a good time, but not like the fun she has with us. She was enjoying the show but, she was moody too, rolling her eyes at Mike. I feel like now, she's finally realizing how important it is, how great it is, to be around people.

Since her dad passed away, she's spent most of her days with either Mike and his friends, or alone in her apartment. I don't think it was good for her. Mike was so possessive and negative around her. He wanted to tame her, to control her. What she needs now is to have a good time, and I'm extremely happy and lucky that I get to be a part of it.

She's still sleeping. She was talking in her sleep, again. I think she's nervous about Tanya and I working together today. I know I am. It won't be a pleasure, but I'll do my best to keep everything under control, and keep her as far away as possible from me. I haven't seen or heard from her in the past two weeks, so hopefully she finally got it. I'm NOT interested.

The shoot's in downtown Seattle, so at least I don't need to travel very far. I prepare my cameras and my lenses while the models walk around half naked. I think it's a good thing that I didn't insist on bringing Bee with me. That would've been awkward. I'm used to this type of photo shoot, but I don't think she's ready just yet. Lots of naked breasts, or very tiny bikinis. Their bodies are also covered in oil to bring out the colors. They are here to show their tattoos, so clothing isn't really appropriate.

Tanya's here. Makeup on and oiled up. I have to admit, she has some really nice tattoos. I kind of wish I could ink Bee. I would love that. It would mean so much to me. It would be an honor. We would have to start with something small. A bee maybe? I don't know.

Alice is working with the models. There are twelve girls; it's going to be a busy day. We're already behind schedule. The director was late, and the setup wasn't ready. I'll have to work extra hard to catch up.

I'm about to start working with the first model. She's completely naked…good morning, Edward! Let's get to work. God knows I like tattoos, but this is a bit much for me. I wouldn't have gone that far. I don't think she has a single square inch of virgin skin. Alice is standing next to me, and not too far from us, so is Tanya. She's keeping her distance for now.

''Bella just texted me, she might drop off something for you for lunch.'' Alice and Bella are texting all the time.

''I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Alice. It might be a little too much for her, don't you think?''

''Edward, they are all covered in tattoos, it's not like you can really see anything.'' God, she's so absurd sometimes.

''Whatever, Alice...''

Time flies. Alice is doing some touch up on the models. Tanya's standing around me, drinking what looks like orange juice. She looks tired, and she's acting weird. Drunk maybe? It wouldn't surprise me. She's probably added vodka to her orange juice.

Lunch break's coming, and I'm anxious to see Bella. I can't wait to see her, but the set isn't really like the one she saw in New York. This one's definitely hotter, if you know what I mean. I don't give a damn about the girls, but I know it could offend some people. I used to tattoo these girls, and now I'm taking their picture. That's all it is for me, but I know Emmett would kill to be here today.

By the time Alice is done with the touch ups, all the girls are asking for more water. Alice has offered to go out to get some water bottles for the girls. She normally doesn't do these errands, but I guess she wants to please the girls for once. She can really be mean sometimes. When she's working she's fierce, and I would suggest you not mess with her. She doesn't care if you don't like her makeup. She knows what she's doing, and you don't. That's basically how she thinks…at work, anyway. She's talented, I'll give her that.

Tanya's standing right next to me. I know she's staring at me, and it's making me uncomfortable. I don't want to cause a scene here. She's drinking vodka, I can smell it on her breath. She's so irresponsible. I don't even have to try to ruin her career, she'll do it all by herself. Drunk on the set…if the director finds out, she's out, and it won't be good for her future contracts.

''Drinking on the job, Tanya?'' I sigh. "Do you think that's necessary?''

''I had to do something to calm down. I was too nervous this morning to be around you.''

''Cut the crap, Tanya. I've seen your body and your tattoos before. I don't care; they do nothing for me.''

I can feel the tension in the air. I can't believe I'm feeling this way around Tanya. Normally, I feel this way with my Bella. Tanya leans her head against my shoulder and wraps her arms around me.

I keep my voice down, but I'm fuming. I don't want her to touch me. It repulses me. ''Tanya, what the hell are you doing right now?''

She breaths me in, my scent. ''I want you, Edward. It's that simple. Just like the old days.'' She whispers in my ear, and kisses my cheek.

I have to think of a way to get rid of her. When she kisses my neck, I decide I've had enough. The tension's gone, I release myself from her arms, and head right for the director.

''I'm sorry, Mr. Forge. Can I talk to you in private?''

''Sure, but please call me Waylon.''

''I normally don't do this, but I've noticed that Tanya Denali has been drinking on set all day. She's drunk as we speak, and her behavior's unacceptable.''

''I'm sorry you've had to deal with her. I'll take care of it in a minute.''

''Thank you.'' I nod, returning to my camera and lenses. Next to one of my cases, there is a paper bag with a note on a napkin. Fuck.

Edward,

Clearly you're preoccupied, so I'll get back with you in a couple of days. I'm way behind my schedule at work. I'll call you. Goodbye, Bella.

Shit. My heart's sinking.

She saw Tanya all over me. She saw the kisses. The tension I felt was because she was here, it had nothing to do with Tanya. Bella was here! She's probably really upset right now and I'm in the middle of a shoot. I can't run after her or call her. Damn it. My hands are shaking. My vision's blurry. I need to regain control of myself and continue the shoot. The sooner I leave, the faster I'll be able to explain myself to Bella. Maybe I could text her something quickly.

Bella, I know what you saw, and I'm so sorry, but it's not what you think. Tanya just got kicked out. I love you

I put my phone back in my pocket and get back to my work.

''Edward? Why the hell was Bella crying outside?'' Alice is back. ''She wouldn't tell me. She said she was too humiliated.''

''She came to bring me a lunch and at that precise moment, Tanya was all over me. She's drunk, Alice, on the set. She kissed me.''

''Why didn't you push her away?''

''I've been pushing her away from weeks now and she doesn't listen. I told the director that she's drinking on set and he kicked her out.'' I'm trying to concentrate again. This is really bad, this is a disaster. ''She left me a note. She's really upset, Alice. Fuck...I sent her a text because that's the only thing I can do right now.''

I let Alice read the note and she's sincerely sorry for me and Bella; I can see it on her face. It hurts me so damn much.

''Edward, she's perfect for you. You can't let her go.'' A tear is rolling down Alice's cheek. ''She just left, though.''

''She doesn't want me to reach her...it's going to kill me. Kill me. I've spent every day with her since I met her. I can't do this without her, Alice.''

''Calm down, Edward. Give her some time. Try to call her tomorrow when we are done with this shoot.'' She hugs me tightly. ''Now we have to get back to work, okay?''

''Yeah.'' I murmur.

I check my phone to see if I have a new message. I don't. She loves me, that's what I need to focus on. I can hear her voice telling me she loves me, and I wish I could say it back to her, but I don't think she wants to talk to me now.

I feel like banging my head against the wall. I'm losing it big time. I take a few minutes to relax. I drink Bella's latte. Give her some time. That's all I can do, and I need to work now. Alice is keeping an eye on me. She's the best sister in the whole damn world.

**Bella**

What the fuck was that? Was I dreaming? He didn't kiss her back, he didn't even move. I know how much he hates her.

I'm in my car, driving back home. I need to think. I'm so confused right now. I know he loves me; he keeps telling me he does. But why didn't he push her away? I'm so hurt.

I turn off my phone before the Cullens can start calling me. I know Alice will call when she finds out what happened, and Edward will probably try to explain himself too. I can't deal with them right now. I need a break.

I need to catch up with work. I have over 1200 pages to read, and I only have four days to read them before I have to give a full report. It's a lot of work. That's exactly what I need to do. I need some time alone. I used to be alone a lot more before Edward came into my life.

**UMS**

I sit on my bed and I start reading. Luckily, the story's interesting, and I'm completely absorbed by the main character.

My stomach's growling. I haven't eaten since yesterday during dinner with Edward. It was our second date. Just the two of us. It was perfect. He brought me to one of Emmett's restaurants and the staff were treating us like royalty. We had so much fun. Edward was smiling all night.

We both dressed up, and it felt really special. He was wearing a black suit, with a light grey shirt and tie. I was wearing a very pretty black dress with a low cut back. I was wearing the necklace he bought me. I wear it all the time. He gave me pink roses, and a pair of black pearl earrings. They were beautiful. I was the happiest girl in the world.

We had wine; one of the best I've ever tasted. He held my hand the whole time, only letting go when our main meal was served. We shared our dessert; a New York style cheesecake. Of course.

We talked a lot and everything was perfect. He kissed my hand I don't know how many times. He loves kisses. He kisses me a lot, and I love it. Each and every one of them are comforting; a reflection of his love for me.

He spent the night at my place, and it was simply one of the best nights of my existence. That's why I'm so surprised by what happened earlier today. After the night we shared, I don't understand why he didn't push her away. I don't understand. I have the images of Tanya kissing Edward's neck stuck in my head. It's driving me crazy. She saw me looking at them. She did it to get to me. I hate her so much.

I've read over four hundred pages today. It's 8pm already, and my cell phone is still off. Maybe I should open it and see if I have messages. As soon as I turn it on, I see all the alerts for new text messages and voice messages. I read Edward's message, and tears are rolling down my cheeks. The voice message was from Alice.

_Bee, you can't tell Edward that I called, but it's because of Tanya. She was drunk and she wanted to cause trouble. She's a pain in the ass, Bella. After the kiss, Edward got her kicked out off the set. He's sick and tired of her. It didn't mean anything. He loves you. I mean it, he really loves you. We all do. Just think about it, okay?_

I love Alice. I can totally see her trying to call me behind Edward's back. She's a good friend.

I decide to watch TV. I never watch TV. There's nothing interesting, not even on the movie channel. I end up falling asleep, only to wake up to my home phone ringing. This is rare. I don't share that number much. I see my mom's name on the display. Why would she call me? I haven't spoken to her in years.

''Mom?''

''No...Bella, it's Phil.'' I can hear in his voice that something is wrong. I think he's been crying.

''Phil, what's wrong? Where's Renee?''

''She's...hmm...she's sick, Bella. She's in the hospital.''

''What do you mean she's sick?''

He takes a deep breath. ''She has breast cancer.''

''Shit...stupid cancer.'' I feel like screaming. I lost my dad because of cancer and now my mom too? My lips are trembling. I know what's coming.

''She wants to see you Bella. You should get here fast. ''

''Why didn't she call me before?''

''She just found out, Bella. She'll explain it to you when you get here.''

''I'm on my way. Where is she, I mean, which hospital?''

''Baptist Medical Centre in Jacksonville.''

''I'll see you there.''

I'm crying. I feel so much pain right now. I haven't spoken to my mom in a very long time and, suddenly, it feels wrong. I'm going to lose her too. I know how it happens, the stages, the pain. I can't think straight. I have too many emotions rushing through me.

I'm sad.

I'm angry.

I'm regretful.

I get my clothes together and push everything inside my backpack. I take my tooth brush and I see Edward's. More tears are rolling down my cheeks. My eyes are burning and my heart hurts so much. I don't have time to call him or fix this. I'll call him tomorrow. I just need to get out of here, and in a cab to the airport.

Once I'm in the cab, I remember Jacob. He's in Florida. I don't know where, but he's down there too, unless he's already here in Washington. I need to call him. He knows my mom, and he knows how it was between us.

''Bella?''

''Jacob, are you still in Florida?''

''Yeah I'm sorry I didn't call. I had to stay here for two more weeks. I was going to call when I got up there.''

''I'm on my way to Jacksonville. It's my mom, Jake.'' I'm trying to speak but the sobbing doesn't help and the taxi driver's looking at me like I'm a freak.

''Your mom? What's wrong?''

I'm not able to answer…I'm crying and sobbing too much.

''Do you know what time your plane lands?''

''No...'' I try to calm myself down. ''I'll call or text you when I find out.''

''I'm about two and a half hours away from Jacksonville. I'll meet you at the airport.''

''Thank you, Jake.''

''Its okay, Bella. I'm here for you.'' His voice is calm, and it makes me feel better already.

-**END OF CHAPTER :(**

**What did you think of Edward's reaction to Tanya?**

**What about Bella?**

**REC:**

**In plain sight by Dishie**. At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?

********CONTEST FOR A UPCOMING STORY BY ALICE VAMPIRE*********

Alice Vampire, is having a contest. She is looking for the perfect story picture/montage to go along with her new story. There are many prizes so visit her group on FB to see rules and details. You can also contact me for the links.

Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan live in a black and white world. He is a widower and single father. She is a photographer and confirmed bachelorette. Both have locked their hearts and thrown away the key. Picture the colors that return to their worlds as their hearts are set free ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Playlist: White lines and red lights - Between the trees**

**and Siren song - Bat for Lashes**

*******.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and **

**my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. I am sure it isn't always easy to work with a Frenchie. LOL They help me so much with this story. BIG HUG -xox-**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my soul sister, my twifey, my rednecker etc... I'm glad I have you. You are my rock, my diamond. :) *bsmh***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Big squishy hug and a big sloppy wet kiss.**

*******.*.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

*******.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Jacob**

Bella's coming to Florida. I know she's coming here under really sad circumstances, but I'll get to be with her. I'm selfish when it comes to her.

I need to tell my boss that I'm leaving. I only have two days left anyways.

This is family, and it's an emergency. I have to drive to meet her up there. I pack my things. Thank god I only have to pack my clothes. That's all I own here. Well, that and my baby: my Harley.

I hope Bella won't mind sitting behind me. Knowing Bella, she'll get here with two t shirts and a pair of shorts, so it shouldn't be a problem to give her a ride. She won't bring fifty pounds of luggage.

I'm trying to stay calm and wait for her call or text. She won't be here for at least six or seven hours, I guess. I should sleep while I can, and leave early in the morning.

It's so hot in here, I can't stand it anymore. I need another shower. It's my third so far today. That's the main reason why I'm moving. I miss Washington…the fresh air, the rain. Everything.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I wake up at 2am to the sound of my cell phone. She's sent me a text.

_**Should be at the airport by 9am. Meet you there.**_

I can't help but smile. I know I only get to be her friend, but whatever; I'll be there to support her.

_**I'll be the guy in black.**_

_**Jake, you're an idiot.**_

This is the Bella I know. I've missed her. This is going to be an interesting week. It will probably be sad, rough and complicated. She's with that guy...Edward, I think. She's not going to get back with me; I have to keep that in mind. I'll be her friend like I used to be.

I've called my dad to let him know what's happening with Bella. He never really got over the death of Charlie. They were like brothers. He lost a part of himself when Charlie died. My dad was there with him and Bella in the cold hospital room when he passed. I feel so bad for her.

It's a difficult moment in life when you lose a parent. Soon, both of her parents will be gone, and that's a terrible thing. She's so young…she doesn't have any siblings. She'll need support, and I'll be there for her.

**Edward**

It's the middle of the night and I haven't been able to close my eyes. Tomorrow's going to be the worst day ever. I'm tired, but all I can think about is Bella, and it's enough to keep me from sleeping.

She must have read my message by now. Why doesn't she text or call back? I have never seen her mad before, so I have no idea how she normally reacts. Right now she's fucking killing me. I feel like drinking until I fall asleep, but I can't, because I have another day on set tomorrow. I'm a mess.

I can't live without her, and I can't stand that fact that she's mad at me. Maybe I should go to her place and try to talk to her. It's 3 am. Come on Edward, she clearly wrote on the napkin that she'd call you back.

I need to do something to get my mind off of her. I have to stop thinking about her, even though I know it's impossible. I take out a piece of paper, and I start drawing. The first thing I start drawing is a bee. I think I'm a lost cause. I love her more than my own life, so it's only normal that I can't stop thinking about her.

I don't know if it's the lack of sleep, or my fear of losing her, but I've got an idea. What about a new tattoo? I'm pretty excited about my idea. I'll get a bee on my left forearm; I still have a little space on the inside of my arm. This is perfect. A pretty, girly bee with beautiful brown eyes. It's more cartoonish than realistic.

I get everything ready: the stencil, the ink and my custom made machine. Alice is going to go nuts over this tattoo. It's a pretty huge step. When I was working in a tattoo shop, I refused to do this type of tattoo I don't know how many times, but with mine, it's different. She's the only one I want. If I'm not with her, I'd rather be alone.

Right before I start to mark my arm with my demonstration of love, I look at the stencil. I add a major detail: the necklace I gave her. That way she will know, she won't have any doubt.

I guess I'm either a hopeless romantic, or a complete idiot. I'm pretty sure Alice will go with option number two. By the time I'm done with the tattoo, my eyes are killing me, and my arm is in pain. I take two Advil and try to go to sleep. I have two more hours before my alarm starts buzzing in my ears. I can't wait to see Rosalie and Alice's faces when they see my tattoo. Rosalie won't be surprised. She knows how I am. Each and every one of my tattoos have meaning.

8:00am already. Stupid alarm. I hate this thing. This is going to be long day.

I check my phone...no missed calls, no text messages. My heart hurts. I'm exhausted. I take a shower, taking care to keep my tattoo dry, get dressed and head back to the studio.

I'm moping around. I take the pictures, trying to get the best shot I can. I suggest a few different poses.

Alice hasn't seen the tattoo yet. I'm anxious for her reaction, but it'll be okay. I smile just thinking about her throwing a fit.

I'm already on my second cup of black coffee, and it's finally kicking in. Alice is standing next to me.

I have this huge grin on my face…I know what's coming.

''What the fuck Edward? Have you lost your freaking mind? A bee? Do you think I'm stupid? I know you did that for Bella.''

I can't help but laugh, and it makes her even angrier.

''You think it's funny? Does she know? She better come back, or you are going to be stuck with a meaningless bee.'' She's fuming.

''I'll never love anyone else, Alice. She owns my heart; my love. I've given them to her. This tattoo belongs here just like yours, Rosalie's...'' I point to the other tattoos on my arms. I have tattoos for each of them. Yeah, I'm a sensitive kind of guy.

''Whatever, Ed. I'm sorry you haven't heard from Bee yet. I know you would've told me by now if you had. Sorry, Edward.''

Every time I'm reminded that Bella's not talking to me, my heart hurts. ''No.'' I respond, with no sign of a smile on my face. The smile I had few seconds ago is long gone. I miss her terribly.

I take a look at my phone for the hundredth time today, and there it is. She's sent me a text message. I'm in between a change of sets, so I have maybe two minutes to read and reply.

_**Hi Edward. I'm out of town. Got an emergency call from Phil last night; my mom's sick. Don't worry, I'm with Jake. Hope you fixed your issue with the bitch...I won't be able to call/text a lot since I'll be at the hospital most of the time. ILY**_

Jake? Why? Why didn't she call me? Wait, her mom's sick? Damn it.

_**Baby, how can I not worry? Where are you exactly?**_

I wait and wait and wait, and don't get an answer.

I'm finally done with the shoot. I grab my cameras, my lenses, and the rest of my gear and I head back home.

I want to be with her, but I have no idea where she is. I don't even know her mother's last name. I have no way of finding out which hospital she's staying at. I try to stay calm and be positive. At least she didn't sound mad.

I'm worried. She's with Jake. He seems like a good guy, but clearly he still loves her. It was written all over his face when he saw her at the restaurant. At least I know he'll be there to support her, but he'd better not cross the line.

I try calling her, but I get her voice mail right away. "_Hi, this is Bella Swan. Leave a message_." I hang up. I'd rather send her text messages.

**_Bee, it's been hours since I got your message, please let me know what's going on. I fucking miss you._**

Still nothing.

It's as clear now in my head as it will ever be. I can't live without her.

**Bella**

I'm basically running toward the terminal exit. I have to find Jacob. Fast. I need to be with my mom. I hope I'll be able to talk to her. I don't know how bad her condition is, and that's the hardest part. I don't know what to expect.

Holy crap! Jacob. He's so tan, it's crazy, and so buff. Physically, he's a different person. He's looking good, I have to admit. I saw him not that long ago, but for some reason, when I think of him, I always imagine the old Jacob, my Jacob.

''Hey, if it isn't my man in black.'' I shout at him, with a little smile on my face. Even though it's under sad circumstances, I'm glad to see him, and I can't hide it.

''Bella, I'm so sorry about your mother. Hurry up, we have to get there.'' He takes my hand as he guides me through the parking lot.

''Where's your car, your Eclipse?''

He'd always dreamed of buying a Mitsubishi Eclipse, and the week prior to our breakup he purchased one. It was midnight blue, with black leather interior. He loved that car more than anything.

''I sold it.'' He says scratching his scalp with his left hand.

''What? You can't be serious. You loved that car more than anything.''

He sighs. ''Yeah, well, ever since I met _her_, I changed my mind.'' He points to the black bike a few feet away.

''Her? A Harley Davidson? Your dad's going to freak out.'' I'm sure Billy doesn't approve of this.

''Just get your ass on the seat and hold on tight.''

I do as I'm told. I slip on my backpack, and sit on his bike. He sits in front of me and I wrap my arms around his waist. I feel his abs tighten underneath my hands, and immediately, I feel a little uncomfortable.

''Don't overthink this Bells; I'm just giving you a ride.''

He knows. I haven't touched him like that in years, and it's a bit awkward.

I lean my head against his back and tears roll down my cheeks. I'm not looking forward to seeing my mom sick. I wish I was coming here to enjoy spending time with her instead. Shopping, a spa day, or something...anything, but instead she'll be lying in a hospital bed wearing a baby blue gown, her skin will be pale and she'll probably hate the fact that I'll have to see her like this that.

The Harley's making so much noise, but I think that's what makes Jacob proud. I know he loves it. He handles it very well and he's a good driver. I've always felt safe with him, and I still do, even on a Harley Davidson.

UMS

''Here we go, Bella. Do you want me to go with you, or do you want to go on your own?''

''I would really like it if you would come with me.''

He smiles and walks toward me. He cups my face with his hands and wipes away the tears. ''I'm here for you, Bella, always.''

''Thanks, Jake. I appreciate it.''

We walk in the hospital, and I ask for my mom's room number at the front desk. This is history repeating itself. I can't help the tears. Jake's glued to my side. Everything feels like a blur.

We enter the elevator and it's full of people. Jacob holds me by his side. I feel like my whole life's falling apart; my body's numb. I'm about to face my mom, and all the memories of my dad in that exact same position come flooding back.

Once I reach my mother's room, I freeze in front of the door. I can't move. I can't go inside. I just keep crying, too afraid to face her. Jacob's trying to calm me down, telling me that I can do this.

I press my hand against the door and I push it open. I walk in the room slowly and I see Phil sitting by her side, his eyes are tired and red from crying too much. He stands up as soon as he sees me, letting a small smile appear on his lips.

''She's here, honey, Bella's here.'' He sounds surprised.

''Bella, my baby? Bella?'' I don't see her yet but her voice is raspy and different.

As I take a look at my mom, I try to hold back my tears, but I'm failing miserably. ''I'm here, Mom.''

She has lost so much weight. Her face is so different, thinner and dark circles under her eyes. She's way too pale to live in Florida and her lips are dry.

''How long have you known, Mom?''

''We found out a week ago. I wasn't feeling good while Phil was out of town. I didn't go to the doctor because I thought it was just a virus. When he came home, he forced me to come here and I had to go through some tests. I have breast cancer, at least that's where it all started, but the cancer's spread to my lung and my kidney. They can't save me, Bella. I only have a few days left. Maybe a week if I'm lucky.''

Jacob's standing behind me. He feels my pain, he knows what I'm going through again. Before I fall to the floor, he catches me and holds me tightly in his arms. I need him so badly right now. He's the only person I have left that connects me to my past. He understands me.

My heart is broken.

My whole body is in pain.

Life is not fair.

**-END OF CHAPTER**

**I know some of you feel Bella didn't do what you think she should but she is the author...I only write what she asks of me...I have faith in her, Edward and their choices**

**She texted him, she wrote ILY... She loves him... She is just going through a lot. **

**What about Jake?** **How do you feel about him?**

**REC:**

**In plain sight by Dishie. **At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?

**Professionally Personal by DH78** Aspiring tattoo artist, Bella Swan works a nine-to-five job at Cullen Energy, Inc. When forced to work with the cold, elusive, and very hot CEO, she discovers they have something in common. Can she keep things professional personal? E/B Humor/Romance.

********CONTEST FOR A UPCOMING STORY MY ALICE VAMPIRE*********

**Alice Vampire**, is having a contest. She is looking for the perfect story picture/montage to go along with her new story. There are many prizes so visit her group on FB to see rules and details. You can also contact me for the links.

Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan live in a black and white world. He is a widower and single father. She is a photographer and confirmed bachelorette. Both have locked their hearts and thrown away the key. Picture the colors that return to their worlds as their hearts are set free ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Playlist: Primavera - Ludovico Einaudi  
**

**Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and **

**my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. I have super happy to have you in my team-xox-**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my soul sister, my twifey, my rednecker etc... I'm glad I have you. You are my rock, my diamond. :) *bsmh***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Huge squishy hug and a big sloppy wet kiss. **

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Renee**

_Isabella,_

_My sweet little angel, how much did I miss you in the past three years? I'm so devastated to have to write you a letter under such a terrible circumstances. We both know what's coming. You've been there with Charlie, and I've been there with my parents, too. You have to stay strong, Bella. I will always be there with you, in your heart and in your soul._

_I am so sorry that I messed things up when we moved in Arizona. I didn't realize it then, but I do now. I truly do. I've been thinking a lot about everything that I've done, and about what you witnessed because of me. I was such a bad example for you; I was not being a good mom during that period. I understand why you decided to move back with your dad. It's obviously too late now, but I want you to know that I am sorry._

_From the bottom of my heart, I will say it again, I am sorry. I think about you all the time. The last time I saw you it was at your father's funeral. I wanted to be there for you, I wanted to be strong for you, but the truth is, I really loved your father, and I'm afraid that losing him was as difficult for you as it was for me. I left him because Forks was suffocating me; I needed more space. I really tried to like it there, but I wasn't happy. That is one thing I want you to know; I always loved him. I love Phil too, but it's different._

_I don't even know if you have met your prince charming; if you're engaged or even married. Every night I pray for you, that you find your soul mate, that you find happiness. But what would make me beyond happy would be that you have a family of your own. I know I won't be there to hold them, or sing them a lullaby until they fall asleep, but I'd like to think I would have been the happiest grandmother ever._

_Phil told me that he called you. I wish I would have had called you myself. I tried many times in the past several months, but I was too ashamed of myself. I'm sorry again for what I've done, and I'm also sorry for the things I haven't done. I should have called you, I should have visited you. But there wasn't a single day that passed that I didn't think about you._

_Love always,_

_Mom. Xox_

**UmS**

Bella!

I can't believe my eyes; I can't believe that she's here to see me. She looks so sad, and so devastated. I profoundly hate that I'm the reason she's feeling that way. She's gorgeous; her hair is a lot longer, and so healthy. She's become a woman. I'm happy to see her with Jacob, though I don't even know if they're back together. It wouldn't surprise me if she said no, but who knows?

''Come sit with me, Bella. I want to talk to you.'' It takes all my energy. I try talking to her... but I'm out of breath. I can feel my body becoming weaker, and there's nothing I hate more at this moment. I want to spend what little time I have left with her, and it just seems I can't.

Phil and Jacob both leave the room and I'm alone with my daughter for the first time in years. It's so good to see her.

''Please stop crying, Bella. Please.'' I wipe her tears away. I'm devastated to see her like this. ''I wrote you a letter. I didn't know if you would come or not. Read it when you feel like it, when you're ready.''

''Thank you, I will.'' She takes the pink envelope and puts it in the front pocket of her backpack.

''Are you and Jacob back together?''

''No, he's just here with me as a friend. He was in Florida already. He met me at the airport.''

''Are you seeing someone?''

''Mom, I'm not here to talk about me. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?''

''No, I'm just fine.'' I breathe deeply. ''They're taking good care of me, Bella.'' I smile at her. She reminds me of her father. She's so beautiful.

''You maybe not want to talk about it, Bella, but I feel it. I know that you're in love.''

She blushes. ''I am, Mom... but he isn't here. He's in Seattle.''

''Is he cute?'' I ask curiously.

''Edward's everything, Mom. I can show you a couple of pictures. We were in New York City a couple of weeks ago. He's a photographer, he has tattoos and, Mom, he's freaking hot.'' She says.

She loves him and I can't ask for anything more today. She's happy. I see it in her eyes, and I hear it in her voice.

''He's really good to me. I'm pretty convinced that he's the one.''

''I'm so happy for you, sweetheart.'' I would squeeze her hand, but I don't have any strength left. I take a look at her pictures. He's handsome. ''He has a lot of tattoos, Bella.'' I smile. It doesn't bother me, as long as he makes her happy and takes good care of her.

''I love you, Mom.'' She's looking straight into my eyes. Her eyes are sad again, and tears are sliding down her cheeks.

''I love you too, Isabella. I never stopped loving you. I wasn't the greatest mom, but I loved you with all my heart.'' I take a little sip of water. ''I think I'm going to take a nap now. You should go eat something and come back in an hour or so, okay?''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, Bella. I just need to rest a little before lunch. Don't worry, I'll still be here when you come back.''

She gets up, kisses my forehead and leaves the room. Phil comes back to me and I ask him for his help.

_Dear Edward,_

_You probably haven't heard a whole lot about me, and I'm the only one to blame for that. However, I would like to tell you a few things._

_Bella's in love with you and I'm asking you to please take good care of her. Please. If you think she's the one for you, please marry her._

_When she was a little girl, she always dreamed of a white wedding with her family and friends at the church. She wanted a huge bouquet of white orchids._

_Unfortunately, she doesn't have much of a family anymore. I know she's really close to Jacob. They grew up together, and they were like brother and sister. I'm pretty sure you know what happened between them, but don't worry about that; she only has eyes for you._

_Please don't let her tattoo her arms like yours. I think you look handsome, but please, don't let her. I'm sorry; I don't mean to be rude. Your tattoos are scaring the hell out of me, and you seem to have quite a few of them._

_Bella told me you are a photographer. You must be quite an artist. Well, at least you look like one. I would have liked to have met you, but I think it's too late for that project. She showed me the pictures from New York. I took one, and I plan on keeping it with me. She's so beautiful._

_Take care of my daughter; love her and offer her the family she no longer has. She's strong, stubborn and independent. She'll be a good wife and a good mother. She was the perfect daughter._

_Love,_

_Renee._

''Thank you, honey, for writing this letter for me. Please give it to Jacob, and ask him to give it to Edward. I'm sure they'll see each other pretty soon.''

''I will, honey.'' He caresses my hair delicately. ''Are you feeling okay? Are you in pain?''

''I'm okay. I'm just having trouble breathing.'' I close my eyes, holding back tears. I know what's coming. It's just going to get worse. ''Maybe you should offer to let Bella sleep over at our house. Jake, too.''

''I already asked Jacob. They're probably going to sleep over all week.''

''Mmmhmm.'' I'm exhausted.

**Bella**

It's late. Jake and I are staying at my mother and Phil's house. I've never been here, so it's strange to find myself in a bedroom with my name on the door. All of these years she had a bedroom for me, and I never knew.

Phil will be staying with her for the night. He'll call us if something goes wrong. I felt bad to leave him at the hospital, but I really need to get some sleep. I didn't sleep at all last night.

I check my phone. I completely forgot to call Edward, or send him a message. He must be going crazy. I've received three new texts. Damn it. He's losing it.

_**Sorry sorry sorry...I was at the hospital all day. I just got to my mother's house. She's very sick, baby. She only has few more days left. I'm so exhausted, but I have to stay strong. She needs me.**_

I hope he'll answer me back quickly. I'm pretty sure he keeps his phone on him.

_**Can I call you?**_

Yeah, I should have thought about that before. I dial his phone number, and I can't wait to hear his voice. Everything will be better when I hear his voice.

''Bee?'' I love when he calls me Bee. It's cute.

''Yeah it's me...'' I take a deep breath. ''I'm sorry Edward. With Tanya, and now my mom, there's a lot going on right now.''

''Forget about Tanya. She was drunk. It didn't mean anything. She was acting like that because she saw you.'' He sounds exasperated with Tanya.

''It's okay. I get it. Now, at least.''

''Where are you anyway?''

''Jacksonville.''

''I have a pretty big job tomorrow and the day after. I can't cancel. I worked hard to get it.''

''It's alright baby. There isn't much going on over here. I'll just stay by my mom's side all day.''

''Is it cancer?'' He knows the subject is quite delicate.

''Yeah. It was initially breast cancer, but now it's spread to her lungs and kidney."

**UMS**

I'm sitting on a chair next to my bed and Jake's asleep and snoring next to me. I hang up the phone, happy I finally spoke with Edward. He's coming here as soon as he can. I can't wait to see him and hold him. I miss his kisses, his soft lips against mine. If I'm lucky, my mom might get to meet him. She would love that.

I take off my jeans, and put on Edward's t-shirt that I brought with me. I lay in bed next to Jake. This is weird, but to be honest, I don't really mind. I'm just too tired to care.

I wake up several hours later feeling really good, but with Jacob's arms all over me. Oh my God...This is so wrong. I realize that I'm even holding his hand…exactly like we used to do years ago, when we were together. I feel terrible. I want to run away and hide. I try to move away from him without waking him up. I'll have to talk with him, seriously. This can't happen. I love Edward, and only Edward.

I jump in the shower. I need to think of a way to make things clear to Jake. I can't let Jake think I feel that way.

After a shower, I'm prepare a small breakfast for Jacob and I. He's in the shower now, and I need to think of a way to make things clear to him. We're having bacon and eggs with toast. I'm not really familiar with the kitchen, and it's weird to just take whatever I want.

''Bells, I forgot to tell you, Phil called. Everything's fine. He's waiting for us to get there, so he can to come home and sleep a little.'' Jake says. He comes out of the bedroom in his bermudas, holding his t-shirt in one hand, and the phone in his other.

I try not to look at him, even though I'm totally in awe. He must train every single day to get that body.

''You don't have to come with me, Jacob.'' I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I would feel so bad.

He looks hurt. He frowns and then looks at me. ''I know, but I want to be there with you.''

''I have to tell you, when I woke up, we were... well, you were holding me close to you. We were holding hands like we used to. I don't know, Jake. I like you, but...''

''Shut up, Bells. I know you love him... Its fine.'' He smiles.

I think he's only pretending it doesn't hurt him. I'm pretty sure he wishes we were back together.

''Are you sure?'' I need to make sure he's fine.

''Yeah. I didn't even realize what I was doing... old habits, I guess.'' He looks out the window. He looks thoughtful as he puts on his t-shirt on.

''Sit before the foods get cold. It's time to eat.'' I take a sip of my coffee.

''Sure, boss.'' He smiles at me.

He's an ass. I know what his game is.

''You can act like you don't care, Jacob, but I know you. '' I take a bite of my eggs. ''I have to thank you anyway for staying here with me. I really appreciate it. ''

''No problem, baby...hrrmm...I mean Bella. ''

''Jake...you're an ass. '' I laugh out loud.

He smiles back at me.

-END OF CHAPTER

**I'm glad Bella finally called Edward, they seemed to be back to normal. Tanya is history. Hopefully he will get in time to meet Renee.**

**What did you think of Renee, her letters? **

**What about Jacob? Any Team Jacob?**

**REC:**

**In plain sight by Dishie. **At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?

**A Whisper of Chaos by theonlykyla. **Bella is new in town, a self-imposed loner and sees Edward Cullen when no one else seems to be paying attention. Both have their reasons for keeping to themselves. But they find themselves drawn together inexplicably, will they be able to work through the chaos or will it destroy them both? All characters are OOC, drug use, minor abuse and mental illness. Rated M for future ref.

********CONTEST FOR A UPCOMING STORY MY ALICE VAMPIRE*********

**Alice Vampire**, is having a contest. She is looking for the perfect story picture/montage to go along with her new story. There are many prizes so visit her group on FB to see rules and details. You can also contact me for the links.

Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan live in a black and white world. He is a widower and single father. She is a photographer and confirmed bachelorette. Both have locked their hearts and thrown away the key. Picture the colors that return to their worlds as their hearts are set free ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

** ***WARNING ONE OF THE CHARACTER IS DESCRIBING A RAPE, BE ADVISED*****

***.*.*.*.*.***

Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and my beta Boo1414, they are always there to help and answer my questions. I love you both so much! xox A special thanks to Boo1414 who was able to help me with a last minute request. :) I owe you.

Thanks to Tracey for everything... EVERYTHING lol *bsmh*

***.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Edward**

I wake up with a smile on my face. Thank God she's talking to me. I know I should have pushed Tanya away as soon as she touched me, but I didn't want to cause a scene on the set. At least I don't need to worry about it anymore. I'm certain that Tanya won't come near me again. I'm sure I humiliated her by telling Waylon about her drunkenness. I was just trying to be professional, while she wasn't.

I'm looking forward to seeing Bella soon. I'm taking pictures of the staff at my father's office. All the lawyers, the legal assistants, human resources, etc... They want to upgrade their website, and need a picture of each person in the office. I think it's a great idea, if only the timing was better.

Alice is working with me, too. She's making sure everyone looks their best. We're a good team, and time flies when we're together. I'm planning on taking as many pictures as I can today.

Hopefully, I only need to work in the morning tomorrow, giving me time to make the 1pm flight. I called my dad and asked him after I hung up the phone with Bella, and he said it was fine. I didn't have to worry about it.

It's early in the morning, but I promised Rosalie that I would go eat breakfast with her before work. It's not even 8am, and we're sitting at a table in a very busy restaurant. I feel like my head's going to explode. My lack of sleep is giving me a headache.

I can't sleep without my Bella. I know she's safe, and that there's nothing to worry about, but I miss her. She asked me to pack some of her things, so I'll have to get that done tonight. She texted a list to me.

''Edward, could you at least act like you want to be here?''

''Sorry Rose, I really do want to be here, I just have alot going on. I was thinking about the things I have to do before I leave, and about Bella. I can't get her out of my head."

''You really have it bad for that girl, my friend.'' I like the sound of her laughter. ''Edward, you got a tattoo for her. That's the real deal.''

''Yeah, it is. I just feel bad that I'm not there with her. She's going through a lot.''

Rosalie takes a sip of her orange juice. ''Is she alone over there?'' She asks me.

''No, she's with Jacob, her ex. Well, now he's her friend. Her mother's husband is there too.''

''Wow wow wow. Did you just say that your Bella is in Florida with her ex? You let her be with her ex when she's going through hell emotionally? He could easily take advantage of the situation''

''Well, he's her friend now.''

''Damn it, Edward, sometimes you are so naive.'' I don't like the tone of her voice. ''Why would she go there with her ex and not you?''

''Because he lives there.'' Our conversation is making me anxious. I know Jacob still loves Bella, but I also know she loves me. I'm confident she won't lead him on. She would never cheat on me. But what if she tried to get even? No…she's not like that. I know her.

''Rose, please stop now. I know her, okay?''

She's looking at her hands. Her eyes are sad. ''You've always been there for me, Ed. I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I still don't think it's safe that she's with him, and not with you.''

I hate when Rosalie is upset. She's so protective of me. She's not entirely wrong, I'll give her that. I would obviously prefer to be there with her right now, but I will be tomorrow. I can't start doubting Bella now, I never have before.

''Don't worry about me, Rose, okay? I've got this under control. How are you doing? Are you still going to therapy?

''Yeah, I am.'' She hesitates, and I can tell she's thinking about something that makes her happy. ''Emmett agreed to come with me every two weeks. So far, it's really helping. He really wants me to be happy, and he's willing to do anything.''

I squeeze her hand on the table. ''That's good news, Rosalie. He knows your past, but I think it's even better if he wants to help you heal.''

On our prom night, Rosalie was voted prom queen and she was having the time of her life. She looked so beautiful in her red dress. It was a vintage look, old Hollywood style. Very Marilyn Monroe. At around 1am, I lost sight of her and went looking. I looked everywhere.

I knew something was wrong when I couldn't find her anywhere. The party was held in her high school gymnasium. I'd attended that school before going to art school, so I knew it very well.

I called her cell phone numerous times but she wasn't answering. When I called her for the fiftieth time, she answered but she couldn't speak. I only heard her sobbing. It was a total nightmare. I tried to get her to tell me where she was, but she couldn't speak. She finally managed to say football field.

I ran as fast as I could to get to her. I found her lying in the middle of the field, trembling and bleeding. When she saw me, she grabbed onto me and wouldn't let me go. She was terrified, and wouldn't stop crying.

That night, I called Emmett to pick us up, and we brought her to the hospital. We called the police and the hospital examined her for signs of sexual assault, and ran a rape kit. They wanted to find the perpetrators. They had to sedate her…everything she'd gone through was just too much. She was in shock.

While deep in sleep, she murmured Royce's name over and over. I could tell by her tone that he was the one we were looking for. Royce was the quarterback on the football team. Emmett left us and he went back to the party to try and get more information.

I got a call about half an hour later. Emmett wanted to know the color of her bra; she was the type of girl who would match everything. So her panties would most likely match. I took a look…her bra was red. Emmett said that some guy named Royce was walking around a party with her panties around his neck. They were his trophy.

He took everything she was proud of that night. Royce took her virginity, and so much more. That night, Emmett used some of his wrestling techniques and kicked Royce's ass before calling the cops. When the cops arrived, they knew it was him…he had some of Rose's blood in his pubic hair. He hadn't used a condom, either. He's rotting in jail now for rape and assault.

Rosalie had a broken nose and 3 broken ribs. She tried to fight him off, but he was so much stronger than she was obviously. They give her the morning after pill.

Ever since that terrible night, she's been fighting her demons. She has spent countless hours in therapy. Emmett was there for her, and they slowly started to have feelings for each other. They've been together for many years now.

It was a terrible night. I still have nightmares, images of her on the ground, bleeding and trembling. It was the worst night of my life.

''Yeah, he's really good to me. It just keeps getting better and better.'' She really seems happy.

''I still can't believe you're with my brother, and that you'll probably marry him soon. I remember how much you hated him when we were growing up.''

She's laughs and everyone turns around to look at her. ''I know, he was an ass back then, but after that night, he changed.''

''I know.'' I take a serious tone. ''I'm glad you are with him... He's a good guy and he makes you happy.''

''Yeah, he does. You better get your ass to Florida now. Go get your girl.'' She smiles and nicely cups my cheek. ''I can tell you really love her, Ed.'' She's looking at my tattoo. She knows I would never get a tattoo if I wasn't sure about it.

''Bella means the world to me. I miss her.'' I sigh, and look at my tattoo. ''I just need to get that job done. My dad had to convince his partners to hire me, so I can't let him down now. I'll do my best today and finish the rest in the morning. I'll try to take a day and a half instead of two.''

''You better go then.''

''Yeah.'' I take out my wallet and throw forty dollars on the table. That should cover it. ''I'll call you when I get back.''

''Let us know what happens with her mom. We might all take a little trip to Florida.'' She takes the last bite of her omelet. ''She's family now, Edward, we have to support her too.''

''Thank you, Rose, that means a lot to me.'' I stand up and kiss her on both cheeks.

''Love you, Ed.''

''Love you too, Rose.''

I got to my dad's office in record time after breakfast since there was no traffic. I told him about Bella and her mother. He hasn't met her yet, and I feel bad. I'll have to plan a dinner or something when she gets back.

He understands that I want to leave Seattle as soon as possible. He's trying arrange it so I can leave tonight. If it works, I'll be so thankful. I just need to work extra hard today. Alice is ready to help as much as she can.

We take pictures of the lawyers first. The sixteen lawyers get two poses each, and then I have to take one of each support staff member. My dad asked if I could take pictures of the office too. That shouldn't take too much time.

''You should work for Dad more often, you look more professional. I can't see a single tattoo, and you actually took more than thirty seconds to fix your hair.''

''Alice, why do you always have to be a smartass?''

''I'm serious, Edward.''

''Alice, I'm doing this for Dad because he asked me to, otherwise I would wear my beanie, jeans, and a t-shirt. That's me, and my clients like me for what I am.''

''You should pack a suit for Florida, just saying.''

''Alice...'' Sometimes she's such a pain in the ass. Today she is.

**Jacob**

Fuck, Jacob,_ don't get too attached._

I keep repeating those words in my head, over and over again.

She's with me…mine, at least until her boyfriend shows up. Then it will be just me again. She won't rely on me as much. It fucking sucks, because it's so easy to be around her.

I love when we're riding on my Harley. I can feel her legs against mine, her back pressed up against me…I can feel all of her. We've been sleeping in her bed together for the past few days, and I've been loving it. I never stopped loving her, but I can't let her know that. I won't risk losing her friendship, even if I want more, way more.

I know she doesn't love me, though. She's made that clear. She loves only him, and she said she would break my jaw with her fist if I ever try to touch her again while she sleeps. I believe her; I know she'd do it. I crossed a line the other night, and I'm lucky that she still talks to me at all. She said it made her feel like a cheater, and I don't want her hating herself because of something _I did_.

We're at a restaurant, almost done eating our grilled chicken salad and lemon iced tea. I have to watch what I eat, I didn't get a chance to hit the gym, or even run, since I met Bella at the airport. It doesn't show yet, but it will if I don't watch it.

Bella orders a dessert, of course. She loves anything with chocolate. She's patiently waiting for her brownie with hot chocolate sauce. I'll make sure I get a bite.

''I'll eat it quickly, and then we'll head back to the hospital? I just want to say good night.'' I feel like she's asking me for permission. I'm only here to support her; I'll do whatever she says.

''Sure. No problem.''

I want to ask her when he's coming. I just want to know if she has more details. I don't want it to look like I am calculating my time left with her. When really, that's exactly what I'm doing, but she doesn't need to know that, right?

''Jake, what are you thinking about? It looks painful.''

What? Hmmm. Damn, I must look like an idiot now. ''Hmmm…nothing.''

''Liar!'' She shouts at me. ''You're so full of shit, Jacob Black. I know that look on your face.''

''I was... Bella...I was just wondering when Edward's coming. See? Not a big deal, Ms. Swan.''

''Well, your face was telling a different story. He's supposed to arrive tomorrow. He had an important contract today and tomorrow, so he's trying to fly here in the afternoon.''

''Okay, great!''

I'm looking at her, trying not to stare. I know she wants to say something, but doesn't. I don't want things to get weird between us. I'll try to make the effort and be a cool guy.

''I know right now is not really a good time, but I hope I get to know him a little more. He seems like a great guy.''

''He is.'' She smiles and her eyes sparkle. She's in love, she can't even hide it. I know I'm about to get my heart broken a second time. It's my own fault, though.

''I'm not supposed to say anything, but your mom gave me a letter for him, in case she never meets him.''

She looks at me, surprised. ''She did? Wow, I wonder what she wrote.''

''I can give it to you if you want.'' I offer her.

''Nah, it's his. I have mine as well. I'm not ready to read it just yet.''

The waiter finally comes back with her cake. It looks fucking delicious, I mean, this thing should be illegal. There are probably 6000 calories, and I don't know how many grams of fat in that little square, but Jesus, it looks good. It's mouth watering. I don't think I've ever wanted a piece of cake that much in my life.

''Stop looking and take a bite or two. I don't want all of it anyway.''

''Okay, sure. I hope it's worth it.''

''Oh, it definitely is.'' She takes a huge piece of cake on her spoon, forcing it all in her mouth. She takes a huge gulp of water. ''I'll regret it later though.''

My mouth's full of cake too, but I manage to squeeze the cake to one side of my mouth, and respond to her.

''Yeah, me too.''

She takes the last bite and I finish drinking my iced tea. I pay for dinner and we head out. I wish this could be my life…our life. Us. But I lost her years ago, and it's too late to get her back now.

''Come on now; get your sexy ass up on my bike.'' I joke.

She slaps me upside the head before she climbs on. I love the way she looks on my baby.

I sigh.

It might be the last time that she climbs on it. _Enjoy it while you can Jacob._

-END OF CHAPTER

**How do you feel about Jacob?**

**Do you think Edward will make it on time?**

**A/N I received a lot of guest reviews and I love them all. I just can't reply to any of you. I know most of you are angry with Bella... The only thing I can say is to bare with her. She is going through a lot. She has never stopped loving Edward. I read a few times about her attraction to Jacob. Well Im sorry ladies but Jacob is freaking hot unless you are blind you just can't ignore him. *smiles* I love all of my readers and I am truly sorry if Bella upsets you. Just keep in mind that she loves Edward more than anything. -*-Love you all-*-**

**REC:**

**A new life by Alice Vampire.** COMPLETE Bella is running from her past. Can she make life start over or will the past catch up with her? AU, AH. This story has been reposted and extended. Rated M for very good reasons.

**Love Through Another's eyes by Eternally Edward's girl.** Edward Masen has lived a life based on love, commitment and respect. Enter Kate Denali who plays by her own rules. Will a brief encounter with a brown eyed girl change Edward's path, leading him to the happily ever after he desires?


	18. Chapter 18

*****NO LOVE TRIANGLE, THANK YOU*****

***.*.*.*.*.***

Thanks to my pre reader **Cared Cullen** and my beta **Boo1414**, they are always there to help and answer my questions. I love you both so much! xox

Thanks to **Tracey** for everything... Your support means the world to me *bsmh*

Huge hug to my friend at JUF and JNF. Mwah!

***.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Chapter 18 - TISSUE WARNING**

**Edward**

My dad never ceases to amaze me. When it was time to leave his office, he told me he had arranged a private jet to take me to Jacksonville.

I was more than surprised by his behavior. I hugged him for the first time in years. He even teared up. I probably thanked him ten times. I don't even want to think about how much this is going to cost him, but if he offered, I guess he can afford it.

I'll arrange a dinner when Bella's back. He really wants to meet her. Emmett and Alice both talked to him about her, and apparently only good things were said, of course. She's the sweetest person alive.

Alice made sure to mention my new tattoo and he thinks it's pretty funny. Once again, I'm surprised. The first time he saw my mother's portrait on my chest, I thought he was either going to pass out, or have a heart attack. He wasn't mad, but he doesn't understand my fixation with inking my skin.

We're about to land in Jacksonville, and I'm very anxious to call Bella. I have her mother's address and the hospital's. I just need to make sure I know where she is before I get in a cab. I want to surprise her.

I speed dial her cell phone number. It's ringing, that's a good sign. Well it means she isn't at the hospital, otherwise it would go right to voice mail.

''Baby?'' She exclaims. She sounds happy. Knowing she's happy has to be the best feeling in the world.

''Hey, love. What are you doing now?'' I ask calmly. I don't want her to be suspicious.

''We're on our way to see my mom. We won't stay long, can I call you when I'm home?''

''Sure. Call me later. I love you.''

''I love you more.''

''Impossible.'' I'm blushing.

I hang up my phone and put it back in my pocket. I wish the taxi driver would hurry up. I want to get there before Bella. I don't even know if that's possible, but I want to surprise her. I know the timing's wrong, I mean, she's going through a lot, but I have hope that maybe I can make her smile a little.

I'm ridiculously nervous to see her. My hands are shaking. I miss her so much, and I know she's been hanging out with Jacob a lot. I guess I'm simply anxious to see her.

I finally get to the hospital. I try Bella's phone again and I hang up when I see that it is not her voicemail. I'm sitting on a bench and I'm looking around the parking lot. I don't see her anywhere. There are plenty of cars arriving but no sign of Bella or Jacob.

To my surprise, I see a dark skinned and buff guy driving a black and shining Harley Davidson, I recognize him right away and my eyes are immediately looking at the pale set of arms around his waist. My little Bella is sitting behind him.

My heart stops. I stand up and walk toward them. I'm not mad but I'm not sure if I like it. It's like an episode of Sons of Anarchy minus the tattoos and guns.

Jacob looks at me surprised. ''Edward?''

Bella's standing next to the Harley, fixing her hair, of course. When she hears Jacob say my name, she turns. Running to me, she jumps into my arms. God, she feels so good. I feel complete again.

''I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow.''

''I wasn't, but then I had an opportunity to get here faster, so here I am.''

Her eyes fill with tears. ''I've missed you so much, Edward.'' She kisses my lips softly. ''My mom's going to be so happy to meet you.''

I kiss her back. ''I am too.'' I can't stop smiling.

Jacob waves at me. ''Hi Jacob, nice ride.''

''Yeah, it is indeed.'' That guy is just too proud of his Harley Davidson.

Bella holds my hand as we enter the hospital. Jacob's following us. I think he's upset about my surprise arrival.

Before we enter her mother's room, she cups my face with her soft hands, and kisses my lips once more time. ''I love you, Edward. It means so much to me to have you here.''

I love hearing her say my name; it's the best damn thing in the world. It gives me the chills.

''I love you too, Bee.'' Oh right, she hasn't seen my tattoo yet. I'll wait until we leave. It's not really good timing.

She pushes on the door slowly, and it silently opens. I see someone I'm guessing is Phil, sitting in a chair by the bed. He looks exhausted, and I don't blame him. Losing someone you love deeply is terrible…the worst nightmare a man can go through in his life. He sees me and smiles immediately.

He leans toward the bed and whispers in Renee's ear. Bee pulls my hand and I'm face to face with a beautiful woman. It's clear that she's not feeling well, but she has a beautiful face, a radiant smile. I can see a few tears rolling down her cheeks. I hope I'm not responsible for for those tears.

''Mom, are you okay? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?''

''No, Bella, my prayers have been answered. I get to meet your Prince Charming. Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to talk with this young man privately.''

Bella looks surprised; her big brown eyes open wide. ''O...Okay. We'll be in the waiting room. Come on with me, Jake.'' Phil follows behind them and I sit in Phil's chair.

''Pardon me, Edward. I know I'll be leaving Bella soon, and you'll have to take care of her. I messed up and I'll never be able to forgive myself. I should have called her more, I should have visited her more. I never stopped loving her. I realize now that I was afraid she was angry with me, and this fear kept me away from the most precious person alive.'' She's looking at me and holding my hand, trembling as she takes a deep breath. ''I wrote you a letter when Bella told me about you. Jacob has it because I wasn't sure I would be lucky enough to meet you. You're good guy, and you sure are handsome. My daughter's lucky to have you. I can tell how much she loves you; I can see it in her eyes. You're going to make beautiful babies.''

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing, and she's trying to laugh, but I can see that it brings her pain. ''I lost my mother, too, and it wasn't under easy circumstances. I'll be able to give her the support she needs; I'm never going to leave her." I take a deep breath, trying to regain control of my emotions. "I know this is going to sound weird since I met you two minutes ago but...''

She squeezes my hand and my eyes meet hers. "Do it Edward, ask her. Her father would approve, and I do too. Marry her, make her happy.''

''I've been thinking about it since the day I met her. I don't have her ring yet but I'll ask her soon. I can't even imagine my life without her.''

''Love.'' She cups my face with her trembling hands. ''You're in love, Edward. I can see it and I can feel it.''

''I know...'' I smile, looking briefly at my tattoo . ''She's my everything.''

''I got test results before you arrived, and it's not looking good. I'm probably not going to be able to witness the next sunset.'' A single tear is running down her cheek. She's looking out the window of her room. ''Today's most likely my last one.''

My heart breaks in a million pieces. I am trying to hold back my tears, but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control them. ''I'd better get Bella now. You probably want to spend as much time as possible with her.''

''Will you stay with us?'' She asks me with worried eyes.

I smile reassuringly. ''Sure.''

I walk to the waiting room, where Jacob, Phil and Bella are patiently waiting. I'm trying my hardest not to cry. I feel bad for Renee and all the regret she feels, but I feel terribly sad for my Bella, knowing all the pain she will have to go through in the next days. I don't know if she would want me to take a few pictures of them. I know that I wished I had taken one last picture with my mother.

Bella's sobbing in a chair next to Jacob and I'm completely taken by surprise. The pain on her face is devastating. The rim of her eyes are red, she's been crying a lot in the past days and it breaks my heart. He's holding her hand firmly and is whispering encouraging words in her ear. I know he's trying to support her, help her, but I can do it  
now, I'm here for her. Her knuckles are white as a sign she's holding him tight for support.. I want to be the one soothing her, supporting her. I don't want to be angry, but my need to help her is stronger than ever. I take a few seconds to regain control of my thoughts and I walk towards her. I cup her face with my right hand. Jacob releases  
her hand as her eyes meet mine.

''Bella... Renee wants to see you now.'' I manage to speak without any sign of my sadness. I have to get a grip. She's with me and she loves me, I have to be strong for her.

She leaves Jacob as soon as soon as she hears the sound of my voice and she grips my shirt, looking into my eyes.

''She...The doctor...she's going to die soon, Edward...I can't let her go, baby. I can't.''

''Bella, my love...I know, but unfortunately...we can't control these things.''

''She can hardly breathe, her kidneys aren't working anymore. She's in pain.'' She cries and I feel helpless. There's no way to make this any better.

''I know, Bella, and I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to go through this, but I'm here for you. We'll go through this together. I'll do everything in my power to make you feel better.''

''You are here Edward, that's all I need.'' She kisses my lips softly. ''I love you so much.

''I love you too, Bee. Now come, your mother wants to see you.''

When we enter the room, a nurse is standing by her mother, asking her if she needs more morphine. Her hands are shaking even more now and her breathing's labored. It's terrible. She asks for more as a tear rolls down her cheek. She knows what's coming and she doesn't want to let go. I completely understand.

Phil's holding her hands, trying to calm her. ''Sshh Renee, we're not going anywhere, we're all here. You need to take the medication for the pain. You can't suffer like this, honey. Please.'' Phil is begging her

''I'm sorry, Phil. I know I have to now.'' She closes her eyes and she falls asleep rapidly. The nurse comes back and injects medication into the IV.

We're all looking at Renee, speechless and heartbroken. Renee's having some kind of seizure. Her arms and legs are moving sporadically. Her breathing's the same, but not really good either. She mumbles few words here and there, but nothing that makes sense. It's so hard to witness her pain.

Bella's crying silently, looking at her mom with tired eyes. I take a seat at the side of her mother's bed, and she sits on my lap.

''This isn't normal, right?'' She wipes her tears away. ''Maybe I should ask a nurse.''

''It's normal Isabella, I already asked. She was like that earlier tonight.'' Phil says.

''I can't believe this is it...Mom, please.'' She's begging her mom not to leave her. I feel a lump forming in my throat. ''I love you, Mom.''

I kiss the back of Bella's head repeatedly. I don't know what to do, I feel so useless.

**Bella**

I'm not leaving her; I'll stay with her all night. I know there won't be a tomorrow with my mother. I just know. Every passing hour she seems weaker and weaker. The nurse is doing everything for her, making sure she doesn't feel any pain. I'm grateful for their support.

My eyelids are so heavy. Edward's still awake but I can see how tired he is. Jacob went home for the night. He thought he shouldn't be here since he wasn't exactly family. I tried to convince him otherwise but he said he would be back in the morning with breakfast.

I realize that I fell asleep. I look at my watch and it's 7am. Damn it, I slept for two hours. I look at my mom, her eyes are half open and I can see that she's not doing well. Her chest heaves with every breath. Her eyes are tired…exhausted. It hurts me to see her like that.

She murmurs my name and I approach her slowly. Edward wakes up when he hears my chair screech on the floor.

''Are you okay, Mom?''

''Bella, I love you so much. Be strong.'' She closes her eyes and I know she's leaving me.

Phil's watching us with tears in his eyes.

Edward's trying to hold me but I can't do it. I can't watch her die. It hurts too much. Her breathing is shallow; I slowly see the light leaving her eyes.

She's gone.

I witnessed her last breath.

I scream for the nurse.

They come is in, rushing to her side.

She's in heaven now.

I fall on the floor, the pain I feel is excruciating.

_Mom, I'm lost._

_- _**END OF CHAPTER**

**Are you still with me? Are you happy Edward finally arrived?**

**Hope you are not too sad about Renee. Thank you all for reading.**

**REC:**

**Adagio by SparrowNotes24.**Two talented musicians are forced together against their will. Can they get over their less than friendly first impressions? ExB AH Drabble.

**Daybreak by Kay0913**.Bella Swan thought everything that she has dealt with was real, that she lived in a town where the supernatural exists. One day she wakes up, only to find out that the reality she had belonged to was nothing more than one big elaborate dream.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

***.*.*.*.*.***

Thanks to my pre reader **Cared Cullen** and my beta **Boo1414**, they are always there to help and answer my questions. I love you both so much! xox

Thanks to **Tratra** for your help and moral support. I know I am complicated... *bsmh*

A big hug with a big sloppy kiss to my friends at JUF and JNF! I love you all!

***.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Bella**

Numb. That's how I feel.

Alone and empty, I have never been like this before.

I no longer have a father, no longer have a mother. I don't have brothers or sisters. In the past, I never really minded, but right now, I would have loved to be with a sibling.

I haven't talked to Edward a lot today. I need some time to think. So much has happened in the past week. I've been sitting outside looking at the ocean for over four hours.

I hear Jacob and Edward talking; they're both sitting on the patio. They're waiting for me to say something. Right now, I just want to feel Edward's arms around me. I'm done crying for now. I need my man.

''Edward?'' I call for him.

''Bella...I'm here, baby love.'' He sits on the ground behind me, his legs on either side of mine. He wraps his arms around my waist as he lays a kiss on my neck.

I hear Jacob going back in the house.

''I'm sorry, Baby. You traveled all the way here, and I'm not even spending time with you. I'm sorry I'm being so selfish. You don't deserve someone like me.''

''I don't care what you think I deserve, you're the one I want.'' He kisses my neck. ''I love you, Bella.'' He places feather kisses on my temple. ''So much.'' He tightens his arms around me. ''You're going through a sad time in your life right now, and I'm here, I've been there before, don't you forget that. I'm here for you always.''

''I love you so much.''

I rest my head against his chest and we just sit here and watch the ocean. Once in a while, we kiss or he kisses my hair. Our fingers are entwined; I missed it, our touches. We are quiet but it feels so romantic.

''Marry me, Bella.''

**Edward**

_What the fuck did I just say?_ It wasn't supposed to come out like that. I wanted to wait until after the funeral.

_Marry me, Bella._

I think my heart's forcing its way out of my chest. The rings inside my jeans pocket are burning my skin. Apparently, Renee told Phil to give me Renee and Charlie's wedding rings. Phil gave me the rings an hour ago.

So yeah, I guess it has been messing with my head. My hands haven't stopped shaking since. I want her, I want to marry her. I know I'm ready. She's everything I need to make my life complete

_Marry me, Bella._

I keep hearing my words. I don't regret them. I am afraid I spoke them too soon.

I don't even know if she's still breathing. I can't see her face clearly, I have no clue how she's feeling about this. Shit, I screwed everything up. I need to go; she needs to think about it. I'm sure she will want some alone time to think about my proposal. It was way too soon. I am such an idiot.

As I am about to stand up, she places her hand on my knee. She doesn't say anything, but she's tracing little hearts with her index finger on my jeans. It tickles a little. A smile is forming on my lips. She turns to look at me, her eyes connecting with mine. They reflect pure love, desire and need.

''Yes, Edward. My answer is yes. I'll marry you. I've been dreaming of becoming Mrs. Cullen since the day I met you.'' She places her trembling hand in mine. The look on her face is priceless.

_Am I dreaming? Please tell me that I'm not..._

''I love you so fucking much, Bella. I never thought it was possible to love someone that much until I met you. Renee gave us these.'' I slide my hand in and out of my pocket and present her mother's wedding ring. ''I always wanted to buy you your own ring but I think you might appreciate this one.'' Her eyes show her surprise. She didn't expect that, I can tell.

''It's my mom's.''

I place it on her finger…it's a perfect fit. She smiles a beautiful smile.

''It's perfect.'' She says.

It's nothing fancy. I would have bought her something a little fancier, but I guess I'll deal with this one for now. It's a modest, three diamonds and white gold ring. It's delicate.

''I've always liked that ring. I never thought I would wear it someday.'' She kisses my lips and I hold her against me. I don't want to stop kissing her.

''I'll never be able to tell you enough how much I love you. I think about you all the time. I didn't know the meaning of love before I met you, and I can't imagine my life without you now.''

''Okay, stop now or I'll start crying again. May I get a kiss from my future husband?''

''Sure, Mrs. Cullen.''

''Not yet.''

''Soon, very soon.''

UmS

Phil's sitting at the kitchen table with all the funeral papers. He and Bella picked Renee's clothes. I know there are still some arrangements to be made, but I wasn't sure it was my place to help.

''Have you ever been through anything like this before, Edward?'' Phil asks curiously.

''My mom died, but we didn't even get to see her before she died. We weren't invited. She had a new life in Italy. We found out later.''

''I'm sorry about that.''

''Don't be. That's how life is.'' I look out the window. Jacob and Bella are talking. ''We can't control everything. Death is the one thing we can't control. We all know it will happen, we just don't know when.''

''You're in your twenties and you're giving me lessons in life.'' He laughs.

''Well, it's the way I see it. We've got to enjoy the life we have, because we never know when it will end.''

''You're right. I'm sorry Edward, but I need to find a singer or musician of some sort for the ceremony. If you'll excuse me.''

**Jacob**

I'm completely lost.

I've lost her.

She's getting married. She said yes this time.

It hurts. I offered her the same thing but she turned me down.

I don't know if I should stay here or not. I'm so confused. As a friend, I should stay here to support her, but I don't feel like I'm wanted here. She has Edward now, and clearly she loves him more than anything.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I really loved you when we were together, and I still do but I couldn't get married to you. We didn't want the same things back then."

"Now. What about now, Bella? What do you want now that you didn't want three years ago?"

"You wanted a family. I wasn't ready."

"You are now?"

"Maybe."

I hate my life right now. I want to be mad at her, but I can't. All my life, I dreamed that I would marry her, cherish her. I wanted to have kids with her so bad. My dream pushed her away, and now I am paying the price. She's marrying some other guy that she just met.

I just want to leave, let her be with her future husband.

I'm not useful now, am I?

I'll be back. Later.

**Bella**

I can't believe he asked me. He really did.

My mom would be so happy for me. She seemed to really like Edward. The smile she had on her face when she saw him enter the room was priceless. She even took time to talk with him in private. She wanted to get to know him, even if she only had hours left.

He didn't say anything about it, but I noticed his new tattoo. I know it's about me. I fucking love it. He did it while I was away; it shows me how much he missed me and how much he loves me. I want him to mark me. I want his art on me.

I hear the Harley Davidson leaving. Jacob's leaving? He didn't say goodbye. I know this is not a good thing. I run to my room to see if his backpack is still there.

It's gone. Everything but a note.

_Bella,_

_I am sorry. I have to leave. I have to be alone._

_Don't worry about me. I'll see you at the funeral._

_Love always,_

_Jake_

I fucked up. I broke his heart again .

UmS

The funeral. I'm sitting on a chair next to my mother's coffin. She looks like herself; they didn't put too much makeup on, like I asked them specifically. She wasn't the type of person who spends hours in the bathroom each morning. Mascara and lip gloss, that's all. She was a natural beauty.

Edward's on the phone, again. His family's been calling him a lot. I spoke with Alice and Rosalie earlier this morning. They are both sorry and they wish they could come and support me. Blah blah!

I think it's great that they want to be here but I just want to get this done and go back home. It's way too hot over here and I'm tired of everyone looking at me like I am going to crack. I'm not. I'm strong, and I've been through it before.

Edward's walking towards me. I don't know why but there is something weird about his face. I feel like he's trying to hide a smile or something.

''Future Mrs. Cullen, come with me, please.'' He offers me his left hand and I take it immediately. He pulls me to his side. He kisses the top of my hand. He looks nervous. We're walking toward the entrance of the funeral home.

The Cullen's.

''They came for me?''

''Yes. They thought it was important to be here for you.''

Tears of happiness roll down my cheeks. I'm overwhelmed by their love.

''Thank you. Thank you so much, Edward.''

''You should thank my dad. He's very excited to meet you.''

I see a beautiful man approaching me, a beautiful woman with long brown hair by his side. They look like the perfect parents.

''Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella Swan, my fiancée.''

All eyes are on us. They don't know. ''I asked Bella to be my wife and she said yes.''

He kisses my temple with pride. I can't stop smiling and crying. Alice and Rosalie give me the biggest hug I've ever had, and they all join in for a group hug.

I'm part of this family now.

I'll be a Cullen.

-**END OF CHAPTER**

**Are you readers surprised? How do you feel about it?**

**Sorry, it was a short chapter...**

**REC:**

**Fool for you by Caligirlmon. **Best friends. A boy lost in his addiction, a girl lost to her heart, losing themselves along the way, in time they find themselves on a journey back to each other


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted.**

**Playlist: Eric Clapton - Tears in Heaven and Dying Swan by Camille Saint-Saëns**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and **

**my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. I am super happy to have both of you in my team-xox-**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my soul sister, my rednecker etc... I'm glad I have you. You are my rock, my diamond. :) *bsmh***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Huge squishy hug and a big sloppy wet kiss. **

**Rosalie**

I remember the look on Edward's face when we learned of his mother's death. I can see that same sadness in his eyes today. He barely knew Renee, but her death is affecting him more than I would have expected.

Earlier today, Bella's friend Jacob gave Edward a letter. It was a letter written by Renee just prior to her death, and its contents made Edward quite emotional. When he was done reading it, he held Bella in his arms and they cried. Edward was reliving his mother's death, but this time he had Bella. Together they were able to share both the pain of their loss, and the depth of their love.

Bella has stayed strong, and she's kept Edward by her side. He's given her the extra strength she needs right now. Bella was already thin, but I'm sure she's lost another five pounds at least since she arrived. She looks even smaller in a dress that's at least a size too big. Though in Edward's eyes, she will always be beautiful.

I'm so happy that he found her and asked her to marry him. She's exactly what he needs. I can already imagine them with a family. I can't help but smile when I watch them interact. He is a constant source of love and support; always ready with a loving look or a gentle touch.

Carlisle was so pleased to meet Bella. She seems to get along well with him. Of course, a funeral'snot exactly the best place for bonding, but he likes her, I can tell. He planned the whole trip: the flights, the hotel rooms, everything. He knows how important family is at a time like this. He was never able to say goodbye to Elizabeth, Edward's mom. She just left. To him, it will always be important to be able to say goodbye.

I can hear Emmett and Alice talking about their brother. Alice is excited about the wedding, but she knows it isn't a good time to talk about it. She's trying so hard to hold back her excitement, but I know she's barely keeping it together.

Bella's not going to like it when Alice finally cracks, and forces her to look at bridal magazines. She'll wait until we all get home, but it will be interesting to watch. Bella's just not the type for a lot of fuss. If Bella got her way, I could imagine them running away to Vegas.

Edward tends to be more traditional. I know he'd rather see her in a white dress and veil, with a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

I guess we'll all have to see what they decide.

We enter the church. Most of the people attending are Phil's friends. From what I heard, Renee didn't have any family left, so I am glad we're all here for Bella.

The church is lovely, filled with stained glass windows of different sizes and shapes. The interior is painted white. It's simple, but absolutely beautiful. The benches are stained in a light natural wood, as is the floor. It may be small, but in my opinion, that makes everything more intimate. I wish we were here for a wedding; it's the perfect setting. Instead, sadly for us, we're here to say goodbye to Bella's mother.

I don't believe in God. I'm not really looking forward all the prayers, but I want to learn more about Bella's mother. I'm sure we'll get to hear some fun stories and anecdotes during the eulogy.

In the middle of the service, I see Edward stand up. He walks toward the front of the church. Bella looks confused; she has no clue what he's doing.

I know. I see it now.

The piano. The only thing in the church that isn't white, it's a baby grand made from a dark brown wood. It looks old, and has probably been sitting here a very long time.

**Bella**

_Edward. Where are you going? _He gently smiles at me when he sees the questioning look on my face. He kisses my temple and kisses my ring as he gets up.

''Don't worry baby, I'm only thanking your mom for the rings, and everything else she did.''

Edward walks to the front of the church, his tattoos hidden by a black shirt. The pastor greets him and smiles as Edward approaches the piano. He's going to play for my mom. He hasn't touched a single key and I'm already tearing up.

He moves the bench silently and sits. Placing both his hands on the piano, he turns to peek at me as he starts playing.

_The Dying Swan._

I'm sobbing by the time he plays the third note. He remembers. He's perfect, and he's mine. We had just started dating when I'd told him about this song, and the meaning it held for me and my mother. He knows how I feel about it. It's a precious memory that I shared with my mother, and now him.

Rosalie comes to sit next to me, putting her arms around me. She comforts me, and it feels really good right now.

''It was my mother's favorite song when I was young.'' I tell Rosalie. ''This is the sweetest thing he could have done. I'm so grateful to have him right now.''

''He loves you, Bella, and this is what people do when they're in love.''

''I know, I just need to get used to this, ok?'' I know he loves me, but sometimes I'm still astonished at just how much.

''Yeah!'' She smiles. ''He can really play…our Edward is so talented.''

My eyes suddenly turn to Carlisle. He's in tears. It's probably because he's proud of his son, or perhaps it's the memory of the loss of his first wife. It's not every day you see a grown man cry, and he's not ashamed of it, either.

I know he and Edward had some difficulties in the past, but I think they're good now. I only wish that I could have met him under different circumstances. I don't even know how much money he's spent over the past few days to get Edward here, and then the rest of the family. We've been staying at a five star hotel, and he forbade me from paying for anything. He says I have enough to deal with already.

The flowers he bought for my mother are beautiful, and they smell incredible. I think they're freesias. It's too much, but he's doing it out of the goodness of his heart.

My eyes are back on Edward, as he plays the last note of _The Dying Swan_. He turns to look at me, smiling timidly as he starts a new piece.

I recognize the song immediately. _Tears in Heaven_ by Eric Clapton. Another one of my mother's favorites. The song was also played at my dad's funeral. I'm a sobbing mess. Rosalie tightens her arms around me, tears forming in her eyes.

Phil's sitting with his parents crying for the loss of his wife, my mother. He really loved her. I hope with all my heart that he finds happiness again one day.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you feel the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven..._

''I can't believe he's singing in a room full of strangers. We normally have to beg to hear his voice. He's doing this for you; he loves you so much.'' Rosalie whispers into my ear. I feel so honored that he's willing to do this for me, and for everyone who loved my mother.

Rosalie's words hit me. He's making such an effort to be everything I need. I've never heard him sing before. He's only played piano with me once. His voice is soothing; it's a little rough, but it sounds so good. I have chills all over.

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way through night and day_

_Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven..._

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees_

_Time can break your heart, have you begging please...begging please_

I can't take this anymore…sitting so far away from him. I stand up start walking toward him. At first, I was just going to stand beside the piano and watch, but as soon as he sees me, he moves over to give me some space on the bench, never missing a note. He looks at me with a timid smile. I kiss his cheek, placing my hands in his lap.

''I love you so much.'' I declare, as I watch him play.

''Love doesn't even cover half of how much I need, worship, and want you.'' he whispers for only me to hear.

_Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure_

_And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven..._

I see it. A single tear is rolling down his cheek. Both of his eyes are closed. He's trying to keep control of his emotions. I wipe the tear away with my thumb, and he opens his eyes again.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you feel the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven..._

The song ends, and everyone is applauding like it was a concert. He stands up from the bench and offers me his hand. I follow him back to his family.

After we sit he kisses me. Not a simple kiss, but a very demanding and deep kiss. I can feel his body shaking. He's going through something on of his own. I want to know, I want to help him too.

''Are you alright, baby?''

He nods. ''I am now. I just...I don't want you to leave me again, Bee. I... I just...want you with me. Move in with me, or I'll move in with you, but I can't bear the thought of spending one more night without you by my side.''

''We'll think about it, and make a decision together, okay?''

The pastor concludes the service with a prayer, and we stand in the front of the white church. Edward holds my hand so tightly.

''Relax Edward; I'm never going to leave you.''

''I know.''

His other hand presses against his chest. ''My mom, she left me, Bella. She broke my father's heart, and today it feels like I'm finally saying goodbye to her as well.''

''I'm not leaving you. I love you, don't you forget it.'' I murmur. ''I'll marry you, Edward. Tomorrow if you want, or in a week, a month. I want to be Mrs. Cullen so bad.'' I smile.

''You're so beautiful, Bella.''

I place my hand on his chest. ''You are, too.''

I lean in to meet his lips again, and we kiss.

The service is perfect. I'm sure my mom is happy now. As we walk outside toward the cemetery, I'm calm and in control. I know this is the final goodbye, but I have Edward here with me. He keeps me strong.

When the last rose is placed on my mother's coffin, they slowly lower her into the ground. We're all quiet. Edward and Rosalie are on either side of me. I need them. Edward kisses my temple a few times, and whispers into my ear that he's here for me, now and forever.

''I love you.'' I say.

**UmS**

''Come on now, lovebirds, we have reservations to keep at the restaurant.''

We follow Edward's dad. Jacob joins us, too. He remains quiet, smiling every time our eyes meet. At the restaurant, he sits beside me, and he's the same old funny Jake again.

He gets it. We'll be friends as long as we live. He understands that I'm with Edward now; he sees the connection Edward and I share.

Jake and Edward are getting along. I hope in the near future they'll be friends. Everyone around the table seems happy, even though we've just been to a funeral.

I try to keep track of the conversation, but I don't say much. I'm too tired and sad to participate. I just want to stay in my bubble with Edward. He rubs my hands and shoulders every once in a while. Feeling him close is enough to make me feel better. He's everything I need; I hope he knows that.

My mom died happy. She wished we hadn't lost touch, but I'm more than happy that I got to spend her last days with her. We both loved each other. She planned this whole thing for Edward and I. She only meant for me to be happy.

And I am.

**-END OF CHAPTER :(**

**What do my readers think of Pianoward? I love him... **

**REC:**

******Illusion of Innocence by ttharman. **He thought she was innocent, she thought he hung the moon, together they are a force to be reckoned with. Can he be everything she wants and needs or will he break her heart along the way? .


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

*****WARNING... VIOLENCE... BE ADVISED*****

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and **

**my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. I am super happy to have both of you in my team-xox-**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my rock, my diamond. :) *bsmh***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Huge squishy hug and a big sloppy wet kiss. **

*******.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Edward**

It's good to be home. I missed the west coast more than I thought I would.

We're staying at my place for the moment. We haven't discussed what we're going to do. I know she likes her place. It's a beautiful condo worth a lot of money. I want to give her time to heal before we make any decisions about where we'll live.

I know she's still sad, and thinks about her mother all the time, but she's strong. She's catching up with work, and she hangs out with us as much as she can. Basically, she's trying to keep busy.

She misses her mother now more than ever and it also reminds her of her father. I know she is dealing with a lot right now and I'm doing everything I can to make it better for her.

We've been back for three days now. In those three days she's done all our laundry, cooked all our meals, and cleaned the apartment. It wasn't even dirty. She says it relaxes her. She also bought me a ring when her father's ring didn't fit my finger. Its white gold with a single diamond and it's beautiful. She even had our names engraved in the inside of the ring. It says Edward and Bella Forever. I think it was really sweet of her, and it adds something special to the ring. I will never take it off.

Tonight, we're just going to hang out at the bar. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper will be there; it should be fun. Bella had some errands to run, so she said she would meet us there.

''Bee, take my car. I'll get there with Emmett or Jasper. ''

''Are you sure? I mean, it's your baby...'' She smiles, giving me time to change my mind. She knows how much I love my car, and no one else has ever driven it.

''_You_ are my baby. My car is only...my mistress. ''

''Oh no, Edward Cullen…you did _not _just say that. ''

''I'm afraid I did, Mrs. Cullen.'' I hand her my keys and kiss her goodbye. God, I miss her touch. Since we've been back from Florida, we haven't really spent any time together. Intimately, I mean. She's needed to rest and hasn't seemed to want _it_. I know _I_ do, but I don't want her to feel pressured.

''I need to run by my apartment to pick up a few things. I'll meet you there, alright?

''Yep. I can't wait to see your cute little ass on the dance floor.''

''In your dreams baby, only in your dreams.'' She kisses my lips quickly, grabs her purse, and reaches for the door.

''We'll see.'' I say, knowing she doesn't really enjoy dancing, but she's not bad at all. She's got moves.

The door opens just as quickly as it closed. It's Bella again. ''You didn't say anything about it but...I like your new tattoo. I'm looking forward to a private session with you soon.'' She blows me a kiss. ''Bye now.'' She's teasing me.

She's the best fiancée in the world. She really is. She wants me to tattoo her. This is fabulous. I can't wait to talk about it more seriously. What does she want? Something big or small? Black and grey or colorful? Hiding or not? My mind is going crazy. I've never been this excited about doing a tattoo.

I've tattooed girls that I dated before, but this, this is so much better. I really want this. Badly. I can imagine her with a nice tattoo on her shoulder, or half a sleeve, or maybe one on her ankle. I could spend all night drawing things for her. I start drawing sketches with a big smile on my face. I really love tattooing, and tattooing Bella will make it even more special.

My apartment suddenly feels empty and cold. I don't feel like being by myself, so I go to Emmett's apartment to hang out with Emmett and Rosalie until we're ready to leave.

Rosalie's excited about tonight…she's convinced tonight will be a good night for Bella. She thinks it's time Bella gets back to her normal life. I know she needs to grieve her mother's death properly, and I'm ready to give her all the time she needs.

I know I had a hard time when it happened to me. Mine was a completely different story, but it still took some time before I could go back to my normal life. I was never able to say goodbye to my mother. The last time I saw her I was really young, and I was holding on the thought that she would be back one day. Then we found out she had passed away. It was a really tough period in my life.

The bar is crowded, and the music is loud. It's going to be a fun night. Jasper, Emmett and I get plenty of shots, sharing them with the girls. I just wish _my _girl would get here already. I am already feeling the effect of the alcohol in my body. It's good to feel free once in a while.

''Edward?'' A familiar voice calls my name.

I turn around, and to my surprise, or should I say nightmare, Tanya is standing in front of me. She looks wasted, and her clothes…well, she looks like a stripper. She's wearing a very short red leather skirt with black knee high boots and a cropped tank top that only covers her breasts. She was never that trashy when we were together. She really is up to no good.

''Tanya, I thought Emmett was clear the other night. You can't hang out here. Just leave already.''

''So you finally dumped that little bitch of yours? Or did she break your heart?''

I smile in disbelief. She isn't going to give up.

''Neither. She's on her way. Actually, we're getting married Tanya. You should go now.''

She's laughing hysterically. ''Edward fucking Cullen is getting married?''

I nod, getting angrier by the second.

''Is she pregnant too?'' She takes Alice's shooter and waits impatiently for my answer. ''You really have it bad for that bitch, don't you?''

Emmett appears by my side just in time. I was about to kick her out myself.

''Tanya, it's time for you to leave. Come on, let's go.'' Emmett says, holding her arms and pushing her toward the door.

''Wait. I'm with Victoria and James, at least let me tell them we're leaving.''

Victoria and James are here? I start looking for them. It's normally pretty easy to find Victoria. Her hair is red like a wildfire, and James is the blond guy standing next to her 24/7. They are trouble. Drugs, mostly. When Tanya is playing with them, it can get dangerous, but I don't care anymore. It's her life, her problem, her shit. Not mine.

I'm happy to see them all leave the bar. I just hope that one day she will let it go. I'm not interested in her, and that isn't going to change.

I buy another round of shooters. I'm getting anxious. Bella should be here by now. I don't want Bella to worry about Tanya. She doesn't need to know that she was here. She has enough to deal with right now.

**Bella**

I could get used to driving his car. It's spacious, and the leather seats are so comfortable. I'm almost to the bar. Edward told me to park behind the bar where there's private parking. Emmett's Jeep is parked, so I know they are already here. I can hear the music through the walls. I'm excited about tonight. I want to have fun and enjoy the music. Maybe have a couple of drinks too.

I hope he won't be mad that it took me a bit longer than I expected. Jacob's in town, and I offered to let him stay at my place for now. It's empty anyway. He wasn't sure until he saw the condo; that made his mind up right on the spot.

I get out of the car and text Edward that I'm finally here.

_**Hey baby, I just parked your mistress, I'm**_

I jump at the sound of some very loud laughter. ''Look who's here.'' Tanya says.

''Who is that?'' A curly haired redhead asks.

''This...'' She points to me. ''is Edward's little toy.''

The redhead walks toward me. ''Her?'' She laughs. ''Are you kidding me?'' She gives me a look I'll never forget.

I know this has no hope of ending well. I don't stand a chance against these two. I try to finish my text... but I only manage to press send.

''She cost me my man and my career. She cost me everything.'' She spits in my face. ''Payback's a bitch.''

The redhead is standing behind me. She pins my arms behind my back, holding me in place.

''Girls, let me go.'' I beg.

''Why should we?'' She says, slapping me across the face. The pain is bearable for now. ''He was mine. MINE!'' She screams at me. I could smell her breath, it was a mix of smoke and alcohol.

''Girls, come on, let her go. You know who Edward's father is. If he finds out, you're both going to be in big trouble in the morning.''

''He won't find out, because this slut isn't going to say anything. Just feel it, Bella.'' She says as she hits me again, this time with her fist. ''This is how I feel.'' She says as she kicks me, taking out my knee.

I know I won't be able to get away. I don't even know if I'll be able to walk. The panic is setting in. I'm helpless…I can't move.

''Aren't you going to say anything?'' She hits me with her fist again, but this time hits my nose. I smell and taste the blood. I try to get away from the other girl's grip, but she's too strong. I feel sick…rage building inside of me.

''You're going to marry him, huh?'' She kicks me again, and the pain is immediate.

''Victoria, make sure she stands. I'm not done with her.''

She hits my face again with her fist. It hurts like fucking hell. ''Stop Tanya, just stop. Please.'' I beg. Every time she hits me, I can feel the cuts on the inside of my cheeks from my teeth.

Victoria throws me on the ground and they start kicking me. Victoria and Tanya are both laughing at me; laughing at my screams of pain. Victoria grabs my phone and smashes it against the wall. I'm thinking I'm going to die here. My head is screaming in pain as I hit the ground. I can't even call for help. Nobody will find me here unless they happen to be leaving this way.

''Girls, come on now, that's enough.'' James says.

''Goodbye, little bitch. Now you know not to fuck with me.''

What the hell have I done to deserve this? I can't move. I'm 10 feet from the car, on the ground in the middle of the alley. This is bad. There are no lights and I'm so cold. My whole body is shaking. I don't know if it is the adrenaline, or because I am scared and cold.

I try to move my legs; they hurt, but I don't think they're broken. My ribs and my head are where all the pain is . I can feel my pulse beating in my head.

Am I going to die? I'm crying and all alone. I have to try to stand up and walk to the bar. It's the only way I'm going to get help.

My right eye is swollen; I can barely open it. I manage to sit but I can barely breathe; the pain is excruciating.

I get up on one knee and push myself to stand. I slowly walk toward the brick wall of the bar. My whole body is trembling terribly. I try to walk a little faster, because I don't know how long I will be able to stand.

I get to the door and the bouncer is gone. I walk in. At first, nobody notices me. After I take a few steps into the bar, I see them people looking at me in shock.

''Edward!'' I scream, crying louder. ''Edward!'' _Please baby look at me, please. _I don't know how much longer I can stand.

I see him sitting at the bar. He turns to look at me in horror. I can see him running towards me. Finally, he's here. I close my eyes, giving in to the pain as I fall to the ground.

''Emmett, call 911.'' He orders.

My body is numb.

''Bee, what happened? Open your eyes, Bella.'' Alice begs me.

I open the left one; the other is swollen shut. They are all looking at me.

He's begging me to stay awake. ''Who did this… love, tell me... who?'' Edward asks.

''Tan... red hair. '' I can't speak. My body is shaking, and I'm too exhausted to speak.

I can hear them. I feel their touch. I feel Edward's warm body against mine. I need him so badly right now. He's cradling me with tears in his eyes.

''Love you.'' I murmur.

I start shutting down.

**-END OF CHAPTER**

**Are you still with me?**

**Will Bella be ok?**

**REC:**

**Illusion of Innocence by ttharman. **He thought she was innocent, she thought he hung the moon, together they are a force to be reckoned with. Can he be everything she wants and needs or will he break her heart along the way? .


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Tanya is NOT pregnant. I think I wasn't clear when I wrote that. **

**What I meant when Tanya said, _is she pregnant too?_, was that in addition of getting married, Bella is also pregnant. Tanya assumed Edward was getting married for that reason. TANYA IS NOT PREGNANT :) Thank God!**

**You can join my facebook group MissJudeFanfiction**

*******.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and **

**my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. I am super happy to have both of you in my team-xox-**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my rock, my diamond. :) *bsmh***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Huge squishy hug and a big sloppy wet kiss. **

***.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Edward**

I take a quick look at my phone. Bella texted me five minutes ago.

_**Hey baby, I just parked your mistress, I'm hkjgfkjl**_

What the hell? Why would she text me something like that? I look up when I hear screaming. " _Edward!" _It's Bella. She screams my name again.

My heart stops.

Blood. She's covered in blood, her eye swollen like she's been in an MMA fight. What the hell has happened to her? I run to her, but don't make it in time. I watch in horror as she falls to the ground and hits her head on the concrete floor.

''FUCK!'' I yell, as I finally get to her. I order Emmett to call 911. I need to save my baby. I ask her who did this to her, but she is unconscious. Her body is shaking; her nose and eye are bleeding.

''Alice, call dad.'' I ask.

She places her hand on my shoulder. ''I'm texting him already, Edward.''

''Bella, please. Stay with me, baby. Please Bee. I'm begging you.'' I cry as I'm hold her impossibly tight to my chest. I can't control myself; I find myself kissing her forehead gently over and over. ''Who did this to you love, tell me... who?'' I ask her.

''...An... red hair. '' I can barely hear her voice. I'm not even sure if I heard her right.

The music in the bar has stopped. Everyone is staring, but I couldn't care less. Let them see me cry. The love of my life lies bleeding on the floor. My heart is pounding and I'm shaking uncontrollably.

''FUCK!'' I shout again. ''It has to be Tanya and Victoria. They left at the same time that she texted me. It has to be them. ''

''No... Shit. It makes sense.'' Emmett answers as he stands by the door, waiting for the paramedics.

''They're here. Edward, go with her. I'll meet you there. I'll inform the police about Tanya and Victoria.''

''Thank you.''

Everything is moving so fast. The paramedics tell me to get out of their way so they can work. She winces as they place her on the gurney. They have immobilized her with a neck brace. I follow them out and sit with her in the back of the ambulance. My hands and knees shake from all the adrenaline pulsing through my body. Placing an oxygen mask over her face, the paramedic takes Bella's pulse.

''Do you think she is going to be okay?'' I ask looking at her.

She'll have bruising, that's for sure. We won't know the extent of her injuries until we get her to the hospital. He sighs. ''I don't know what happened to her, but it looks like she got a really rough beating. Broken nose, probably a broken eye-socket on the right side. Of course, this will have to be confirmed by a doctor.''

I'm a broken man. I sob, sitting next to my future wife, powerless to help her. I want to take away her pain. I want her to come back home. I want to see her smile. I need her so fucking much.

We're finally at the hospital. I wipe my tears away. The vehicle doors open and they take her away. Fast. They ask me for her IDs. By the time I have her ID cards out of her purse, I no longer see her. They've taken her, and I have no idea where she is. I'm about to lose my freaking mind. I ask every nurse I see where she is. I'm trembling. I'm losing it. _Where the fuck is my Bella?_

''Sir, I think you should sit and take some deep breaths. We'll find her and we'll let you know. They are running some emergency tests on her.'' She pats my shoulder with her cold hand. It smells like hospital hand sanitizer. ''Don't worry, she's in good hands.''

I sit there feeling like a complete moron. She needs me. I have to be by her side. I feel like punching holes in the wall. I've never felt so useless in my life.

I can't believe Tanya did this to her. To my Bella. Fuck my life. I'll ask my dad to press charges for anything and everything we can. She won't get away this time. She's been stalking me for weeks now. I really thought she had stopped. I guess not.

I lean my head against the wall and wait for them to come to me. My family will probably be here soon. I rest my trembling hands in my lap. My bottom lip is trembling again too. I can't stop crying. Why? I keep asking myself. Why did Tanya and Victoria hurt her like this? I bury my face in my hands.

''I just want to see her, please.'' I beg, but nobody is listening. I'm alone. So fucking alone.

I sit for what seems an eternity in the waiting room. I finally see Rosalie and Emmett enter the room. I stand up and walk toward them.

''Emmett.'' It's all I manage to say before he takes me in a huge embrace.

''We're here brother, we're here. They got Tanya, Victoria and James.'' He pats my back. ''I'm sorry it took so long, we had to fill out a ton of paperwork. They took the security camera tapes from outside. It's all there Edward. I saw the video. '' He looks disgusted by what he saw. ''It's all I know for now, brother.''

''She'd better be ok, Emmett. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her.''

''Edward. Calm down. She'll get through this. She's strong and she loves you way too much. She's just going to need some time to rest.'' She joins us in our embrace. ''Alice will be here soon, she went to pick up a few things at your place for Bee.'' Rose says.

''Thank you guys, so much.''

''No problem man. Where is she now?''

''I don't know, they took her right when we came in, and I haven't seen her, or anyone else since.''

''It won't be long.'' Emmett says, trying to comfort me.

We head back to the waiting room together.

''I'm sorry; I'm a mess right now. It's not exactly how I had planned to spend the night.''

''Don't be sorry, Edward. It's not your fault.'' Rosalie replies.

Alice and Jasper finally arrive with Bella's backpack. The nurse arrives and asks to speak with me. I follow her anxiously. She opens the door to a cold, private office.

''The doctor will see you in five minutes. Are you the only member of Ms Isabella Swan's family?''

''Yes... I am.'' Both of her parents are probably watching over me right now...

I sit in the uncomfortable plastic chair and wait impatiently. My knees are trembling still. I can't remember being this stressed over something before. I pray that they will allow me to see her right after I meet with the doctor. I'm dying to see her.

The door opens and a doctor comes in.

''Hi, I'm Dr Sue Clearwater. ''

''I'm Edward Cullen, her fiancé.''

''Ok. Bella will stay here for the night. On the x-rays, we found a broken nose and a cracked eye-socket. She also has a broken rib and a mild concussion. She has multiple bruises on her body. We believe she was thrown on the ground and assaulted. Right now, she doesn't feel much of the pain, but she will feel it more tomorrow. She's very emotional right now. The nurses are giving her medication at the moment to ease the pain.

''Can I see her?'' I demand. She better not say I can't.

''Certainly, just remember that she has been through a lot. She might be sleeping at the moment, too.''

I walk into her room and I see her. Her eyes are closed. She has two black eyes. One of them is swollen shut. She's wearing a blue hospital gown and her hair is all over the place. To be honest, as much as I love her, she looks terrible, and it breaks my heart deeply.

''Be careful, you don't see them right now, but she has bruised and cracked ribs.'' The nurse warns me.

''Is she in pain?'' I ask, terrified.

''Right now, she is feeling absolutely no pain.'' She shows me the IV containing the pain medication. ''This will relieve her pain, but it will make her more sleepy than usual."

I nod to the nurse. I get it. I will stay by her side all night. It's not a problem. I wasn't planning on leaving her anyway. I sit on the chair next to her bed and I start thinking. Only, days ago her mother and Phil were in the same position. At least I know she is not going to die, but the memories are still there. She has been through so much in the past days, she needs a break. I need to take her away for a few days.

While I'm lost in my thoughts, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett enter the room and they stand next to me.

''Dad called. It looks like Tanya, Victoria, and James are in big trouble. They had a large amount of drugs on them. The police have the security video to prove what they've done tonight, and apparently, Victoria was due to report to the Court last Monday. She failed to appear.'' Emmett informs me.

''Good.'' It's all I can manage to say. ''Look at her; I can't believe Tanya is responsible. It's not fair to Bella. She's never done or said anything to her.'' I'm feeling sick to my stomach.

''We know, Edward.'' Rosalie stands next to me, her arm around my shoulder. ''She'll be fine. You just need to give her time to recover.''

''I hope she'll still want me.'' I cry.

''What? Are you serious? She loves you so much.'' Alice was right and I knew it. I guess I was tired and too anxious for Bella to wake up.

''I'll stay with her tonight. Well, at least until they give her permission to leave.''

''Of course.''

Once they realized she wouldn't wake up tonight, they decided to head home. They said they would be back to visit in the morning.

I close my eyes and try to rest for a while. I reach out and take her hand. The next thing I know, Bella is kicking her legs under the covers and she's crying. She's having a nightmare.

''Bella, you are safe my love. '' I try to get her to wake up.

''Mom... Dad...'' She cries in a panic. I try to wake her up a second time, but she doesn't react to my voice at all. I push the emergency button.

''SSShhhh Bella, you are safe.''

''MOM… DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE.'' She yells and tries to get off the bed, pulling at the IV on her hand. ''DAD, PLEASE DON'T GO.'' She yells again louder. The IV falls to the floor; her hospital gown is only covering half of her body now. I see the bruises and I'm in shock. They have to hurt like hell, and I don't want to risk touching her.

The nurse comes in, and as soon as she sees Bella, she orders a sedative. Two nurses manage to hold her and put her back down on the bed. Her eye is finally open and she's looking at me. She's scared and confused.

''Relax my love. sshhh Relax, you 're safe.''

The nurses are still holding her even though she is no longer fighting them.

''Edward...'' She cries. ''What's happening to me?''

''You had a bad dream love.''

''I love you Edward.'' Her eyes are begging me to get her out of here, but I know I can't. She has to stay here. She needs to heal properly. As much as I wish I could bring her home, I know this is what she needs.

I smile. ''I love you too, beautiful. I'm not going anywhere, Bella. ''

**-END OF CHAPTER**

**Still with me?**

**Dont you feel like hugging Edward?**

**REC:**

**Orange Kisses and Peppermint Hearts by SparrowNotes24. **O/S He is gone, leaving her with the bitter sense of absence and the sweet taste of his name on her tongue. Then, a mysterious letter arrives, bursting with the flavors of a love story. Will the words that grace the page change the course of her life? **A MUST READ**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

***.*.*.*.*.***

Thanks to my pre reader **Cared Cullen** and my beta **Boo1414**, they are always there to help and answer my questions. I love you both so much! xox

I have to give an extra thank you to Emily for helping me so much with this chapter... I think we had 6 different versions on this chapter. :) 3

Thanks to **Tratra** for your help and moral support. I know I need to be rednecked... *bsmh*

A big hug with a big sloppy kiss to my friends at JUF and JNF! I love you all!

***.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Bella**

I want to go home.

My home.

I want the comfort of _my_ bed. _My_ stuff.

We're in Edward's car, classical piano music is playing. He's holding my hand and caressing it with his thumb. I look out the window, and realize he's driving to his apartment instead of mine. When Edward said we were finally going home, he instinctively thought to his place, but right now, all I wanted was my place.

He'd stayed with me the whole time I was in the hospital, and I'd be forever grateful, but right now all I wanted was to relax and feel at home. I hated the hospital, and I'd missed my bed.

I know if we go to _his_ apartment, I won't get a moment's peace. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper will undoubtedly be there for a big welcome home, and I just don't have the energy for it.

Never mind, every little noise I hear feels like someone's hitting me in the head with a hammer. As selfish as it sounds, I just want to go home. If I'm lucky, Jacob won't even be there, and I can sleep in peace.

''Edward, can I go home, to my place?''

His facial expression goes from happy to sad in a split second. ''I'm sorry, Bee, I thought home was my place, now that Jacob's staying at your place.''

''I know, but I really need to go home, Edward. Please?'' I ask again politely. I'm starting to feel anxious.

He doesn't say a word…he simply turns the car around and drives me home. By the time we get there, my head is killing me, and I'm feeling a little dizzy.

He helps me get into my apartment, making sure I'm comfortable in my bed, and gives me my medication.

''Will you be alright for two to three hours?'' He asks. I know he must have work to do. Even if I want him to stay, I can't ask him to. He's already missed so much work staying with me in the hospital.

''Yes, I will. I'm not dying, Edward. I just have bruises, lots of them.'' I say, trying to add a little humor to the situation. He doesn't think it's funny.

''I need to go my place for a while, to prepare for my next shoot.'' He says, kissing my forehead gently.

''I'll be back as soon as I'm done.'' I can tell by the look on his face, he's not happy with the situation. He thinks I should have gone to his place.

''Aren't you going to kiss me?'' I say.

''I just did.'' He answers, with a questioning look on his face.

''Edward, we haven't touched since we got back from Florida. I need more than a little kiss on my forehead. I need you. I _really_ need you.'' I try to make sure he understands what I'm saying.

''Geez, Bella, have you looked at yourself? You have bruises all over, and a broken rib. How do you expect me to enjoy this? If we make love, I'll end up hurting you. You're already in so much pain, I just can't. Please don't ask me to. ''

''You don't want me?'' My heart stops. ''You don't find me attractive anymore?'' I was getting angry now. I go from tired, to aroused, to mad in just seconds. I'm all over the map. I feel so out of control.

''Just leave. Now.''

''Bella, I just don't want to hurt you. You know...''

''Leave.'' I order.

He walks out of the room, his shoulders slumped. What's the matter with me? I can't believe I just kicked him out. I want to go after him…to ask him to stay. I fight back the tears that are threatening to fall.

I hear noises coming from the front door. Jacob's home. Edward's talking to Jacob in a low voice, so I can't hear anything. All I hear is Jacob putting his grocery bags on the kitchen table. He walks to my room. When he sees my face, I see terror, pain, and sadness, all at once in his eyes. He sits at my feet and he looks up at me. ''What the fuck, Bella?''

I turn to Edward, who's standing at the doorway; he obviously didn't tell Jacob the extent of my injuries.

''I've been trying to call you for days. I don't know how many messages I left. What happened to you?''

Edward walks back in the room. Leaning in, he kisses me passionately, probably just to piss Jacob off.

"I'm going to go now, Bella. Let me know if you need anything. I love you." He says, closing the door behind him.

I can tell I've messed up by the way he looked when he left. He was worn-out…drained. We both need to rest. Part of me wants him to stay, but I know he has things to do as well.

Jacob sits, waiting patiently for an explanation. ''We went out a few days ago, and some bitches attacked me.'' I say, shifting my weight, trying to get comfortable.

''Why would they attack you?'' He asks.

''I happen to be engaged to the wrong guy, I guess.'' I still can't get comfortable. No matter which way I move, it hurts. I can't even lie in my own bed.

I slowly get up and walk out of the room. Jacob follows me out, motioning for me to sit. He scoots to the far end, giving me room to lay my head on the arm of the couch.

''One of the girls used to date Edward, and apparently she couldn't get over him.'' I say.

''Are you okay?''

''Well, no, not really. It's painful. My whole body hurts. I have a constant headache, terrible mood swings, and to top it off, Edward doesn't want to touch me. I don't know what his problem is. It's not like I'm going to break. I'm not _that_ fragile.'' I huff in frustration.

''Bella, I don't think you're seeing things very clearly right now. You're the one person I'll always find attractive, but right now, you look like you've been hit by a train. You need to chill, my friend. Give the guy a break. I've never seen him that fucked up. He's at his limit, Bells.''

''I know…I know. I don't know what's the matter with me. Just when I need him the most, I end up pushing him away.''

I need to feel normal again. I want my life back. I need to know that even after all that's happened, he still wants me. I _need _him to want me.

My head hurts, but I can't stop thinking. I have all these questions, and no answers. What I really need is some sleep.

I remember the dream I had that first night in the hospital. Both my mother and my father were there with me. They were holding hands…they seemed happy. My dad was smiling. He wasn't the type of person who smiled a lot.

They told me over and over again that I was safe, and that I was going to be okay. I remember feeling my mother's touch on my cheek. It felt light and warm. I remember my father's embrace. He was a strong man, but in my dream he seemed so fragile.

They started to walk away, and I remember calling after them, but they didn't come back. I woke up to a room full of nurses, and a very distressed Edward.

Jacob isn't talking, or asking me any questions. He knows I'm going through stuff in my mind. He doesn't even try to find out what I'm thinking. I close my eyes, willing my body to relax.

With the remote, he turns on some music. He keeps the volume low, and starts humming through the lyrics. My eyelids are heavy and my headache is letting up some. The music is helping me to relax.

Edward wakes me up when he sits on the couch next to my feet. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell by the look on his face, he doesn't like what he sees. He hates seeing me in so much pain, and hates the fact that it was Tanya that did this to me. He feels guilty, and my words can't seem to convince him otherwise.

''Will you help me up?'' I ask him. I want to sit, but I'm not strong enough to do it on my own. Edward comes over, and gently picks me up. He sits back down on the couch, putting me in his lap.

''Are you okay? Are _we_ okay, Bella? I'm just confused here.'' He frowns, worry evident in his voice.

''I'm...we're.'' I stumble over the words, my thoughts chaotic.

''Are you coming home with me tonight?'' He asks, clearly unsure of my answer.

''Is _that_ what's been bugging you?'' I say, finally understanding his concern.

''Yeah. I had the apartment all ready for you. Esme prepared meals…everyone was anxious to see you again.''

''I'm sorry. I just...I've been through a lot, and I wasn't feeling good earlier. That's why I asked you to come here. I wanted to relax for a while before I saw everyone again.'' I cup his cheek with my hand.

''You looked mad, Edward, and I'm sorry. It's total chaos inside my head right now.''

Jacob gets up and walks toward the kitchen, giving Edward and I the space we need to talk things out.

''I was, I guess. And then you tried to say that I didn't want you. I _do_ want you, but Bella, you're hurt. I can't bear the thought of hurting you even more. I won't do it.''

''We could take it slow, and stop if it hurts.''

''Bella, you know we won't be able to stop.'' He smiles shyly. ''I'm so sorry about everything, love.''

''No, I'm sorry. You're right. My head's messing with me.''

''You need to rest.'' He kisses my temple. ''Come on, let's go home.''

''Let me tell Jacob we're leaving.''

**UmS**

Edward goes to fix us something to eat. I'm in our bed, relaxing and watching TV on the flat screen. He comes back, setting the tray on the night stand. He joins me on the bed, staring deep into my eyes. His eyes are so green…they're beautiful. God, I need him. Badly.

''Are you comfortable like this, love?''

''Yes, why?''

''I just want to try something. Don't move.'' He orders in a husky voice. _So sensual._

He pulls my pants down slowly, making sure not to hurt me. He stares at me, waiting for my approval. I nod. _Oh, yes, please…I really need this._

He climbs off the bed, undressing himself. I can't take my eyes off of him. His body is flawless, and his tattoos are sexy as hell. He is so hard; it's obvious how much he wants me.

He joins me on the bed, crawling up between my legs. I feel his mouth, warm on my skin. He teases my clit with his tongue, sending chills all over my body.

_God. I didn't expect this. _I'm so close; my body's trembling, demanding more. He slides two fingers in, stroking them in and out. I feel some pain in my ribs, but there's no way I'm stopping him. He nibbles on my clit, and I can't hold back my moans. I want him so fucking much. I need more.

''Sorry, baby, but I need to be inside you; I need to feel you. Now." He says, as he moves up my body, trying to find a way to place himself without hurting me.

''I don't know how I'm going to do this…promise you'll tell me if it hurts, okay? I'll try to be gentle.'' He smiles.

Edward slowly spreads my legs, leaning over me, making sure he doesn't put any weight on my body. The smell of his cologne surrounds me, comforting me. Despite his fears, he is giving this to me; showing me just how much he loves me.

He slowly pushes his length into me. I want him deeper. I need to feel all of him; I want him to possess me. He's being too careful. I pull his face to mine, and once our lips touch, I lose control.

I don't care about the pain; my need for him is more powerful. The kiss deepens, and his thrusts become rougher. I grab his behind, pushing him deeper inside me. Our bodies come together, and I feel full for the first time in days. It's so good; I don't think I'll ever be able to go a day without it again.

''Are you okay? '' He asks, out of breath.

I nod, kissing him some more. Feather light kisses on his chin, nibbles along his lovable jaw, gentle bites on the tender skin of his neck.

''Hold me baby, hold me tight.'' I demand. I need to feel his skin on mine.

He groans, reaching for me, lifting me just a little. I force myself not to wince from the pain. His lips come crashing down on mine, sending waves of pleasure all over my body.

I clutch his hair and keep his lips on mine. I'm getting closer. He slowly pushes back, looking at me with a smile before he slams back into me. I cry out his name. Fuck.

''Almost there, Bee…almost.'' He pants, each of his thrusts closer and deeper.

My body's on the edge of letting go. My mind's wiped clean; I'm overcome with joy. One more thrust, and I swear I'm in fucking heaven with the shock of my impending climax. Our breathing labored, he keeps going, until finally, I feel it. It's like fireworks as our bodies become one. The feeling is amazing.

He collapses on the bed next to me, whispering in my ear, "_I love you, baby."_

After the day we had, we needed this. We needed to reconnect. "I love you too, baby, and I'm sorry for the way I acted." I say. "I need you just as much as you need me, and I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise. As soon as I asked you to leave, I wanted to take it back. I wanted you to stay. Today made me realize, I don't want to live without you anymore."

''I know, Bella, because I feel the same way. You are my life now. ''

**-END OF CHAPTER!**

**Is it hot in here or is it just me?**

**REC:**

**Alice Vampire** is getting ready to post her new fic. March 13th. Its called **Black and White** and its amazing. I pre read for her. Be sure to check it out :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

*******.*.*.*.*.***

**You can join my facebook group MissJudeFanfiction**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. I am super happy to have both of you in my team-xox-**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my rock, my diamond. :) *bsmh***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Huge squishy hug and a big sloppy wet kiss. **

***.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Edward**

I love her so much.

My beautiful Bee said she doesn't want to live without me…I pull her in close, feeling her skin next to mine. I was speaking the truth when I said I couldn't imagine a day without her, either.

Something about his time felt different. We were able to connect on a whole new level. After everything that's happened in the past few days, it was something we both needed badly. I hated to disturb the moment, but Bella's still recovering, and needs my care.

''Bella, I hate to say it, but we need to get up. You need to eat something and take your medicine."

I had all her medications prepared and organized so there would be no confusion. I bought Bee one of those pill organizers they sell at the drugstore. I wanted to make sure she took the right medication at the right time.

She says I'm being overprotective, but I can't help it. I just want to take good care of my girl. I can tell on the way back to our room, with her pills, that something's wrong. Bella's wincing, pale, and sweaty. I hate that she's in so much pain.

''What's wrong, baby?'' I ask.

''Pain... I tried to sit while you were in the kitchen and it hurts like fucking hell.'' She's panting, and her voice is strained.

''What do you want me to do? Tell me and I'll do it.'' Watching her suffer is driving me insane. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I wish to God there was some way to make her whole again; something I could do to take away her pain.

''I don't know, baby, I'm afraid to move now.'' She says, and she starts to cry. I can feel my heart break wide open.

''I'll try to move you slowly, but you have to tell me if it hurts, okay, baby?'' _How am I going to do this?_

''It already fucking hurts, Edward.'' She says through her tears.

''I know, Bella. I'm just trying to help you here. Do you need to go to the hospital?''

''Just give me a few minutes, okay?'' She tries to calm down, concentrating on her breathing.

''Sure, love. Whatever you need." I say as I sit down next to her, taking her hands in mine. She grips them tightly.

I start humming a song I know she likes, hoping it will help her to relax. She is an emotional wreck right now. I wish I knew what to do. The Bee _I_ know is so easy going and relaxed.

I can tell when the medication finally begins to work. Her breathing slows, and she drifts off to sleep. I lean over to drop a kiss on her lips, and even in sleep she responds to me, as I hear her whisper _I love you._

UmS

I watch her sleep for most of the night. She would wince occasionally, but never woke up. I took it as a good sign. The sun has finally come up, and I'm exhausted.. I need coffee, a big cup of black, Colombian coffee. I have to work today. I didn't tell Bella when I should have, but Esme is coming over to stay with her. I just need her to wake up now. Esme will be here shortly.

I lean towards her and whisper in her ear, but she's quicker than me.

''Fuck, Edward... I hate my life right now. '' She sounds irritated; she's had enough. She just woke up and already she's impatient. I don't blame her.

''Are you in pain?'' I kiss her lips. They are warm and soft. I could kiss her all day.

''Yeah, a little. I just want to do things, Edward. Get on with my life, you know?''

''I know...'' I sigh. ''I hate to do this, Bella. I'm afraid you'll get mad, but I have to go to work today. I have a shoot in town. Esme will be here in an hour.''

''What? Do I really need a babysitter?'' She sounds a bit irritated.

''Just in case you need help, baby.'' I kiss her delicious lips again. ''Breakfast is ready, are you hungry?''

''Yes. Please help me. I actually want to walk, okay?'' She smiles. I get the message. She's trying to tell me that she needs to do her things by herself.

I help her get off the bed. She walks slowly. She seems dizzy; she closes her eyes to steady herself. She grips my arm and starts walking again.

''I can't stay inside forever, Edward. I need to go out.''

''Just start with eating breakfast, and then after you take a shower we'll see how you feel.''

''I know you're doing this because you care about me, but you sound like my dad.''

Me? A dad? I don't think so. I hope one day to become a father. but not right now. ''Please, Bee, I'm just trying to be good to my fiancée.''

''About that, I think we should get married in Vegas.'' She smiles. Even with two black eyes she's adorable.

''Don't tempt me.''

''Have you thought about it lately?'' She asks curiously. I could see sparks in her eyes.

''Yes, of course I have. I haven't changed my mind. I will marry you, and as soon as possible.''

''I love you, Edward Cullen.''

''I love you, Isabella Swan.''

We slowly walk to the kitchen. She sits at the breakfast bar and I place her plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. She's quiet. I know she's thinking about something, but I don't want to push. We eat silently.

''I won't have any family or friends at the wedding.'' She says, keeping her eyes on her plate. ''I'll be all by myself.''

''It's okay, Bella. It doesn't have to be a big wedding. I just want you to be my wife. We can have a very intimate wedding, with just my family. That will be enough.''

''Are you sure, Prince Charming?'' She finally lifts her eyes to meet mine, while she bites her bottom lip.

''Absolutely.''

Her facial expression changes to a shy smile. ''Beautiful white gown and a tux? ''

''Only if that's what you want. It's your day. '' I say, taking a bite of her bacon.

''Ours. It's our day, Edward. '' She holds my hand in hers. ''But this, this is _my_ bacon. Don't touch.'' She jokes.

I nod, trying to hold back a smile. She's so damn 's right though. I want to make it special for her. She's not only agreeing to marry me, she's agreeing to become a part of my family. My family will be hers now, too.

This day has to be special. I know she only has me now, and I want to be able to fulfill her dreams. Call me crazy, but I love her, and I want to share everything I have with her. Absolutely everything.

Esme

I'm excited about today. I'm very touched that Edward asked me to come here and help Bella with her daily routine. I thought it was a good idea to bring homemade vegetable soup, fresh French bread and cherry cake. I think Bella will appreciate it.

I can't wait for her bruises to disappear. It breaks my heart to see her so damaged.

''Bella, come sit with me. I have something I want to show you.''

I'm very excited about this. I just hope that I won't be pushing her too far with my proposition. I'll just offer it to her and I'll see how she reacts. She sits next to me and looks at the magazine I'm holding.

''Wedding gowns?'' She asks with a beautiful smile. She _is_ excited about this, just as much as I am.

''Yes, but before we take a look at the dresses, I have a proposition for you. ''

Bella nods.

''I know you want something intimate, and so does Edward. I was thinking that we could have the ceremony at mine and Carlisle's house. What do you think?''

Bella doesn't react. She just sits there, looking at her hands, silently. I hope I haven't upset her. Maybe I should have minded my own business.

''I know you and Carlisle can afford this. I've never seen your house, and I've heard it's a beautiful place, but this is too much. I don't want to be a burden. We could have a celebration in a restaurant, or we could hire a chef and do it here.''

''Bella, you only get married once in your life. Don't you want it to be special? It was actually Carlisle's idea, and I'm offering you my help. I've done this many times for both family members and friends. I know I could make your day unforgettable if you'd just let me.''

I was trying to sell her a dream. Every little girl dreams of a perfect wedding, and after all that she's been through, I wanted her to have the most precious wedding possible.

''Did you know, when I first met Carlisle and his children, they all accepted me. All but one, that is.''

''Edward.''

''Yes. He was always quiet and doing his own thing. He never talked to me. I respected his need for space, and I never forced him to talk to me. Since he's met you, he's changed in so many ways. We can see a sparkle in his eyes. He smiles now, and I feel like he has finally accepted me into his life. I want to be there for you and for him, and this is my way of thanking you. Please let me have the honor of organizing the perfect wedding.''

Trying to hide her smile, she asks, ''You really think I make him happy?'' Her eyes never meet mine.

''Bella, look at me.'' I order. Her big brown eyes look up at me. ''You are a beautiful young woman, and you are everything he wants and everything he needs. Never doubt a Cullen. He loves you more than his own life.''

''Sometimes I don't understand it. My life is so simple. I don't do anything special…it's hard to understand why he feels the way he feels towards me.''

''Maybe because that's what he needs. Simple isn't always a bad thing, Bella.''

"I guess you're right." Bella smiles, and she places her hand over the charm on her necklace. She takes a quick look at it, and her smile grows wider.

''Will you let me make all of your dreams come true?'' I'm almost begging her at this point. I truly hope she'll say yes. I want to make their day the greatest of all.

''Yes, I will. Now can we look at the dresses?''She says, smiling at me.

I'm definitely the happiest woman in the world. I don't have children of my own, and I feel a very strong bond with her. I want to help her become the best wife possible. I want to be there with her and Edward when they hold their first child. I just want to make her happy again.

She's so young, and I feel like her life has been too hard on her.

**-END OF CHAPTER**

**What do you think of Esme? I love her.. (of course)**

**REC:**

**Alice Vampire** is getting ready to post her new fic. March 13th. Its called **Black and White** and its amazing. I pre read for her. Be sure to check it out :) SUMMARY: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan live in a black and white world. He is a widower and single father. She is a photographer and confirmed bachelorette. Both have locked their hearts and thrown away the key. Picture the colors that return to their worlds as their hearts are set free ...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

***.*.*.*.*.***

******Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. **You are both precious.

**Thanks to Tratra for everything. You are my diamond.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Bella**

It had been three weeks since the attack. The first week was terrible, but by the second week I had started feeling a bit better, and the bruises disappeared.

Edward was the greatest boyfriend ever. He took care of my medications, pampered me with massages, brought me hot meals, and he even painted my nails after I made promises to never tell anyone. Of course I agreed. He painted them a light purple. I loved it, and it was quite funny to watch him so concentrated on such a girly thing. As an artist, he couldn't do things simple, so he painted little designs, like flowers and hearts, on my toes and fingernails. He had fun, I could tell.

The last week was mainly about making sure the pain was gone. The pain from my rib was still present, but at least it was manageable. Some movements were more painful than others, but sadly, I was used to it. At least I was able to get dressed by myself, much to Edward's disappointment. I realized more than once that I could count on him for everything. I owe him a lot for everything he has done.

He taught me a little about photography, and his passion for it took my breath away. I think we took over 1200 pictures in two hours. We had a blast. I'm hoping to make an album with the pictures.

Right now, I am sitting in an airplane with three crazy, over excited ladies. All I can think about is Edward. I miss him already. I miss his voice, his smile, his cologne, everything. After spending so much time with him in the last three weeks, it felt weird for us to be apart. I found myself missing him a lot. Despite the pain of recovery, I think they were the best three weeks of my life. We got to know so much about each other, and it made me realize just how much we were meant to be together.

I'm sitting between Alice and Esme. Rosalie's sitting next to Alice. We're on a plane to an unknown destination. Apparently, it's a surprise.

I have a hard time dealing with surprises. I don't hate them, but I'm just too curious to like waiting. To be honest, the curiosity is killing me right now.

I'm surrounded by three way too excited women who refuse to tell me where we're going. Edward didn't know either; they didn't trust him with their secret. I know we're traveling in hopes of finding me my wedding dress, and their dresses, too.

I try to keep a smile on my face and convince myself that everything will be alright. What could go wrong? If I don't like a dress, I don't have to buy it. I know my budget, and I have an idea of what I might like. I was hoping that I could go with Edward to ask for his honest advice, but apparently, that's not the way to go. Not with the Cullen's, anyway.

I sent my last text to Edward right before the plane took off. I told him how much I love him, and how much I miss him already. I also promised him I'd send him a picture of the dress.

_**Don't send me a picture of the dress, it should be a surprise on our wedding day, but you can send me naughty pictures anytime.**_

I blush just at the thought of doing it. Maybe I will though. This could be a fun little game while I'm away.

_**You might be surprised, Mr. Cullen.**_

I ask Alice to take a picture of me with my phone. A cute picture where I bite my lower lip. I know this drives him crazy. I press send.

_**OK… which flight are you on? I want you back home. NOW. I'm coming to get you.**_

_**Only in your dreams baby**__,_I reply sadly.

I turn off my phone as indicated by the flight attendant. Alice offers me her hand in support. Edward must've told her how much I hate planes. I gladly take a hold of her hand, and try to relax by taking deep breaths.

''Can I at least know if we are on a direct flight, or if we have connections?'' I ask.

Alice looks at Esme.

''Come on girls, I need to know. This is a big deal for me. I hate flying.''

''It's a direct flight.'' Esme confirms. ''Relax, Bella, everything will be just fine.'' She kisses my hair like my mother used to do when I was a kid.

I don't think I will ever get used to traveling in first class. Everything's so much better. The seats are more comfortable and they recline. It's all electronic. We have champagne, a hot meal of shrimp and pasta, and much better service than in economy. I'm slowly starting to enjoy this.

There's a businessman in front of us talking on the phone about New York City, so I'm guessing that's where we're going. That would be fun. I had a good time with Edward when we went there. I take a look at my necklace and smile. That's one of my sweetest memories…he was so cute and shy. My heart fills with joy, just from the thought of it.

A yellow taxi is waiting for us at the arrival area. The driver takes care of our luggage. We're in New York. I guessed right. I'm happy. I can see the Empire State Building, so yes, definitely New York.

''Are you girls hungry?'' Esme asks with excitement. Clearly she wants to treat us to something nice. She's really happy to have all of us with her…proud of her family.

''I am starving, can we grab some food on the way?'' Rosalie says.

''Rosalie, I am not going to get you fast food. It's a special weekend, I get to spoil all of you.'' Esme replies.

''Where are we going?'' Alice is too curious. I bet she already knows all the good places around here.

''Le Bernardin. You are all going to love this place. Last time Carlisle and I were in New York we had dinner there, and we had the best seafood ever.''

Seafood, I love seafood! I'm thinking shrimp, lobsters. I'm suddenly starving, and looking forward to sharing a meal with my soon to be family.

I turn on my phone and I have 5 texts from Edward.

_**Bella, you can't send a picture of that to me. You know it drives me crazy.**_

_**Bee, you turned off you phone and left me here wanting you. Bad girl!**_

_**I miss you already, come back please.**_

_**:(**_

_**Emmett just told me you are in NYC. I wish I could be there with you, baby. There are so many things I wish I could have seen with you.**_

He's driving me crazy. I miss him so much already.

I text him back, _**I wish you were here, too. NYC has a special place in my heart. It's where I officially fell in love with you.**_

I'm sure I will enjoy my time here with the girls, but part of me is miles away…with him.

Le Bernardin is absolutely amazing. It's very elegant and I suddenly feel underdressed. I'm more boyish than the others; they are definitely more naturally sophisticated. I know I have a lot to learn. I'm not up to their standards.

Esme's ordering caviar. Just the sound of that word gives me the chills. Alice and Rosalie are ordering oysters. I've had oysters before and it wasn't that bad. I think I'll go with the marinated scallops. I spotted someone eating that at another table, and it looked really good. It smells so good in the restaurant, its mouth watering.

The entrees are served and they all look delicious. Even the caviar looks good but I'm still not going to try it. The girls are talking and enjoying their conversation but I'm in my own personal Edward bubble. I've spent the past month with him; it's just hard not to be with him.

''Are you ready for this Bee?'' Alice dances toward me.

''I am not sure I'll ever be ready for this.''

''Its time.''

''What do you mean it's time?'' _Time for what, I thought we were just going shopping._

''We have an appointment with a specialist Bella.'' Esme looks at me, surprised by my reaction.

''A specialist? I just want a very simple dress that I could have ordered online.'' I was freaking out. ''I don't what a huge princess wedding dress, I want something simple. Like me. I am simple.''

Rosalie walks to me. ''Bee, you need to breathe. We are going to a store that has thousands of dresses, so in order to find the one you want, a simple dress, we need a specialist. It's that simple. We aren't here to force you into a huge princess gown. We wouldn't do that.''

I continue to breathe. _I know...I know...Relax Bella, come on, relax. _''I'm just not used to this, ok?'' I hide my face in my hands, embarrassed. ''I'm not used to this kind of attention. It was never like this with my parents.''

''We know.'' Rosalie puts her arm around my shoulders and squeezes me a little.

I smile. I like her reassurance. It feels good. Alice and Esme are both staring at me with teary eyes. Why is it so emotional all of a sudden?

''We just want you to know that you're part of us, Bella. We're your family now.''

I slowly lift my gaze to meet theirs, and I feel their honesty and love. I am overwhelmed.

Esme gets us a taxi, and she sits on the front seat. The three of us girls are sitting in the back seat. She shows the address to the taxi driver, again to make sure the surprise isn't ruined. We get there in no time.

Kleinfeld's.

From TLC's TV show "Say Yes To The Dress."

_Oh my God! Really?_

''Bella, you look like you're going to pass out, you're as white as a ghost. Are you okay?'' Rosalie asks. She's quite the caretaker today.

''I'm in shock. I was planning on buying a dress online, and you girls bring me here? Can I even afford a dress from here?" I exclaim.

''Yes, we certainly can afford it Bella.'' Esme confirms.

She said _we, _as in they are offering it to me. Oh my God, IT IS way too much.

''It's a gift from Carlisle and I.''

''Esme, I can't. You brought all of us here without charging any of us. You're already paying for everything. There's absolutely no way I am going to let you pay for this dress. No way.''

Rosalie and Alice are standing next to her, looking at the floor, waiting for me to accept the gift and get on with the appointment. They know it's impossible to stop Esme, but _I_ will. Rosalie rolls her eyes like I'm the thickest skulled person on the planet.

''Bella, can we go in now? I'm way too excited about this to be here listening to your stubbornness.'' Alice begs.

She turns and enters the store. Rosalie follows her. Esme looks and me and offers me her hand. I take her hand in mine and we walk into the store. If they want to spoil me, maybe I should just give in and appreciate it. They mean well.

Amazing.

Speechless.

I didn't know what to expect, but this is something else. I think my jaw just hit the floor. I can't believe it. There are dresses everywhere. Alice takes a picture of my face, about to send it to Edward.

''Alice, don't do that. I look like a complete idiot.''

''Too late.'' She smiles. ''You just looked like a little girl who is finally living her dream. Look at you; you don't even notice the tears on your cheeks. Someday, it will be my turn, and then Rosalie's. Right now, it's you. Let's all enjoy it.''

Esme wipes my tears away with a tissue, hugging me tightly. It feels good to be loved, and to be part of such a tightly knit family. I'm not used to this, but I'll have to work on it, because I'll be with Edward forever. His family is now my family.

I smile.

**-END OF CHAPTER**

**Still with me? What do you think about their little NYC escapade?**

**REC:**

**Black and White by Alice Vampire. Posting Saturday and wednesday. Her first chapter is up.**Edward Cullen and Bella Swan live in a black and white world. He is a widower and single father. She is a photographer and confirmed bachelorette. Both have locked their hearts and thrown away the key. Picture the colors that return to their worlds as their hearts are set free ...Angst, drama, humor and romance


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

***.*.*.*.*.***

******Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. I am super happy to have both of you in my team-xox-**.

**Emily, don't worry next time!**

**Thanks to Tratra for everything. You are my diamond.**

**Big hug to the people in my fb group MissJudeFanFiction!**

**Big squishie hug to my JUF and JNF friends! xoxo**

****Its another very short chapter, sorry.****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Rosalie**

I'm excited for Bella. She looks nervous, but she seems really happy. I've seen her smile before, but today, I feel like every smile is more meaningful.

Emmett and I, we've been talking about getting married for a few months now. I thought we would be the first to get married, but apparently Edward is quick with his decisions. I know she's completely transformed him, and it's been for the best. It's not the same without her, and right now, he must be in so much pain. I should call him just to see how he's doing. I know he tries to look strong and independent with Bella, but with me, he can't play any games. I'll know if he's moping around, missing his fiancée.

Before I call him, I take a picture of his love, in shock to be here. She has a huge smile on her face. She looks like a five year old in the Barbie department of Toys R Us. I send him the picture, and call him right away.

''Rosalie, what have you done to my girl? Alice just sent me a picture, and now you.''

''Nothing. Don't you think she looks happy?''

''Yeah, but geez, she looks like she just saw a stripper or something.'' He laughs.

''She's just overwhelmed at the moment. It's a lot for her to be standing here. She was planning on buying her dress online, Edward, and Esme brings her here. Kleinfeld's. She's very surprised.''

''Could you do me a favor?''

''It depends.''

''I just want her to try a mermaid dress. I've always thought they were hot.''

I'm laughing at his request. ''I think you've done too many wedding shoots.''

''Maybe, but please, have her try one? Take a picture if you can.''

''Is it one of your fantasies, Edward?''

I could see him blushing from here. He's not really the type who can express how he feels about a woman easily. The fact that he admitted he likes mermaid dresses is a lot in itself. I might just like teasing him, too.

''Shut up Rosalie. I should have asked Esme. Now you're never going to let this go.''

''Come on Edward. Don't worry about it. I'll get her in a mermaid dress, and I'll take pictures for you as well. I have to go now. See ya.''

''You're the worst friend ever. Watch out for my girl, Rose. Bye now.''

I'll have to ask our specialist for a mermaid dress now. I can't forget about this, or I'll never hear the end of it. I have to admit, mermaid dress are quite sexy. I was thinking about getting one for my own wedding.

Bella finally relaxes, and Esme is overjoyed with her reaction. We are greeted by the receptionist. I think she's having a bad day. She's a beautiful young woman, but she looks like she has been running all day.

Esme puts her hand on on the receptionist's shoulder. ''You're having a bad day, I can tell. Take 2 minutes to pull yourself together. We're early. Our appointment doesn't start for another 15 minutes.''

Esme has a way with people. I was so astonished when I met her the first time. I was young and feeling sick. I was playing with Edward outside in his tree house. My mother and father were away, and I was staying at the Cullen's house for the day. She took care of me all afternoon. She's an angel. I even stayed there the next Monday when I couldn't go to school, and both my parents had to work. She's like a second mom to me. I feel closer to her than my own mother, sadly.

When I started dating Emmett, she was so excited. She cried. She said she always knew I would become one of them, but she thought it would be Edward, not Emmett. I think of Edward as more of a brother than a boyfriend. He's the best friend I could ask for, and I hope it will always be that way.

Our specialist is here. I can see the sparkle in Bella's eyes. She's happy, and nervous at the same time. Esme is holding her hand. I'm not sure if Esme is holding onto her to make sure Bella won't pass out, or simply in reassurance. They seem to have a mother/daughter connection…Esme is getting really close to Bella. I think it's great, and exactly what they both need.

''Hi, My name is Charlotte, and I will be helping you find a dress today. When is the wedding day?''

Bella looks at Esme for confirmation. ''As soon as possible, we don't have a fixed date.''

''Alright. We'll work with that. What kind of budget are we working with today?''

Esme hurries with the answer. ''We don't have any. As long as she likes the dress.''

''Great! What style or silhouette are we looking for today?''

''Mermaid... I want her to try a mermaid dress. Please. Lace too. I think she would look great in lace.'' Alice frowns at me.

''I don't want a princess gown. I just want something simple and sexy at the same time. If I can add a purple belt or accessories, it would make me very happy.'' Bella mentionned

Edward with a purple tie. It's the first thing that comes to mind. It wouldn't be that bad…I think he would look great in purple. The accessories have to match, and her bouquet, too. Wait, purple flowers? Orchids or ranunculus, maybe. We'll have to look for purple dresses, too. I'm sure Esme and Alice will approve. We need to match.

''Please follow me to the dressing room. I'll come back with a few dresses, and we'll go from there, alright?"

''Absolutely.'' Bella's definitely nervous. She can't sit still. She's looking at her reflection in the mirror, playing with her hair, looking at her figure…I think she's trying to figure out the look she wants. Her hair is long; there are endless possibilities. Her figure is perfect, as well. There's nothing for her to worry about.

20 minutes later…

**Bella**

Oh my Goodness! There are six dresses waiting for me. I see lots of lace; everything is incredibly beautiful. I'm so excited about this.

''Let's start with the mermaid one, to please your sister.''

''Oh no no, she's not my sister. She's a friend. I guess I should say she's my fiancé's best friend, and _his _brother's girlfriend. Rambling, I'm rambling. Sorry. '' I smile nervously.

''Take a deep breath, Isabella.''

I do as she says. It does feel better. My whole body relaxes after a few breaths.

''You know, some girls cry all the way to the end of the appointment, so you're doing great.'' She squeezes my shoulder to reassure me. She's here for _me_, to help me find my dress. I get it now. Let's get started!

''Mermaid dress, here I come!''

It's really sexy. I'm not sure it represents me, but God knows Edward would love it. On top of that, its lace. It fits like a second skin. Charlotte adjusts the dress, and wow, I look and feel stunning. I can't stop smiling. I feel like a princess.

''Ready to face them?'' She asks.

''I don't know.'' I laugh. ''But I think I'll do it anyway.''

We walk out of the dressing room. As soon as I face them, Esme stops talking to Alice. She stares, her jaw dropping to the floor. She gets up and runs to me.

''Bella... I...Can't... You have me speechless. This dress is amazing. You're so pretty; it suits you perfectly.''

Rosalie is taking pictures, which makes me laugh. She didn't say anything, she just flipped her phone open and started taking pictures.

Alice is suddenly hugging me, tears running down her face. ''You're so beautiful Bee. This dress is incredibly sexy, and I'm sure Edward would love it.''

''Oh, he does. I'll be surprised if he doesn't show up here after he gets the pictures I just sent him.''

Alice is upset that Rosalie sent him pictures. I don't care about the surprise, really. I look at myself in the mirror, turning to see the back. It doesn't even need retouching or adjusting; it's perfect as it is. I like the dress, I feel good in it, but I want to try on some more.

We go back into the dressing room, and repeat the same story five more times. Then I try on a sweetheart A-line gown, in lace. As soon as I look at myself in the mirror, I start crying. This is it, this is the one. I'm much more comfortable in this one. Everything is perfect: my breasts look great, my waist, everything.

Charlotte asks me if I want to try it on with a veil. Of course I do! She attaches it to my hair, placing the veil over my shoulders. It's gorgeous.

I remember when I was eight or nine years old, my parents were still married, and I was looking at wedding pictures with my mother. We were sitting on the couch, and she was describing her wedding day to me. At the time, I thought they were the perfect couple. My mom looked beautiful, and my dad was so handsome in his suit. Right now, I'm having a vision of myself, talking to my daughter or son about our special day. I can see me looking at pictures fifty years from now, and not regretting anything. It's perfect; this dress is exactly what I want.

''You said you wanted purple accessories, right?''

''Yes, if it's possible.''

''The sky's the limit here; all of your wishes will come true today.'' She takes a few seconds to look at me. ''Do you mind waiting two more minutes before we show them how perfect you look?''

''No, it's fine.''

She leaves me alone in the dressing room, while I continue to stare at my reflection. I can't stop smiling. It looks perfect. I grab my phone from my purse, and I take a picture. I'll have to hold on to this picture until the wedding day.

Charlotte returns with a dark purple ribbon and a bouquet of purple roses. ''We could add the ribbon around your waist, that way your dress would match with your bridesmaids and your spouse. That's if you still want to go with purple.''

''Charlotte, I thought I looked great without it, but now that I see it with the ribbon, I want it. It's so fucking perfect.'' I can't stop myself. I'm so excited. We've been in here for the past half hour. I'm ready to show them my wedding dress.

I walk out of the dressing room with confidence, tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

I didn't know what to expect, but I see all three of them staring at me. None of them are moving or talking.

Esme starts crying tears of joy with me. She joins me on the podium, and whispers in my ear, "_Your mother would have loved it, too. You're so beautiful Bella."_

''Thank you.''

-END of Chapter.

**How do you feel about their shopping day?**

**REC:**

**DEVIANT by planetblue. **He pissed me off and then he turned me on. Spectacularly. **I seriously love this one.

and

**Illusion of Innocence by ttharman**. He thought she was innocent, she thought he hung the moon, together they are a force to be reckoned with. Can he be everything she wants and needs or will he break her heart along the way? Possessive/Tattward/Olderward


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

***.*.*.*.*.***

******Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. **You are both precious.

**Emily, ILY! **

**Thanks to Tratra for everything. You are my little princess lol.**

**Big hug to the people in my fb group MissJudeFanFiction!**

**Big squishie hug to my JUF and JNF friends! xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Edward**

Cell Phone pictures really suck. I wish I'd lent them one of my cameras.

The dresses are all great. The mermaid one is absofreakinlutely beautiful, and definitely sexy, but when I look at Bella, there's something missing in her eyes. She looks great, but I don't see the sparkle.

I can't stop looking at her.

It hasn't even been 12 hours since she left, and I am going C-R-A-Z-Y. I look around my apartment. Whenever she's not here, it feels empty and cold. I need to find something to do; I have to keep myself busy.

I've had this huge I would get rid of this picture of her for a while now, and haven't taken the time to hang it on the wall yet. Of course, its place is in my living room with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and so on. I move all the frames around, and finally decide to hang her frame next to mine. I want her by my side all the times. I smile at my ridiculousness. There, she looks perfect.

Bella's texted me.

_**I found it! It's so perfect Edward. Of course, you don't get to see it until the day of... but it's PERFECT.**_

I have a huge grin on my face; I'm so happy that she found the dress she wanted. It feels good that she is finally having a good time; she has been through hell in the past month. I know for a fact that Esme is having the time of her life hanging out, spoiling all the girls. She really is a good person, and she only means well. I wish I'd known or realized that sooner, when I was younger.

I write back to her before I head outside with Emmett.

_**I am more than happy that you found your dress. I can't wait to see you in, and out of it. :).**_

Emmett asked me to go shopping with him. I don't understand why he would ask me, because I hate shopping. Spending an afternoon walking in a mall is more like a nightmare to me. When I have to go, you won't hear me complain. If I need to get clothes or Christmas presents, not a problem, but I'm not going to spend an afternoon there just to shop or waste time. Not like Alice, for example.

Something is wrong with my brother. He is quiet, and he looks really nervous. He isn't joking around, or teasing me about the wedding. Something is off. I wait for him to say something, but he doesn't.

''Emmett, I can't read your mind. You're going to have to talk to me or I'm going to go crazy.''

''Nothing is wrong. I need to ask you for help, and I'm afraid of your reaction when you find out why.''

''If you want to kill somebody, you just need to watch Dexter, you don't need my help.''

''Don't be stupid. I just want to... Fuck... I'm sure you're going to kill me.''

''Why would I kill you? Did you sleep with Bella?'' I joke.

''Edward, you're so stupid. What I'm trying to say is... I want to... I want to ask Rosalie to marry me. I want to propose.'' He really is nervous about this. His voice is trembling.

I... I don't know what to say. I mean he loves her, and she loves him. I am not her father, so why would he freak out like this?

''Ok. Ask her. I can't wait to see her face.'' I smile. ''Bring some tissue too.''

He looks at me like I am the dumbest human on the planet. ''Are you sure?''

''Emmett, I'm not her father, I'm her friend. I know she will say yes; it will be the most beautiful day of her life. Why were you so afraid to tell me?''

''I don't know bro... Because you're so protective of her.''

I get a flashback from her prom. I don't want to think about it now. Every time I think about it I can't sleep at night.

''You know why I am. I'm protecting her from the jerks, and you're not one of them.''

He's trying to control his happiness and enthusiasm. If we weren't in a car, I am pretty sure he would have lifted me up and crushed me with a bear hug. He's truly happy that I'm not against it.

''Are we going ring shopping now?''

''Yeah, I thought you could help me find her a fancy ring.''

Ring shopping. It's quite difficult. I've already found Bella's ring design. I can't wait to present it to her on our wedding day. I think today is the perfect day to take the next step if I want it on time.

''Lets do this, Emmett. I need to get Bella her wedding ring, too.''

''Thanks. When I found out you were getting married after only a few weeks with Bella, I felt like an asshole for not proposing to Rose before. She means the world to me. I think we're ready for this.''

''You both are.'' I confirm.

He drives us to one of the most renowned jewelry stores in Seattle. I think Jasper got Alice's ring here too. It's the type of store where you need to go through security before you can enter. I'm always nervous to go in that store. Alice, Emmett, and I bought Carlisle a watch here for his fiftieth birthday.

''Oh shit, Edward. You must be kidding me.'' He says so low I can barely hear.

''What's wrong?''

He nods his head in the direction of a woman. Kate Denali. Tanya's sister. Fuck. What are the chances that I'd see her here?

''Edward Cullen?''

Fuck. This can't be good.

''Yes.''

She stands a few feet away from me, and she looks devastated.

I met her once when I was with Tanya. Kate is the total opposite of Tanya. She's sweet and loving, and she has a very good career as a model and international reporter. She's making big bucks and she's rarely here, in Seattle.

''I heard what my sister did to you and your fiancée. Words fail me. I am so sorry.'' Her eyes immediately get all teary, and you can see in her face that what she feels is pain. ''Is she okay?''

''She wasn't okay when it happened. She had to stay in the hospital for a while, but she's fine now.''

''No permanent damage?''

''Not physically, anyway.'' I didn't want to give her any details.

''I sent Tanya to rehab in Utah. She's there for a three month program, or until she receives her sentence.'' She can't meet my eyes. ''She's in a lot of trouble.''

''I hate to say this Kate, you seem like a good person, but your sister is the total opposite.''

''I know. I tried to help her, but it was too late. She was going down each and every day. I don't recognize her anymore. Drugs, alcohol, her behavior. She's facing jail time.''

''We heard.''

''Look, I only wish you well, and I am truly sorry for everything she's done.'' She pats my shoulder, and goes back to the sales specialist.

Emmett is already looking at wedding rings, and he's talking price. I don't think he needs me after all.

I look through my phone for the design of the ring I want to give Bella. I'd saved it somewhere in my emails. When I find it, I ask a specialist if it could be made.

''We currently have a ring that is pretty similar to your design. Let me show you.''

I know for a fact that if the ring is in stock and I like it, it will save time and money if I buy it. This could be really good. Custom made is great when you have time. We want to get married before Christmas; we're a little short on time.

''Here, it's a princess shape diamond on a platinum band. It's 2.20CT total weight. The bigger diamond in the middle is 1.00CT, and you have 1.20CT worth of diamonds on each side. It's a beautiful ring.''

''It's exactly what I wanted. It's beautiful, and simple too. She doesn't like when there are too many details, you know. Can we have it resized? She needs size 6.''

I'm trying to control myself, but IT IS exactly what I'd had in mind. I love it, and I'm sure she will too. My heart is pounding and my hands are shaking. This is it. I'm so fucking happy. Emmett is looking in my direction and he sees my expression.

''Come here, I found it. I don't even need to have it custom made.''

''Damn Edward, this is quite a big diamond.''

''A girl never have enough diamonds Emmett, you should learn that.''

''Yeah but... this is Bella we are talking about.''

''Shut up Emm. It's the one. I'm telling you. I've been dreaming about it.''

''I found Rosalie's too.'' He shows me the ring. It's beautiful, too. ''Do you think she'll like it?''

''Emmett, you've been with her for years, you should know what she likes. But yes, she will like it.''

We are two brothers buying rings, we are both freaking nervous, and we both look like idiots. I hug my brother tightly.

''I'm happy for us. We both have great years ahead of us.''

''Who's the first one to become a dad?'' Emmett asks.

''Definitely you.''

I don't think I'm ready for a baby. Maybe in a year or two. I want one or two, maybe three, but not now. I don't think Bella is ready, either. I'm trying to ignore it, but I get an image of her holding a little baby in my mind. She'll be beautiful. I know she worries that she won't be a good mother, but I know she will be. She's the sweetest person I've ever met. She will be a lovely mother. I can't wait to see her with a baby bump.

''Edward, planet Earth is calling you.'' He teases. ''What were you thinking about?''

''Nothing, Emmett.'' I try to distract him by walking back to the counter where my sales specialist is waiting patiently . ''I'll take that one. I just need to have it resized to a 6, please.''

''Admit it; you were having an image of Bella, a baby, and you. I saw it in your eyes.''

_Shut up Emmett._

''Okay, fine. I was. Happy now?'' There really is no point in arguing with him. I know I'll lose anyway.

''Don't stress over it, you'll a good dad when time comes...''

He pats my shoulder and blows me a kiss, like the arrogant jerk he is.

''You're lucky we're in a store Emm. I want to kick your ass right now.''

When we're both ready to leave, I check my phone to see if I missed any calls. I didn't, but I received a text from my fiancée.

It says, _In case you miss me. _Attached there's a picture of her wearing a black lace bra. I guess the picture was taken in her hotel room.

Perfect. I am one lucky guy.

_**I've been missing you since you left the apartment. You're incredibly sexy.**_

_**Love you, Mr. Cullen. When I get back, you need to get your gear ready. I want a tattoo.**_

_**I want you now, Mrs. Cullen.**_

Tattooing her. I can't wait for the day to happen.

-**END OF CHAPTER !**

**What do you think she wants to get?**

**REC:**

**Black and White by Alice Vampire. **Hot and driving me crazy Daddyward! Do I need to say more?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. You are both precious.**

**Thanks to Tratra for everything. You are my little princess lol.**

**Big hug to the people in my fb group MissJudeFanFiction!**

**Big squishie hug to my JUF and JNF friends! xoxo**

**SORRY I'M A LITTLE BEHIND WITH THE REVIEWS BUT ILL TRY TO CATCH UP TONIGHT XOX**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Bella**

I am exhausted.

Three days in New York with three crazy, shopping addicted women. I'm surprised that I'm still alive.

Wedding dress. Check.

Maid of honor Bridesmaid dresses. Check.

Esme's dress. Check.

Cheesecake factory. Check.

Spent I don't know how much money. Check.

I had a really good time. We visited some really good restaurants and boutiques. It was different than when I went with Edward. I enjoyed both times, for different reasons.

We're almost ready for the wedding. Edward just needs to get his tuxedo, but that should be easy. Basically, he just needs a classic tuxedo and a purple tie. I'm sure he'll manage to take care of it.

As soon as we're back in Seattle, I can't help but feel anxious to see Edward again. Butterflies are dancing in my stomach, and I have to wipe my clammy hands off on my pants. I see Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper on the other side of the barrier, waiting for their ladies. I don't see Edward. My heart sinks. How can he not be here? Rosalie and Alice start running, jumping into their men's arms. As I walk slowly toward them, I can't help but feel extremely sad.

''Mrs. Swan, may I offer you this rose?'' Asks a very sexy voice.

I see a tattooed arm extend in front of me, a beautiful smile with perfect kissable lips, and his hair hidden under his usual black beanie. So hot, and he's all mine.

''Baby, I thought you hadn't come to pick me up. I was so disappointed.'' I put my arms around his neck, and we start kissing like they do in movies. I've missed him so much. He puts his hands on my butt, forcing me to circle my legs around his waist.

''You have no idea how much I've missed you, baby bee.'' He smiles, and I can't help but laugh at his cuteness.

''Baby bee?'' I smile, and he nods. He's so damn cute. ''I fucking love you too, beanieward.''

We both laugh and kiss. He releases me and sets me on my feet. ''Come on, lets go home. I have a tattoo to do.''

''Oh yes, you definitely do.'' I'm nervous. He has no idea what I'm getting, but I do.

The ride home feels endless. Rosalie insisted on driving, and she's taking her sweet time. By the time we're home, I'm fast asleep on Edward's arm. He wakes me up softly, kissing my forehead, temple, and cheek, saying _Wake up Babybee _each time_._ I think I'm falling even deeper in love with him, if that's even possible.

UmS

''Are you going to show me what I'm supposed to tattoo on your skin now?'' He's been patient, but I think he's about to run out of it.

''_I will be yours, you will be mine" _on my left wrist, and "_together we will be one"_ on my right wrist, with a heart outline. Pretty simple, I guess.''

''Really? This will represent us? Are you sure?''

''I'm about to marry you and spend my life with you, why would I doubt it?''

''It's perfect. I'll make sure you love it. I'm thinking about a handwriting style with swirls'' He thinks for a few seconds. ''Yeah, let me draw something. Give me 10 minutes babe, ok?''

''Take all the time you need. I'll start my laundry.''

I walk out of his studio; I can see how thrilled he is. I'm excited too. I bring my luggage in the laundry room, unpack, and throw everything into the washing machine. I take one last look at my bare wrists, and I know this is what I want. There is no room for doubt.

One thought comes to mind and I chuckle. If my mom was still alive, she would strangle me. She was never a fan of tattoos, and my dad, well, he didn't really mind.

''Bee, I'm ready.'' He sings out from his studio. He's in a very good mood.

I walk back into the studio, and he lifts me in his arms; he's shirtless. ''I hope you'll like the design, I kind of got inspired by one of my tattoos.'' He shows me one on his ribs. He managed to draw my tattoo with the same style as his. ''It will kind of match.'' He says with a smile. ''I got this one a week before I met you, it says _Love that is true lasts forever._'' He kisses my lips. ''I was desperate to find you, and I did. Now, come here and sit down. It's my time to ink you.''

I sit nervously, placing my wrist on the desk in front of me. He cleans the area and gets the stencil ready. He positions and removes them, leaving the outline on my skin. It's perfect. I can't stop smiling. I'm so excited.

He gets the ink closer as he readies himself.

''Ready?'' He asks, seriously.

''As I'll ever be.''

He starts on the first outline. ''See, it's not that bad. Your skin will get numb soon enough, too.''

45 minutes later we're done, and I'm so happy. I can't hold back the joy I feel.

''I love it, it's perfect. Thank you so much, baby.''

''So, when's your next one?'' He laughs. ''Tattoos are addictive, you can't just have one.''

''I just got two.''

He leans toward me and we kiss. The love I feel for him hasn't changed, but having the tattoo makes it more official. ''I really love your bee tattoo, I don't think I ever told you, but it's really sweet.''

''I love you, Bella. This is one of the things I do when I love someone.''

I wonder what the other things he does are, but I'm pretty sure I know already. Just the thought of it make me blush. ''I love you too.''

As he kisses my forehead, I remember that I have something to ask him. I'm not sure if right now is a good time, but I don't think there will ever be a good time for this question.

''Edward, I have a question to ask you.''

I'm definitely nervous about this.

''Oh geez, Bella, I don't like the tone of your voice. How bad is it?''

''Its regarding the marriage ceremony. First, I want to know if it would be okay with you if Jacob is present.''

''Hmm, well... Didn't he propose to you and you said no? Wouldn't that be a little weird?''

''Yeah.'' I look like an idiot. ''That's exactly it. He did, and I said no. We were young; it was a long time ago. We're friends now.''

He looks at me like I've lost my mind. To be honest, maybe I have.

''If you are comfortable with that, I mean, I guess he can be there... if you want him to be.''

''He's the only person I have left. I mean, the only person from my before Edward Cullen life. I know the situation is complicated, but I would like him to be there, and I would even like it if he would walk me down the aisle.''

''Shit Bee... The guy is going to fucking cry his heart out for you.'' Edward looks really confused. I can't say he's mad, I think he's just concerned about Jake. That's a first.

''I know, but my dad died, my mom too. I don't see my uncles or cousins. I don't want to walk alone, and he's like a brother to me. I've known him all my life.''

''I know what he is to you, Bella.'' Edward takes off his beanie and runs his hand through his hair. ''What I'm worried about is what you are to him. He clearly loves you. He might not be ready for this.''

''I'll deal with it. My question is, would you mind?'' I ask, looking at my mother's rings on my finger. She loved Jacob, too.

''Look at me, Bella. Please.'' I lift my eyes until they meet his beautiful, emerald green eyes. ''I don't mind. I want what you want, ok?'' I nod. ''Now, we have to put bandages on your wrists, ok?''

''Sure.'' I smile. ''Thank you for everything.''

When he's shirtless, I can't help but look at his tattoos. Every time, I feel like I'm seeing something new. A new detail, something I missed the last time. Some details are darker, they reveal some kind of pain, and some like Alice's or Rosalie's tattoos are some of the more colorful ones. I touch his chest, his tattoo, his mother's portrait. So much emotion is reflected right there. I feel his pain, and I understand why he got it.

He puts a gauze bandage on both my wrists. The tattoos are a bit more painful now. Nothing out of control, but the pain is there. ''Are you happy?'' He asks, kissing both of my bandages.

''Yes, I'm very happy. I love the tattoos.'' I cup his face with my hand. ''You did a really good job, it's even better than what I expected. You really are talented.''

''But you are generally happy, right? No second thoughts?''

''What? Edward. No... Of course not.'' _Where did this come from?_

''Just making sure.'' He puts back on his hat. ''I love your tattoos, Mrs. Cullen.''

''My fiancé is a tattoo artist, I'm a lucky girl.''

After watching a bit of TV, I decide to call Jacob to see if he has time to meet with me. I want to ask him, and get it over with. If he says yes, good; if he says no, well, I will have to get over it, but I'll understand. He tells me to meet him at 6pm. He'll cook us dinner. He's a great cook. I'm looking forward to it.

**Jacob**

Bella is coming in less than two hours, just enough time to get some food and start dinner. I haven't seen her a lot lately. I miss her.

She said she wants to talk to me about something. My first thought was that she wanted me out of her apartment, but then she said not to worry, it wasn't a big deal. I really have no clue. I'm not over thinking it. It's best if I wait for her to say it. It's as simple as that.

I write down what I need. I want to spoil Bella. I'll cook her favorite meal, well, one of her favorites. After the wedding, I don't know how often I'll get to see her. I don't know what will happen at all. I hope things won't change, but they might. The Cullens seem to be great, though. I'll probably get to see her again. I get the keys to my Harley and go. First stop, the organic grocery, and then I'll grab a little strawberry cheesecake. Grocery shopping with a Harley Davidson is more like a pain in the ass. I get everything I need in my backpack. Now I just need to go back home and get my things ready.

I turn on the music. It's Bella's. Muse, of course. Some things never change.

I'm almost done preparing the dinner when the door of the apartment opens wide. _Who the hell is that?_

''Bella? Is that you?'' It is not like her to be so rough. I hear the door crash into the wall.

''Jacob Black, what an asshole.''

_What? Who the fuck is it?_

I walk toward the door.

Fuck.

Mike Newton.

-**END OF CHAPTER !**

**OH NO! MIKE! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT NOW?**

**REC:**

**Black and White by Alice Vampire. **Hot and driving me crazy Daddyward! Do I need to say more?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. You are both precious.**

**Thanks to Tratra for everything. You are my little princess lol.**

**Big hug to the people in my fb group MissJudeFanFiction!**

**Big squishie hug to my JUF and JNF friends! xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Jacob**

What the hell is he doing here? He looks really crazy, I mean in a drunk kind of crazy.

''What did you do to my Bella, asshole? Where is she?'' He shouts at me, pointing his finger at me like I'm a murderer.

''She's not here, Mike. Leave. Now.'' I order, but I know at this point, he won't listen. He's drunk and his mind is set. He's convinced that he will find her here.

''Fuck you Black, I can't believe that she's back with you. First the tattoo guy, and now back to you. I bet you begged her, right? You just couldn't live in a world where she didn't belong to you, huh?'' His eyes reflect nothing but hate and vengeance.

Mike is trying to walk, but he can't keep a straight line. He's really drunk. It's not even fun. He's few feet away from me and I can still smell the whiskey on his breath.

''Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not back with her. We're just friends.'' I try to keep my cool, and I take a few breaths to control my anger. ''You can leave now; she doesn't even live here anymore.''

''Did you sleep with her? How did you manage to stay friends with her? She cut all ties with me. I just want her back. She's mine.''

''I'm afraid I can't help you, Mike.'' I don't expect him to like my answer. At this point, I have no clue which way he'll go. He's so out of it, so drunk. The level of alcohol in his blood is probably dangerously high. Not that I'm worried for his life…

I look at the time on the microwave, knowing that Bella could arrive at any moment. I'm not scared of him; frankly I couldn't care less, but I don't want Bella to see him.

''Fuck you, Black. You just want to keep her for yourself. You're such an asshole. I'll bet you spend your nights dreaming about the wedding that never happened. You'll never have her. She's mine; I'm here to win her back. Tell me where the fuck she is. ''

What am I supposed to do at this point? I can't call to warn her in front of him. I'll just have to wait for her to get here. I don't know what to do. I just want to protect her. I'm not worried for myself, Mike doesn't scare me. He's probably so drunk he doesn't even realize what he's doing. My only concern here is Bella. She has been through the death of her mom, then Victoria's attack. It's enough. I don't want her to suffer anymore. She deserves a break, she deserves to be happy. Bella is the only reason I begin to panic, as Mike gets more and more violent.

''Look, she's already with someone else, and it is pretty serious. You don't stand a chance, Mike. He's a really nice guy. She's moved on. Now please, go, before I have to call security to escort you out.''

''Not that guy? The tattoo piece of shit guy?'' He shouts, staring at me in disbelief.

I don't understand why Bella dated Mike for so long. He was abusive and controlling; she deserves so much more. I knew it back then…I can't believe I didn't do anything to help her.

I can see that Mike is hurting, that he misses her, but there's no way I'm going to let the fool near her again.

I try to get Mike to calm down, but nothing's working. He's too drunk to reason with, and he's getting angrier by the second. I'm afraid he won't leave without being able to see her.

I look up and see Bella. I didn't hear her come in, and now she's face to face with her crazy ex-boyfriend. I have no idea what he's going to do, how he will react. She looks terrified.

''Jake, what in the hell is he doing here? Why is the door wide open?'' She says, shouts, something like that ,as she slowly walks into the kitchen. She's as white as a sheet. I can see the panic in her eyes as she dials the phone. Her hands are shaking.

''Black, you fucking prick. If you're not with her again, then why is she here? Care to explain to me why you lied? I don't like liars.'' He rushes at me; I didn't see him coming. I thought he was going to go for Bella. He starts punching me in the ribs once or twice. He's too drunk to do any real damage…he can barely stand on his own. All I'm worried about is Bella.

''Mike! Stop it!'' Bella is yelling at him. ''Mike. Shit. You need to stop it right now!''

Here I am, on the floor, with a drunk guy trying to punch me, and what does Bella do? She tries to pull him off of me. What the hell is she thinking?

''Bella.'' I say, looking deep into her eyes, willing her to listen to me. ''Leave. Now.'' The look on my face telling her she'd better listen to me.

Mike hits me in the face. That one hurt a little. ''Bella! LEAVE NOW!'' I shout. She finally listens. I can hear her crying. Mike hits me in the face again as I try to control him.

''Jacob.'' She returns, crying as she watches us. ''Mike, stop. Please.''

Newton loosens his grip on me to look at her. ''You are mine, Bella. I won't tolerate any other guys around you, don't you get that?''

''Mike, it's been months.'' She sobs. ''Why now? We're over.'' She's getting closer to us. I know she's trying to get through to him; trying to make him realize that what he's doing is wrong.

She's standing too close. He gets on of his arms free and pushes her away. She stumbles over the carpet and falls on her behind. That's it. I've had enough. I punch him once, really hard, and he falls on his side. I shove him off of me and onto the floor.

He isn't moving. I must have knocked him out.

I get to Bella as fast as I can, pulling her into my arms. She's hurt. Not physically, but mentally. Emotionally. She sobs; I can feel her tears on my skin, her warm breath on my neck. She's getting to me at the worst time possible. I have to control my feelings, my thoughts. She needs me as a friend, and needs my support.

''Are you okay Bella? Are you hurt?'' It's the first thing that comes to my mind.

''Why is he here, Jacob?'' She asks between sobs.

''Because of you, Bella. You have the power to own any man you want, and clearly that guy couldn't let you go. He just had a really bad way of showing you that he misses you, and still loves you.''

''He never loved me, Jake. I know what love is; you and Edward have shown me what love is. His way of showing it was just wrong; controlling me, making me feel worthless. That's not love. Why can't he leave me alone?''

''Because, sadly, this is his way of loving you.''

Her sobs finally begin to quiet. She looks so sad…like she is trying to forget about all the time she wasted with him. I check on Mike; he's still unconscious.

''We should call the cops, don't you think?'' I ask her.

''I'll bet Edward already did.'' She smiles a little. ''I texted him. He's probably on his way. He should be here any minute.''

''Fine, we'll wait for him.'' I get up slowly, offering her my hand. "Come on, Bella. We'll sit over there and wait for Edward."

''Bella? Jacob?'' I can hear Edward as he rushes in.

Bella runs to Edward, jumping into his arms. He holds her tightly. She starts crying again, becoming more and more hysterical.

''I knocked him out. Did you call the cops?''

''Yeah, they're on their way up. I heard them pulling up outside as I reached the lobby, but I had to see her first. I didn't want to wait for them.'' He kisses her hair. ''Are you okay? Did he hurt her?''

''I'm fine, and I think she is, too. He pushed her, nothing more.''

The cops come in, and I explain the whole thing. While Edward tells them about the last encounter they had with Mike, I get some ice for my face. I didn't know about the previous attack. If I _had_ known, I don't think I'd have been as patient with him. He's a psycho. Bella is finally calming down. Mike wakes up, completely confused. They handcuff him and take him into custody. I feel bad for Bella. Filing police reports is not what I had planned for today. Edward holds her close, comforting her.

I'm nervous about the fact that I defended us, knocking Mike out. I ask the police officer and he reassures me that I did the right thing.

Two hours later, the cops finally leave the apartment. Bella looks exhausted. I'm pretty sure she has one thing on her mind, going home.

''Jake, is the food ready? I'm starving.'' She smiles, and Edward chuckles next to her.

''Bella, after all that, you're still hungry? You look tired. You can always come back tomorrow.''

''No, it's fine. I'm okay. I'm just glad they'll take care of him.''

''Okay, then. Let me get the dinner ready.''

After what we just went through, the last thing I thought she would ask would be to eat dinner. She never fails to surprise me. I put the steaks on the grill; everything else is ready. It just needs to be reheated. We'll have just enough food now that there's three of us.

Edward's a really nice guy. As much as I care for Bella, and wish things were different, I think he makes her happy in every respect. He hasn't left her since he came in. He's very protective, in a good way. He loves her, that much is clear, always has been. I look at them, sitting at the table. The look on their faces reflects love, lust, passion, protectiveness, and so much more. I get it now; they're perfect for one other.

I respect that now.

I know who I am to her, and that's fine.

The table is set, and dinner is ready. I pop a couple of painkillers. I have a raging headache, thanks to Mike. I get some red wine, too. I serve Edward and Bella, and we start eating.

''Its so good, Jake. You're such a good cook.'' Bella says.

''Thanks, we should do it more often.''

The meat is just perfect. Edward is quiet, but by the look on his face, he likes it too.

''Jake, I came here for a reason, but first, I want to tell you how sorry I'm that you had to face Mike again. I'm sorry. Thank you for the way you handled the situation.'' Bella says.

''Bella, it's not your fault, and there was no other way. I didn't want him to hurt you.''

''I have something to ask you Jacob. This might seem a bit crazy at first, but I want you to think about it. Take a few days to think if you want.''

I'm scared now. What is she talking about? She has a serious look on her face. It must be something big.

''If you want me out of the apartment, I'll find another place. Don't worry about it.''

''No... No... Absolutely not... It's regarding the wedding ceremony. I want you there. I really want you to be there with me.'' She looks at Edward and smiles. ''With us.''

''I'll be there Bella, no problem at all.'' I laugh nervously. That's it? That's not a problem at all. I don't even need to think about it. ''I'll even wear a tux if you want me to.''

''You'll have too.'' She says, taking a deep breath. ''Not only do I want you there with us, but... you know... it will be a private ceremony. There won't be 300 guests. It's basically his family, myself and you. I don't have family anymore, Jacob. You're the closest thing I have to family. You mean so much to me. What I'm trying to ask here is, will you walk me down the aisle?''

I'm silent.

I'm speechless.

I don't know what to think of it.

''I know how you must feel, Jacob. I was surprised, too, when Bella and I talked about it, but it's really want she wants. It would really make her day perfect if you accept. If you don't, we would still like you to assist our day.'' the word assist bugs me…are you trying to say they still want him to help in another way, like usher?

''Yeah.'' Is all I manage to say. I'll never marry her, I know that already. We're good friends now, and I'm fine with that. Both Charlie and Renee have died. She considers me her family, now?

I'm still quiet, and they respect it.

''I'll do it. I'll do it for you, Bella. I care for you, and I want to make you happy.''

She gets up from her seat and comes to me. I look at her, and then Edward. He smiles, and I don't know what to do. She puts her arms around me and hugs me so tightly, it almost hurts. She kisses each of my cheeks.

''Thank you Jacob, so much.'' She returns to her seat. ''Now, can we have dessert?''

Who is this girl? She just witnessed her ex boyfriend lose his shit, he pushed her, she filed another police report, and now, she's eating and talking like nothing happened. I'm astounded.

''Sure, I bought you a cheesecake.'' I get it, and come back to the table with plates and spoons. I offer them coffee. It's like a normal dinner. We talk, we laugh, we have a good time.

I've never had a day like this. So many emotions, so many things have happened.

I'll walk her down the aisle.

I'm... I don't even know what I am. Happy, maybe?

I know she is.

**END OF CHAPTER :(**

**What did you think of Mike? and Jacob?**

**REC:**

**DEVIANT by planetblue. **He pissed me off and then he turned me on. Spectacularly. **I seriously love this one.

and

**Illusion of Innocence by ttharman**. He thought she was innocent, she thought he hung the moon, together they are a force to be reckoned with. Can he be everything she wants and needs or will he break her heart along the way? Possessive/Tattward/Olderward


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. You are both precious. MWAH!  
**

**Thanks to Tratra for everything. You are my little lollipop.**

**Big hug to the people in my fb group MissJudeFanFiction!**

**Big squishie hug to my JUF and JNF friends! xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Playlist for this chapter: Vermillion Pt.2 - Slipknot, Better than Me - Hinder**

**Roberta Flack - The first time I saw your face.**

**Edward**

I'm exhausted.

I got so scared when I received her text, _911 Mike my apt, _she didn't have to text me more than that for me to figure out what was happening. I felt sorry for Jacob. I didn't think he was hurt all that much, but he must feel extremely bad that he was not able to stop Mike from pushing and hurting Bella. I know I would have. Thank God Mike only pushed her, we all know it could have been a lot worse. Bella has been through enough already. I only want her to be safe and happy. As long as she is, I'll be able to sleep at night.

I'll do everything in my power to bring her happiness and will strive to protect her until my final breath.

We're on our way back home.

I'm driving.

She's silent.

I turn on some music. It's Chopin - Heartfelt Happiness, my favorite piece. I haven't played piano a lot lately. Maybe I should play for her later. I know she loves it. It relaxes her, and today, my only goal is to make sure the day ends on a good note.

She's asleep. She looks like an angel when she's sleeping. She looks at peace, even though she had a pretty rough day. I can hardly believe how strong she is. Every time something hits her, she comes back stronger. She amazes me. She's not a quitter, she'll always get back on her feet.

I think I'll call my dad to talk to him about what happened. As a lawyer, he'll be able to suggest ideas and help me figure out what's best for her right now. I have to protect her from Mike. I thought that he wouldn't be back after the last time, but apparently I was wrong. My dad really likes Bella, I'm sure he'll be willing to help me, us, even more so as he really likes Bella.

We're home; I don't want to wake her up. She really needs her sleep. I slowly place one arm under her knees, place her right arm around my neck, and carry her inside the apartment building. I can hardly unlock the door. She's not heavy but it's not an easy task.

I go directly into our bedroom and lay her on the bed. I untie her shoes and take them off. Her tattoos! I forgot about them. They are hidden under the sleeve of her sweater. I roll her sleeves up and take off the bandages. They look great. We'll clean them up when she wakes up. I place a blanket over her and kiss her forehead before I walk out of the room.

I have to call my dad.

**Bella**

My heart is pounding and my whole body is shaking. I feel sweat rolling down my forehead. There's Jacob and Mike. Both of them are fighting over a child. The little girl looks a lot like me. They are both arguing over who's the father. I'm trying to tell them who it is, but they don't hear me. They fight. I try to stop them but I don't succeed. I don't know what's going on. I'm there with them but I have no power over them. Mike is getting angrier as he walks toward me, yelling at me, calling me names I'd rather not hear. He's about to hurt me, I feel it, but...

I wake up. Alone. In our bedroom.

Edward is playing piano. I take a few minutes to relax. I hate nightmares. They feel so close to reality. Sometimes it's hard to know what's real and what isn't.

I get a cold washcloth and I wipe away the sweat covering my forehead. The cold feels really good.

I walk over to Edward, he doesn't see me. He's lost in his own world; he looks thoughtful. I could look at him until the end of time. He's shirtless, as he normally is when he is home. With the tattoos, the pierced nipples, and the disheveled hair, at first sight you would never believe how talented and gifted he is. He could be a concert pianist anytime. I'm so honored that he'll be my husband shortly. Someone who is as remarkably accomplished as an artist as he is inspires me.

His green eyes finally meet mine, and a smile appears on his perfect lips. ''Come and sit with me, bee. ''

I walk toward the piano. He never stops playing, and I sit next to him. I kiss his jaw and he turns to me so I can kiss his lips. We remain silent for a while, just listening to his melody. It relaxes me. It feels so good.

The music ends. He takes my hand in his. ''I spoke to my dad, and he suggested to me, I mean us, to get a restraining order against Mike. I will not tolerate him near you again, Bella. I got so scared earlier today, you have no idea.''

''I think you're right. We should do it, sooner rather than later.'' _I was scared too._

''I'll call my dad in the morning and I'll let him know. He'll take care of it. You don't need to worry about him anymore Bee, my love. I love you so much. ''

''I love you too, Edward.''

We both smile before we start kissing passionately. I'll never get tired of this, his lips.

''You look tired, baby.'' I say as I look into his eyes. His eyes seem darker; a dark forest green.

''I am.'' He rubs his eyes. ''I just wanted to play a little and clear my head. I hope I didn't wake you.''

''No, I just had a bad dream. I'm okay now.''

I can see the concern in his face, but he doesn't ask for more, and I don't want to relive the dream.

Not now.

''Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep? He asks.

''Yes, I'm still tired. I just wanted to come and get you.''

''Come on, let's go to bed my love.''

We walk to our bedroom, his hand holding mine. As we enter the room, he releases my hand. We go in opposite directions, heading for our separate closets. I'm still fully dressed, and I can't wait to get more comfortable for the night. I slowly take off my sweater; I'm trying not to touch the tattoos. They don't hurt anymore, but I'd rather be careful. I unbutton my jeans and let them fall on the floor. Clad only in my underwear, as I reach to undo my bra, I hear one of my favorite songs playing in the background. I turn to look around the room. Edward is standing naked behind me, replacing my hands with his on the closure of my bra. He undoes it, slowly letting the straps fall down my arms until it drops to the floor.

The melody of the song gives me chills each and every time. Edward reaches around me from behind, pulling me against him, as he whispers in my ear the words to one of my favorite romantic songs. _The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes. _He feather kisses my neck, _and the moon and the stars were gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies. _His hands are covering and massaging my breasts so delicately that my whole body feels like I'm in a trance. _The first time ever I kissed your mouth,_ he forces my neck to turn and kisses my lips. _I felt the earth move in my hands like the trembling heart of a captive bird, _he whispers as he takes my hand in his and places it over his heart, while he holds his against mine. _That was then at my command My love_, he kisses my neck and earlobe. _The first time ever I lay with you,_ Edward slides his hand under my knee and lifts me, walking us to our bed. He lays me on the sheets_. I felt your heart so close to mine and I knew our joy would fill the earth, _his whole body is over mine, _and last til the end of time,_ he kisses me, his lips, his tongue, dancing with mine. Tears of happiness are slowly sliding down my face. _My love, _he whispers repeatedly in my ears.

I grip the hair on the back of his neck, and I crush my lips to his. He made this huge romantic scene for me, with a song I love. I will never be able to listen to it without blushing. Now I'm ready for him, all of him.

I intertwine my left leg with his and force him to turn over. I'm straddling him. The expression on his face is priceless. I need him. I look at his perfectness, our matching tattoos, his pierced nipples that I hasten to lick and kiss with my tongue. He groans, and I feel his hardness pressing into me. This is just the beginning, and already I feel my insides tightening.

He pulls my hands to his mouth, forcing my body to lean on his. He kisses the top of each of my hands and intertwines our fingers together as he moves our hands over his head. I feel the his warmth piercing through my skin, sending shivers all over my body.

I push my body forward, my breast hovering over his mouth, He sucks my hardening nipple between his luscious lips. His tongue playing and nibbling with my nipple is over the top sensual. I feel like I'm in heaven; how can it be this good all the time. He always pleases me.

I'm facing his newest addition, the bee, right next to both of mine. All this ink, to show our love and endless passion. ''So hot.'' I whisper. For some reasons, the sight of our tattoos totally turns me on.

I release one of my hands to feel him, touch him. I work my hand down, caressing his piercing softly, gliding over his abs, and slowing down at his happy trail. I feel him move underneath me. He pushes his hips up, letting me know what he wants. I want it too.

With his free hand, he caresses my breast briefly before he makes his way down to my folds. He pushes his fingers in. His touches are driving me crazy, I could literally attack him, my needs are screaming at me to take him now. His finger is rubbing on my clit, making my legs tremble. It feels so good.

My hand is holding him tight; I feel my insides clamp down. ''Baby, you have to stop now or you are going to make me cum." I line myself up over his cock, and I push myself down on him, taking in all of him. I moan; it's exactly what I needed. I start moving my hips harder and faster.

His finger remains on my clit, rubbing it in circles. I just can't keep up with him. I'm trying hard to keep the rhythm, but I'm failing. I'm too concentrated on the orgasm I'm about to have. He takes over, thrusting with his hips; it's even better, deeper.

I can't hold it, it's as much as I can take. My whole body screams at me for release, and I let go. ''Jesus Christ... Fuck... Edward Cullen... You...''I collapse on his sweaty chest.''Are... Amazing.''

''That was intense.'' I feel his body relax. And we both laugh. We're covered in sweat and out of breath. I think we both gave everything we had. It's way better than a gym session, and probably more efficient too.

I roll on my side, and he places his arm around my waist, Ten seconds later, he is fast asleep. I smile. I killed him.

UMS

**Edward**

My ringtone is screaming on my nightstand. My head is pounding. _Dear God, help me please. _I take my phone and I open one eye to see who's calling. It's the jewelers. Great!

''Hello.'' I respond with a rough morning voice.

''Mr Cullen?''

''Yes.''

''This is the Pacific Jewelers, Maria would like to inform you that your jewelry, the ring, is ready for pick up.''

''Sure, I'll pick it up later today. Thank you.''

''My pleasure, Sir.''

Emmett must have received Rosalie's ring, too. I'm anxious for his proposal. She's going to be so happy.

Bella is already awake, and by the smell in the house, she has prepared our breakfast, too. My body is so stiff. It's not a feeling I like. I run in the shower first. I need the hot water to relax my muscles. It's going to help.I hope.

When I walk in the kitchen, she is barefoot, and wearing one of my The Doors t-shirts. I think she is totally hot. I love to look at her when she doesn't know I'm looking. She's so pure, beautiful and natural.

''Good morning, future Mrs Cullen.''

''Good morning, Cullen.'' She hasn't called me Cullen for a while. It feels strange.

''Its been a while now...''I walk to her. "Since you've called me Cullen.''

''I know... I remember when I started calling you Edward... It was the morning when we filed a report against Mike to the police, and I found out your first name was Edward.''

''Yes, we had a rough start. We went through a lot but...''

''It has brought us closer, faster. '' She finishes my sentence. ''I'm surprised you didn't run for the hills.''

''It wasn't an option.'' I cup her cheek with my hand. Our eyes meet. ''It never will be.''

''Your eyes, Edward... I would miss them. When I'm dreaming I see them. When we aren't together, I miss them. They speak for you. Just by looking at them, I know your mood, how you are feeling. I see your passion, your lust, your love... everything.''

''I could say the same about you, my love.'' I take her in my arms and we just hug for a few seconds. She feels so perfect in my arms. It's where she's meant to be.

''Oh... Before I forget... Emmett stopped by earlier, and we are having dinner with the whole family.''

''Great... It will be a special night!'' I fear that I will have to explain why now.

''Every night is special with you but... why is this one special to you?''

''I really shouldn't tell you anything about this. Emmett has a surprise for us tonight.''

''Okay, Edward. I won't torture you. You just need to dress classy. That's what Emmett said.''

''All right! Now lets eat.'' As much as I love to be in her arms, I'm starving to death.

I sit at the table in front of a plate full of blueberry pancakes. It looks delicious. There's a small jug of maple syrup. She brings another plate of bacon and eggs with a bowl of fresh fruit salad. She's made enough food to feed at least four more people, but I'm not going to complain. She just loves to cook.

I eat as much as I can, but I starting to feel full, and I think she does too.

_Three small knocks at the door._

''Come in.''

Jasper comes in and sits at the table, as if we had invited him. He is special in his own kind of way.

''I think there will be leftovers, right? Can I join you guys? Alice is gone...''

''What do you mean, she's gone?'' Bella asks nervously. I'm sure she thinks something bad happened between the two of them.

''Well, there is this dinner tonight, and apparently none of the dresses she owns are good enough, or whatever. She's shopping for an outfit.''

Bella bursts into laughter.

I get a plate for Jasper, and I'm suddenly happy that my shirt is really too big for Bella. She's underdressed. I know for a fact that she has nothing but my shirt on. It's a turn on, but at the same time, I'm a little uncomfortable.

''I'm going to let you guys talk, I need to shower. Jasper is way too concentrated on the food to notice her. It's a good thing. She's pulling down the shirt to make sure nothing shows. She winks at me before she enters our room.

''Do you know what's up for tonight?'' Jasper asks.

''No... I have no clue. Just a regular family dinner, I assume.'' I don't like to lie, and I hope he doesn't notice that I am.

''Yeah, I guess.''

He eats almost everything that's left. Bella is done with her shower. I can hear her humming as she's getting ready. It's part of her routine. She's adorable.

Jasper leaves when Bella returns with the tattoo lotion. I apply it for her. I really like her tattoos. They are cute, and add a kind of an edge to her.

''You were right baby, I want more tattoos now.'' She laughs.

''You will, just tell me what and when.''

''I will.''

**Rosalie**

I'm wearing my red cocktail dress as Emmett suggested. He's wearing his matching tie. We're all dressed up. It feels special. I have no idea why the Cullens decided to celebrate tonight. We have reserved a section in one of the finest restaurants in Seattle. And even Bee is wearing heels. It has to be something special.

Carlisle gets the bottle of pink champagne and pops it. Okay, this is a very special night.

Maybe Bella is pregnant.

Or Alice...

Probably Alice...

There has to be something going on.

We each get a glass of champagne. And then, Emmett turns to me. He kisses my lips and everybody is looking at us.

OH. MY. GOD. It's us. He is... He really is...

P-R-O-P-O-S-I-N-G...

-**END OF CHAPTER**

**OMG are you still with me? Still breathing?**

**REC:**

**Black and White by Alice Vampire. **Hot and driving me crazy Daddyward! Do I need to say more?


	31. Chapter 31

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and **

**my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. I am super happy to have both of you in my team-xox-**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my rock, my diamond. :) *bsmh***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Huge squishy hug and a big sloppy wet kiss. **

***.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Rosalie**

''Rosalie Hale. I used to see you running around the house with my brother. I used to think you were a spoiled brat.'' He laughs. _He is so arrogant. _''One particular night brought us closer, and I've never stopped caring for you since. Slowly after that, my feelings changed, and I fell in love with you.''

Esme hands me a tissue, and I realize at that point that I'm crying. Emmett is so handsome and romantic in his own way. Edward is taking pictures of us; I have to remember to ask him to get me a copy.

''You're a beautiful woman, generous and thick skulled, and I'm pretty sure we can all agree that I'm telling the truth.'' He smiles.

''I'm not that bad... Come on guys.'' I say.

''I know we're meant to be together. I thought we would be the first to get married, but my brother beat me to it.'' He eyes Edward menacingly, but Edward just bursts into laughter.

''I could go on and on about this, and I wish I could give you everything, but I hope that this ring is enough to show you the depth of my love. The love I feel for you is endless.''

He presents me the ring; it's beautiful, it's perfect.

Emmett gets on one knee ''Baby, will you marry me?'' Emmett proposes, looking into my teary eyes.

''Yes. Yes... YES!'' I scream in happiness. Emmett slides the ring onto my finger, and they all start to cheer for us. Esme comes to me first to hug me.

''Welcome to the family, officially.''

Carlisle hugs Emmett, and tells him how happy and proud he is.

''Wow. Please, people, wait. I want to kiss my fiancée first.'' _Oh my God, my heart is melting. Isn't he cute?_

He walks toward me and lifts me up in a bear hug; kissing me. Not a typical chaste kiss, either. He goes for the tongue and everything. I'm probably blushing. _I love you_, he whispers in my ear before he sets me on my feet.

I straighten up my dress, and Alice and Bella both hug me. We laugh, we cry. We're all related; sisters. We are family and I love them to death.

I think it's the most fantastic day of my life.

I truly am blessed and happy. I don't think I will ever stop smiling.

I think the champagne is slowly kicking in. My arms feel heavy, I'm dizzy and I have a smile on my face and I can't make it stop.

We eat dinner. Well, I didn't really eat because of all the proposal excitement, and mostly because it is hard to eat when you can't stop looking at the sparkly and hypnotizing engagement ring on your finger. I'm so freaking happy.

For dessert, Emmett's asked the Chef if we could have chocolate fondant cake. It's irresistible and delicious. I was served strawberries dipped in chocolate. It was with certainty the best day of my existence.

I'm not good with speeches, but I had to thank the Cullens for everything they have done for me. Here I go. I get up and I take a deep breath.

''I've always considered each and every one of you my family. I'm closer to all of you than to my own family. You are all very important in my life, and I'm very happy that I got to share this beautiful evening with you. Thank you!''

There, I did it, and I think it went well.

After the dinner, we went outside and Edward took pictures of us. All the couples: all the girls, Esme and Carlisle, brothers and sisters. We had a blast.

Now I'm in the Jacuzzi of the Pan Pacific hotel with my husband to be.

He wanted to make it extra special, so he got us a night in a hotel, just the two of us.

I can't stop smiling. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a week.

I don't think it's in Emmett's plan anyway.

**Bella**

**Two weeks later...**

Today it's the boys turn to get their tuxedos for Edward's and my wedding. To be honest, it's about time. I think I've mentioned over a hundred times that he needs to get a purple tie. I truly hope he doesn't forget. It has to be this way. I even saved a few pictures of ties I found on the web in his cell phone. I want it to be perfect. I never thought I would get this crazy over a wedding, but I am. I'm a bridezilla.

Last night, I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a dream about my mother. It was a good dream. My mother and I were getting matching tattoos. It's crazy, because she never really approved of them, but I loved the idea, and I had to get this done. I couldn't wait, so I brought the laptop to bed and I surfed the web until I found the exact flower that I had in mind. I think they are freesias. Like the ones she had for her funeral. I was becoming obsessed; I had to get it. I woke Edward up, begging him to get his tattoo machine ready. It was 3:15 am when he started tattooing me. We opted for a small bouquet of pink and white freesias on my upper arm. He asked me a couple times if I was truly awake and truly aware of what I was doing. I promised him that I was, and that this was what I wanted.

So he did it, and I'm so freaking happy. I knew I wanted to get another tattoo, I just didn't know what until I had my dream. It was a sign; it was clear in my head. I had to get it marked on my skin. He finished it at almost 6am. He did a really good job. He is so passionate about his work. This time he didn't work with a stencil, he drew it directly on my skin until he was fully satisfied with the result.

He didn't get much sleep because of me, and I know this morning he wasn't really in a good mood from the lack of sleep. I saw him grab some Advils before he left. I think it's better if I don't call to remind him of the tie. I think it would be a little too much.

I'm naked, about to take a shower, and I'm staring at my body. My tattoos. I feel so different, but in a good way. I feel happy with myself; happy with the miraculous change in my life. I feel like I'm blossoming into a beautiful flower...like Edward is bringing out who I always knew I was, but kept hiding.

I should really cut back on the carbs until the wedding. We've been eating a lot of take out lately, and I feel like I might have gained a few pounds. I don't dare get on the scale. I'll trust my instincts and eat lighter for the next two weeks. Salad and grilled chicken with fruits; this will be painful. Well, at least until the wedding.

We're supposed to receive our dresses this week. They are all to be delivered at Esme's address, so this way we are sure the boys aren't going to see them. I'm so excited about this. I'll have to call Esme to see if she needs help with anything. I'm sure she won't accept my help, but I have to ask anyway. I was raised to always offer my help.

Edward asked a friend of his, a photographer, to [be there for the photo session] take pictures during the ceremony. If we want Edward in the pictures, we will obviously need someone else to hold the camera. I trust him; I'm sure his friend is a good as he is. Well, maybe not _as_ good, but good enough. I smile. I'm being ridiculous. It's what they call LOVE, I guess.

Today, Rose, Alice, and I are going to get our jewellery for the wedding. I want something very delicate and feminine. I went through a few magazines, but I didn't find exactly what I want. Alice is going to freak when she sees my tattoo. I know Rosalie has a big one in that same area, also done by Edward. Obviously.

When Alice comes in as expected, I'm in my jeans and tank top, applying the lotion over my tattoo. She looks at me and she doesn't say anything. There is a huge smile on her face, and her eyes are wide with surprise.

''ISABELLA SWAN... He inked you again. When did he do it? It looks pretty new.'' She says, as she takes a closer look.

''I had a dream about my mom, and I woke him up in the middle of the night.''

''Ah! Now I understand why he looked like hell this morning when he came to get Jasper.''

''Yep, my fault.''

''It's beautiful Bee, it really is.''

''Thanks.'' I suddenly feel the urge to hug her, so I do. She laughs in surprise.

''Are you alright, Bella?''

''I am. I really am. I'm just overwhelmed by my life, him, you, Rose, everyone. The wedding is next weekend, and it's happening so fast. I want it so bad.''

''Bella Cullen.''

''I know!'' We hug some more, and jump like little girls.

I put on my sweater and Edward's scarf, that way I can smell his cologne all day. I top it off with my jacket, and we leave the apartment to meet Rose outside in the parking lot.

She drives us to Esme's house. I don't say anything, because maybe she wants to join us and I just didn't know. I'm excited to see her as well.

We enter the house, and Esme walks toward us from the kitchen area. Her smile is radiant, and as per usual, she kisses and hugs each and every one of us.

''Bella!'' Esme takes a hold of my hand. ''I know you are all planning to go shopping for your wedding jewellery, but if you don't mind, I would like to suggest something a little more traditional.''

We follow her into the living room, where there are a few leather boxes of different colors waiting on the coffee table.

''I would like you to consider wearing the Cullen family jewels. They are mostly vintage, and in perfect condition.'' She smiles, giving me a few seconds to let it sink in. ''If you don't find what you like, then we can all go to jewellers downtown.''

''Are you sure? I mean, I'm very touched by your gesture, Esme. Can I see them?'' I ask curiously.

''Of course, Bella.'' She opens the first box; it's a white pearl necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings. ''This set was worn by Carlisle's mother on our wedding day. It belongs to his great-grandmother. It's beautiful. ''

I take the box from Esme's hand to get a closer look. It is beautiful. Not exactly what I had in mind, though.

I hand the box to Rosalie, while Esme opens the second box.

''This one is from my side of the family. It belonged to my aunt, and she offered it to me as a wedding present. It's all diamonds. It's the set I was wearing on my wedding day. '' She gives me the box, and I see the little sparks of happiness in her eyes. They are teary, but not in a sad way. It probably reminds her of her special day. I take a look at what's inside the box. It's perfect. It's very delicate, but it shines. There are four diamonds on the necklace. It's all made of white gold, I presume. The bracelet and earrings are also perfect. I think this is the one I'll choose.

Esme continues with the third and last box. ''This one is the oldest one. It's from 1910's. It's made of white 18K gold. To be precise, it is an Edwardian Amethyst Pearl Festoon Necklace, with a Heart Girandole Centerpiece. It's my favorite. I think this one would match with your dress perfectly. I hold the box and take a look at it. I swear my heart isn't beating anymore. This is more than perfect. ''I think this is the one, Esme. It will look really good with my dress, and it has purple in it. Are you sure I can borrow it? I mean, it's an antique. **''** ''Yes Bella, we're sure. We trust you, and we know you'll be careful. Is it the one you will be wearing?**''** She asks. ''Definitely. It's beautiful.**''**

Esme takes the necklace from the box and puts it around my neck.

''Bella, you look spectacular, and you're not even in your dress. I can only imagine how pretty you'll be on your special day.'' Rosalie says.

Alice leaves the room and returns with a mirror. Rosalie and I look at my reflection in the mirror, while Alice Is trying to see how it would look with my hair up.

''It's perfect, Bella!'' Alice mentions.

We're all happy and excited, and I'm also very emotional about this whole family thing.

We share a special bond, and I'm embracing it.

After sharing a few cups of coffee, we decide to go and get something to eat. Esme lets us go, while she stays home and works on preparations for the ceremony.

We walk into a little restaurant where they make their own gelato, chocolate, and Belgian waffles. We all order something different to share.

''Girls, I shouldn't even eat any of this; I'm afraid I won't fit in my dress. I think I've gained some weight.'' I complain.

''Don't worry.'' Alice says. ''You'll fit in your dress. You didn't gain weight, Bella. It's all in your head.''

''Yeah, don't think about it. It will be fine.'' Rosalie adds.

They are really nice, but I'm not stupid. I feel it. I'll go for a run every day until the day, and eat only salad. I swear I'll do it.

But for now, God, this is all so delicious. ''We'll have to come back here at least every week.'' Rose says.

''No problem.'' Alice says as she takes a bite of my waffle.

We laugh, we gossip, we have a good time. I never thought in my life that I could enjoy friendship as much as I do now. It's great. I love them.

When I get home, the apartment is dark and quiet. I don't think Edward is home yet. I walk to our room to check on the tattoo, and there he is, asleep on the bed, fully dressed. Poor Edward. It's my fault, I think. I should have waited and asked him to do it tonight. He's never going to say no to me. I'll have to be a better judge, now he's exhausted. I can see that he wants to please me that much.

I get a blanket from the closet and I silently put it over him. I'll check on the tattoo later.

I take a quick look at him before I leave; he looks like an angel. My angel.

I grab a book; I need to get a little work done. I've been slacking lately. I sit in the living room, surrounded by all the pictures of Edward. I'm proud to be part of this circle.

I read, and just like that, I'm back in my own little world. My first passion, my motivation. Reading.

Sometime later, I hear Edward walking around the apartment, looking for me. ''Bella, are you here?''

''I'm here. '' I respond, still concentrating on my book.

''I'm so fucking hungry, did you cook something?'' I lift my eyes to take a look at him. No t-shirt, only his jogging pants hanging just perfectly on his hips. So hot.

''I'm sorry, I didn't. What do you want to eat?'' _I want to eat you._

''Pizza would be great.'' He runs a hand through his messy hair.

''I'll order. '' I grab my phone and order pizza, and a salad for myself.

He comes to sit next to me, laying his head on my lap. I run my fingers through his hair.

I continue my reading. We're both quiet; in need of some down time. We both had a busy day apart.

If this is what our life together will be like, I'll never get enough of it

**It's as simple as that**

**-END OF CHAPTER**

**What do you think? Still with me**

**REC:**

**Illusion of Innocence by ttharman. He thought she was innocent, she thought he hung the moon, together they are a force to be reckoned with. Can he be everything she wants and needs or will he break her heart along the way?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my amazing pre reader Cared Cullen and my wonderful beta Boo1414. Without you girls, I wouldn't be here. -XOX-**

**Thanks to Alice Vampire for your help and support! You are my soul sister! I'm glad I have you my sexy thing :P. *hsmh***

**Hi to my friend at JUF and JNF. I love you all! Big squishy hug with two wet kisses.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted. Im only borrowing them to play.**

*******.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Bella**

I'm out of breath. My heart is fighting for its life; it's pounding in my chest and hurts like hell. I feel the sweat sliding from the nape of my neck all the way down to the small of my back. God, it hurts so much. My whole body feels it. My legs are shaking. I don't think I'll be able to resist any longer. _Please_. I silently beg. _Please._

''Come on, Bella. You're almost there.'' Says a familiar voice.

_I can't anymore, I really can't._

I feel a small pat on my butt. ''Come on girl, give it all you have.''

My breathing is deep and it hurts my lungs. _Why am I doing this again?_

''Shut up Emmett, or you'll regret this.''

He laughs and continues. Why can't he stop now?

I hate running, I really do. I stop moving and start coughing. I used to be in better shape; why am I not now? I know I still feel pain due to my injuries, and I certainly should be more careful. I used to run every week. I stopped running when I met Edward, I had other things on my mind. Running is usually what I do when I need to let my frustrations out, but now I'm doing this to make sure I fit into my dress.

''Bella,your face is bright red. I think we need to take a break.'' He's enjoying this.

''Emmett.'' I cough. ''I hate you.'' I say, coughing again. ''How can you be in such great shape?'' I try to catch my breath.

''I do this every morning, Bee.''

I sit on the bench nearby and hold my head between my legs. I can feel my heart pounding on my forehead; this just can't be good. Right?

I didn't eat earlier because I was feeling off. Now my stomach is really upset. This is a nightmare. All I want to do is go home.

''Bella, you look kind of pale. Are you alright?'' He asks, worried.

''Emmett, I think I'm going to throw up.'' I get up and run to the closest garbage can, reaching it just in time. I'm very thankful that my hair is up right now.

I'm ashamed of myself...how can I be in such bad shape? I was never that bad before.

''Jesus girl... are you alright?'' He asks, trying to make me feel better by rubbing my back. It's awkward, but I appreciate it nonetheless.

''I don't know. I think I need to grab a taxi and go home.'' I cough.

''I'll call Edward. Hang on.''

I'm trying to get it back together. My throat is burning. I would love a glass of ice cold water. I go back to the bench. I'm dizzy.

I hear Emmett in the background.

_''Ed, come on man. Chill out. She's not dying. She was doing great at first...''_

I think Edward is giving him a hard time, and I feel terribly sorry for Em right now .

_''Yes.''_

_''I know.''_

_''We're in front of the Central Library.''_

_''Alright, we're not going anywhere.''_

Emmett walks back to me, he looks uncomfortable.''Are you okay, Bella?'' He asks with a soft voice.

''I bet Edward is upset.'' It isn't really a question, I know he probably is.

''Yeah. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have pushed you.'' He squeezes my shoulder. I can see regret in his eyes.

''Don't worry Emmett, we had a good time. I used to have much better endurance. I don't know what got to me this morning.''

''Edward will pick us up.'' He laughs. ''I'm going to be on Edward's shit list for a while.''

I can't help but laugh with him. ''I'm sorry.'' I fix my ponytail. ''I'll talk to him, don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong.''

''Thanks, Bee.''

We wait in silence. I'm still dreaming about that ice cold water. I'm sure I smell bad, too. My stomach is growling. It's empty and it hurts, but I don't think I could really eat something right now. I pushed myself too hard.

We hear tires squeal at the corner and I recognize his car. Edward. He stops right in front of the bench, and before I know it, he is kneeling in front of me.

''Bella, baby, are you okay?'' He asks in a concerned voice, cupping my cheek gently. ''Do you want to go to the doctor?''

''Edward, please baby, relax. I just need to go home and take a warm bath with that vanilla essential oil you have.'' I say as I cough for the millionth time.''And eat something.''

''You got me so scared.''

''Again baby, please relax. I'm fine. We were just jogging and I pushed myself too far.'' I take a peek at Emmett. ''And your brother was nothing but nice.''

''Sorry Em, after all Bella has been through, I cannot bear to see her hurting in any way. ''

Emmett nods and they shake hands. Problem solved.

He then offers me his hands, and I place mine in his without hesitation. I try to get up but I'm not sure I trust my legs. They are shaking, and yelling at me to sit the hell down. I walk slowly to his car. I sit in the front seat and Emmett sits in the back. Emmett and I are covered in sweat; I know we must stink. Edward doesn't even eat in his car, it's his pride and joy, so it means a lot to me that Edward doesn't say a word.

It feels so much better to be sitting now, but I know by tomorrow morning I will regret my overexertion. I'm going to be sore, so a nice easy day, starting with breakfast in bed, sounds like a good plan. A very good plan.

When we get home, Edward runs me a warm bath. I grab something to eat. An orange. It's the only thing that I want right now. My stomach is upside down.

Edward walks me to the bathroom and helps me undress. I'm not going to laugh because it would hurt his feelings, but his protectiveness is getting out of control. He is more than perfect, he is beyond words, but I could have easily undressed myself. Nothing major here.I went out to run, I went too far, I puked. No danger. Just my plain own stupidity.

To my surprise, he joins me in the bath. This is getting better and better. I'm eating my orange, segment by segment. He pulls my legs to him and starts massaging my left calf and then my right one. My thighs are next, followed by...

Yes. Exactly.

God!

Edward will always be Edward. Taking care of me had more than one purpose, and he proved to me that he would do _everything _to make sure I was feeling better. I'm much better; sated and feeling no more pain. For now, at least.

**Edward**

I try really hard to understand Bella but sometimes I just don't. She looks great, I don't see any change in her figure. I know she's afraid that her dress won't fit, but she only decides _now_ that she needs to start running daily, only eating veggies with grilled chicken? It must be the wedding getting on her nerves.

Three days ago, she went overboard and Emmett had to call because she made herself sick. This morning she left with Emmett again, half an hour ago to be exact, promising to take it easy. At least I know Emmett will be watching over her.

She can hide all she wants, but I know she doesn't feel good when she returns. She looks exhausted and out of breath. Yesterday, she ate her breakfast and had to lay down afterward because she felt dizzy. She said she had too much water.

I don't want to argue with her, but she knows what I think about her daily jogging plan. If she was running and feeling great after I wouldnt mind, but right now, I feel like she is hurting herself more than anything. It must be her nerves kicking in. I don't know.

While she's away, I work on a photo album I plan to give her during the ceremony. It includes all our best pictures. We have a lot. In New York City alone, we have tons. We have some from Florida, but she isn't smiling, she is thoughtful. It was a sad period in her life, but she was beautiful nonetheless. We also have pictures taken at home. Some of them were taken while she was sleeping. She looks like an angel. She really does. I always have a camera nearby, ready to take a few shots. She's used to it now. The album represents all of our time together; the short, amazing period of time that we've known each other. It shows how happy we are together...I want this album to be the first of many.

There is one thing that I feel is missing. I wish Bella had more guests. She must have had friends during her teenage years. She must have kept contact with _some_ friends. I wish she could spend this important day with people that she loves. Other than my family, I mean. The only person that could help me with that now is Jacob. I don't know any of her extended family. I will need his help. I will also have to advise Esme of the necessary changes. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to add more guests. She just loves to be surrounded by people.

I dial Jake's number.

''Hello.'' He answers, nonchalant.

''Hi Jake. It's Edward. I won't keep you on the phone too long. I just have a question. ''

''Sure, let's hear it.'' He says.

''I was just wondering if you knew some of Bella's friends. I would like it if some of them could come to the ceremony, and I'm hoping you could help me arrange it.''

''Oh... hmm... I could ask my dad. They really used to get along and hmm... I could ask a few friends, too, but she hasn't seen or talked to them in three years. They may not want to come.''

''Do what you can. I just want her to be happy. It would mean a lot to her to see some of her friends. ''

''I know. Me too. I'll call you back later to let you know. ''

''Perfect, thanks man. ''

''No problem.''

I call Esme to let her know that she might have additional guests coming. She's excited for Bella, saying it will be a great surprise. She just needs to make the necessary arrangements. She'll need the numbers soon. I know I'm doing this at the last minute. I should have thought about it before. We only have a week and a half left before the big day. I smile just at the thought of it. I can't wait.

I hear Bella coming in. I take all the pictures and hide them in my work desk.

Her clothes are damped, her face is red and again, covered in sweat. She smiles and looks proud.

''Better?'' I ask her curiously.

''Yeah...'' She breathes in and out. ''I'm better today. I used to run all the time with Jake. It was in our daily routine. I was in top shape back then.''

''Ok. Now get that cute little ass of yours in the shower; we're going out. ''

''Really?" She looks at me playfully. ''You'd better get your cute little ass in the shower, too, young man. We have business to attend to.''

''Always so insatiable.''

''Always, and it's your fault.'' She takes off her sport top, her breasts now bare. ''You make me insatiable because you never cease to please me. Your lips, your tongue.'' She kisses my lips. ''Your fingers.'' She kisses them too. ''And this.'' She grabs my crotch. ''This is always ready for me, always giving me what I need.''

''Bella, stop the dirty talk, or we won't make it to the shower. ''

''Suit yourself, Cullen.'' She takes her pants off. She's naked in the middle of the kitchen, her eyes fixed on mine...I can't refuse her.

**JACOB**

I think Leah is the only one I can call. It was always us three. I haven't seen her much in the past year. Being in Florida wasn't easy. She had Sam, too. I wonder if they are getting married. They always seemed like the perfect couple. He might want to come, too. Anyway, I'll call, and see what happens from there.

''Jake?'' I could hear the surprise in her voice.

''Yeah. Hi Leah.''

''What's up? It's been a while.'' _She's right, a pretty long while._

''I have something to ask you. You just need to be open minded.''

I wait a few seconds. I'm not sure where to start exactly.

''You know Charlie and Renee, Bella's parents. They both passed away, right?''

''Oh my God, Jake. I knew about Charlie, but I didn't know about Renee.''

''Yeah, she did. So Bella and I are friends now, and she's hmm... well... She's getting married to this other guy that I'm friends with too. I guess. I'll be walking Bella down the aisle since she has no family, and now her boyfriend, I mean her fiancée, is asking me if Bella has some friends to be her guests. So I thought of you. Would you like to come?'' That came out wrong.

''Jake... this is fucked up, you know that right?'' She's concerned about my well being, I can feel it.

''Yep... I do.'' I laugh, trying to change the tone of the conversation.

''How is she?''

''Same old Bella. Edward is really good to her. Not like that jerk, Mike.''

''Good for her. Yeah, well, I've been thinking about her lately. I guess I could come. Where is it, Forks?''

''No, Seattle. I could come and pick you up. Billy is coming too. ''

''Oh yeah, that would be great.''

Good. My dad, Leah, and myself, just like old times.

''Do you think Sam will come, too?''

She's silent. I know she is still there, but she remains quiet.

''Sam is with Emily now.'' She says in a sad tone. ''He broke up with me two months ago. I'll go alone if that's alright?'' She courageously asks me.

Sam is with Emily? I can't believe it. I swear I thought Leah and Sam would marry and have fifteen kids. Apparently, I was wrong.

I text Edward to let him know that they will need to add two extra seats. I'm excited about this. Bella will go crazy when she sees her. Bella cut all ties with us when she broke up with me. I think that she felt like she had to. I'll bet it was hard for her. We kept in touch for a little while, but things were different.

I just hope she still has a place in her life for us. We used to be the best buddies on the res. I really hope she does.

**-End of chapter**

**The wedding is getting closer, are you excited?**

**A/N**

**I wrote a novella and it is in the process of getting published. The release date is at the end of July, to be confirmed. You can follow me on twitter JudeOuvrard or you can join my facebook page Jude Ouvrard Author. I also have a blog .ca Thanks readers!**

**REC:**

**In plain sight by Dishie**. At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

*******.*.*.*.*.***

Thanks to my pre reader **Cared Cullen** and my beta **Boo1414**, they are always there to help and answer my questions. I love you both so much! xox

Thanks to **Tratra** for your help and moral support. *bsmh*

A big hug with a big sloppy kiss to my friends at JUF and JNF! I love you all!

***.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Bella**

This morning, I woke up as Isabella Marie Swan, and by twilight, I will become Isabella Marie Cullen.

Mrs Cullen. I can't stop smiling and I have butterflies dancing in my belly. I'm over the top excited...feeling as giddy as a school-girl.

I've been very emotional this morning. I'm so very happy but a big part of me wishes that my parents were here. I will miss them so much today. I keep repeating to myself that all the people I love, and all the people who love me will be here today, and that's all that matters. My parents will be watching me from heaven, and I'm convinced they will savor every second of it.

Alice is working on my hair with Rosalie. So far it's beautiful; I really like it...it's not too much. Meaning, I don't look like I'm entering a beauty pageant. They add some curls and braids, loosely sweeping them up on the sides. It's very simple and low maintenance. I won't need to touch it up throughout the day.

My perfect day is here!

My makeup is very light. They put a pale shade of purple on my eyelids, with a dark purple eyeliner. I worried they were going to go overboard, but they have really respected my wish for simplicity. I can see how much Alice, Rosalie, and I have come to know each other better. They know the real me, and they accept me the way I am.

Esme enters the room and she looks incredible. She's flawless. She's wearing the pearl set with a knee length beige dress embroidered with lilac flowers. It looks great on her, and I love that she went with the theme colour for her outfit as well.

''Are you girls ready for the dress?'' Esme asks with excitement. She's proudly holding up my gown. I've seen her smile before, but today there is something magical about her. I think she is truly enjoying the day as much as I am.

''I think we are.'' Alice says.

I get up and Rose helps me out of my robe. I'm wearing my bridal underwear and I find it intimidating. It's utterly sexy, and I do look exceptionally good in it. I can't wait to see Edward's reaction when he sees me. He's going to go crazy. A good crazy. I have to stop thinking about it, or my blushing will give me away, and I'll have to explain what it is that I'm thinking about. Esme and Alice are holding the dress low, I step in carefully, sending up a silent prayer that the dress fits me.

Rosalie is standing behind me, fastening all twenty buttons of my gown. I feel it getting tighter and tighter, but it's not too tight. I can move and I can breathe. My nerves are finally letting up. It fits. All that worrying for nothing. I sigh in relief and smile. So typical of me!

''I told you the dress would fit, Bella. You put yourself through hell for nothing.'' Alice says

I didn't. It probably fit today because I ran every other day. I simply smile back at Alice. I'll bet Alice is being nice to me because it's my wedding day. Normally, I think she would have argued with me a bit more. She has a mind of her own.

Esme holds the leather box in one hand, slowly opening it with the other, smiling at the sight of the antique necklace. She takes it from the box and gently places it around my neck. It's perfect. I'm honored that she is letting me borrow it. My dreams are coming true, I look like a princess. My hair, my necklace, my gown, everything is exactly what I dreamed about as a young girl.

''Thank you Esme, for everything; the dress, the necklace, I'm extremely thankful.'' I say, and she replies by kissing my hair in appreciation.

I will not be able to stop smiling today.

Alice is holding my bouquet. I see orchids, freesias and ranunculus. The mix of flowers produces a nice fragrance. It's refreshing and romantic. I'm in love with that smell. And, I have to admit, it looks amazing. Everything is perfect.

''Bella, are you ready?'' Rosalie asks, with a radiant smile that reminds me of a model on a magazine cover.

''As I'll ever be.'' My hands are starting to tremble. I'm so nervous. I can't wait to see Edward, I haven't seen him since yesterday during lunch. I know that as soon as I see him, his smile, I will feel better. I just need to see him and know that he is close to me. Alice insisted that we spend some time apart before the wedding, and this was as much as we were willing to do.

''I'm going into the main room to get Jacob.'' Rosalie hugs me tight. ''God, you are so beautiful.'' She says as she turns to get my friend, my brother. I cannot describe how much Jacob means to me. He was always there for me, even on this day, he still is.

''Sure.'' I do everything I can to calm down and control my trembling hands.

I don't think there was ever a time in my life where I was this certain about a decision than I am now about this day. It is exactly what I want. I feel that I'm at that turning point in my life. It all happened so fast, but like my father used to say, everything happens for a reason. I'm just happy that Edward found me that night; my life has been better since our eyes met. That night, my destiny changed for the best.

I lift my eyes from my trembling hands and see him; Jacob in a tuxedo with a light purple tie. His perfect smile was warm and radiant. There was something different about him today. He's lighthearted, and definitely hiding something from me.

''You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen Bella.'' He says as he kisses my cheek.

''You are pretty handsome too, Jake.''

''Ok. Lets do this Swan. They are waiting for us.''

I place my arm under his and we start walking toward the transformed dining room. The smell of lavender and freesia invades the house. There are vases of flowers everywhere I look. There is a pianist sitting at the baby grand in the corner of the room. I remember the song, as it is Edward's favorite, Raindrop by Chopin. My heart melts.

I can feel Jake's hold tighten on my arm. ''Isabella Swan, it was my pleasure to share my childhood with you, and so many more memories, and to have been your boyfriend and now friend. We spent most of our lives together, and I will always care and be there for you.'' He smiles. We both know that this could have been us, and I think we both know, now, that it wasn't in our destiny. ''Lets do this.''

We walk toward the entrance of the room, both French doors open at our arrival. Everybody is standing and looking at Jacob and I. I don't pay attention to who is here because my eyes are diverted to the emerald eyes of my future husband. His beauty is breathtaking.

We walk slowly toward my Edward. The look on his face is loving and mesmerising. I can tell how excited and proud he is. Our eyes connect and it is impossible to look elsewhere. It's him; it's always been him. He is the prince I've been dreaming of since childhood.

The tie. The purple tie he is wearing is the exact same color as the ribbon sitting at my waist. He did exactly what I wanted. His disheveled hair is perfect and sexy. His tuxedo is classic and flawless. I love him so much for that. I know how much he hates dressing up for an occasion, even if it's our wedding; I know he still hates it. But here he is looking absolutely pleased with himself. I love him.

''Slow down, Bella.'' Jacob whispers to my ear.

I was walking too fast, too excited and anxious to get to him. I silently laugh at myself and when I lift my eyes again, so is Edward. He is amused at my attempt to get to him faster. We're now only a few feet apart; he waits patiently. Our eyes are connected again.

A tear, I see it. A single tear is rolling down his cheek. Edward doesn't even try to hide it. He can't stop smiling, and I want to kiss his tear away.

''Bella.'' Jacob takes my hand and places it into Edward's hand. ''Edward.''

It's just us now. Jacob walks away to his seat. I whisper to Edward, _thank you, you look amazing._ He whispers back to me my three favorite words in the world, _I love you._

The minister is now standing next to us. I take a quick look at him and my surroundings. There are hundreds of candles everywhere in the room. Deep and light purple, and white. It's a perfect setting and the fragrance is even better in here. There are flowers placed in between the candles. Not as many as the candles, but it's beautiful. We're standing next to a rustic arch. It's made of vines, and she incorporated even more flowers in there. I'll have to thank her.

I take a quick look at my future family. They all smile for me, and then, my eyes turn to Jacob, his father and... Oh My God, Leah. I can't express how happy I am to see her here.

''I missed you so much.'' Leah whispers to me.

''Me too.'' I say, impatient to hold her tight in my arms.

After my moment with Leah, the minister looks at me asking me quietly if he can start now. I nod.

''We're joyfully gathered today in this beautiful home to witness and celebrate the joining of two lives in marriage. ''

We're staring at each other, literally beaming. My eyes are distracted by his lips... Why isn't it the time to kiss him already?

''Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen have come together with the sincere desire that the love which brought them to this union may grow and go out beyond itself into the lives of others. Thus, we ask that the promises and desires of this union be realized. May you both be granted the patience to listen, the capacity to understand, the compassion to give comfort, and the joy to laugh and to just be yourselves. Let your marriage make a home where neither person is ever lonely. Let it offer illumination and the excitement of shared discoveries. Let it be large enough to endure the difficult times. May life's challenges bring you closer together, and may you always be able to turn to each other. ''

I hear the photographer taking pictures of us. _Click click click._ I know the time has come; I hold Edward's hands tighter than ever, and I try concentrating on his eyes, not his lips.

''Edward Cullen, do you have something you would like to say to Isabella before we begin?''

''Other than telling her how beautiful she looks, I'm ready sir.''

''Isabella Swan, do you have something you would like to say to Edward Cullen before we begin?''

''Other than, prepare yourself for my kiss, I'm ready as well, sir. ''

''Edward, do you take Isabella to be your wife and equal? Will you share your life openly with her and promise to worship, honor and stand beside her always, in times of joy and in times of conflict? ''

''I do. '' Edward responds proudly.

''Isabella, do you take Edward to be your husband and equal? Will you share your life openly with him and promise to worship, honor and stand beside him always, in times of joy and in times of conflict? ''

''I do.'' I say nervously.

''Edward, as a sign of your faithfulness and infinite love, place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. I take you, Isabella, as my wife through all of the experiences life holds for us, in faith and love. ''

''I take you, Isabella, as my beautiful wife through all of the experiences life holds for us, in faith and love. I promise to make you happy every single day of your life, because love is not strong enough to describe how I feel about you.''

He places the ring on my finger. It's a beautiful ring. I've never seen it before. ''Edward, it's stunning.'' I'm so overwhelmed by his surprise. He wasn't supposed to get me a new ring, but this one is so dazzling. I'm speechless.

''Isabella, as a sign of your faithfulness and infinite love, place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. I take you, Edward, as my husband through all of the experiences life holds for us, in faith and love.''

''I take you, my lovely Edward, as my husband through all of the experiences life holds for us, in faith, in trust and love. I promise to worship every day that I wake up next to you. The love I feel for you is indescribable, it's stronger than life itself. '' I vow.

I place his wedding band on his finger. He is now mine.

''Having heard the rather original vows you have made to each other, and by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride. ''

''Finally. '' I say.

''Forever.'' He pulls me to him and crushes his lips to mine. We don't care about the people watching. We're just selfish and enjoying our moment.

Our guests start applauding, and I can't help but laugh while I'm kissing my husband. I'm more than blissful. This is the best moment of my entire life.

I can hear the distinct laugh of Emmett cheering for us.

Edward pulls back. ''I love you, my wife.'' He kisses the tip of my nose. ''My Mrs. Bella Cullen.'' He kisses me again. ''I like the sound of that.''

''I love you too, so much.''

Esme and Carlisle come to meet us under the arch. They congratulate us, and hold us tight in their arms like a group hug. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper join us. They are both proud of Edward and me. The funny thing is, the only thing we can hear is the click click click of the photographer. We're going to have tons of pictures, and I love it.

''Leah, come here, come here.'' I repeat.

''Bells.''

I pull her to me, and for a few seconds, I look into her eyes, and I feel like she understands everything.

''I know.'' She whispers.

''I missed you so much all these years.'' I murmur to her, my eyes never leaving hers.

I place my arm around her shoulder and I hug her to me. It feels so good to have her back in my life. ''I don't want to lose you again, promise me we will keep in touch.''

''We sure will, silly.'' She smiles, with happy tears sliding down her cheek. ''Jake, come join us.''

''Just like the old days.'' He laughs, and joins us in our embrace.

Life is beautiful.

We take a lot of pictures: Edward and I, the boys only, the girls only, the Cullens, Jake with his father. I think I will have the biggest album ever.

As per Esme's request, we are outside in her garden to take even more pictures. I have a white fur shawl on. It adds a vintage look to my gown. I love it. This time, it's Edward directing his friend Benjamin, telling him what angle and frame to use. He knows exactly what he wants. I think I catch Benjamin rolling his eyes at him a couple of times.

I don't even have to force a smile; it stays on my face permanently today. I'm so happy.

-END OF CHAPTER

Only 4 more chapters and the epilogue... How was it? Was it perfect, ok or not enough?

**REC:**

**Illusion of Innocence by ttharman. **He thought she was innocent, she thought he hung the moon, together they are a force to be reckoned with. Can he be everything she wants and needs or will he break her heart along the way? .


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

*****SORRY FOR THE DELAY, THE UPDATE ON TUESDAY DIDNT HAPPEN :( FORGIVE ME PLS *****

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. You are both precious. MWAH!**

**Thanks to Tratra for everything. You are my little lollipop.**

**Big hug to the people in my fb group MissJudeFanFiction!**

**Big squishie hug to my JUF and JNF friends! xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Bella**

Carlisle is serving rosé champagne, and it's welcome because I'm terribly thirsty. After all the pictures and talking, three gulps and my glass is empty.

Edward doesn't leave my side; he has been holding my hand or caressing the small of my back all day. He 's enjoying this day so much, he is proud and nothing can take that away from him.

Leah and Edward have been talking, getting to know each other a little. He's invited her to stay at our place anytime she wants to visit, and that makes me really happy. I'm blessed. I'm sure she'll come to spend a weekend with us soon.

Esme took care of transforming the dining room from the ceremony to a banquet. There is one majestic rectangular table with a white lace tablecloth and another purple tablecloth underneath. There are chandeliers and flowers; it's beautiful. She even thought of adding a place to dance once the DJ arrives. It's a small wedding, but with a grandiose allure. She thought of everything. I wasn't supposed to look, but I was just too curious to wait. I had to spy on them. All the rest of the guests are eating hors d'oeuvres by the fireplace.

_An hour later..._

Esme informs us that dinner is served. Everybody is already seated when Edward and I enter the room officially as Mr and Mrs Cullen. He holds my hand tightly and kisses my cheek. Everybody applauds. I think I'm blushing. Again.

The wine is flowing, the food is delicious, the music is catchy. I hear people laughing and talking. I see them smiling. My heart is blooming with happiness. It's everything I ever wanted.

At the end of the meal, the cake is served. What a cake! Of course, it's a red velvet cake with a chocolate ganache. I think I've watched every bakery show on tv, and this one is the most detailed I've ever seen. There are edible flowers all over it in pink, white and purple. They have even replicated Edward and I in marzipan. Again, this is perfect.

I just wish I had more energy, it has been a long day and I'm exhausted . I was hoping the cake would give me a sugar boost, but it isn't happening. I'm having a black coffee in hope that it will wake me up. I promised Alice that I would dance with her. Even Leah is looking forward to dancing with me.

I put a stop on the wine, I don't want to be dizzy or drunk on my wedding day. I want to enjoy every second of it.

Edward is talking with Billy and Jacob, they really seem to be getting along. Their laughter is so loud, and from what I can hear, Billy is talking about Jacob and I when we were kids making mud pies. It's good to see that there aren't any hard feelings.

I have been standing most of the day in my heels and my feet are in pain. Every chance I get I step out of them and let them breathe a little.I can see blisters forming on the side of my little toe. This is going to hurt. I've finally had enough and decide to take them off, holding them in one hand.

Alice looks at me and rolls her eyes.

''What?'' I ask Alice.

''I just lost my bet. I bet that you would try and keep your shoes all night, and Edward bet that you would wear your converse by the end of the night.''

''What did he win?'' I ask, curious.

''Fifty bucks.'' She laughs. ''There he is... with your shoes.''

''Thanks, babe.''

Thank God my gown is long enough to hide my converse.

Edward takes my shoes and throws them gently to the side of the room. ''Will you dance with me, Mrs Cullen?''

''Yes. ''

The music switches rapidly to Roberta Flack's _The First Time I Saw Your Face._ I think it's our song. I remember humming the song in his presence, I remember when he made love to me singing me all the lyrics.

''Our first dance as husband and wife.'' He smiles. ''I wasn't sure which song to pick, but I thought this one was great and I know you love it.''

''I love you.'' I whisper in his ear.

''I love you more.'' He replies

''Impossible.''

We're dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone is watching us, enjoying our first dance. It's romantic, and I feel like I'm falling in love with the idea of being his, only his. I see flashes from cameras and I can't help but smile. I look into his eyes and I see everything. Us, our future life together, growing old with him. Everything. He is my life now.

Esme and Carlisle join us. Esme looks gorgeous, and Carlisle is most definitely a ballroom dancer. He controls and leads their every move.

The moment feels pure. It's really all about love and happiness. I'm overwhelmed by everything and every one of my guests.

**Alice**

Headache...Advil... Sleep... Advil and sleep again. I'm in and out of sleep. My head is pounding and my stomach hates me.

Esme was a little too generous with the champagne and wine. I don't even remember coming back home. I'm afraid to open my eyes, I'm sure my makeup is all over my face.

I open the left eye. Dear God. The right one. Why am I sleeping in the bathroom? Oh damn. I think I'm going to be sick. Again, apparently.

''Again, Alice... How much did you drink last night?'' Jasper asks.

''I dunno.'' I cry in pain.

''I just got done cleaning the room, changing the sheets and mopping the floor.''

''Sorry, baby.'' I take a piece of toilet paper to wipe my mouth. ''Did you hear about Bella and Edward?''

''Yeah. Edward is fine; Bella is not feeling so good. They are on the plane. They left two hours ago. The plane is supposed to take off in 5 minutes. I saw them in the hallway on their way out.''

Yeah, lucky them. They are away for only a couple of days. Hawaii.

''I wish I could have seen them before they left.''

''Don't worry about it Al, they will be back in a few days. Edward has a shoot next Friday.''

''Yeah, I remember.'' I mumble. ''I think I'll have a shower.'' _I really need a shower._

''Sure.''

He helps me get undressed. I'm still wearing my dress. It will need to go to the cleaners. I just hope I didn't ruin it.

I step into the water, cold water. It's like a slap in the face, but I need it. I know better than to drink too much. I let the cold water slide over my body for five more seconds before I change it to hot. I feel better already.

I don't recall Bella drinking as much. She had the champagne at the beginning, but I remember her telling me that she was not really a big fan of drinking and that she wanted to remember every second of her wedding. She was happy and dancing; she was talking with everyone. Clearly she wasn't drunk. I wonder why she's not feeling good this morning.

Wait, she hasn't been feeling good for the past few days. I thought it might be wedding jitters, but obviously, it is something else. I don't think it's some kind of illness, because she would have a fever, or other symptoms. I wonder what it could be.

God...

I think I know.

**Edward**

I'm a married man. I'm so fucking happy.

I know we're going to enjoy Maui. It's beautiful here, and I have an amazing wife. I'm spoiled rotten and the happiest man alive. We're finally going to spend some time alone, just the two of us. No drama; we just need to relax and enjoy ourselves.

We're staying at the Hyatt Regency, and from the suite we have a nice view of the beach. There are palm trees right next to our balcony. It's impressive, and it gives us a little privacy. We have champagne and a nice bouquet of tropical flowers as a newlywed present. We're going to have a good time here.

Bella is so excited, she can't stop humming and smiling as she places our clothes in the wardrobe. We just got here and I'm already thinking that we're only staying for a couple of days.

She's wearing a tiny fuchsia bikini and it looks extremely hot on her. I guess i will have to thank Alice for that. She bought it for her.

If I could spend every minute of the trip here in our bed making love to her I would, but the better part of my brain thinks we should have fun at the beach or the pool, and visit the area. Maybe we should take an excursion to a volcano. Why not?

I take a quick shower, and when I reach the room again, Bella is sleeping on the couch, facing the TV with the remote control in hand. She's exhausted. I turn off the TV, remove the controller from her hand and lift her in my arms to lay her on the lounge chair on the balcony. The sound of the waves lapping on the beach, the birds singing, and the breeze will definitely help her get some rest. I apply some spray sunscreen on her and I massage her softly, careful not to wake her up. She may not know, but sun and tattoos don't go well together. You always need to put on sunscreen. I'll have to tell her.

I sit on the chair next to hers, grabbing my pen and paper. I start drawing her portrait. Her perfect little nose, her flawless skin, her pink lips, and her long brown hair, lying on her shoulders. She's adorable.

I didn't think I could love someone as much as I love her. Even love doesn't seem to be enough to describe how I feel. Every time I look at her, I smile. Every little detail about her, I make sure I add them to her portrait.

My drawing is done, and I have to admit it looks really good. She's still sleeping and I don't see what else I should be doing. I lay down on the lounge chair and I slowly dose off.

''Edward... Baby...'' Bella whispers to my ear. ''Baby...'' She kisses my lips.

''Mrs Cullen.'' I say proudly.

''Do you want to go for a walk on the beach? It's really beautiful.''

''Yeah sure... How long have you been awake?''

''About an hour.'' She answers looking at my pad. ''You've been hiding all these drawings.'' There are over fifty of them. Almost all of me. ''You are so talented, I'm so lucky to have you.'' She wraps her arms around me and I freaking love it.

''You like it?''

''Geez, Edward, it's flawless. They look so real, like pictures. I want to frame the one you did today when we get home.''

''Sure.''

The sun is shining on us; our feet are warming up on the warm sand of the mile-long beach. We're sipping a pineapple drink. It's delicious. We're quiet, but happy. I don't feel like we need to be in a deep conversation at the moment, we are walking hand in hand and we feel complete. I could live here with her. We're so relaxed and different.

Bella has been over stressed with all the wedding planning. I feel like now, here, she is finally resting and enjoying our honeymoon. There is something different about her. Her smile is radiant, she is dazzling me constantly. She overwhelms me.

''I can't wait to see the pictures from the ceremony. You looked so handsome.'' She has a grin that reaches her eyes. ''It was perfect. I can't stop thinking about it. It was everything that I ever wanted.''

''I did everything I could to make it perfect, baby. It was our day, but I had to make it unforgettable for you. Your mom told me that you were dreaming about this day since you were a little girl. You deserved it.'' I look at the horizon...thoughtful. ''And also because I felt like you needed it. After what happened with Tanya and Victoria... and Mike. You needed a break. I wanted to see your smile.''

''You are the best husband ever, and I'm the luckiest girl because you are mine.'' She kisses my cheek. ''Thank you, Edward. I'll never forget this day, or this trip. Everything is perfect.''

I pull her to me, holding her tight against me. ''Do you love me? For better, for worse?''

''Of course, silly. Why are you asking me?'' She asks, doubtful.

''Because I had to make sure.'' I lift her in my arms, her legs circling my waist. ''You are about to meet my friend here.'' I start running to the ocean with her holding me too tightly, screaming for help.

''Edward Cullen, don't you dare... Don't do this. No... Nooooo.'' She screams when I dive into a wave.

We're underwater and she doesn't loosen her grip. When we resurface, I'm laughing my ass off, and so is she.

''I hate you so much right now.'' She laughs. ''Look at me; I look like an abandoned dog.'' I can't help but laugh. ''Don't you dare laugh.'' She says, throwing water at me.

''Ok Bella, stop... stop... I'm sorry... Sorry my love.'' I beg for her forgiveness. She's standing right in front of me, her hands on her hips. I can see that she is trying to hold back a laugh or a smile. She's working hard at trying to be mad.

She points her finger at me. ''Payback is a bitch.'' She says. ''I will get you back. You better watch out.''

''Game on.'' I slap her wet behind.

''Hell yes.'' She elbows my ribs. That hurt.

We walk back to our hotel room, dripping wet and laughing. I know she'll be looking for the perfect opportunity to get me back. I'll have to watch my back.

This trip just got even more exciting.

**UMS**

I toss and turn. I can't sleep. It's our last morning at the hotel, and I wish we could have stayed here a couple more days. Bella is fine; she has no problems sleeping. I'm anxious about our return; going back to work for both of us. I'm so not ready to share her yet. I just wish we could stay here longer, or simply hide at home for a couple more days, but we can't.

I decide to go outside and relax on the lounge chair on the balcony. I liked our life before the trip and that won't change upon our return. I'm her husband and she's my wife, that's as much change as we're going to face. I just love this place and I don't want to leave. We have a beautiful view of the ocean. It's paradise. The weather, the food,, everything is just perfect.

I go through all the pictures we took with my camera. Hula dancing classes were so much fun. Bella was quite good at it. The teacher really loved using her as an example during the class. She was blushing and laughing the whole time. I like how she looks with the tattoos, it's sexy. Later that day we had Hawaiian cooking classes; I loved it. I'm planning a Hawaiian themed dinner at home when we get back. We took quite a lot of pictures of us on the beach. A guy offered to take pictures of us, so we have a couple of pictures together, at least. 1232 pictures in 4 days, that's how crazy we are.

My eyes are finally tired again, so I use the opportunity to take a little nap before Bee wakes up. It's so warm and cozy, I just love the weather here.

''Babe, wake up. I want to get breakfast before we have to leave.''

I slowly open my eyes, and at that moment, she empties an ice cold pitcher of water all over my body. It's so cold, I think my heart stopped beating for three seconds. Goose bumps are everywhere on my body. I get up to take off my wet and cold clothes as fast as possible.

''Gotcha.'' She says to me before running away in the hotel room.

''I'm not done with you, Bella Cullen.'' I run after her.

She runs to the bathroom and jumps in the shower. She gets the water running. ''Stay away. You are too damn cold.'' She laughs.

I'm shivering. I see the steam of the water and I join her.

''Sorry, Baby. I just had to get you back before we leave.'' She kisses my lips. ''I love you.''

The water feels so good against my skin. So do her kisses. ''I love you too, so much.''

I'm definitely going to miss this place.

-**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, what do you think?**

**REC:**

**Black and White by Alice Vampire. **Hot and driving me crazy Daddyward! Do I need to say more?


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Thanks to my pre reader Cared Cullen and my beta Boo1414 for their help and support. You are both precious.**

**Thanks to Tratra for everything. You are my little diamond.**

**Big hug to the people in my fb group MissJudeFanFiction!**

**Big squishie hug to my JUF and JNF friends! xoxo**

**SORRY I'M A LITTLE BEHIND WITH THE REVIEWS BUT ILL TRY TO CATCH UP TONIGHT XOX**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related and/or any songs/lyrics that I might have quoted**

***.*.*.*.*.***

*****Honeymoon, excerpt to please Judy haha!*****

It's the middle of the night, Edward's asleep on the couch. He's gotten a nice tan in the past few days. The bronze of his skin mixed with the ink makes him even more appealing. As usual, his hair is a total mess, but this is what I like about him. Even when he tries to style it, it always looks like bed sex hair.

I get closer to him, I miss him, I miss his touch. I start by kissing his lips, but he doesn't respond. I lower my kisses to his chin, and he winces just a little bit. I make my way to his chest, feather kissing him. His body is finally starting to respond. Another kiss on his belly button, and his hand reaches for my hair. I pull back his midnight blue boxers, and I now know that he is awake.

''Baby, what are you doing?'' He asks me. ''Do I really need to answer your question, Mr Cullen?''

''Mmm, does Mrs Cullen want to play a game?''

''No, baby, I just want you inside of me.'' I whisper in my most sensual voice. I'm leaning over his cock when he pulls me up to face him.

''No, Bella, I want to please _you_.'' He says, his lips against the lobe of my ear.

He starts nibbling my neck, then down to my breast. He sucks on my already hard nipple, and slowly, I feel the tension building up inside of me. He turns us over, so he is straddling me, kissing both of my hands before he holds them above my head.

''How hard do you want it, Mrs Cullen?''

''As hard, deep and fast as you can.''

He spreads my legs and runs his thumb over my swollen clit. God! He knows me so well. Responding to my need, he slams into me. I feel the size of him filling me.

''Edward, you're so... GOD!'' I exclaim, loud enough for the room next door to hear.

He's pounding fast and hard, sweat rolling down his forehead and dripping onto my breast.

''You. are. driving. me. crazy. with your sexy bikinis all day. Sorry if I can't restrain myself.'' He places both of my legs against his muscular shoulders, reaching deeper and deeper.

I feel the inside of my lower belly tightening with pleasure. I try to hold back my climax, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to control it.

His thumbs are still working on me, both my legs are shaking. What the hell is he doing to me? Without any more control, I come hard. I scream his name loud and he comes too. He continues to pound into me until he can no longer take it, and we both lay on the couch, completely spent, and covered in sweat.

**Edward**

The flight was too short. We're already at the airport, claiming our luggage. We're both sad, we wanted to stay longer and I feel entirely responsible. I shouldn't have booked that photo shoot right after our wedding. It was a good opportunity, but now I regret it terribly.

We both managed to get a really nice suntan. Rosalie and Alice are going to be JEALOUS. They go crazy over their tans during the summer. My wife is beautiful; our marriage and our trip to Hawaii really changed her. She looks so relaxed and happy. She needed it badly.

''Wait here baby, I'll get the car.''

She nods, and I run to the car. I had left my car at the airport when we left; I'd rather drive than get in a cab. I just prefer the comfort of my car. I finally get to the car and I drive to Bella.

''Go sit in the car. I'll get the luggage in the trunk.''

Once I sit in the car, she leans in to kiss me before we take off.

''Can we just get something to eat before we head home? The food wasn't exactly good on the plane.'' She asks.

''Sure, I'm starving.''

We stop by a fast food restaurant, ordering at the drive through. We're both tired, and we just want to go home. My stomach is growling. Its 11pm, and I haven't eaten since lunch. I only ate a third of what they gave us on the plane. It wasn't really appetizing.

We eat the french fries in my car. I know I normally don't like to eat in the car, but I'm careful not to drop anything, or put my greasy fingers anywhere other my mouth. I was too starving to wait, and I know Bella was too. I'm sure she'll be careful, she knows I never eat in my car. She doesn't say anything, but she is totally surprised by my behavior. She was really surprised to see me eat, I could tell by the look on her face.

Once we get home, Bella grabs the remainder of the food, and I take care of the luggage. We eat quietly in the kitchen, then we kiss goodnight. Our kisses are passionate, and I never want the moment to end. I moan, and she begs for more. I undress her, throwing her clothes on the floor, feeling the warmth of the Hawaiian sun on her skin, the softness of her breasts, and the pure need of me in her smile. She helps me with my shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off my shoulders. When it falls on the floor, I pull her against me, and it feels just like the first time I touched her, the sparks, the electricity, is still there, just as powerful as it was back then. It will never fade. I kiss and I nibble the skin on her neck, and I feel her whole body tighten around me.

I lift her up and sit her on the kitchen counter. I take off my pants and our kisses continue as if they never stopped. I feel her nails dig into my skin, and it just pushes my need for her higher. She gets off the counter on her own and she turns 180 degrees, taking both of my hands and placing them on her breasts. She pushes her back against my body and I feel her hand take hold of my hardness, she bends a little and she pushes against me, taking it all deep inside her.

I thrust into her hard and deep. She gasps against my every push. I didn't expect this, we are both so exhausted. Sex in the kitchen is unexpected, and so good. She grabs my thigh with her hands and holds me tight. She comes undone around me and I follow right after. It was quick, but oh so good!

She kisses me languorously, and we walk into our room to sleep.

She flips back the sheets, and we settle in bed. Our legs and arms entwine. I just want to feel her against me, feel like we are still in our hotel room in the warmth of the island. I miss our honeymoon already.

I feather kiss her shoulder until she falls asleep. Her breathing is slow and regular, and I try to follow into her dreams.

Alice

''Alice Cullen. Wait. You know how mad Edward will be if you show up there at 8 in the morning. Just don't.'' Jasper sighs. ''I don't want to have to repair your mistake later.''

''Jasper, I have to see Bella now. You don't understand.''

''No, I don't, because you won't talk to me about it. You've been acting strangely ever since they left. What is wrong with you?''

''I'm fine. I'm doing well. I just need to talk to Bella. It's important.''

''Just please wait another 2 hours at least.'' He is begging. ''Please Al.''

I throw my bag on the floor and I walk past Jasper. I'm utterly upset. It's important; I don't want to be the brat little sister. I really need to talk to Bella.

''Do you want breakfast, sweet Al?''

''Do I look like I'm hungry?'' I turn my head and meet his gaze. I see hurt. He is always nice to me, and I just shout. ''Sorry, Jasper, I would love to have breakfast with you.'' I turn the corner of my mouth up a little. Not brave enough to smile.

''It won't be long.''

I turn on the TV; I have to do something or I'll bite off all my nails. Cartoons, cooking shows, news, there is nothing interesting. I turn it off and grab my fashion magazine. I turn page after page. I won't be able to wait.

The smell coming from the kitchen is making me famished. My stomach is growling loudly. I was ignoring my appetite so that I could go and talk to Bee. Now that I was on house arrest, I had to eat. That's all I had to do anyway.

Eggs, pancakes, bacon and chocolate milk; he's spoiled me. Again. Jasper is really good to me, and I regret being disrespectful to him.

''Sorry Jasper... I mean... About everything. I know I'm a lot to keep up with. I've been waiting to talk to Bella since they left for their honeymoon. It's important.''

''I don't know what's going on in your head, but it must be important.'' He chuckles. ''Just wait a little longer.''

I kiss his lips and smile. ''I will.''

**Bella**

_knock knock knock_

''Come in.''

Alice enters the apartment. ''Hey Lovebirds. How was Hawaii?'' She asks.

''It was perfect. I really want to go back. It was beautiful, the beaches, the ocean, everything.'' I have flashes of memories in my head. ''It was the best honeymoon ever.''

''Nice tan, too.''

''Thanks.''

''Look Bella. I really need to talk to you in private. In your bedroom or bathroom. It's important.''

I'm suddenly worried. I've never seen her so serious, and she looks nervous too. Her fingers are shaking.

''Sure, we will go in my bedroom.'' She follows me, almost pushing me in the room. ''What the hell Alice, what's wrong?''

''You are going to think that I'm insane but...'' She grabs a plastic bag from her purse, and she retrieves a little rectangular box from the bag. ''You need to pee on that stick Bella. I think you are pregnant.''

My heart stops and I start laughing my ass off. ''Seriously, Alice. You think I'm pregnant?'' The look on her face is priceless. She's dead serious about it and she believes I really am.

''If you are so sure of yourself, do it Bella. Just do it.'' She's mad, irritated and totally trying to get to me.

A pregnancy test? Seriously. She's not even here to talk about the honeymoon, or to look at our pictures. She doesn't care; she is just here to make me pee on that thing.

''Where is Edward?'' She asks.

''He is working on the pictures we took.'' She gives me the sterile package and she pushes me through the door of the master bathroom. ''Ok Alice, you can wait here. I don't need you to look at me while I'm doing this.''

I do it and I give it back to her. I'm 100% sure that I'm not pregnant. I'm on the pill. I'm protected, I'm safe. ''Will you look at our pictures after; there is so much I want to talk about.''

''Yeah...'' Alice says, she covers her mouth with her hand. ''Bella, its positive. Already. They say to wait 2 minutes but it's already clear that you are.''

''Stop it Alice, that's not funny.'' I joke. Her eyes are wide open staring at me in disbelief. ''Alice stop, you are not funny.''

''I'm not trying to be funny here, Bella. I'm going to be an aunt, and that's like a dream come true, it's so cool. You are pregnant, look.'' She hands me back the stick. I read. I'm pregnant. I feel all the blood drain from my face. I feel my heartbeat all over my body, and my fingers are knees are shaking. ''I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I don't know what to think Alice. This is not planned.''

''Bella, I think you should sit; you are turning green right at the moment. Sit please.'' She orders me. ''Edward, come here now.'' She screams.

He runs to our room and his eyes are concentrated on me.

''What the fuck Alice, I didn't even know you were here? Is she sick or something? Bella, baby, what's wrong? You don't look well.'' I drop the pregnancy test on the floor.

How am I supposed to tell him that his life is about to make a huge turn. That from this moment, our life will never be the same. We had never talked about this seriously. I know he wants a family, but I don't know what was in his plan.

''Alice, what happened?'' Edwards asks her.

''She should be the one telling you.'' Alice is slowly making her way out of the room, leaving us alone.

''Telling me what?''

My eyes are lost in a tide of tears. ''I'm... I... I'm pregnant.'' I'm sobbing and the pain I feel in my throat is suffocating, I can hardly breathe.

Edward...he's not moving or breathing. I see something in his eyes, but I don't know what it is. Sadness, pain or a little of both. Or it could be something else too, he is in shock.

''I... hmm... I just need to sit...'' He turns and walks to the bed. Alice is looking at her brother, shocked by his reaction. He is sitting on the bed thinking and I'm sobbing and completely lost.

The idea of having a baby is appealing, but now, I'm just not ready. We just got married for God's sake. I'm so fucking scared right now. I don't want to have an abortion, I'm against the idea. I can't even believe that the word crossed my mind.

Edward. I want to feel his arms around me. I need to know that we are okay. It's only been seconds, but it feels like hours. He finally looks at me, and a little smile appears in the corner of his mouth.

''Alice, can you leave us for a moment?'' Edward asks. His voice is raw, and the rims of his eyes are red. He's been crying, too.

''Bella, my love, my wife. I love you so much.'' He kneels in front of me. ''I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I'm here now. I'm here for both of you.'' He is smiling.

''Both of us?''

''You and little bee.'' Tears are running down our faces, we are both crying. ''You just made me the happiest man alive, Bella. I just didn't expect it when I walked in here. When Alice screamed my name I was expecting a spider or something, but now, I'm just so fucking happy.'' He kisses me on the lips twice and cups my face with his trembling hands.

''You want our baby?'' It's all I manage to say.

''Of course Bella, I want it all with you.''

I'm relieved, but so scared at the same time. ''I love you, Edward. We can do this, right?''

''Together, we can do anything.''

Fear and wariness cross my mind when I realize that I had alcohol, and that I was still taking my pill. I hope the baby won't suffer any damage, and that it will not cause any health issues with the fetus. I had to get an appointment as soon as possible. I may have endangered the baby's life. I feel terrible.

''I have to tell you that I'm a bit nervous, I had champagne at the ceremony, what if something happened to the baby? ''

Edward wipes his tears away and he kisses my belly. ''Don't worry about it now, I'll get an appointment with a doctor as soon as I can and we will discuss that.'' He kisses me again. ''Little bee will be the most beautiful baby; I can't believe I'm going to be a father. A proud father.''

It was really good to see him happy and crying. I wish that I would feel something inside of me, but it's probably too small at the moment.

I'm enjoying this moment. I never expected this, but I'm truly happy. I don't know how Alice was able to put the pieces together. But if it wasn't for her, I would have never found out until my pants were too tight.

**UMS**

Wednesday Edward managed to get us an appointment with an obstetrician. We nervously wait our turn. If everything looks good we are going to announce the good news to our family.

I can't stop biting my lips, the anxiety is killing me.

''Mrs Cullen.'' I jump out of my chair and I walk to the examination room.

''Hi, I'm doctor Millen. You are here today to confirm a pregnancy?''

''We are.'' Edward answers proudly.

''Anything I should know? When was your last period?''

''Hmm, I had a few drinks while I was pregnant, but I didn't know that I was...it was our wedding.'' I'm rambling. ''I don't know about my last period, because I never got my period with this birth control pill. We only came to the conclusion that 2 months ago, I had an incident and I stayed at the hospital and I took painkillers and other medications. Edward was taking care of the medication, and he doesn't remember giving me any of my birth control pills. ''

''Ok, now please, take a deep breath little mama.'' Dr Millen says. ''You can lie on the bed here. Lift your shirt and lower your pants, please. I will apply a gel; it might feel a little cold. I'm sorry about that. Mr Cullen, come. Don't just stand there. I will apply pressure on your lower belly and hopefully we will find a little heartbeat.''

Dr Millen is looking at the monitor, and then, she smiles brightly.

''Listen, this is the baby's heartbeat. Pretty fascinating, right?''

At the sound of Little Bee's heart, I can't hold back the tears. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I've never felt like this before. I'm carrying someone's life. I'm going to be a mother. 7-8 months from now, I will be holding Little Bee in my arms. There will be three of us. All these things come to my mind, I'm overwhelmed by everything that's going to happen in the next few months.

She printed a few black and white pictures of the fetus. Edward holds them with tears in his eyes.

''By the size of the fetus, I'm assuming that he or she is about 8 weeks old.''

''That makes sense.'' I tell her.

Dr Millen booked our next appointment, and prescribes me vitamins that I'll have to take daily.

We leave the hospital with joy and love. Little Bee is really there and alive.

**REC:**

**Fool for you by Caligirlmon. **Best friends. A boy lost in his addiction, a girl lost to her heart, losing themselves along the way, in time they find themselves on a journey back to each other


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Thanks to my SUPER pre reader Cared Cullen and my SUPER beta Boo1414. They are so important to me! Without them, the story wouldn't be as good. :)

Thanks to Alice Vampire . You are my canuck sister! I'm glad I have you. You are my rock! MY DIAMOND!

You can all join my facebook group MissJude FanFiction.

Hello to my lovely and super amazing friends at JUF and JNF. I love you all!

SM owns the characters and I just play with them and add tattoos.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Edward**

It's the first morning that I get to spend alone since we got married; not that I need it, but it's different. Bella was exhausted last night, so I decided to let her sleep in this morning.

Everything is ready for my photo shoot this afternoon. I have 3 hours and I plan on spending some money. I'm the most excited future daddy in the world, I'm sure. Bella has been looking at some furniture in magazines: a rocking chair and a car seat. We made a list and there are plenty of things that we'll need. She put marker on everything that she wants. If I could do it my way, I would buy everything today, and just sit in the nursery and wait until she's ready to pop.

Alice forbid me from doing it, because apparently, it brings bad luck. I think we've been hit by enough bad luck lately, so I'll take it easy for now.

I park my car at the baby store and I repeat in my head one last time: _don't buy everything, you need control, Edward. _I'm just too excited about this. I've always liked kids, but now that I know I'm going to have one of my own, I'm ecstatic

I've already cleared one of my rooms for the nursery. I'm thankful that my apartment is big enough for the moment. If we plan to ever expand our family, we will have to rethink the whole thing and buy a house. I wouldn't mind; we could set up a playground, and have BBQ's every weekend with our family and friends.

Our bedroom remains the same, but my tattoo studio is now squeezed into my office. It's alright. I don't mind. Alice and Bella were able to make it work so it doesn't look overloaded. Alice is the only one able to help, because she is the only one who knows about the baby. We invited all my family and Jacob to dinner tonight; that's when we'll tell them the big news.

I walk in, feeling like a clergyman in a lingerie store. I feel so out of place. The sales clerks look at me, but they don't offer any help. I think I scare them. Screw them; I'll do this on my own. I have my own ideas. I know what I want to get.

Strollers...holy crap! There are fifty different models right in front of me. I'm so not going to buy this today. I have no clue what to look for. Bella and I should do this together. I'll bet she already knows which one she wants. She'll probably want one that's better for running and walking...I think the wheels are bigger.

''Edward?''

I've heard this voice before; I turn to look around. ''Leah! Hey, how are you doing?''

''Well, I'm doing great. You look confused, do you need any help? ''

''Yeah, maybe... I don't know. Aren't you living in Forks? ''

''Yeah, I am. I mean I was. I've been staying with Jacob for a couple of days. I'm looking for an apartment here, and I just found this job. It's my second day.''

''Great. '' Is she dating Jacob? Please say yes. ''Are you and Jacob... together? ''

''I guess we are. It's very new, but since your wedding, we can't seem to spend a day apart. That's why I'm looking for a place here. ''

''Wow, does Bella know? ''

''Hmm...she knows I'm staying at her place with Jacob, but I didn't tell her about us yet. ''

''Don't worry about it.''

Leah and Jacob is excellent news. I have to hold back my smile, or else it will be too obvious.

''I know you guys have a dinner tonight, I think Jake will try to talk to her. ''

''You should come, too. She'll love that. '' I know my wife was extremely happy to see her at the ceremony. I don't think she'll mind her presence tonight.

''Ok, that would be great. So, what are you doing here today? '' She asks curiously.

I know I'm not in my element. I'm lost in here, but I want to get Bella and Little Bee the best present.

''Well... I was trying to keep the secret, but I don't see any way out, so yeah, Bella is pregnant and I'm here to get a few things. ''

''Oh my God! '' She screams in the middle of the aisle as she jumps in my arms to hug me. Wow... I didn't exactly expect _that _ from her.

''Just don't tell anyone, please. ''

''Of course. Sure. I won't, I promise.''

To my surprise, she is an expert when it comes to babies. She tells me exactly what to buy, and what not to buy. She gets me yellow, aqua and beige newborn pajamas, tiny little socks and a little beanie. Just like mine. I know I will spoil my baby; Bella's going to have to stop me, because I know I won't be able to. There is a really soft and fluffy teddy bear on the shelf, and I can't help but buy it. Leah shows me the matching blanket and... I take it.

Leah shows me some maternity clothing. I can't help but imagine Bella with her big belly. She's already beautiful...pregnancy will only emphasize her beauty. There is a t-shirt that I have to get her; she is going to hate me so much for buying it, but I think it's quite funny.

We briefly look at bedroom furniture for the baby. I can't wait to come back here with my wife; she is going to lose it. Leah gives me some advice, and few hints to think about when the time comes. She's amazing, and so much fun to be around.

I pay my bill, and go back home to get my camera and lenses for the photo shoot. It's nothing major, its only interior pictures of a prestigious car dealership. I'll be back in less than two hours.

Before I get home, I get Bella a nice bouquet of purple and white orchids. She loves them, and as her husband, I'm willing to do everything it takes to make her happy.

When I get home my wife is awake and showered. She's sitting on the couch in the living room, reading her book for work. I take a few seconds to look at her. I can see the passion she has for her books; it's just as strong as mine for photography. I give her the orchids, and she thanks me and kisses me. I kiss her back, but we don't talk too much, because I know she needs to concentrate. I take care of the flowers; I know she'll enjoy them after she's done with the report.

Before I leave the apartment for the second time today, I whisper in her ear that I love her, and she says it back.

I'm the happiest man alive, and I can't wait to see her reaction when she sees everything I got. I'm sure she'll be speechless; she knows how much I despise shopping. It was fun though... I actually enjoyed myself. For now I'll just leave everything in my car.

**Bella**

Everyone is sitting at the table, chatting and laughing. It's the first time since our return that we are all together. I've missed them.

Edward gives each of them a mini photo album of the wedding and honeymoon. The last picture of the album is one of the ultrasound pictures. The Cullens, Leah, and Jake are all looking at every picture, but the first person to see the ultrasound is Esme.

I watch her reaction carefully. She looks at me with bright and shining eyes, and she asks me as her first tear slides down her cheek, ''Is this real?'' I can see the happiness in her face, and hear the joy in her voice.

Edward takes my hand in his and we both nod. Rosalie is the second to see it, and her reaction is quite loud and over the top: she almost jumps over the table to hug Edward, and then me. It was the type of thing you normally only see in movies. Once everybody realizes what's going on, they all congratulate us.

Carlisle appears to be truly proud of Edward and me. He shakes hands with Edward, and gives his son a huge man hug, patting him on the back. He says something to Edward, but it's not loud enough for me to hear. Now I'm curious.

Everyone is blissful and in high spirits. They all ask tons of questions, and unfortunately, we don't have all the answers.

''Bells... congrats mommy! '' Jake was never the serious type of guy.

''Thanks.'' I give him a quick hug. He looks nervous.

''I know it's your moment right now, but I really need to talk to you. ''

''Okay, sure, what's up?''

His eyes didn't meet mine. ''I have someone in my life.''

''Wow, Jake, I'm so happy for you. Do I know her?'' I pause for a few seconds. ''Are you moving out of town? Why are you so nervous? ''

''It's Leah.'' He finally looks at me. ''I can't explain how it happened, but it just clicked between us. I think I'm really falling in love with her. ''

I'm surprised, but I can imagine them together. They get along and everything. ''Is that why you were so nervous?''

''It's the first time since we've been over that I'm able to feel something for someone. And yes, I was afraid you wouldn't approve.''

''Jake, we are friends. I want you to be happy. That's all I want. ''

''Thanks, Bells.'' He smiles, and Leah comes over to meet us. ''Congrats, Bella, I'm so happy for you.'' She says.

''I'm happy for you, too.'' I hug them both, and he kisses her on the lips. I find it weird to see my two friends kissing, but I will get used to it.

Edward is going to be happy about that news. I know he is constantly wishing that Jacob would find a new flame. I'm just glad that he did, and it's even better now that's its Leah. I should have known that something was up when she asked me if she could stay at my apartment. Now that I know, I think it was obvious. They both look happy; I can't ask for anything better than this. They both deserve it.

Emmett decides that it's his turn to get my attention. He gives me one of his bear hugs, and thanks me for transforming his brother. Edward can't help but order Emmett to put me down. He is already protective of my belly. I'm sure he was worried that this was too much.

Jasper and Alice are the last to come toward us. Alice already knew and Jasper, well, he is the quiet type of guy. He congratulates us, and wishes us a healthy baby. He and Alice are convinced that it's a boy. I still think it's a girl, but everyone seems to think otherwise. For now, it's Little Bee.

I love my Little Bee.

Edward bought a huge strawberry and raspberry cheesecake for the dessert. He knows how to spoil me...I love him so much. It is simply the best damn thing in the world. It melts in my mouth and the taste is out of this world.

While he was working this afternoon, I went to get him a little something, too.

''Baby, I have a little something for you.'' I say as the people around the table quiet down. I get up from my chair to get the box from the kitchen counter. ''Here, open it.''

He takes the gift and unwraps it. ''You got me a watch? An Omega?'' He asks astonished. I spent big bucks on it, too.

''Yes, turn it over.''

''My love for you is timeless. Forever, Bee." He reads. "No offense to anyone, but I think this is the best present I've ever received. I'll wear it every day. I love it. Thank you my love." He puts it on, and takes a brief look at his wrist. I can tell he loves it. He then pulls me to him. I sit on his lap as he kisses my lips softly, and places his hand over my belly. It doesn't show yet, but Little Bee is there and alive.

"I'm glad you like it, because I can't return it." I smile.

"I love you, so much." He murmurs in my ear.

"I love you more."

"Impossible." He says in between kisses.

Emmett bursts into laughter."Is that our cue to leave now?"

I think I turn fifty shades of red. I'm embarrassed by our little moment, but I loved it anyway.

Alice is already planning the color of the walls in the baby's room. She loves decorating, it's her thing, but in all honesty, I don't even know what I want myself. Rosalie and Esme join our conversation, and they bring really good ideas to the table. I'll have to talk about it with my husband. I want to do this with him. I want us to share all the joys that the baby brings.

The boys are smoking cigars on the balcony. They celebrate in their own way.

By the time everyone leaves, I'm just too tired. The dirty dishes will have to wait until the morning. I just can't do this now.

I take off my clothes, and I put on one of Edward's t-shirts. It's how I'm the most comfortable right now. My breasts are sensitive, and I feel like my tummy is going to explode; not because of the baby, but because I ate two pieces of cheesecake.

I meet Edward in the nursery. It's empty. He is quiet and standing by the window. I walk toward him and I circle my arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm just nervous about the future. Not us, but me. I mean, I want to give you and the baby everything you need and want. I want to spoil you both. I just hope I'll always be able to do that doing what I love. "

"Edward, look at me. Baby, please. "

He turns to face me, and I see he's crying. I wipe away his tears with my thumbs, and I kiss his soft lips.

"We're in this together. We're married, Edward. We'll support each other, and I don't need everything. As long as I have you and the baby, I'm happy." I run my right hand through his hair. "I will work, too. I'm not going to let you do this on your own. We'll both work and adjust to the new life coming. My work doesn't require me to travel; I can work from home and take care of the baby. Edward, please, don't stress over this. We're fine. "

"Fuck, I love you so much Bella. So much." He takes me in his arms and walks us out of the room.

"Edward, I can walk you know."

"I know, but I want to go to bed with my wife, and that's how I do it." He slowly tucks me under the blanket, walks to the other side of the bed, undresses, and slides under the covers.

I move closer to him, and he wraps his arm around me. It's the best feeling in the world. His warmth invades my body. I feel his love, and listen to his heartbeat, until I'm too tired and fall asleep.

**UMS**

11:47AM. Jesus Christ, how come I'm still in bed? Why didn't he wake me up? I walk out of the room, hearing noises coming from his room, aka "The Office". I hear Edward and Emmett talking.

As I reach the door and see inside the room, I'm speechless.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I hope we didn't wake you." Emmett teases.

"It's almost lunchtime." Edward adds.

"When… who… You got this for the baby?" I mumble, walking to his desk. There was a teddy bear and baby pajamas; so small and so cute.

"So you like it?"

"No… I love it. When did you manage to get all of this?"

"Yesterday. I went to the store, and guess what? Leah works there, so she helped me pick out a few things." His grin reaches his eyes, he is a proud future daddy.

"You got me a t-shirt? _No, I'm not pregnant, I swallowed a watermelon_. What the hell is that, Edward? She laughs. "Do I really have to wear it?"

"Of course you have to, it's a gift." He says with a smile swollen with pride on his face.

"He's just trying to impress you." Emmett replied. "Some people get Omega watches, and some people get funny t-shirts."

I put the t-shirt over my clothes, and yes, I have to admit, it's cute. He is the best husband ever, and I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world.

Emmett sits on a chair while Edward finishes a touch up on one of his tattoos. I walk closer to see what it is: he added Rosalie's name on his forearm. It's cute, and not too flashy. I bet she's going to love it.

"Voilà, my job is done… for now." Edward walks to me, placing a hand over my tummy, kissing my lips tenderly.

"I better be the Godfather, Edward."

"We'll think about it." I say. I think Emmett and Rosalie would be the perfect godparents.

We still have few months ahead to decide. We'll think about it.

We'll eventually know the sex of the baby.

We'll decide on a name.

But for now, I'm hungry, and feel like I could eat an entire watermelon.

**-END OF CHAPTER**

**awwwww... What do you think?**

**REC:**

**In plain sight by Dishie**. At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

*******.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Thanks to my SUPER pre reader Cared Cullen and my SUPER beta Boo1414. They are so important to me! Without them, the story wouldn't be as good. :)

Thanks to Alice Vampire . You are my canuck sister! I'm glad I have you. You are my rock! MY DIAMOND!

You can all join my facebook group MissJude FanFiction.

Hello to my lovely and super amazing friends at JUF and JNF. I love you all!

SM owns the characters and I just play with them and add tattoos.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Bella**

It is 7:15 a.m. and I'm 41 weeks and 1 day pregnant. I'm exhausted and I want it out. Yesterday I cleaned all the floors in the apartment, walked 2 miles, took three tablespoons of castor oil, and we had plenty of sex, and _still _no contractions.

Today they are going to induce me. I wish the baby would have made it out naturally, but unfortunately, the baby doesn't want to get out.

Edward is at the admissions desk taking care of the papers, while I sit in the waiting room.

"Come on Belly Bee. We have to go; they are waiting for our arrival." He and Alice started calling me Belly Bee once my tummy exploded. They just had way too much fun with it; I let them have their fun.

"Coming..." I say, hardly able to walk.

The nurses have everything ready for us. They bring us to the delivery room, give me a blue hospital gown, and ask me to lie down on the bed. Edward remains by my side, holding my hand. He's just as nervous as I am.

I'm cold and shaking; I can't handle this much anxiety. The doctor comes in and explains the induction process. It's nerve wracking.

He examines me."You are already three centimeters dilated. I'm going to insert a plastic hooked instrument through the cervix to break the amniotic sac. You won't feel any pain, you might just feel the water coming out. Feeling alright, Mrs Cullen?"

"Yes, just a bit anxious."

The doctor does exactly what he said, and I feel no pain at all. A little water comes out, but nothing major. Not at all what I expected. I expected a lot more than that, but less is better, anyway.

"Don't worry, we've got everything under control. We're going to give you oxytocin through an IV pump to start your contractions. The nurses will come in every twenty minutes at first to check on your contractions, and we will adjust your dosage as you progress."

He inserted the IV in my left hand, putting more tape than necessary. That tape hurts like a bitch when it's time to take it off.

"If there is anything you need, just press on the emergency button, and the nurse will be right with you."

"Thanks."

The doctor leaves, and I'm in shock. I only spent five minutes with him, and now everything is about to happen. I feel my first contraction, but it's not really painful. Edward is sitting quietly next to me, waiting for me to say something.

"Wow... that was fast, right?"

"Yes Belly, that wasn't exactly how I expected things to happen."

"Its not painful right now, though."

"I can't wait to see Little Bee. I'm so excited."

"I know, but like I told you, induced labor is slower. We are going to be here for a while, I'm afraid."

Edward leaves his seat and reaches for the baby bag."Just in case Little Bee shows up soon, I have to get everything ready." He retrieves a tiny diaper and pajamas from the bag. It's one of the pajamas he bought when we found out I was pregnant. It's so cute; I can't wait to hold my baby.

The nurse comes in and takes a look at my monitor. "Your contractions are very low; I'm going to increase the oxytocin. You will start feeling a little more pain." She increases the oxytocin, and the results are immediate, and a bit more painful as well. I wince at the first one. It's uncomfortable, mostly.

"You may want to rest a bit." The nurse suggests.

_How am I supposed to rest? _I have cramps every few minutes. The monitors keep beeping. I'm stressed, and it is not exactly how I had planned to spend my day. Well, I actually had no idea how things would happen today. I'm already tired.

"Bella, just breathe, my love. Everything will be all right." He starts playing with my hair and humming a soft melody. He knows how to please me, as usual.

My eyelids feel heavy; I'm trying really hard to let my brain go... I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. I wince at each contraction, but I finally feel myself falling asleep . Edward's humming becomes my mantra. His voice brings me such security, and makes me forget I'm here. It feels like home.

I'm sleeping...

I'm sure it's not even been an hour when I hear a soft knock on the door. I'm irritated. They keep coming in here, and then expect me to sleep? I don't move and pretend I'm still sleeping. That should work, _right?_ The nurse comes next to me to check on the monitor. She asks my husband if I'm doing well. He responds that I've been sleeping for a very short amount of time. She takes the hint, and mentions that she'll return later. Thank God!

"You are such a bad actress, Bella. But its fine, my love... You can go back to sleep now. I'll try to get some sleep too, if you don't mind."

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too, Belly Bee."

I concentrate again, letting my mind wander.

I hear the sound of some beeping, but its far away. I don't leave my happy place; I stay there a little bit longer. Edward takes my hand into his. I can't ignore the feeling of his touch, his lips on my skin, the kiss he shares with me. I love him; I love how he is always there for me.

I feel the cramping again, and the pain is more instense this time. I hold back my breath and let it go slowly.

I relax again, thinking that it was just a bad one.

Second one...

Third one...

I can't pretend anymore. "Edward, it fucking hurts now."

I know baby. They increased it again. We have to call the doctor to let him know you're awake. They have to check your progress. He presses the button, and two minutes later the doctor comes in.

"Mrs Cullen." He says as he stands at the foot of my bed. "We need to take a look at your progress." He removes the sheets and proceeds with his check up. "You are dilated at 5cm now. That's great. We need to monitor the baby. We're going to install an electronic fetal monitor. The sensors will remain on your belly with an elastic belt. They can feel a little tight, just let us know if they are uncomfortable. The first sensor monitors your contractions, and the second your baby's heartbeat. Both sensors will report to the machine, making it will be easier to keep track of the baby's heartbeat and your contractions."

"Okay..." I don't know if I'm supposed to have questions, but I don't, and Edward seems to be fine with the doctor's explanation.

The hours pass and the progress is slow. I'm getting cranky and the pain is killing me. The nurse brought a hot pad because the pressure I feel in my lower back is both excruciating and overwhelming. I feel like my bones are cracking. There is no time to sit back before the pain becomes worse. When I'm lying on my back, it arches to a point of breaking. I have to move to my side every time a contraction comes. Tears are rolling down my cheeks.

"Belly, I know you said you didn't want an epidural, but I think at this point you should take it. You've endured more than you should have to. It would give you time to relax and store up energy for pushing."

I sob through the end of a contraction. "I think you're right, baby. I can't take the pain anymore. I thought I was going to be strong enough."

"You are strong, baby. Never think less of yourself because you took the epidural. You are doing wonderfully. I'm so proud of you."

"Can you ask the nurse to get the anesthesiologist? Please?"

This time he doesn't buzz the nurse with the button, he walks out of the room to go get them. I try to convince myself that this is the right thing to do. I have to do this, it's the only way. I remember the prenatal classes I went to, and how they explained the epidural procedure. It's not something I'm looking forward to. I'm suddenly very nervous, and I don't like it one bit.

Edward returns. "They will be here in 10 minutes." As he sits, another contraction hits, and he applies pressure to my lower back, massaging me. The contraction seemed less painful that way.

"Thank you, that helped a lot." I say, as I'm finally able to breathe and speak again.

The anesthesiologist comes in with a nurse, and I get way too nervous. I start crying and shaking, and I end up vomiting, but I haven't eaten since last night, so it freaking hurts. The nurse takes control and helps me through it. Edward is holding my hand, it's all he can do right now.

I sit on the bed, trying to relax the muscles of my back, as the anesthesiologist gives me an injection of local anesthetic in my lower back. I fucking hate needles, I'm afraid I'm going to pass out. The man then guides a hollow needle between the small bones in my back, giving me the feeling of lightning shooting all along my spine. I try not to move because he told me not to.

The catheter is in, and the needle is removed. I feel like throwing up again. I tell the nurse and she gives me gravol.

I fall asleep again. Gravol always make me so sleepy, I can't help it.

Hours are flying by, and I still have no baby in my arms. Rosalie and Emmett came to see us, but they left when they saw that I was still going through labor. They brought me a nice bouquet of white and yellow roses. It's beautiful.

I'm now fully dilated and getting ready to push. I push and I push and I push. The baby is slowly making its way down, but I see concern on the face of the doctor. The baby is not coming correctly. The baby is turning once it's engaged. The doctor pushes it back a little, trying to place little bee in the right direction. I don't lose hope, I can do this. I know I can. I push and I push and I push. The same situation happens, and it repeats itself 2 more times. I'm losing patience and energy. The doctor goes over their policy. They usually don't let a mother push more than two hours... and it's been four hours already.

I've been in labour for 26 hours. I'm exhausted, and so is Edward. He's losing patience, not toward me, but toward the doctors and nurses.

"We're going to have to go through a c-section, because if I force the baby out, I'm not sure how it will turn out. C-section is your only choice right now. I've done everything I could."

Fuck. I didn't want an epidural, and I didn't want a c-section. But I have no choice here. I want my baby alive, and I want little bee in my arms as soon as possible.

"Ok... it's fine...Just do what's best for the baby."

They stop giving me oxytocin. I still have contractions, and I can't push, so I feel like my insides are being squeezed. Not a feeling I enjoy, to be honest.

We go into the operating room. It's freaking cold in here. The nurse brings me a warm blanket while they give me a spinal. I can't feel anything below my breasts, and it's scary. They tell Edward to stay by my side, and if he can't handle the blood, they suggest he sit next to me instead. My arms tremble uncontrollably, and my teeth are chattering.

I know the c-section has started, I can feel what they are doing. I feel pressure, and a bit of discomfort, but I don't feel any pain. Thankfully. Edward remains by my side. He is nervous and can't sit still. He watches what they are doing. He looks amazed.

"Everything okay, Mrs Cullen?" The doctor asks. I nod.

"We're about to pull your baby out."

I wait patiently. I can't see anything but the light of happiness and the beautiful smile on my husband's face. I see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's a beautiful boy!" The doctor announces.

"He's perfect, Bella." He tries to go closer, but the nurses ask him to remain where he is. "It won't be long, my love."

The nurse is holding him...he's beautiful and perfect and everything I wanted him to be. "Hey, little Isaac." I say. She lets me kiss him, and then leaves with him. Edward is asked to follow behind them.

I'm left here, alone, and I have no clue what's happening. I feel like I'm going to throw up again. I tell the nurse, and she gives me more gravol through the IV.

30 seconds later, I'm falling asleep. I'm try to fight it, but I'm afraid I don't have enough energy.

I'm exhausted, and extremely happy. I have the image of my newborn son imprinted in my mind. He is the only person I think about. I want to see him again, dying to hold him in my arms.

**Edward**

I follow the nurse out of the room. I don't want to leave Bella alone, but I don't think I have a choice in the matter.

"Mr Cullen, we just need to make sure he's alright. He has been through a tough labor, he is a very tired baby. He'll need rest and warmth. We're just going through normal procedure."

Zach is so tiny, and to be honest, he looks a little blue. His eyes are open and his cries are deafening. I'm so nervous. I've never really held a baby before. I hope I'll do everything right.

"He's a healthy baby; 21 inches long, weighing and 8 pounds 10 ounces. We're going to get him in his little pajamas and hat." She cleans him up with a little towel, and he doesn't seem to like it. Poor thing, I just want to hold him. "And after that, little boy, you are going to go with daddy to your room to wait for mommy to wake up." The nurse says.

She explains what I'm going to have to do...to my son. Weird.

"Out of curiosity, do you know how long she'll be sleeping?"

"She should return in an hour or two." The nurse comes to me with Zach, and I get my arms ready to hold him. "Watch for his head, and place your hand on his little behind like this." She smiles. "He's a beautiful baby. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Just like that, I'm a father, and I have no clue what I have to do. I walk to our room, completely dazzled by him. He is so precious and beautiful. He has brown hair just like Bella's, and his eyes remind me of my mother's. I could watch him forever and never get bored. I sit in the rocking chair, looking at him, singing little lullabies. He is sleeping already. I place a blanket on the empty bed and I slowly put him down. He is already wrapped up in a baby blue blanket. I take out my camera and take few pictures. Some are close ups of his face, and some are a wider angle.

I can't believe how lucky I am to have him. I text my dad, Rosalie, and Alice and tell them to visit us after dinner. I want to make sure Bella is feeling well enough. I still have time to cancel if she doesn't want to see anyone today. I can't wait to see her and share my joy with her. I miss her already.

I take Zach in my arms again, and I lay on the bed to relax a little. I haven't slept much in the last 24 hours, so I need to rest while Bella is in recovery. I place him on my chest and hold him tightly to me. The sound of his breathing is adorable.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Edward, baby, wake up. They have to transfer me to my bed."

I wake up to the sound of the most beautiful voice; my wife's. "Hey Sweetheart, sorry, our son is tired, as you can see." The nurse comes to take Zach from my arms. I get out of Bella's bed and they move her. She still can't feel her legs because of the epidural. I know she's anxious to hold him and admire him. As soon as she's in her bed, she asks to sit and I help her.

"Can I have him now?"

"Of course, Mrs Cullen. Watch out for his little head. Place your arms like mine and I will move him into your arms." The nurse smiles as she watches Bella hold our son for the first time. Bella has teary eyes. I decide to take few pictures to capture the moment.

"He is perfect, Edward. He has your mother's eyes. He is perfect..." She repeats as she sobs. I take one last picture before I go to hug her.

"You've made me so happy, Bella. You gave me a son. You both complete me."

"You are my life now...my family. You and him."

The nurse stares and listens. "I... I'll come back when he wakes up... We're going to have to feed him."

Bella is willing to try breastfeeding. She knows it's going to be hard, but she wants what's best for our baby.

She looks exhausted. Her eyes are puffy, and she has dark circles below them. She's pale and looks fragile. She doesn't complain, but I know she's not feeling well.

"My love, why don't you try to sleep for a while, I'll take care of the baby. You need to rest." She looks at me in despair. "I'll wake you up as soon as he wakes up."

"Edward, I can't... "

"Shhh, Bella, listen to me. You really need to rest now. Please." I take her hands in mine. She looks into my eyes, and to our baby. "You went through a lot in the past 24 hours. Take the time you need to get some sleep. Trust me. "

"OK." She gives me back my little baby boy, and by the time I get comfortable in the rocking chair, she is already sleeping.

I let her sleep for almost three hours. My little boy slowly wakes up. His little fingers grip my t-shirt and he makes little sounds. It's time to wake her up.

"Bella, its time!"

Her eyes open as soon as I say her name. "Hey, Daddy." She smiles.

The nurse is back just in time; sometimes it feels like they are spying on us. They help Bella with breastfeeding. It looks painful, but she insists on doing it. As soon as Isaac has a little to drink, he falls back to sleep. What a life!

Carlisle and Esme are the first to arrive. They are both ecstatic. They give Bella a huge bouquet of blue and white roses and a chocolate box. Carlisle gives me a cigar; I knew he was going to do that. Carlisle can't stop saying how proud of us he is, and Esme steals the baby from Bella's arms. She just looks at him. As a photographer, I can't help myself. I take few more pictures.

We have a private room, so it's possible for us to have more than two guests at a time. The hospital staff didn't like it, but they didn't say anything. We were quiet, and Bella knew that if she wanted to rest, she only had to say it. Nobody wanted to push her limits. She was the new mother here; she had a lot of adjustments to make.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett all arrive together. Rosalie remains quiet, but she looks at Isaac and I see tears of joy. While Bella was pregnant, she told me how much she wants a baby. Right after her marriage, she is planning on getting pregnant.

Alice can barely stay in place. She dances from one foot to another. They all congratulate Bella and stare at our son. I'm so fucking proud. My boy, my blood. Mine!

This is what I've been dreaming about during her pregnancy: the moment where we get to share him with our family. The smiles, the laughter, the tears. The beauty of a new life among us.

Alice and Rosalie have bought so many things for the baby. They bought little blankets, tiny Converse, plenty of pajamas and diapers. Emmett and Jasper brought Bella a baby book to write down all the information about Isaac, and a nice bouquet of white orchids. I'll have to ask them to bring some of the things back to our apartment tonight, because the hospital room isn't that big.

Bella is so proud, and adapting to her new role perfectly. She's everything to me; my love for her is so much stronger. I admire her. I worship her.

I can't wait to bring her home. Just a few more days, until she is feeling better. Her body needs to heal properly. I know that she is in pain. She won't say it, but she knows exactly when she is due for more pain killers. She's tough, I know she is.

**UMS**

We're home. The Cullens are home. The baby is already sleeping in his crib, and Bella is sitting on the couch, relaxing. The house is quiet and peaceful. I give Bella a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup. She says she wants warm comfort food. We've been staying at the hospital for nearly five days, it's good to be able to eat homemade food and shower as we wish. Esme brought us tons of food... that way we don't have to worry about cooking for a couple of days.

We're spoiled and happy. We have a beautiful family, what else could we ask for?

-END OF CHAPTER!

Only the epilogue left.. what do you think about this?

**REC:**

**In plain sight by Dishie**. At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?


	38. Chapter 38

**This is probably my last post. Unless I find more time.**

**Thank you to Cared Cullen. Thank you to boo1414. **

**Thank you Tratra!**

**All three of you gave me the chance to learn and find something that**

**I truly enjoy. Writing! You were all willing to help me and this means SO MUCH.**

**Im still just the frenchie who cant live without an editor but I found my way because you.**

SM owns the characters and I just play with them and add tattoos.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Epilogue**

"Hey little man, wake up!" I hear uncle Emmett whispers in my ear. "I've got your waffle ready."

I remember, Daddy told me he and mommy wouldn't be here when I woke up. Daddy said Uncle Emmett would play with me today, because today is a big day. Mommy is going to have another me. A girl or a boy. I don't know yet, it's part of the surprise.

"Uncle Emmett, can I have chocolate milk?"

"Sure, buddy."

Chocolate milk was my favorite thing in the whole wide world. I pulled off my spiderman covers and stood up on the mattress. "Come on Uncle, daddy does it every morning. I want my piggy back ride. "

"Are you serious? I thought you were big enough to walk. "

We both laugh, and he gives me a ride to the kitchen. I sit on my chair and I wait for my breakfast.

"Here's your chocolate milk, and your waffle with maple syrup."

"Why did you give me only one bite?" I look at my plate and I'm not sure. He's never cooked for me before, has he? "I can eat more than that. I can eat a whole waffle."

"Oh really? It's not what Bella told me. She told me you didn't eat your veggies last night." He looks at me, and it's true. I didn't eat them. My mom told me not to lie. "Hold on little man, I'll get the rest for you." He gave me my plate back, with a full waffle this time. "You have to eat your veggies and fruits if you want to be strong like me. I'm sure Spiderman eats them all the time."

"Hulk must eat way too much broccoli."

Uncle bursts into laughter. I don't know why, but he thinks I'm funny. I eat my waffle. It's so delicious. I ask for a second glass of chocolate milk. This time, Uncle Emmett brings me my glass only half full.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asks.

"Will I see mom and daddy today?"

"Yes, you will, but we need to find something to do before we go. Do you want to go to the park? Or maybe we could go to Toys R Us and get you a little something?"

"Really, like a surprise for me?"

"Of course for you, little man."

I eat my breakfast as fast as I can and run to by bedroom to get dressed.

"Slow down Isaac, we have plenty of time. Do you need help with your clothes?"

"Yes, please."

"What do you think about blue jeans and a ninja turtle t shirt, would that be ok?"

"Yes. Don't forget my socks and underwear."

He helps me get dressed, even though I can do it by myself. My dad showed me how to dress myself a very long time ago.

"Do you know if mommy has a baby boy or girl in her tummy?" I ask curiously.

"I have no idea. She wanted to surprise all of us. We'll find out today."

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Leonardo, and if it's a girl, Marie-Jane."

Marie-Jane is so pretty. My daddy let me watch the Spiderman movie the other night. I wish I had a friend like her. I have my cousin Alicia, but she is very small. I can't play with her yet. Mommy tells me I have to be patient. Emmett is her daddy, but she has blonde hair like her mommy, Rosie.

We are our way to the store. Uncle Emmett is talking to my daddy on the phone. I can't hear him, but Emmett looks happy.

"Hey buddy, we can go see your mom and dad already. Do you mind if we get your surprise later?"

"No, I want to go. I want to know if it's a boy or girl."

**Edward**

Bella is the most proud and happy mother in the world. She holds our healthy baby with tears running down her cheeks. She had to have a scheduled c-section this time. She is in pain, but I don't think it matters to her right now.

I'm extremely happy to have the chance to be a father for the second time. My baby is beautiful, dark hair and big brown eyes like Bella. I can't wait to see our son Isaac, he will be so happy. He's been asking us about the sex of the baby for weeks now.

I can't believe he is already five years old, and so smart. He's going to preschool and he loves to draw. I think he has the artist gene in his body, just like me.

I ordered a huge bouquet of roses when I found out the sex of the baby. While Bella was in the care of the nurses and doctors, I got to hold our precious baby in my arms. I cried a few tears. Happy tears. While it was easy to get pregnant with Isaac, the second time took longer, and it was definitely harder. I'm just glad the baby is here and healthy.

There is a small knock on the door, and first thing I see is my little boy.

"Come here, Isaac. Are you ready for the big surprise?" Bella asks.

"Yes, I want to know, please." He begs.

"You are now the big brother of a little girl. Come closer, you can sit with me on the bed."

I can't remember seeing my son and wife that excited. Emmett enters the room and congratulates us.

"Its a girl." I smile.

"Can I chose her name?" Isaac asks.

I'm afraid we won't name her Mary Jane. Bella and I already picked her name few weeks ago.

"Her name is Olivia."

I see in the eyes of my son that he hesitates before saying something, but then he smiles and he approves.

"She is so small." He says, touching the hand of his sister.

"You were even smaller when you were born."

Bella wants to make sure Isaac doesn't feel abandoned. She is trying to share the memories of his birth with him. She asks him for help with the baby blanket, making sure the baby is warm. He places the blanket over his sister's little arm, while Olivia yawns repeatedly. It's pretty cold outside these days. Winter was never a favorite of mine. We don't want the baby to catch a cold already. Overprotective? Yes, we are.

I take my camera and snap a few pictures of them together. I know right now she's not happy with me taking her picture, but I don't care if she looks tired or if her hair is messy. This is real, a moment of reality that needs to be framed. We've waited so long to have a second baby, I want to keep as many memories as possible.

Both Carlisle and Esme are on their way. They are now retired, and very excited about our growing family. Emmett and Rosalie have a little girl, Alicia, and Alice is seven months pregnant with their third child.

We are all very happy and spoiled. We still live next door, except now we all have houses in a new development in Seattle. The bond we share is strong, and we decided we should give our kids the same opportunity.

Isaac finally fell asleep on Bella's bed. I think the excitement of the day wore him out. He drew his first family portrait with his sister included. I'm glad he loves her already. I was a little nervous about it. I didn't know how he would react, but as usual, he did well. He is so strong and loving. He makes me a proud father.

Bella, Isaac and Olivia, I feel complete. I'm happy. I'm living a dream.

"I love you!"

"**REC:**

**Black and White by Alice Vampire. **Hot and driving me crazy Daddyward! Do I need to say more?

Im sorry about what Im about to do.. its called shameless publicity.. well my first novella will be out in 13 days... visit my website for more details www judeouvrard com


End file.
